Third Time's the Charm?
by Vixin2
Summary: A renovation to the infamous pizzeria brings on a new hope it will actually last this time, and not end up like the other times. But what's the child version of hell without a night-shift guard to be apart of it all? Needing money for rent and to help contribute to her father's surgery, Lizzy Parker takes the job. Rated T because it's Fazbear's. I own nothing but my own oc's.
1. The Interview

She couldn't really say that she wanted to do this job when she saw the ad in the paper (other then needing a job in general). Working night-shift at a pizzeria aimed at kids. Especially one that's had a couple closings and re-openings as Fazbear's.

Its current opening was its third one after the recent renovation it had gone under. While the exact incident of 1987 wasn't fully known to the public, what was known was that it had been enough to close the place down. Years after that they re-opened on a smaller budget. It allowed them to rake in enough cash to try and bring themselves back up to their former pride.

The place was pretty much on its third chance if the renovations could be enough to count it as a re-opening of Fazbear's Pizzeria. Fourth if there was ever a family diner (as stories went) was actually true.

The pay wasn't the best. $217.50 a week. Working five days, six hours each. Some of that would go towards rent, and some for the electricity. Then there was the vast percentage that would contribute towards her father's surgery. The only good thing about the pay that could not be denied was that it used to be much less in the nineties and eighties.

Thank god for minimum wage increase.

"Lizbeth Parker, wasn't it?"

"I prefer to be called Lizzy, but yeah."

Lizzy was a bit of a tall woman at twenty-two, with a slight athletic build. At least, taller than some of few female friends she had and around the same height as the even fewer male friends. Short dirty blonde hair held back into a stubby ponytail to keep out of green eyes that had previously looked around the pizzeria in mild interest when she first entered for her interview.

"Sorry, Lizzy," the Manager (Scott Davidson as read on the nameplate on the door) briefly apologised as he looked up from the young woman's resume. He looked to be around his early fifties, and a bald patch could be seen developing on top of his greying hair. There were many crinkles around his eyes and he seemed to have over-sprayed himself with cologne that smelled of something strong. It actually smelled a bit like the cologne Lizzy's father used, but in a more gratuitous amount.

"You really didn't need to bring a resume with you."

"I thought you always had to bring one with you?" Lizzy inwardly cringed. She hoped that didn't come off wrong against her possible future boss. It didn't seem to as he continued.

"Yes, but we only needed to talk about the possibility of you joining our Fazbear family. Although I suppose it's good to know that if we ever need it, we know someone who can speak German and Sign Language. Mind if I ask why you picked them for college study?"

"I just liked German," Lizzy replied with a half-hearted shrug of her shoulders. "And the Sign Language was so I could still communicate with dad. He went deaf a little before I went to college."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Lizzy just nodded. He didn't seem like he was trying to not pity her, which was appreciated. "Now, can you tell me why you want this job?" Lizzy cleared her throat.

"Well, it would be nice to not worry about how to pay rent for my apartment," she told him. "Plus, er… the doctors think they can fix dad's hearing. I want to help get money for the surgery. The sooner the better, right?"

"Well then, you're in luck." The Manager grinned and stood up, holding a hand out to a surprised Lizzy. "You're hired!"

"S-seriously? But, what about other applicants?" It was weird enough that when she had called this morning about the night shift job that she was almost immediately given a time to come in for an interview the same day. Though Lizzy had brushed it off as nothing to worry about. After all, it's a children's pizzeria. How busy could a manager honestly get? But just given the job when the only work experience she had was helping her mother in her pharmacy by stacking boxes, counting inventory and keeping by the register? She supposed not much was needed for night-shift, but surely he had to talk to other people.

"Well, you're the first one to call about the job since we published the ad. First come, first serve in my opinion." Mr. Davidson waved it off. "We just need you to sign a contract, and all it's official." It was still a bit odd, but she had a job so who the hell was she to complain? Lizzy allowed herself to grin as she went to shake Mr. Davidson's hand.

"Alright then. I accept."

"Wonderful!"

After releasing her hand, Mr. Davidson stood up to walk to a file cabinet and began rooting through it, giving Lizzy some time to glance around the office a bit. It seemed practical in size. The only furniture was the desk, the Manager's chair the chair Lizzy was sitting in. There was a potted plant in one corner of the room, and on the wall were a few framed newspaper clippings about the restaurant and a few old posters from the pizzeria's previous openings. The only sound other than Mr. Davidson rooting through papers was the faint hum of ceiling light fan above them.

"Ah-ha, here it is!" Mr. Davidson smiled proudly as he placed the contract in front of Lizzy. She supposed it looked like what most contracts did. Except for the pizzeria logo at the top of a pizza with a purple rabbit, brown bear and yellow chicken, all with huge grins.

Lizzy of course looked carefully through the contract at first. In the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn she saw the Manager wringing his hands in a nervous manner. There didn't seem to be anything too out of place about this contract. Although, two things stuck out to her.

"Why exactly are the first five days mandatory?"

"Well, sitting in the Security Office for six hours every day does get boring to some. I suppose you could say it's a way of guaranteeing we'll have at least one week with a security guard," he explained to her.

"Alright. But this thing about me not speaking outside the premises about the pizzeria at night?"

"We've had trouble in the past with people stealing recipes and such." The explanation seemed quicker than expected, and a bit rehearsed. It made Lizzy pause for a moment. Did she really want this job?

Well, she was a bit reluctant, but she hadn't been able to find too many jobs that she could do. She had a chance now to make her father's surgery come a little bit quicker, why she blow it off now? Helping pay to get his hearing back was the least she could do to repay her parents for everything they did for her.

"Alright, I'll sign this thing."

"Splendid!" The pen was almost slammed into her hand, but Lizzy signed the contract in her slightly messy cursive style writing.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Mr. Davidson grinned as he took the contract back. "Do you want a copy for yourself?"

"Yeah, if you could," Lizzy replied as she stood up. "Is there a uniform?"

"We'll have that to you before your shift stars. What size are you?"

"A medium."

"Come in Sunday and we should have it ready. But first, how about I treat you to a taste of our food. On the house."

"Erm… Okay, sure." A free meal couldn't be denied. She had skipped lunch to come here, so this was definitely a good sign from the universe so far that she was meant to come here.

"I'll promise, you'll love it." The Manager walked around the desk and opened the door for Lizzy to walk through first. "What drink would you like? Coke? Sprite?" he asked as they walked down the hall towards the sounds of laughing and screaming children, and music.

"Er, I'll a Sprite, thanks."

"Good. Be right back!" Mr. Davidson patted her shoulder before he went to the cashier, leaving Lizzy to stand awkwardly in the room as some children ran about, and a few adults sat at the tables. Lizzy looked at the nearby wall to look at some drawings that were clearly done by children. All the pictures had 'MY DAY AT THE **NEW **_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_' printed on them in purple and yellow.

"Guess they thought putting these drawings up would appeal or something," Lizzy muttered to herself. Most of the drawings weren't that great, even if there were some exceptions. But Lizzy looked on to see what they kiddies drew.

One of them looked like the yellow chicken doing a bit of a derp face while in front of a smile boy and a heart draw over them. At least it was rather cheerful in a small way. The next drawing caused the young woman to raise a brow. Two children holding a pink fox head with black socket eyes. It only got stranger when she looked at another depicting a puppet (or marionette or, whatever) that looked like it belonged in a Tim Burton movie holding a present to an eager little boy. Then there was the drawing of the characters from the logo, smiling and with more black socket eyes that may as well have been soulless.

"Creepy ass drawings," she muttered quietly. Last thing she needed was some parent or parents bad mouthing her for using a minor swear (though frankly Lizzy didn't think ass counted as swearing) in a children's place.

Quickly bored of the drawings, Lizzy looked to the stage where the source of the music came. The animals on the logo she had seen stood there, singing for the children looked to them in awe and excitement. Some even singing along. The room seemed quite cheerful, and while Lizzy felt the only animatronic out of the three she felt was cute was the purple rabbit, she could sort of understand their appeal to the kids. The looked like a goofy, lovable bunch. Even if their current song was a bit corny for her taste.

"_So remember to shine when the sun is out,_

"_Remember to smile when the rain comes down._

"_Just don't ever try to give a big pout._

"_Because you can make a sun when you smile like a clown!"_

"Pretty lame, right?" Lizzy looked sharply to her right where she saw a man who seemed just a few years older than herself with uncombed brown hair. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt about the same shade as purple as the rabbit, only a little lighter, and on his chest around the heart was a plastic looking gold badge with a pizza symbol and goofy looking bear in front. There was a hat the same shade of purple with a black peak on his head that had 'Security' on top.

"The songs," he said. "The rhyming is alright, but that's about it."

"Pretty crappy," Lizzy agreed. "Kids seem to like 'em, though."

"Yeah. Almost makes you wish you were a kid again. Being naïve and not having to worry about adult stuff."

"Then you'd just have to miss out on adult fun like drink and sex." The guy snorted a laugh as Lizzy smirked. "That and you would have to depend on others."

"No age is completely perfect I guess. Oh, I'm Phil by the way. Phil Ellis," he said as he held a hand out. He sounded quite friendly and cheerful, and his voice had a hint of a Southern accent.

"Lizzy Parker." Lizzy shuck his hand. "So you work security here?"

"On my day-shift, ma'am," he answered with a slight grin. "No trouble happening as I'm here. No way at all."

"I guess I'll be making sure during the night." Phil's smile seemed to falter a little though he forced it to stay.

"Night? Why you say that?"

"Well, I applied for the night-shift job here. Night time Monday, I'm wearing a uniform like your's." Phil's smile dropped, looking uncertain about… Whatever was going through his mind.

"You don't say." He coughed a little, clearing his throat. "You sure you want it? Those animatronics look cute now, but they look creepy as hell during the night."

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl." Lizzy folded her arms. "I don't scare easily."

"It's not so much that, but-."

"Phil!" The two adults jumped and looked to the Manager who came towards them. Though his smile looked a tiny bit forced. "I see you've met your new co-worker, Lizbeth, or Lizzy as she said herself."

Lizzy briefly scowled. Why did she have to have the name Lizbeth? It sounded so old. Lizzy was just about tolerable enough for her.

"Er, yeah. I was just talking with her," Phil said. For a second, Lizzy thought his eyes had darted towards the animatronics, but she brushed it off.

"Good, good. One thing though. We got a call a few minutes ago. A mother's little boy lost his teddy bear and was wondering if it was here. We're a bit short staffed right now, Ellen's at home with the flu and Jason has to bring his sister to the doctors, so could you look for it? For at least a few minutes?"

"But I should be watching-."

"It's just a few minutes, and the children know not to get on the stage," Mr. Davidson cut off. "Besides, I think Miss Barker here would like something to eat and drink now. Right?"

"If it's ready-."

"You'll love, I promise!" He almost seemed to drag Lizzy away from Phil towards a table that was empty except for a tray with a small four sliced pizza and a medium sized drink with straw. Glancing back to Phil briefly, she saw the man silently sigh and give a weak shrug before he walked off to look for the missing teddy bear.

Sitting down at the table, Lizzy looked at the food as the Manager sat down in front of her. Taking a slice and eating it, she found it really was as good as Mr. Davidson had let on. Warm and tasty with perfectly melted cheese and perfect tomato sauce. Slices of salami and mushroom mingling together well on her taste buds. It certainly gave her stomach a warm and cosy feeling after the first swallow "This is great!"

"I told you," chuckled her boss as Lizzy took a sip from her drink's straw. "I'm sure you'll do great here. Just come in Sunday to pick up your uniform and to meet the characters you're in charge of protecting."

"Erm, okay. Sure." It was a bit odd to say she would 'meet the characters', but Lizzy assumed he was just close to the characters after being here for so long. It was pretty natural to grow close to some things sometimes.

"Once again, welcome aboard. For now though, just sit back, relax…" Mr. Davidson gestured towards the animatronics on stage.

"Enjoy the show."

"_So just remember you can be the sun,_

"_Just remember that you can make you can make the rain stop,_

"_But the only way to make your own sadness undone,_

"_Is to wipe off that frown with a smile, like a mop!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had this small idea come to mind and thought I'd take a stab at it. Hopefully it goes well :)<strong>

**Also, I know that in the first game pay is $120, and the second one $100, per-week. Since the second games takes place in '87 and the first one in at least the early nineties, the pay per-hour seems to be the average minimum (not including the overtime) in America during those times from what I've looked into. Since I would guess another Freddy's in 2014 (where this story will be set), the pay probably would rise but only to the average minimum which is $7.25 from what I've checked. As I do not live in America, I can admit that there is a chance I am wrong so please forgive me if I've made an error. But hey, the pay is more reasonably compared to the past, and will still be worth complaining about when shit goes down :D**

**Anyway, hope you will enjoy this story :)**


	2. The Animatronics

Sunday was usually a day Lizzy used to sleep in. It was called by some a day of rest for a reason after all. And today wasn't too much of an exception. But Lizzy did set her alarm clock radio to wake her up a little earlier then she usually did. Her job was likely going to be as boring as hell when she started on Monday, but she still felt a little excited since it was her first job ever that wasn't her mother's pharmacy. She was even looking forward to picking up her uniform. It was probably something similar to that Phil guy from when she was last there, but it still made her feel like she was really an adult finished from college in a way.

An adult doing a shitty job. But you can't start at the top she supposed.

She woke up that morning to the news blaring on her alarm. She had set it so loud for her to be woken by she could barely hear the words the reporter was speaking. Instead, Lizzy just groaned in her pillow and sloppily reached her hand over to turn the quickly annoying machine off. Greeted by silence (apart from the pounding sounds of upstairs neighbour starting their Sunday exercise), she looked up at her alarm clock to see it was quarter past ten. She didn't have to be at Freddy's until twelve, but she supposed she wanted to get up now before she fell asleep again.

After a warm shower followed by a breakfast of dry cereal and black coffee with sugar, Lizzie went to do one last thing before she left.

"Pick up, pick up," she mumbled as she sat in the worn dark green armchair in the living room area of her apartment. It had come with the apartment so it saved on buying more furniture. Her cellphone was in her hand and she was waiting for-.

"Hello?"

-Her mother to answer.

"Hi, mom. It's me," Lizzy spoke, smiling as she heard her mother's voice. It had been about a week since they last talked, and it felt good to hear her again.

"Lizzy, how are you dear!" Her mother sounded just as happy to hear Lizzy. "How's the job search going?"

"I actually got a job. It's not much, but it's something. I'm starting tomorrow night, but I'm picking up the uniform tomorrow."

"Wonderful! I knew you'd find one eventually. Can't say I expected it to be a night job though."

"Like I said, it's not much," Lizzie shrugged. "It's just some guard duty at this kid's pizzeria place. The pay should be enough for my rent and needs, and to contribute to dad's surgery." A small sigh could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Lizzy, we've talked about this. You don't have to. We-."

"I want to," Lizzy cut off sharply. She was frowning in faint annoyance. "I know you say you can get the money yourselves, but I want to contribute! You've done everything for me! Fed me, clothe me. Gave me an official home when you could have just left me in the foster system. The least I can do is help get dad his hearing back. Even if the surgery doesn't work. End of story."

"Liz-."

"End of story."

There was silence for a moment. Lizzy wondered briefly if she had been a bit too forceful there. With anyone else, it probably wouldn't have bothered her as much. Her parents? A bit of a different story altogether.

They had taken her in after her birth-parents had died in a car accident. First as a foster kid (along with two other boys who were later adopted by two other families) before officially adopting her when she was six. She couldn't say she missed her birth-parents or remembered them. Can anyone remember anything from when they were two? Or anything at all as a kid? Lizzy had a couple memories from when she was five, though they were blurry when she tried to picture them. The strongest memory from that age was going to the zoo. But this narrator digresses.

Her parents, Emma and Jay, gave her a permanent home when they really didn't have to. Lizzy could have been an unlucky kid who was sent to a bad home, but she wasn't. If helping pay to give her dad his hearing back was the least she could do to say thanks, she would do what she had to.

"… Just promise me if something happens and the surgery can't go ahead, you'll keep that money for yourself. It's yours anyway. You should be able to treat yourself with what you have leftover at least a few times. Just nothing overboard."

"Sure, sure. I'll keep that in mind." Her mother may not have been completely accepting, but Lizzy was certain she was thankful and did appreciate Lizzy's want to help.

"And don't put any stress on yourself."

"I won't, I won't. I have my gum for that."

"I honestly don't know why you like chewing gum so much," Lizzy's mother muttered on her end.

"Because it's healthier in comparison to smoking?"

"Very amusing young lady."

"How is dad doing?" Lizzy asked. Last time she had seen her father, he appeared to be alright.

"He's doing fine. He's hasn't talked much about the surgery though." Lizzy's mum brought her out of her thoughts. "Do you remember Tim? The boy next door? He's working as your dad's apprentice now."

"Good for Tim and dad. One gets a job and the other an extra set of hands."

"Exactly what your father said." She was pretty certain her mom was smiling on her end. "What is the name of the pizzeria you're working at, anyway?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzera," Lizzy answered, her response overly dramatic. "It's kind of a Chuck E. Cheese rip-off. Food's not half bad though. Manager gave me some free food after the interview."

"Wait… He… He hired you, right after the interview? Just like that?"

"Yeah, I thought it weird too," Lizzy admitted. "I asked, and he simply said it was because I was the only one to respond to the ad in the paper. I thought it was weird, but I'm not complaining."

"And the place is safe?" Hearing some concern in her mother's voice, Lizzy quickly replied.

"Y-yeah! Completely safe!" It seemed to be at least. She was actually getting a small tour when she went to get her uniform. But what could honestly go wrong? It was a fucking pizzeria for crying out loud! It's not like she was working as a guard at some or prison or shit.

"I'll take your word for it." She didn't sound a hundred percent convinced, but it was better than previous. "I should probably let you go now. Don't want to make you late." Lizzy checked her watch and cursed when she saw it was quarter past eleven.

"Shit, I should probably go. Might look good if I'm early."

"Well have a good day, dear. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later mom."

There had been some traffic on the way to work and frustrating as it was, Lizzy was able to make it to Fazbear's with fifteen minutes to spare. The pizzeria was in the town, logo above the door, neon lights turned off and the building surrounded by gravel as its parking lot (as well as separating it from some of the surrounding buildings such as the store next across the street that specialised in selling furniture, food and toys for pets, and the shoe store around the corner if Lizzy had followed it).

No one seemed to be inside, and checking the opening times stuck to the front door, she saw it was actually closed on Sundays. This was probably why the manager wanted to meet her today.

"Ah, here's our night guard." Lizzy looked to her right and saw the manager getting walking from his own car. Mr. Davidson was carrying a brown paper bag and looked fairly pleased. "Good to see you here early."

"I thought it would be best."

"Good, good thinking. In fact, it might be best to come early every night here. At least five minutes. To, er… Get settled for the night."

"I'll… see that I do," Lizzy responded, albeit uncertainly.

"Yes, well. Ta-da!" Her manager held the bag up. "You're uniform! There's two pairs in there in case one gets dirty or missing." He handed the bag over. "You'll have to clean it yourself, and we can replace if you lose any item of the uniform, but it will come out of your pay-check." Lizzy nodded in understanding.

"Understood, sir."

"Good, good. How about we go inside and you can go to the bathroom to try it on. To make sure it fits. After that, I'll give you the grand tour."

It was strange how lifeless and empty the pizzeria felt when Lizzy had entered. Compared the sounds of kids when she was here last, it just seemed so… Hauntingly empty. Hell, even the child-made decorations made the place seem creepy. The first night would probably be difficult to get used to, but she would get through. She would get through.

Checking herself in the ladies bathroom mirror, Lizzy gave herself one last check over. The uniform was pretty much the exact as the day-shift guard, Phil's one. Same purple shirt, hat, plastic gold badge and black pants. After spending a moment to tighten her shoe lace, she went back out into the main pizzeria hall where the cash register, tables and stage were. Mr. Davidson was standing on the stage, looking at the animatronics.

"The uniform fits, Mr. Davidson." He looked back to Lizzy with a smile and offered hand out to her. "Good to know. Now why don't you come up here so I can properly introduce you to these guys?"

"… Alright I guess." No harm in humouring her boss, so she accepted his hand and joined him on stage. She never realised how tall these animatronics were. Lizzy only came up to around the bear's mouth, and he seemed to be the tallest of the bunch. She couldn't exactly be certain, but she was pretty sure the chicken was second tallest and the rabbit the shortest. But it was still all guess work.

"First, we have our leading guitar player, Bonnie the Bunny," Mr. Davidson gestured to Bonnie.

"What songs can he play?" Lizzy asked as a mild joke while looking at the red electric guitar in Bonnie's hands.

"I suppose it's a case of give him the sheet music and see what happens," Mr. Davidson chuckled faintly before moving his hands towards the chicken. "Our motherly cook, Chica the Chicken."

"'Let's eat'," Lizzie read off the bib before glancing quickly at the cupcake on the plate she was holding. A few jokes came to her mind about the bib's words. None of the clean.

"And of course, our singer and leader, Freddy Fazbear himself." Looking to the bear, and then back to the other two, Lizzy let out a low whistle.

"So, a rocker, a mother figure and, what I'm guessing, some sort of gentleman or fancy man? Nicely diverse group."

"Indeed." A sudden chiming with what sounded like children's laughter rang out, startling Lizzy who looked around for the source of the sound.

"What was-?"

"Ah, yes the clock. We have a small sort of competition here for the children around noon and six in the evening and the clock sort of announces it. It changes depending on what's on schedule. But the winner gets a surprise gift. Unfortunately the clock also rings at midnight and six in the morning. It's not a major concern so we haven't gotten around to fixing it yet." Giving a chuckle he added, "Think of it like this. It'll let you know when your shift starts and ends. Might not be entirely fitting at fitting, but more likely it will in the morning. Now, any questions so far?"

Lizzy looked back towards the entrance and raised an eyebrow near some curtains. They were a faded blue colour with fish patched onto them. "What's behind that curtain near the entrance?" The smile that been on Mr. Davidson's face faltered a bit.

"Oh, that… Well, I suppose I may as well while you're here." Mr. Davidson got off the stage and Lizzy jumped down before he could offer a hand down. The walked between the tables until they reached the curtains which were pulled open by the Manager.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox. Or Captain Foxy. Doesn't make a difference really."

The red fox looked worse for wear. Some of his suit was damaged, showing the endoskeleton underneath. The legs were the worse. Not even a piece of suit there. Just bare endo legs. His jaw also seemed to be hanging loosely. The eerie atmosphere seemed to become a bit more depressing the moment Lizzy saw him.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, it's a long story," the Manager sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "There was an incident, Foxy ended up getting the blame for it. It was years ago. You wouldn't have even been born then. We were thinking about it, but it just really feel like the best time. Not after everything this business has been through. If I hadn't grown attached to him, I would have just thrown him out. But I can't. I can't leave him anywhere else, so I thought he would like to stay here in Pirates Cove."

"I see," Lizzy mumbled as she looked at the hook replacing his right hand and frowned. There was something about that rust-."

"Years ago, we actually had different animatronics," Mr. Davidson interrupted her thoughts. He seemed to be going down memory lane. "I know people aren't sure if it's true or not, but we did start out as a diner. That's where everyone here started out. Then we moved onto a pizzeria. It was great for a while. We used different animatronics then, but things happened and we went south. We had to come here to restart, and dusted these guys off. It was slow for a while. But eventually, we climbed our way back up!"

Mr. Davidson gave Foxy an almost wistful look. "It has been a long time. Perhaps we can fix him and bring him back into the spotlight someday. Maybe a year. It's been years since it happened. Maybe it's all forgotten now." He snapped out of his thoughts and closed the curtains again. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. I can sort of see where you're coming from." Looking to the curtains briefly, Lizzy supposed she felt some… pity, for the animatronic. Not in the same way a person pities another person, but more like when a child feel sorry for a damaged toy in a way. Except she knew it was just an object and pitying would make less of a difference than it would for a human.

"Speaking of the old pizzeria, we actually brought back two of our old animatronics." Mr. Davidson sounded cheerful again and gestured Lizzy to follow him. Going through the archway between the two bathrooms, they entered a sort of games room. There were some arcade games, a couple air hockey tables, a pool table and other games that gave out tickets for winning. There was also a small carousel in the middle of the room. Nothing too big. There were just four to ride on; a bear, chicken, rabbit and fox. Each the same colour of the character animatronic they represented.

Near the carousel there was another animatronic. It looked like a little boy with a triangular orange nose wearing a red and blue striped shirt and beanie hat with a propeller. He was holding a red and yellow balloon in one hand and a sign that read 'Balloons!'

"This is Balloon Boy, or BB for short. He does normally do much. Except saying hello as people come by. There normally a bunch of balloons on the sign for customers to take, but we don't leave any on during Sunday," explained Mr. Davidson as he bent down to pat the animatronic's shoulder. He wasn't very tall. About the size of a kid really now that Lizzy thought about it.

"As you can see, tickets are won here and exchanged for prizes at the prize counter." Walking towards the counter, he gestured towards a music box. "Care to wind it up a bit?" When Lizzy raised a questioning brow he said, "remember the competition I mentioned? Winner winds this to receive their prize. That box there," he pointed to what looked like a big blue plastic gift box. "Is sort of a giant Jack-in-the-Box. The kids love it. The puppet's a bit… Odd, but the kids don't seem to notice."

Seeing how she wanted her too, Lizzy round the music box until she was at the very start. The soft sound of the music box gave a tune that felt familiar to Lizzy, though she couldn't quite place it. "That tune sounds familiar…"

"It's 'My Grandfather's Clock'," the Manager filled in. "It was actually my favourite tune growing up. Are you familiar with the words?"

"I can't say I'm a great singer, but the words are coming back to me. Been a while since I heard it though." She paused and when she found a very familiar place to start, she sang along lowly under her breath.

"'_Ninety years without slumbering. Tic-toc. Tic-toc. His life seconds numbering. Tic-toc. Tic-toc. It stopped. Short. Never to ring again. When the old man died.'_"

A popping sound and a shot of a stick thin monochrome figure seemingly leap from the open box caused a brief cry from a now wide eyed Lizzy as she clutched her heart. Damn thing nearly gave her a heart attack! She knew it was a Jack-in-the-Box, but still!

The puppet looked like the one Lizzy had seen in a kid's drawing here. Though it's mask seemed like it came from a tragedy comedy mask pair, except it had red painted lips on its pale face and a strip of purple went down from each eye, ending only when it reached the puppet's wide smile.

"Does… Does it have a name?" Lizzy asked as she looked into its black socket eyes.

"Not really. We sometimes call him Puppet or Marionette. Personally I prefer the second," the Manager shrugged. "Now how about I show you a little more?"

Lizzy just agreed. She kinda wanted to get away from the Marionette. It was just… It kinda creeped her out.


	3. Beginning the First Night

_After leaving the prize counter and game room, there hadn't been much else for Lizzy to see. The kitchen was a bit smaller than Lizzy had expected, but not to the point of being impractical. The parts and services room was just filled with endoskeletons and empty suits, some of those suits stained. It was a bit odd that room appeared to be the cleanest apart from dust. Not that the restaurant was filthy, oh no. Far from it. It's just that the tiles in the room were black and white, and the white looked whiter than the tiles outside the room. Like they decided to let an extreme clean freak go crazy in there. Why would there need to be so much cleaning in here?_

_Lizzy asked Mr. Davidson about it. He said something about making sure nothing gets into the suits and endoskeletons to clog them. It made some of sense to Lizzy, and while the clear amount of cleaning still seemed a tad much, she didn't push any further._

_"Now, time to show you your office."_

_Lizzy liked the sound of that. Her office. Granted it was likely used by Phil during his shift, but it was better than nothing. It was still her space during the night. While she figured it wouldn't be anything too special, a part of her still wondered what it looked like as the Manager's office had been down the same hallway where the bathrooms were._

_Finally seeing the Security Office itself though, Lizzy wasn't sure whether to be surprised or concerned. Surprised that the office had two doorways (the left door leading to the west hall faced the janitor's closet), or concerned that the doorways themselves seemed to have some type of reinforced metal doors that slammed shut. If the room was a bit bigger, it could have been considered a panic room._

_"Why are the doors…?" Lizzy began before Mr. Davidson began his explanation._

_"It's a safety precaution. On the off chance something happened say, oh, I don't know, er… A robbery, during the day! Everyone can come here and be safe behind these doors. Or if during the night you were unable to fend off any intruders, you can come here and call for help."_

_"I guess that makes sense. But, why two doors? Isn't that a bit much?"_

_"I wasn't really the one who designed the building," the Manager shrugged weakly. "It's just sort of assumed that intruders will be focused on one door leaving the other free to escape from."_

_"Not really something you can guarantee. Unless they're blind or stupid. Although, I suppose if they weren't familiar with the layout and went down one hallway it's not entirely implausible." Lizzy still had to shake her head at it. "But it would still only work best if there was one troublemaker."_

_"Well, hopefully nothing will happen." Was that concern in his tone? He didn't entirely convinced for some reason. Maybe she was just looking too deeply into this. The older man shuck his head and picked up a tablet from the desk._

_"Now this here will let you view the cameras in the premises. It's actually pretty advanced. We've been using this type of camera since we were a diner in the late seventies to early eighties."_

_"That is advanced." Lizzy was genuinely impressed as she looked at the device. It was strange to think of this device could have existed so long ago in an anachronistic way._

_"It is, isn't it," Mr. Davidson really sounded proud. "You can actually carry it with you around the building. Unfortunately it loses signal if taken outside so you'll have to stay in the building to keep watch."_

_"Makes sense I suppose."_

_"Also it can let you hear audio of where the camera is located as well. Even the kitchen!"_

_"Even the kitchen?" Why exactly did he mention that?_

_"The camera there isn't in working condition I'm afraid. But as I said you can still hear the sound so it isn't a major loss." As he placed the tablet back down on the tablet, Lizzy noticed something else on the desk._

_"What's that turn-thingy there for?" she asked, pointed to a small crank on the desk._

_"The music box at the prize station. The Marionette needs to be rewound some nights. That's there so you don't have to leave the office." Couldn't Lizzy just leave the office and go to the Game Room to do that? But she supposed it was simply a convenience thing. The Jack-in-the-Box puppet thing was weird enough during the day. Lizzy could imagine that it would be like looking at a clown from a nightmare during the dark._

_"Now, what else is there?" wondered out loud Mr. Davidson. "Hmm, well I assume you can read the light and door switches on either side. Well, there also a switch on the tablet so you can turn a light on under the camera you're looking through." He gave a small groan. "Oh, the power. I nearly forgot about that."_

_"What about the power?" Everything seemed fine. Was there really something wrong with it?_

_"Well, unfortunately in the past the power of the building always got cut off when someone was on night-shift. We know it wasn't the guard, and the power always had difficulty being turned back on in the morning, so we decided it best to have a system designed that switched the power from the main electricity line, to a generator at midnight 'til six. It has a limited source of power so you'll need to conserve it during your shift since checking the cameras, lights and closing the doors drain a surprising amount of power in six hours."_

_Lizzy felt a bit iffy about the power. How exactly was it that the main electricity line would just… cut off in the middle of the night? It made no damn sense. _

_"So, er… How does the kitchen…?"_

_"We have a second generator for that as well so the food doesn't spoil overnight." Lizzy half nodded and looked around the office a little more. There was a poster behind the desk with 'CELEBRATE' written in big yellow letters over Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, which was also joined by more children's drawings. The desk itself had some papers on it along with a couple pens, yesterday's newspaper, an old magazine, a phone and a fan. The swivel chair at the desk didn't appear likely to break anytime soon albeit the fabric on it was a little worn. There wasn't much furniture other than a sweeping broom left behind by the janitor in one corner and a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. Lizzy's eyes soon landed on the open vent behind her chair._

_"Is that vent meant to be open like that?" Lizzy asked as she pointed her thumb towards the vent. "Shouldn't there be a grate or whatever you want to call it there?"_

_"They keep going missing I'm afraid." Missing? "We just gave up after the third one. We don't know how it keeps happening. But it shouldn't make the room cold so you should be comfortable enough." Mr. Davidson clapped his hands together. "I think that about covers everything. I'll have Phil leave instructions for your shift tomorrow to fill in other details, and you'll be sorted. You just have to do the first week, and you can decide whether to continue on or not."_

_"Alright, but I think I'll be staying." Lizzy was really starting to wonder if there was something else that was being hidden from her. Phil would likely tell her. He seemed to have wanted to say something when she last saw him before their boss interrupted them. Said boss looked briefly wary but quickly began looking through his pockets before pulling out a pair of keys attached to a purple keychain in a cute shape of a bear head._

_"This key is for the front door." Mr. Davidson held up what was perhaps the bigger key to Lizzy's eye level before handing both keys over to her. "The lock is a bit stiff sometimes so you might have to jimmy the lock a little when you're opening it. The other key is for the back door in the kitchen. You just have to unlock it if a supply delivery arrives and you're the only one here at the time. Other than signing a confirmation of the delivery, you won't have to do much else but let the guys do their job and lock the door again if no one else has arrived. Maybe leave a note saying the shipments arrived."_

_"Okay." Lizzy threw the keys up a little in the air before catching them again and shoving them in her pocket. "So, other than yourself I'm guessing, and probably Phil, anyone else have keys?"_

_"Two of the cooks have keys to the backdoor. They're usually here a little after six so you shouldn't have to worry about signing for the food delivery since they usually do that. But that doesn't mean it couldn't happen."_

_"Understood," Lizzy nodded._

_"Good girl. Now, I'd advise you to work on changing your sleeping pattern tonight. It's not easy staying up from twelve until six. Maybe take some coffee with you. That might help."_

Lizzy nodded to herself as she sat on her bed in confirmation she remembered everything from her talk with her boss in the Security office and pizzeria in general. Once she got whatever it was Phil wanted to tell her, she'd be a hundred percent good to go for the rest of her time at Fazbear's.

It was Monday. Half ten at night. She had taken her boss's advice and slept in for a few hours when she came back home and stayed up between twelve and six in the morning to try and get her body used to it. She would come in a little early as her boss said. She'd leave in time to get to Fazbear's around quarter too. Just to give the building a check over before her shift officially started.

She had already had her dinner a little earlier. A couple cups of coffee and two plain chicken burgers from a fast-food place not too far away. So she should be good for tonight. Though she did have some chocolate in the fridge she'd probably bring along. That and some Pepsi and a small pack of lemon flavoured gum.

Lizzy spent some time watching a bit of TV. Not much on except for a couple good episodes of South Park.

"Hehe, Cartman you hilarious lil' bastard," Lizzy chuckled to herself before checking the time. Twenty past eleven. Probably best to get going now. "Time to get going," she murmured as she grabbed her security hat.

The drive was quiet and uneventful. There weren't many people out when she drove her car. Not that that was a bad thing, really. There were some, and once or twice she went past someone who was actually out walking of cycling their way to their destination at this time with only the orange glow of streetlights and building lights to keep them from walking onto the road.

When Lizzy parked her car at the pizzeria it was just about coming up to quarter to midnight. With no other cars here, it seemed pretty obvious that all workers had gone home. She stretched her arms wide after getting out of the car, and after locking it she walked at a casual pace to the front doors.

Small bag in one hand and keys in hand, Lizzy unlocked the door. The lock was a bit stiff like Mr. Davidson said, but Lizzy didn't have too much difficulty forcing it open.

Inside the pizzeria, there was a faint lingering smell of pizza and grease. Maybe a little something sweet in the air? Either candy or whatever it is that's used to clean this place each night. With lights off and shadows nearly everywhere, decorations with smiles seeming to look a little mocking and perhaps a bit morbid.

"Damn. Didn't think this place would look this soulless at night," she muttered as she locked the door behind her. "Why does kid stuff always look so freakin' creepy in the dark?" Glancing around the main room, Lizzy's eyes landed on the animatronic band and grimaced when she saw their open eyes. "Especially their eyes. Just staring and staring. Just fucking creepy."

She shuck her head and began to make her way for the west hall towards the Security Office. She just wanted to dump her bag there before she would look around.

The office looked the exact same as it did yesterday, except maybe with some papers shifted about on the desk. And a card. Raising a brow, Lizzy dropped her bag on the swivel chair and picked the card up. It had very childish drawings on the front of every single animatronic in Fazbear's. Even Foxy. On the front it said '**Welcome to Our New Night Guard!**' in red crayon. There was also some gold glitter sprinkled on it. Opening it up, it had the same message but also had '**Have a Fun Night with Freddy and the Gang!**'

"Huh. Maybe someone mentioned me to the kids or something," Lizzy mused as she looked the card over a little more. She doubted any of the workers would make something like this. "Well. At least I had a welcoming of some sort from them." She put the card back down on the desk before she looked through the desk drawers for a flashlight. She was lucky on the first try and turned it on.

"I wonder where Phil could have…" Lizzy trailed off when she looked at the phone and saw a red light flashing, indicating there was a message for her. "Huh. Guess he recorded it for me. I'll just check it out after I looked around."

Since it was right outside her door, Lizzy had looked into the janitor closet first. Nothing much there except a few mops (one of which was broken) and a few shelves with cleaning supplies, and a sack of sawdust in one corner (likely for any possibilities of kids puking). The strong smelled of cleaning products wasn't surprising, though a bit much for her nose so Lizzy moved on to check the other rooms.

The kitchen was (surprise, surprise) empty as well. Nothing of interest there. Same could be said for the bathrooms as well.

The same could be said for the games room. BB was in the same spot as he was yesterday, and nothing seemed out of place. Shinning the light on BB's face, Lizzy scoffed. "Who the heck that smile was good for you? It looks like the kind of smile you'd see on a jack-o-lantern."

Walking towards the prize counter, she was a bit surprised to see the Marionette's head sticking out of its box. She would have thought someone would have pushed him back down by now. Or was he meant to stay like that? Mr. Davidson did mention something about winding. Perhaps it had something to do with that? After a couple moments of inner-debate, Lizzy decided that no harm could come from shoving him back in.

"Back you go, buddy," she mumbled as she pushed his head back in and closed the box. Everything seemed in order now. She'd just have to watch the cameras and wind a music box up every so often. Simple.

Back in the main hall, she shun her flashlight in the direction of the band. All in order and staring straight ahead with half lidded eyes. Bonnie still had his guitar in hand, Freddy a microphone in his and Chica her cupcake.

_Ding-dong, ding..._

_'Yaaaaa…'_

The sounds of chimes and children's cheer slowly dying off into a deep, low sound before going off surprised Lizzy, but she remembered what Mr. Davidson said about the clock and power switching to the generator.

"Guess it's midnight. Better get to the office and see what Phil left."

Lizzy turned to make her way back to her office. She pulled her bag off her chair and dropped it on the desk before sitting down herself. She picked up the tablet and did a quick flick-through the cameras to check everything was in order before taking out her drinking and taking a quick gulp from it before giving a small sigh and looked to the phone. Red light still flashing.

"Well." She reached out to press the button. "Let's start this I guess."


	4. Hellish Night

As Lizzy began to wing the music box on the desk up, the first sound heard from the phone was of a man clearing his throat. "_H-hello. This thing working? Red light's on so it has to be._

"Well I can hear you," Lizzy mumbled as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"_So, hey there, Liz. Phil here. And welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The boss said that he will have shown you around and how everything works. I would have actually called, but I thought this way would be easier to explain without interruptions, you know? But I'll just go over a quick overview so you know everything._

"_The tablet is for viewing the cameras, lights beside your door will help show blind spots and the door buttons are pretty obvious._"

'At least he made it quick like he said,' Lizzy thought to herself as she moved her arms behind her head.

"_Oh, I forgot. I have to read this greeting card thing. A bit pointless, I know. But it's a legal thing or something. Welcome to.._."

Lizzy didn't really bother listening. It just sounded a bit pointless and if it was really needed it would have been said earlier. She just hummed every now and then. Not like it would have a severe impact on-.

"_… Discovering damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filled within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced_."

Lizza's eyes shot wide open.

"… What?" She got out of her comfortably leaning and leaned over the desk, hands grasping the desk edge and stared down at the phone as though Phil's face was right there for her to give a stunned questioning look. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"_Yeah, that sounds bad, I know_. _And it is. Erm, now I wish I was kidding about this I really do. But, the animatronics kind of… walk around at night. Between midnight at six. They pretty much go anywhere that isn't firmly locked. And, unfortunately as far as I know, that's nowhere. Not even the Manager's office, though they don't seem to ever wander in there as far as I know._"

Lizzy did wonder why the Manager didn't mention this at all. Seemed like something he should have mentioned. Was she meant to keep those things from hurting themselves or something? But the news of what would happen in the event of her death had her stomach clenching.

"_Now, the thing is that we're not sure why exactly they're still doing it._"

… What did he mean by that?

"_You see, from what I know this thing has happened before. After every time it's been re-opened. I can't say the same for the diner though. But the company thought the first time that maybe it was simply that the animatronics were never properly given a night function and thought they were in the wrong room. The second time they gave the excuse that they did it to keep their servos from locking up or something. But I think that's bull._

"_I don't know why, but the general theory is that those things think the night guard is some endoskeleton without a suit on, and if they catch you they are going to force you into one against your will._"

Lizzy's mind went blank as she stared at the phone. The information being a bit hard to swallow with ease. While she wasn't as engineer minded as her dad, she only needed some simple logic to figure out where this was going.

"_It probably wouldn't be too bad if the suit didn't have those beams and such inside. That stuff can really crush a person._"

Yep! Just what she thought! But why can't she-?

"_From what I heard, they tried wearing a Freddy Fazbear head in the eighties and it worked for a while on some of them. Doesn't seem to fool them anymore though._"

… Oh. Well that sucks.

_"Oh, keep that music box wound!_"

Wanting to be safe than sorry, Lizzy instantly did it without hesitation. It had sounded like it was close to an end and with what she knew now, that just seemed bad. Plain and simple.

"_Sorry about that, but that creepy ass puppet thing kinda jumps at you when you let it die down from what I've heard. I'm not sure why it happens at night. I'm just going by what I heard. Not sure what that Balloon Boy thing does. Hard to imagine him doing any physical harm. Doesn't have the size for it, does he?_" Lizzy heard a little mirth in his tone, like he was trying to cheer her up. It was appreciated, but not working.

"_Anyway, from what I know Bonnie's usually the most active. He usually comes from the west hall. Chica doesn't usually bother the guard as much. Usually goes to the kitchen I think. Doesn't mean she won't try to visit you though. Freddy doesn't usually come off the stage until halfway through the week. But sometimes he might come earlier. Especially in the dark when there's no power. Depends on luck I guess. Foxy doesn't usually come out on Mondays. After that it's a case of being careful watching him. He doesn't like being watched, but if you're too laxed about watching him he'll run down the hall. Literally._

"_So, just be careful on using your power. Apparently it can't keep the door closed non-stop since the power runs out before hand from what I heard. So, er… Good luck, Lizzy. If it makes you feel better, Monday seems to be the easiest night. I'll try to come in a bit earlier for my shift to check on you around six. Bye for now, and again; good luck._"

A beep and the call ended after Lizzy rewound the music box again. The sudden drop of what could be considered vital details on top of her head. It felt like a bowling ball had been dropped on her head. Hell, she could actually imagine that sensation physically happening. Everything Phil said certainly explained a lot of things. The doors, the music box in this room, the strong smell of cleaning products in the Parts and Service room.

Fuck! How didn't she see this before?!

But, could this have been a prank though? Something to mess with the newbie? Had there been no evidence to suggest otherwise, Lizzy would have agreed to that thought. Or could it have been something to tease her? Or something to keep her from slacking off? Swallowing thickly, she picked up the tablet. Inhaling and exhaling calmly.

"I'll just do another quick check. That will set my mind at-." Looking through the camera facing the stage, Lizzy saw that Bonnie was missing. After a silent moment of serious thinking and consideration, she came down to the only sane conclusion.

"Fuck this shit!" The tablet was dropped on the desk. "I'm out!" Lizzy grabbed her bag, keys and flashlight and quickly stepped out into the west hall. She wasn't staying here where she could die! What sort of moron would after learning the truth?! She felt the Mr. Davidson had been dodging around something, but this bullshit…

She hadn't gone too far when her legs stopped, her knees almost trembling instantly on the spot.

Bonnie was at the end of the hallway. Bonnie the Bunny was at the end of the fucking hallway, and from what Lizzy could see of the stage, Chica was gone now too. Freddy was still there, but that did nothing to quell Lizzy's hastily growing fear as Bonnie looked her dead in the eyes with his dark pinkish coloured eyes as he came towards her.

Lizzy snapped to her senses of course.

"Nope!"

Making a quick retreat back to her office, Lizzy slammed the door button as she got in. Her hands were shaking as she heard a single bang against the door. Swallowing thickly, she dropped everything on the desk and pressed the light button for the hall. She grimaced as she saw Bonnie staring at her from behind the window next to the door.

Dear God, was it grinning?

"Damn it… And I thought you were the cute one."

Lizzy turned the light back off and looked to the right door. Tip-toing towards it, she first turned the east hall light on. Seeing no nearby danger, she peaked her head outside. No immediate danger. And if the doors did drain a lot of power, she was forced to leave this door open and would have to open the other one eventually.

Hearing the music box slowly reaching its end, Lizzy quickly went back to her desk and winded it up again. She tried to think everything through as logically as her mind would allow. Leaving tonight at least was likely a no go. Especially with Pirate's Cove right next to the entrance. Suddenly the memory of rust on Foxy's hook gave a bit of a sickly feeling to the young woman. How many night guards never left alive?

Leaving now would be too risky. Even if Foxy didn't move, the few minutes Lizzy would have to stand still to unlock the door felt too long given the situation. The same for when she was outside trying to lock the doors again. And she couldn't just run and leave the doors open. What if they wandered out and ran into someone? Lizzy wasn't sure, but it was something she didn't really want to imagine.

Lizzy cringed as she sat down for a moment as she remembered the contract. Fucking thing. It had been pretty clear that she had to stay the five days. But maybe she can talk to the Manager again. She doubted she could reason with him, but at least she could say she tried.

Looking to the left door again, Lizzy clicked the light switch. Bonnie was no longer at the window so Lizzy hesitantly opened the door up. Looking into the hall real quick, she saw no sign of Bonnie. Sighing, Lizzy went back to her seat and picked up her tablet. Twenty past twelve and she was at 92% power. Not… Too bad, she thought. She just had to be careful with the power usage and keep winding the music box, and she'll make it through the night at the very least.

After popping her lemon gum in her mouth to chew, she quickly went through all the cameras. Landing on the camera in the kitchen, she heard some pan clattering here and there. Chica was probably there if she had to guess.

"Just one night. You can do it, Lizzy." She tried to convince herself. Only now was she starting to notice the tablet shake in her trembling hands. Had they seriously not stopped? How did she not notice that? Letting one hand go she pressed it against the side of her neck. She was certain she had almost felt a pounding against her chest and wanted to check it wasn't her imagination. But no. Her nerves were forcing her poor heart to beat harder and faster.

"Guess I didn't get over Bonnie yet."

Lizzy maid a mental note that first thing she did tomorrow after berating her boss and trying to leave this job, followed by some type of breakfast, that she would start looking through the paper for some sort of job she could get for next week. She needed the money (minimum as it was) and she couldn't just quit without having another job lined up. She just had to make it the night. Week if she had to. All she could do was hope that would be it, and nothing else.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound of metal on floor in the east hall echoed out in Lizzy's ear, and she reacted quickly by immediately shutting the right door. Pressing the light button, she saw Chica peering in. Mouth (well, beak really) open to show the teeth of her endoskeleton. Lizzy instantly remembered an alien monster with a mouth within a mouth from a movie. She just couldn't think of the movie right now.

Check the doors. Check the cameras. Check the lights. Check the cameras. Wind the music box. Check the lights. Check the cameras. Check them again…

Lizzy allowed part of her mind to think over a couple of things. For starters, why the hell was she even needed? If there were killer animatronics here wouldn't they be good enough security, albeit coming with questionable ethics? Was she some sort of decoy to keep them from going outside? Or to make sure no one broke in and got themselves hurt? Plausible, but she doubted she herself would be herself would be enough to distract four animatronics. Five if the Balloon Boy counted. The Marionette? She wasn't entirely sure, but probably so if he was a potential threat.

Speaking of which, wind the music box again.

And people coming in? It was also plausible. A kid's pizza place would be a decent place to steal some cash, but it just didn't feel like the right answer. It was probably something else.

Check the cameras.

Bonnie in the west hall.

Shut the door.

Check the lights.

Bonnie staring in again.

Lizzy also wondered to herself if anyone had ever tried to bring this to media attention. Considering that she supposedly had mandatory five days' work here, she wouldn't put it past the possibility that measures would be taken to make sure this kept quiet. If this has been happening for years after all, would it really be impossible?

Check the cameras.

Chica coming.

Shut the door.

Check both lights.

Bonnie's still there, and Chica's staring in.

Time and power?

Half past five, and 36%

That wasn't too bad. If there was enough power when it was closer to six, Lizzy would consider leaving both doors shut for the rest of the night.

Checking the lights again, she was relieved to see both of those animatronic pests gone again and opened the doors again before flipping through the cameras again. Freddy was still on stage. And looking directly at the camera.

The curtains around Pirate's Cove were still closed. Chica was is the dining hall, by the tables. Her eyes not focusing on the camera. The hallways perhaps? Bonnie was now in the Part's and Storage room, and unlike Chica he was staring straight into the camera. He must have taken out his eyes (for some reason) as she could only see black sockets there.

"How endearing," muttered Lizzy. Moving to the stage camera, she was pleased that Freddy had remained. Perhaps since he was the pizzeria namesake, he was sort of the boss of the animatronics. Being the typical villain from cartoons that send their minions out first before they themselves go.

… Now for some reason that Disney movie, '101 Dalmatians' came to mind and she could actually picture Freddy wearing the same black dress and fur coat as Cruella DeVille, complete with black and white wig on top. And wearing red lipstick and eyeliner.

… Was she trying to disturb herself more than she already was?

Lizzy checked the camera at the prize counter. Her previous searches there didn't show anything odd except once or twice when either Bonnie or Chica were around that area. But with the music box being halfway done, she could actually see the head of the puppet sticking up. It made her shudder in apprehension. She found herself rewinding the music box again just as a form of comfort.

She checked the game room, and noticed a major change.

Balloon Boy wasn't there.

"Fuck, he moves too?" Lizzy switched through all the cameras. Bonnie was in the dining hall, and Chica had wandered back to the kitchens. Freddy was still on stage and there was no sign of activity in Pirates Cove. There were no signs of life in any of the other rooms, or halls. No sign of Balloon Boy anywhere.

It was working on Lizzy's nerves majorly, and she found herself flicking through all the cameras again and again repeatedly. But there was no damn change.

"Where is that little brat?"

Maybe he was in the kitchen? That could be it. He might be helping Chica throw pots, or just standing there.

Lizzy checked her power level again. It wasn't too long until six and it was at 17% Lizzy shut both doors, and winded up the music box again. Surely they could last until six. She could allow herself to relax a little. She didn't find BB, but he could easily have just been out of sight. He was pretty small after all. And he wasn't big like the other animatronics who easily won in height against her.

Lizzy pulled the peak of her hat over her eyes and shut them. Maybe she could catch a couple Z's before her shift ended. God knows she deserved it. Badly.

_Wrrr…_

Lizzy's eyes opened up sharply. Why was it…? Why was it dark?!

She grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. Shit, both her doors were down! But how…?

"Hi!"

A childish, chipper voice sounded behind her. Lizzy turned around sharply and her mouth gapped in disbelief at the scene.

BB was standing near her vent. He must have crawled through there. Lizzy wanted to slap herself for forgetting about the damn vent! It brought up the question of how he got in while carrying that balloon and sign, but Lizzy had more important things to worry about.

A panel within his height on the wall had been pulled down to show what Lizzy had to guess was supposed to have something connected, and probably connected to the generator somewhere in the building that had given Lizzy her limited electricity. It looked like wires were meant to be plugged in there, in both sockets but they were gone now. Shinning her flashlight towards both doors, Lizzy saw that the wires that were mean to be inside the panel were thrown into the west hall.

If she had been luckier, she would have had no hesitation going back out to grab them, throw that little shit out of her office and get her power back up. But the faint sounds of metallic footsteps down that hallway wiped away that hope.

"Ah hahaha."

"You little shit," Lizzy said under her breath as BB continued his taunting boyish laugh.

_Thump._

"Ah hahaha."

"That's not the smile of a jack-o-lantern, that's the smile of a fucking Satan-spawn!"

_Thump._

"Ah hahaha."

"Stop fucking laughing, you little bastard!"

_Thump. Thump._

A musical tune started to play. It felt like a lump suddenly grew in Lizzy's throat as she forced her head to slowly turn to face the door of the west hall. Freddy stood there, and somehow there seemed a glow around his face like he was holding a light under his chin. Like what a kid would do while telling a scary story to make it seem scarier. Lizzy didn't even have her flashlight on him.

The blue eyes of the famous bear seemed colder in the lighting as he looked Lizzy directly in her eyes. Lizzy herself felt her hands shake as she (somehow managed to) sit up in her swivel chair. Eyes never leaving his. She couldn't quite catch that tune. She knew it was meant to be from some opera. She could kind of remember a friend who was studying music in college was listening to it as part of his studies. The only version she knew of this tune was a song on YouTube she found called 'The Beer Song'.

Not a great time to be thinking about that though.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in that chair staring at him. All Lizzy could tell was that her legs were shaking, her palms were sweaty and sweat was rolling down her forehead. She just barely noticed light tapping of metal footsteps leaving the room. Probably BB, pleased that he's fucked her over.

The tune didn't seem to be over, but Freddy didn't seem to care as he lunged towards her, with a high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAA-!"

"NONONONONO!"

At the scream, Lizzy had kicked her feet off the ground in an attempt to push her chair away from the murderous bear as she raised her arms in front of her out of human instinct. And it had almost worked. The only problem was that in her panic, she either kicked too hard or at a wide angle as she ended up with the swivel chair falling backwards. This resulted in Lizzy receiving a painful bang to the back of her head. She also ended up coughing up her now flavourless gum as it nearly choked her.

But all that was forgotten quickly as Freddy loomed over her, ready to snatch her and bring her to her death.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong…_

_'Yaaaay!'_

The room light flickered back on as power was restored at six as promised. Freddy's large hands were just hovering over her body as Lizzy trembled. Freddy seemed indifferent as he stared at her for a few moments. But he moved back, and stood back to his full height. He seemed almost like a giant with Lizzy on the ground still.

He turned around and walked out of the office, leaving Lizzy alone on the floor to process a few things very slowly to confirm a couple things.

To start off, she was still alive. That was definitely a desirable thing.

Second, she felt pretty certain that if she had actually drank her drink or hadn't gone to the bathroom before coming her, she would have pissed herself just now.

Third, she had actually started crying at some point as she was beginning to notice the feeling of tears streaking down her cheeks, mingling a bit with sweat that had dripped down.

"Oh… Oh, sweet Christ…" she mumbled, feeling a little light headed.

Very light headed.

She wanted to close her eyes.

And she did after leaning her head back onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I did good writing Lizzy's first night at the pizzeria :D I know it might not have seemed much, but there will be more shown about the animatronics later, including their personalities.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have the time, please review. I don't mind too much if you don't, but it would be nice.**


	5. Stuck for the Week

Had… Had it all been a dream? Had she fallen asleep in the middle of her shift? Was she just having a dream punish her for that? It was something Lizzy was hoping for as she felt herself start to awake. But two things went against that. The pain in the back of her head (even if just a twinge now) still hurt after her fall around six. The second was that when she opened her eyes, she saw she had been put in a sitting position against the wall of the office.

She saw Phil kneeling down in front of her with a concerned look.

… What was that cold thing on the back of her head?

"Rough night, huh? Let me guess. You either ran out of power so Freddy was at the door, or you forgot about the music box and the Puppet jumped at you. Either way, you were saved by the bell."

"… The first one and yeah." Lizzy was a bit surprised by how calm she was speaking. Maybe she was still in some sort of shock over the fact that the animatronics had homicidal tendencies and she had been close extremely close to death. She blinked once or twice as she tried to bring herself fully back to reality. "What time is it? What's on my head?"

"Half eight. The place opens in half an hour," Phil answered as he stood up and offered and hand out to Lizzy. "I came in a little after six. I just caught Freddy getting back into position on stage when I did. I was a bit worried, but I'm glad you're alive. That cold thing is just some ice in a bag. I thought your head might be hurting since you were sprawled on the floor."

"Thanks…" Grabbing her hat first, Lizzy had then accepted his hand with one hand as she held the ice bag with the other, and got up with a mild stumble. "I… I kinda thought you were playing a prank or something on me at first, but when I thought about everything I noticed and saw Bonnie…" Lizzy rubbed her face. Even after being out for more than two hours, she was tired. "Thanks for being here. You didn't have to do it though."

"Well, I figured it was only fair. The way my dad raised me, I'd be guilty if I didn't at least check on you the first day. So, er… Is it okay to ask how you lost power? I saw the cords outside and, er…"

"Remember how you thought, and me as well, that BB was harmless? Yeah, that's not the case. Apparently he can get into the vent and cut off the power." Phil looked startled at Lizzy's answer.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that little bastard."

"Gee… I-I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about that. If I had known I swear I would have-."

"Don't waste your breath apologising," Lizzy cut him off. "You didn't know. Simple as that. I'm… I'm still here, and at the very least I'll make it through the week."

"I'm guessing you already have plans to get another job for next week?"

"If I can find one, I'm quitting this crappy job. This is definitely underpaid," Lizzy grumbled.

"And what if you don't?" Phil asked her. "If you don't find another job, then what?"

"… I need the money, so I'll have to stick with this one."

"Well I wish you luck in finding a better job." Phil shuck his head a little before he looked over the kids' pictures on the wall. "Before I found out what happened at night, I actually use to wish I could be on that shift. Kids get a bit… Annoying, sometimes. When I did, well… I definitely don't envy you're job anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the Manager?"

"In his office. He's actually kind of expecting you."

"Not the first time someone wanted to yell at him?"

"Not at all," Phil shuck his head before he picked up the welcoming card Lizzy had found the previous night. "This yours?" Lizzy glanced to it briefly as she handed the ice bag back to Phil.

"It was here last night."

"Want to keep it?"

"Did you or the staff leave it?"

"No."

"Did the kids make it?"

"I doubt it."

"Then burn it for all I care."

Walking through the dining hall, Lizzy passed a couple workers who were busy making sure everything was set and clean as possible when the doors would open to the public at nine. This brought up another question in her mind. Did all of the staff here know what happened at night? At least, to some degree? Considering the lengths this business seemed to go through just to hide evidence of the guard being murdered here, it was a possibility that they could have had some idea. Whether or not they would notice the night guard missing was something Lizzy couldn't really guarantee. It was a night-shift job after hours. She wasn't sure what the chances were of any of the previous guards bothering to stay around long enough to talk to the other employees.

Lizzy only knocked twice on the door before she let herself into the office. Mr. Davidson looked up from his papers and gave a rather forced smile to her.

"Hello, Lizzy. You're… Well after your first shift I see."

"Who wouldn't be after having a taste of what it's like to be in, 'robots-are-killing-everyone' movie," Lizzy snarled as she placed her hands calmly on the desk. Mr. Davidson's wince did little to ease her mood.

"I… I know I left out some details-."

"Some?!" Lizzy snapped incredulously. "If Phil hadn't left me a message, I would have died wandering into that damn purple Bugs Bunny! And you would have just covered it up just to save face! What sort of fucked up place are you running here, man?! Safest place around my ass, I want to quit. Now!"

"First, while I understand your emotions, there's no need to swear so much. This is a children's pizzeria, not some reality show filled with dimwits." The Manager was staying surprisingly calm despite Lizzy's colourful language. "Now, don't get me wrong. If I could, I would let you go no problem. But the contract states you must stay at least five nights beforehand, or you'll face being blacklisted."

"Are you… Is that even legal?!" There was no way something like that could be legal. … Could there?

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. If I could have told you, I would have been honest."

"It certainly would have been nice to have known this shit before!"

"Would you have taken the job then?" This type of argument seemed to be the norm for him as he calmly raised a brow towards her.

"Well… No. What sane person would?" Lizzy conceded reluctantly. "But why do you even need a Security Guard to begin with? I mean, if I had a restaurant filled with a bunch of 'stuff-people-into-death-trap-suits' happy robots, I don't think I'd need security."

"Insurance," Mr. Davidson replied bluntly. "We need a guard here to qualify for insurance. Technically it's meant to be every night, but as long as there is someone here six hours five days a week, it's all okay. There's also the optional sixth day for overtime, but I don't blame anyone not wanting to do it."

Lizzy closed her eyes momentarily and breathed in. While there was at least an understandable reason for her being here to begin with, it still didn't change that she nearly died!

"Can't you do something about those animatronics then? Get them fixed, or something?" Mr. Davidson stared at her. He suddenly seemed older and more haunted with a faraway look in his eyes. Lizzy frowned a bit, uncertain what to make of this. But it was unnerving her a bit.

"I… I want to fix them. I really do. But whenever I consider it… When I want to adjust their AI... Even considered scraping or selling them, I just… I don't know. My mind just goes blank. I don't remember wanting to do it. I just forget it." A shaky chuckle left him as he rested a hand over his eyes. "It's the same with wanting to make the Security Office safer for night guards. I had wanted to replace those doors with ones that locked from the inside, but I just never got around to it and I don't know why."

Lizzy stared at Mr. Davidson for a moment or two in silence, glaring towards him before she said,

"Boss or not, you're still an asshole."

"Bluntly said, yes. I'll let that slide only this once." He wiped his face. "If you want to quit, feel free to do so after Friday. Until then, you have four more days of expected work."

"… Fine. Hopefully I'll have another job lined up by then for next week." Lizzy stood straight back up and turned around. "I'll be here tonight." With her last words, she left the office in a very quick manner. She was surprised she hadn't ended up slamming the door on her way out.

"You're stuck for the week then?" Lizzy looked behind to see Phil. He was holding the bag Lizzy had brought for her shift and handed it over to her.

"Pretty much. I'll just have to try and find another job in the meantime. And I got to find a way to be more prepared for tonight."

"Well I don't know of any available jobs, but if you ever have any ideas that need help feel free to ask." Lizzy gave him a small smile. The question of asking him to join her at night was already off the table. She doubted he would want to go that far even if he did want to help her. But it was good to know she had potential help if any ideas came to mind.

"I'll take that into consideration," she said as they began to walk out of the hall and into the dining hall. "I should probably try and get some sleep a home though first."

"You do that. I'll see you later on, I guess." Phil was about to walk away when Lizzy quickly asked,

"There is one question I have in mind, actually." Phil looked back to her, nodding his head as a silent go-ahead. "How hard would those animatronic suits be, exactly?" Phil looked a bit surprised by the question and took a moment to think up the answer.

"Well I'm not sure how physically taking them on would go. But I guess it would be hard if not impossible to leave a dent in them. But I couldn't really guarantee anything." This was something Lizzy considered good for her in one way. She didn't want to somehow end up getting sued for self-defence. "Why do you ask?"

"Just want to have an idea of where my limits of defence could be," she replied. "And I already figured burning and shooting them was out of the question. Anyway, thanks. I'll just leave you to get to your shift." Lizzy walked towards the doors, glance to her right towards the stage and then left towards Pirates Cove.

"Hey, could you turn the sign on the door to open on your way out?" Lizzy heard one of the workers call after her. She thought she recognised the voice. Was it, Ellie? The girl she first asked as to where to find Mr. Davidson for her interview here the previous week? It might have been. Regardless, Lizzy gave a thumbs up as she continued walking and turned the sign to open.

The drive back to her apartment had been quiet. Lizzy only stopped once to pick up a newspaper from a shop before she arrived home. The comfort her bed provided never seemed so inviting. She just threw her hat on the floor and carelessly dropped onto her bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

By the time Lizzy woke up, it was a quarter past three. She was surprised by how relaxed and calm she felt after the sleep that was honestly well deserved. But now she had less than nine hours to come up with some way to survive the week. She knew straight off the bat that doing noticeable and permanent harm to the animatronics, while extremely justifiable, would get her fired. Perhaps that wasn't all bad in this situation, but until she had another job to fall back on, she couldn't afford to really loose this one.

It should go without say that the question she had asked Phil before leaving had not just been a random one. An idea had come to her how to defend herself, and it involved something in her bedroom closet.

In her school years before college, Lizzy had played on her school baseball team on which she proved to be naturally talented and proficient as batter. It was a sport she loved to play, even if she hadn't played the game in some time.

Her parents had been happy with this, and had even bought her a steel bat for her fourteenth birthday. A bat she had in her bedroom closet, leaning against the wall and rest on a shoebox. The metal didn't seem quite as shiny as it had been roughly eight years previous. But it might get most of it back after a quick wash. It still meant much to her. A bit like a small, personal treasure of sorts. It was something she wanted with her in home. Not just for the memories, but also the likely practical use of a bat if there was ever a home invasion.

When Lizzy held it in her hands after taking it out of the closet, a smile came to her face. Not just from the memories of the times she'd played with the other kids her age from every strike to every scratched knee. But also because she knew this would be an effective weapon for her defence. She was able to carry it no problem, and with the likely thickness of the metal of the animatronics suits, she doubted that she would leave noticeable dents. But it should be enough to force them to back off as long as she hit in the right place.

There would be some luck needed, but the fact she had a weapon of sorts with her had to have been a big improvement of some sort. Better than nothing at all.

Now all she had to do was try and find job for next week.

"Now let's see what my luck is." Lizzy had gotten into her casual clothes to wear until later and sat in her armchair with the newspaper in her hands. Surely there had to be something she could do out there.

**_Wanted: Language tutor of French._**

She only knew German and Sign language so that was out.

**_Wanted: Secretary for a law firm._**

For a moment, Lizzy felt confident she found the perfect job. But then she read the rest of the rest.

**_At least two years' experience is a must._**

"Way to raise my hopes and kick them."

**_Wanted: Assistance in managing products and counting inventory at hardware store._**

Compared to all the other ads Lizzy looked over, that job was perhaps the most likely she would find. Looking over the pay and time, it seemed to work out better too. The hours were longer, but it was during the day. The pay was better too. Not an extreme increase in comparison to her current pay, but it was enough for her.

Finding the contact number, Lizzy wasted no time in ringing them. It was on the fifth ring that male voice answered.

"Hello, Herton's Hardware's, how can I help you?" The man sounded like he could have been in his late thirties or early forties, and had a slight rasp in his voice.

"Yeah, I found your ad in the paper for a position in managing and counting inventory and stuff, and I was wondering if I could apply?" Lizzy crossed her toes as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but the position's already filled now. We meant to get that ad removed but I suppose there was some sort of mistake made." Lizzy held back a loud groan and just gave a small nod, even if the speaker couldn't see it. The brief hope she had held diminished the moment he apologised.

"Well thanks anyway."

Hanging up, she pinched her brow. But there was still tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday to try and find a job. So there was still some time for something to show up, right? Granted it had taken her a while to find a job before she came across the ad of the damnable pizzeria. There hadn't seem to be too many jobs around this area available for her to do. But if she just automatically accepted that she wouldn't find a new job before the end of the week that would almost be a win to those animatronics.

No way was that going to happen.

"I can make it a week," she mumbled to herself as stood up to walk around her apartment a bit to stretch her legs a bit. "It'll get more difficult during the week. But I can do it." But speaking to herself in assurance didn't exactly raise her confidence.

In her room, Lizzy's eyes landed on the mirror on her dresser. An idea came to mind and she took the mirror in her hands. It was like one of those full length mirrors that had hinges somewhere in the middle that could angle the mirror upwards or downwards, except in a smaller size. It was a bit old, having belonged to her grandmother on her mother's side before she died.

She may have just found a solution to keep an eye on the vent and make sure BB didn't cut her power out again.


	6. A Small Wound

It was a simple but effective plan. The mirror would be able to give her a view of the vent behind her which would save her having to constantly turn around in her chair to look back it an give her more time to look through the cameras and make sure when to lock and (grudgingly) unlock the doors. Oh, and wind the music box of course. While Lizzy had yet to see any strong proof that the if the music box ended the Marionette would just simply catch her (that's what Phil's explanation seemed to suggest at least), knowing the thing was a potential threat was enough to make her wind the music box non-stop.

If Foxy was coming out tonight, Lizzy would have to be even more alert. Since he seemed to be the type that just went straight for the kill and was closest to the west hall, she felt it only logical he would come from that side. Freddy had come from the west hall last night as well. But the power had been cut off at that stage so chances were that he could come from the east hall.

There wasn't much else Lizzy could think of what to do for the time being. Hopefully more ideas would come to her soon. Dying by itself was not exactly the most desirable thing for a twenty two year old. Dying by being shoved into a suit in a children's pizzeria, while horrifying, wouldn't exactly something she would like noted down in history, or dignifying really.

Her drive to Freddy Fazbear's had been as uneventful as the previous night. The only difference was that Lizzy had turned the radio on this time, and was singing along with 'All About that Bass' a little. Since it was perhaps the most fun she had since her first shift, she didn't feel the need to justify it any more than that.

She actually came in a little earlier tonight so it was twenty five minutes until midnight when she drove into the parking lot.

"You can do this," Lizzy told herself firmly. "You made it last night. You can make it through the week!"

Grabbing her baseball bat and the bag carrying her mirror, she hastily locked it and let herself inside the building. It didn't seem any different than previous. The faint smells of cooked pizza mingled with cleaning products, so it probably hadn't been too long since the last employee left.

Making her way to the office, Lizzy did wonder to herself if it was possible to just not show up and say she did? It didn't seem like anyone was here when she arrived. The generator came to mind though, and she realised that idea would be impossible. Obviously they would need to refuel it after every night and if they saw it was still at 100% after one night, it would be painfully obvious that she spent no time here and until she found another job she couldn't afford to lose this one.

The idea of there still being 100% power after every night here was just… Lizzy couldn't even pretend to laugh at the idea.

Shame really. It would have been a very simple but effective idea.

Entering her office, Lizzy had leaned the bat against the desk before placing the mirror on the desk. Just a little on her right, angled downwards just enough so that she would be able to see BB if he was coming out of the vent or anywhere near the panel he had opened the previous night. It was effective when she sat in the swivel chair and glanced at the mirror so hopefully that would solve the problem of BB.

Now she would just take a quick look around the building. It might not have really been needed, but it felt like it would give her some sense of security of knowing where all the rooms and all the animatronics currently were.

It was pretty poor luck for her that trying to make herself look like one of the animatronics wouldn't work. But she supposed she could understand why. If the only masks available here were those of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica (she wasn't sure about Foxy. She didn't recall seeing a mask for him in the Parts and Services room at least), then she doubted they would simply be oblivious to there being two Freddy's or two Chica's, etc.

Whether or not they thought of her as an endoskeleton, they were clearly not oblivious to their replica suits if they have shoved people into suits before. Whatever intelligent these animatronics had, she doubted they would be stupid enough to believe that there were simply a copy of one of their members in the Security Office. At the very least they would have to be suspicious.

Grabbing her bat and flashlight, she left the office.

She shun her light into the faces of each member of the mechanical band on stage when she had entered the dining hall. They were still as mannequins, with half-lidded stares of the dead. The light against their faces certainly didn't aid in making them appeal to her. The game room was the same as it had been when she had been here last night. Even the Marionette was still out of its box. Lizzy contemplated just leaving it and going back to her office, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea once the clock struck twelve. Having him in the box beforehand felt safer in comparison.

"Get in, and stay in the box, Marilyn," Lizzy muttered, forcefully shoving the Marionette back in and closing the box. Leaving the game room she threw a glare at BB, the little bastard.

For the remaining ten minutes until the clock struck twelve, Lizzy had practiced wheeling herself in the swivel chair from door to door in the office, and to the vent as she chewed on gum. If it got really bad tonight she would just have to run each of them, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Though if things really got more aggressive as the week progressed, it was still a possibility.

When Lizzy first saw the ad for a night guard here, she hadn't really known much about this pizzeria. It was just a place she had passed maybe once or twice but never really paid any attention to. The first time she noticed it a few months previous when moving to this town while Fazbear's had been under renovations, her brief friend (brief since Lizzy was only known her for a couple weeks before she had moved to Alaska for some accounting job) Mary had mentioned something having happened in 1987 that had damaged its reputation. It was only thing that she could remember that had made Lizzy hesitant in applying in the first place. But she didn't really have too many choices of job at the time.

_Ding-dong, ding…_

_'Yaaaaa…'_

The sounds of dying chimes and children's cries signalled the beginning of her taste of hell. The light in the office flickered briefly, signalling that the power had switched from the main power source to the generator.

Quickly blowing a bubble and letting it pop, Lizzy all but snatched the tablet and immediately wound the crank for the Marionette's music box. The familiar tune of 'My Grandfather's Clock' could be heard. How exactly she was able to hear it from the game room, she had no idea. Maybe there was a small speaker in here hidden among the papers, or she just simply didn't notice it.

Bonnie and Chica were already gone from the stage, but Freddy was still there looking at the camera. The smug prick.

Out of instinct, Lizzy had checked both west and and east hall and glanced to both her doorways. By the looks of it, they weren't near her. Yet. Checking the kitchen, she could hear the sounds of clattering pots confirming Chica's location. What exactly she did in there was anyone's guess. She doubted it would be cooking though. Bonnie was in the dining hall.

"Hahaha, hahaha…" Lizzy tensed a little as she heard a laugh. It sounded deep, and for some reason her mind associated it automatically with Freddy. It did seem to suit him the best out of everyone. Thinking on it a bit more, it also sounded like it could have been slowed down laughter. But of what? Maybe a slowed down version of his actual laugh?

But she didn't waste any more time thinking on that. Instead, she started looking through the camera directed at Pirates Cove, she was surprised to see something different tonight. Foxy was actually peeking out from the curtains. His eye patch flipped up to show too glowing yellow eyes.

Come to think of it in the camera all of the animatronics eyes seemed to glow. She hadn't checked the game room too much yesterday or too much today, but she wondered if Balloon Boy…

Lizzy quickly went to look at the game room. Balloon Boy was still in his place. Good. Better check the prize counter too.

The sight of the Marionette's smiling face as his head stuck out of the prize box was unsettling. Would he really jump at her if he got out? The mental image was enough to make her wind the music box again, even if it wasn't close to completion. Looking to the mirror, she saw no sign of BB coming in from the vent.

Apart from that edge of fear in her gut, the night wasn't going too badly. There were several appearances by Bonnie (and sometimes Chica) throughout the night and her power was down to 50% but she supposed after last night's experience, she had a better idea what to expect.

Flipping through cameras again and again, Lizzy froze momentarily when she landed on Pirates Cove. Foxy was gone, leaving it empty except for a sign saying, 'Sorry! Out of Order!' Lizzy went straight to the west hall camera just in time to see the mechanical fox leave the camera frame.

"Shit!"

Just seconds after Lizzy slammed the door button, there was a loud banging against it like when Bonnie wanted to get in. Except while Bonnie only banged once, sometimes twice, Foxy seemed to be banging non-stop as though hoping he would actually break the door down. It only seemed to get worse from there as she noticed her power going down lower than before. Ignoring the question of how banging supposedly drained her power, all Lizzy could do was just try to ignore him and wait until he was back at the cove before she could open the door again.

Looking back to her mirror, she glared as she saw red and blue and immediately grabbed her bat and went to the vent.

"Get back to the damn game room!" Lizzy shoved the bat in the vent, making a delightful sound of metal against the metal of BB. "I'm not messing around so get back to your spot, you waste of existence!"

It took a few hits before Lizzy didn't feel the bat hit him anymore. She banged on the vent a couple times before she stood up, confident that BB was gone for the time being.

The banging at her door had stopped. After winding the music box again, she turned on the hall light just to check Foxy wasn't there. He wasn't, but Bonnie had taken his place. Making a 'hmp' sound, Lizzy turned the light back off and picked up her tablet again. Chica was in the east hall so Lizzy shut that door before doing another check. She was surprised to see that Bonnie was back in the dining hall. With her power getting depleted quickly, she couldn't waste leaving the door closed and opened it.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

It had been quick. Lizzy had backed away swiftly Foxy lunged towards her, jaws wide and ready to bite. With little time to think, Lizzy had held up the bat for Foxy to bite down on instead. He did, the cling of his teeth against her bat heard clearly. But it had ended up with Lizzy falling onto her back, Foxy coming down with her. A brief stinging sensation and a glance to her side told her Foxy's hook had gotten her arm, but she was more focused on the horrifying sight above her of Foxy. He was tugging back, but not letting go of the bat, trying to tear the bat away from her.

It was a minor struggle, and Foxy did have the advantage as he was stronger, bigger and made of metal. Lizzy kept her grip on her baseball bat as firm as she could. Panic was interfering with her ability to think straight. If Foxy had been a real fox or something, drool probably would have fallen on Lizzy's work shirt.

Lizzy eased herself slowly away from Foxy, not letting go of her bat. She kept moving until eventually she couldn't move any further away unless she let go. Gritting her teeth, Lizzy pressed one foot against the pirate fox's shoulder and then with all the strength she could muster she began to kick hard. Taking brief pauses between kicks to not waste too much of her own energy too soon.

Eventually, one kick caused Foxy to let go, and Lizzy quickly hit the top of his head with her bat before pushing herself away until her back hit the door. Almost instantly an idea came to mind and she stood up, back still to door. Foxy almost seemed to growl out as he slowly got back onto his bare feet. Lizzy slowly raised one hand against the wall until it reached the door button.

"AAAAAAAAA-!"

Foxy had screeched again as he jumped at her, but Lizzy pressed the button, ducked and moved to the side quickly. When the sound of Foxy hitting something reached her ears, Lizzy shut the door again.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Lizzy looked to her other door and saw Bonnie standing there. Lizzy quickly went to the door, and with her bat hit his belly before he could come in, forcing him out before Lizzy shut the door again. The sound of the music box waning had her quickly winding it up again before she turned the lights on in the east hall to check what was outside. She had just caught Foxy getting off Chica before turning the light back off.

Just to give some peace of mind, Lizzy went to check the vent. BB wasn't there, but not trusting him she banged her bat inside.

"And you better be staying out for the rest of the night!"

Lizzy walked back to her chair and slumped down on it, panting hard as her body reclaimed lost breath. She finally went to look at her injured arm. It started from below the shoulder (tearing some of the sleeve as it had happened) and ended a few inches above her elbow. It didn't look deep, though some blood was dribbling down.

The stinging pain was more noticeable now that she wasn't in the middle of a life or death struggle. Whether Foxy had actually attempted to bite her or just get rid of her bat, she wasn't sure. It had happened to quickly to really keep an exact timeline.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

Lizzy closed her eyes as she let the chimes wash over her. After what just happened, they just sounded plan wonderful.

Now she just had to find the first-aid kit.


	7. Daylight isn't Always Safe

The kitchen had felt the most likely place to find a first aid kit, so after waiting a few more minutes after six, Lizzy had quickly made her way there. There were pots and pans and pot covers over the floor, and a few trays as well. It truly made one question what exactly Chica was trying to do while she was in here. She supposed it wasn't that big a deal if no measures had been taken to prevent this. Still, it probably wasn't something that the cooks looked forward to every morning.

She supposed she'd clean it up for them while she was here, but first Lizzy was more focused on trying to fix her arm up. The cut wasn't deep so even with her limited knowledge on medicine, she felt confident in saying that she wouldn't need stitches. Luckily for her, it had only taken opening a few cupboards before she found her prize. A bright red plastic box with a white medical cross on top of it, with the needed material inside it.

After washing the wound (she didn't want to take any chances. She saw the rust on Foxy's hook), some slight difficulty in tying the gauze wrap around the wound and grabbing her bat and mirror from the office, Lizzy went to let herself out of the pizzeria. Though not before she calmly looked to the three animatronics on stage and flipped them off.

"Fucking assholes," she muttered before moved to unlock the door.

But the faint sound of crying cut her off. A little kid crying. Naturally this was cause for concern, but also questioning. Where was the crying coming from exactly? How was it that there was a kid (assuming there was one to begin with) and she didn't see them on camera? Unless…

Lizzy shot an accusing look towards the animatronics as she put her bag down and swiftly went to the Parts and Services room as she tightened her grip on her bat. Would it be far off to assume that those mechanical menaces would harm anyone, including children? The assumption of night guards were suit-less endoskeletons had… Well, the logic was extremely vague there. Especially since the events of last night just seemed to say their goal was her death. Foxy definitely showed that, closely followed by Bonnie if his constant appearance at her door meant anything.

Opening the door, Lizzy was relieved to find no sign of blood or even just a hint of its smell. The suits appeared in the proper places and no signs of human eyes and teeth being seen. Perhaps it had just been-.

_POP!_

Lizzy looked behind her. She faintly recalled that popping sound belonging to the Marionette's box. Was that a normal thing to happen in the morning? She didn't hear any mention of it. Lizzy contemplated the idea of investigating the sound. She knew this conflicted with horror movie logic, and had already done it when she went to look in the Parts and Services room. But it was daytime and while she was starting to feel tired from work, Lizzy felt confident enough to go and at least glance into the game room.

Reaching the bathroom hall though, she paused as she noticed a poster on the wall. There were several posters through the premises depicting the various animatronics, with various messages such as 'Celebrate!' or 'Let's eat!' If her memory served correctly from what she saw on the cameras, the poster at this end of the bathroom hall should have had a slightly faded picture of Freddy. But instead, Lizzy saw what looked like a yellow version of Freddy's head. Whatever wasn't in yellow was covered in black, including his eyes. That wasn't supposed to be there. Was it?

She stood there for a few minutes, simply staring at the picture and trying to contemplate what it meant. There weren't any yellow versions of Freddy's suit. It could simply be explained that there may have been such a suit sometime in the past. An explanation was still needed however for how the poster got here. Lizzy began feeling a faint headache come to her and rubbed her face as she grumbled a bit.

"_I don't want to die.._."

"_I want mommy!_"

Hand instantly away from her face, Lizzy was startled by the hissing-like whispers she heard and looked back into the dining room. There was no one with her though, and come to think of it, the whispers seemed almost… inside her head, or ears at least. She fought against asking out if anyone was here. For starters, it was just a stupid question in general. With the amount of silence in the pizzeria, she would have had no difficulty in hearing someone come in from where she was.

"This whole stupid place is just messing with your mind, Lizzy," she muttered to herself before continuing on to the game room.

The room itself seemed in order. She sneered down at BB as she walked past him and went towards the prize counter, standing several feet away when it came into sight. The Marionette was sticking out of the box, hands outstretched as though holding an invisible present to her. Lizzy found herself noticing now how pointy its fingers were. A bit like some stereotypical witch, monster or general villain in a children's storybook.

"I wouldn't think you'd be out of your box, now," Lizzy commented. "If you weren't such an over grown baby about your damn music box, I think I'd find you the most tolerable one here. And I say that on the assumption that Freddy is going to be a bastard like the rest." A moment of silence, and Lizzy hesitantly stepped closer as she held the bat out in front of her. When it was close enough, Lizzy poked him with the bat. There was no reaction the first few pokes, so Lizzy figure it was safe enough to quickly push him back into the box.

"You better still be in there by the time I come in tonight."

The sound of sobbing once again distracted Lizzy, it seemed to come from around the room. But the exact place to pinpoint it was impossible.

"And this is the part where I leave…" Lizzy had turned around and began walking away. A warm bed and job searching awaited her back home.

_SMACK!_

Lizzy stumbled a few steps to her side when she felt the contact with her right cheek. It took her a moment to snap herself out of her surprised daze before she looked down and saw a ball from one of the skeeball machines.

"Okay, this is just fucking weird." Feeling very unsettled by this, Lizzy began to walk at a faster pace than before, just barely avoiding another ball being thrown at her head. Back in the bathroom hall, Lizzy had immediately stopped as she turned, blinking once or twice to make sure her eyes were not playing with her as she saw at the end of the hall that the poster of the yellow Freddy was gone and replaced with the original Freddy. Had there even been a yellow Freddy poster? Lizzy was so sure whether to trust her own mind right now. She was tired and…

No. No, she should, she should! She saw it with her own green eyes! There had been a different poster there, she just knew it-.

_POP!_

Lizzy barely had time to react when suddenly she was hit into the wall, and fell onto her butt.

"Ow, son of a…" Lizzy's words had trailed of slowly as she looked up, fear grabbing her tightly.

The Marionette stood above her, its hands pressed against the wall above her staring down at her. Lizzy knew the Marionette was rather tall, but seeing it stand now in front of her on its pointed legs… The Marionette wasn't so tall that he would have to be continuously hunched over if in a room. He would probably have to have bend down if walking through the average door or archway. But, and the unnaturally skinniness of him in general, had Lizzy feeling like an ant about to be burned by a sadistic brat with a magnify glass.

Dear God, this must be what it would be like if Slenderman was real and someone encountered him.

The bat was in her hand. Why wasn't she fighting? Hitting him. Anything?! What was wrong with her body, her mind was giving the orders but looking up at him she was just frozen and unable to move. Hell, he shouldn't even be moving right now?! It was after six, she heard the chimes! That fucking Manager lied to her again, that asshole!

The Marionette leaned its head down towards hers in tormenting slowness, its smile almost seeming to take a sadistic twist as the white dots in its eyes faded out leaving completely blackness. The entire thing only got more terrifying when his face was right in front of hers, and only then did her body seem to obey her brain.

"AGHH! FUCK OFF MARILYN"

She hadn't intended to scream. It just sort of… Slipped out. But she had swung the bat as her legs kicked at the ground to move away from the Burton-esque puppet. The Marionette dodged though. He probably would have had an easier time at it than the other animatronics would. His thin frame only made him harder to hit.

But Lizzy had used the dodged to her advantage to scramble up and run while she still could. She didn't stop as she ran through the hall, not even to look at any of the other animatronics. She only did when she reached the doors, and that was to just get the doors unlocked. The stiffness of the locks didn't help her emotions, but once the unlocking click was heard, she grabbed her bag and rushed out, slamming and locking the doors behind her.

Looking through the glass of the door, she was happy to see no sign of the Marionette having made any attempt to follow her. That was quickly evaporated when she looked to the stage. The heads of Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were looking towards the door. Directly at her.

"… This job sucks," Lizzy mumbled, walking back towards her car in an almost staggering motion. She had to wait in it a few minutes before her nerves would allow her to be able to drive on the road. When she did pull out, the first of the workers was just pulling in.

When Lizzy went home she treated herself to some well-deserved sleep, and then began another job hunt. Pickings were pretty slim. Even worse than yesterday in comparison. The only job she could see where she it didn't matter if she had the qualification or not was as an… 'exotic dancer' at some strip club downtown.

Sad thing was, Lizzy had actually seriously considered it. Any job that didn't involve dying was better than what she had right now. Only problem was that she just couldn't see herself stripping for some strangers. The only times she had been naked in front of someone (unless you counted parents when she was too young to wash and dress herself) were those two boyfriends and one girlfriend she had gone through in her time in college.

Plus there was the dignity factor, though considering her job was she wasn't sure if she had that entirely.

_'Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca._

_'She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca.'_

Lizzy nearly dropped the paper when she heard her phone ring and instantly snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Lizzy, dear. It's mom. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah, perfectly fine," Lizzy answered quickly as she tried to hide her brief stutter. "Just, uh… Woke up from my after work sleep. Really need it, you know?"

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You sound a bit…"

"It's nothing, really. Just tired is all."

"Well I meant to call you yesterday about how your new job was."

"… It's okay. Not sure if it's the type of job I'll stick around with forever." Lizzy was careful to choose her words in a way that meant she wasn't really lying. No need to make her mother worry or anxious about her.

"Getting along with your co-workers?"

"… I get along with the day-shift guard. He's alright, though I can't say we've had hour long discussions," Lizzy replied before thinking of the animatronics. "… The guys at night are a bunch of assholes though."

"That bad?"

"One of them messes with the pots and pans in the kitchen, and one of them is just… plain creepy." Lizzy had to cringe as she remembered back to her encounter with the Marionette. What the hell such a thing was doing in a kid's place, she'll never know. Maybe if this was the Victorian-era he'd fit in better. They had all sorts of weird tastes in the past, right?

"You don't think he's dangerous do you?"

'Hell yeah, he's dangerous! I think he was planning to kill me before I left!' "No, not all," Lizzy replied calmly.

"Well just remember to report him if he does anything," her mother told her sternly.

Lizzy frowned as she actually tried to imagine it all. Her going into a police station to report that a puppet just tried to kill her before they tell her to stop watching so many 'Child's Play' movies. Then it took a more amusing turn in her imagination where she actually dragged the doll into the station and then threw the limp bastard into a cell with a tough man named Jerry. Jerry would try to make the Marionette his prison wife, but somehow Lizzy just knew that the Marionette would make any prisoner he had to share a cell with his bitch.

"Lizbeth!"

Lizzy was brought back from the wonderful (and weird, definitely in this case) land of imagination as he mother practically yelled her name.

"Sor-sorry, mom. My mind kind of… wondered," Lizzy said sheepishly. "What were you saying?" Her mother sighed.

"I was asking if you would be able to come visit on Saturday for dinner. We're thinking of just ordering some Chinese."

"Er, what time?"

"What time do you get off work?"

"I leave around six in the morning that day and come home to sleep."

"Would half six be okay?" asked Lizzy's mother.

"Sure, sounds perfect," Lizzy confirmed, nodding her head to herself as she grabbed the nearest pen and walked to the fridge to make a note on the calendar on it. "I'll see you then. Tell dad I said hi and that I love him. Like you, mom," she added. "I love you too."

"We love you as well, Lizzy. See you Saturday, bye."

"Bye."

Lizzy ended the call and threw her phone on her armchair before she went into her bedroom to check her bat. She hadn't actually taken a proper look at it since after the struggle with Foxy, so this would probably be an advisable thing.

Looking at the bat, it didn't look too bad. She hadn't expected any serious looking dents but her bat did look in relatively good condition. There were some scrape marks from where Foxy had bitten, but other than that it was in perfect condition. She made a mental note to try and pick something up for her parents as a silent thank you for the bat. It had been great during her time in baseball, but it had pretty much saved her life mere hours ago.

The dinner with her parents was a good thing to add to the, 'reasons-I-have-to-survive-the-week' list.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy to see that there are people enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to like it :)<strong>


	8. Friday part 1

It was Friday night as Lizzy pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's. She had a rather solemn look as she looked up at the sign and turned the engine of her car off. Monday had no luck getting a job, neither Tuesday. Wednesday she had managed to get an interview the following day, but the call this afternoon had proven it had been pointless.

She couldn't afford to move someplace else for better work. She couldn't just plainly quit while she had no back up. She'd rent and bills to pay and wanted to contribute to her father's surgery to restore his hearing. She was just simply stuck. So, it was with great reluctance that she came into work early enough to catch Mr. Davidson before he left for the night to let him know that she was staying.

She all but slammed her car door shut before locking it and made her way inside. She already had her bat and mirror in the car. She still had two and a half hours 'til her shift and she planned to stop off at a fast food place to pick up something to eat.

There weren't too many workers inside. Lizzy counted about three as she walked in, not including the janitor. She went straight towards the Manager's Office, looking warily towards the spot in the bathroom hallway where she had seen the yellow Freddy poster. Reaching the door itself, she knocked on it before letting herself in. Mr. Davidson was filling out some paper on his desk as he looked up.

"Oh, Lizzy. I wouldn't have thought you'd come here so early."

"Well, I wanted to say that I'll be continuing this job after tonight." Lizzy sighed as Mr. Davidson frowned.

"You… You didn't find work elsewhere?"

"Not anything that I could do, wasn't taken or too far away," Lizzy said in a frustrated tone as she pulled the chair in front of the desk out to sit down. "I actually went as far as considering being a stripper. But I just don't think I could really bring myself to be half naked in front of horny strangers. Of whom some could be about as old as dad." Mr. Davidson looked as though he wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"I'm… I'm very sorry to hear that. I know it's not easy."

"Easy for you to say," Lizzy sneered. "Now is there anything I have to sign to continue working here until my luck makes a god damn appearance?"

"No, no. Just keep showing up for work and you'll be fine," Mr. Davidson answered before he handed an unsealed envelop towards her.

"What's this?" asked Lizzy as she took the envelope.

"Your pay. I was going to leave it in your office for you before I left, but since you're here I thought I may as well do it now."

"Oh. Well… Thanks." Lizzy shoved it into her pocket. She'd take a proper look at it when she was back in her car. "Look, while I have you I got to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Mr. Davidson put his pen down and looked at Lizzy.

"Is there… Is there something, 'more', going on in this place?"

"What brings this up?"

"Wednesday morning, before I left, I heard sobbing but no one else was here and… That Marionette thing, it… It jumped at me. And this was after six." Mr. Davidson looked gravely concerned at this. He made a small gulping sound before asking,

"And… And you're certain about the time?"

"Heard the chimes and everything."

"Well that… That is strange. I… I can't explain that. They should only be moving between twelve and six."

"And their heads followed me." Mr. Davidson paused his thinking a moment as he stared at the younger woman.

"… Excuse me?"

"When I ran outside," Lizzy began. "I looked in through the glass of the door to make sure that fucking puppet didn't follow me. He didn't, but the head of those robots on stage were looking at me!"

"No one's ever mentioned anything like that to me before." Mr. Davidson actually seemed a little bit shaken by this news. He cleared his throat and stood up, walking to the filing cabinet which he then opened to pull out a small flask much to Lizzy's surprise. He had taken a quick a quick sip from it before looking to Lizzy and offering it to her.

"Whisky?"

"Um, no thanks. Is it even a good idea to be drinking at work?" Lizzy asked, a tentative look switching from the flask to flask owner.

"I'll be leaving shortly. No real harm done. As long as I don't overdo it." He gave a mirthless chuckle as he sat back down. "But, er… I can't say I have a definite explanation for your question. I'm as surprised as you no doubt were."

"The previous night guards didn't bring it up?"

"They never really asked and said anything much. They usually just went through the week and left, never looking back." Lizzy could sort of understand this reasoning. She could hardly blame them. Although…

"Would you still have their contact details?"

"I…" Mr. Davidson looked uncertain. "I suppose we might still have them on file. Though I can't say for certain if I should just be giving them to you if that's what you have in mind."

"It's just one employee contacting a former employee on work details," was Lizzy's calm retort. Mr. Davidson still looked doubtful though.

"I'll think about it, but I won't make any promises."

"I'll trust that to be truth this time."

"Any other questions?"

'Any other questions?' Lizzy wondered to herself. A couple came to mind. What was the incident it was that occurred in '87 exactly? What happened to make those animatronics murderous bastards?

"I think I might ask Phil about them first before you," Lizzy told him. While he had been reasonable today, Lizzy had learned that while this man, despite his somewhat friendly nature, was actually capable of lying if the time called for it. And possibly had a drinking problem too if the hidden whisky was any indicator. Though more evidence would be needed to support that idea. Phil on the other hand had at least shown the desire to tell her the truth, and seemed like a caring enough guy to help. Mr. Davidson nodded and cleared his throat.

"I, erm… Hope you have a good weekend. Any plans?"

"Visiting my parents for dinner tomorrow night."

"Well… Have a good night then. And good luck."

Lizzy didn't really have much of an appetite around dinner earlier, and couldn't force herself to eat. But by the time she left the office she was starting to feel herself starve. So she had ordered at least four chicken burgers for her late dinner. She felt it was justifiable, and a little treat of sorts for herself for making it this far through the week.

It was quarter to eleven before she made it back to Fazbear's. After arranging the mirror on her desk, she grabbed her flashlight and bat and went back out into the dining hall. After the events of Wednesday morning, it was probably surprising that she had come here. But frankly, she couldn't really give a damn.

That damn fox had pissed her too many times during the week. She actually ran out of aspirin for the headaches he gave her because of his constant fucking banging. The only positive thing she could say was that he wasn't as creepy as the Marionette.

Lizzy shuddered at the mention of it in her mind. It was just so… unnatural. More so then the rest. Up until then she didn't have too much problem with him other than how much he seemed like he would act like a baby if he didn't have his damn music.

Hesitant at first, Lizzy had stepped towards Pirates Cove and opened the curtains. Foxy didn't appear active, and was perfectly still. The hook replacing his right hand (or paw?) had some dry red stains on it. Lizzy's blood. She shot a dirty look to Foxy. If he was going to act like an annoying toddler and bang on her door, sometimes even scraping that blasted hook against the solid metal, she was going to be a bitch to him and take his hook. Making sure he was still, she began to unscrew the hook from his arm. It was a bit stiff at first and wouldn't budge. But when Lizzy added a little more force to her tugs, she was pleased to see the slowly come off with ease. Though not without a slight creaking sound. Hook now belonging to Lizzy, all Foxy had on his stump was the dull ended screw. It was a bit of a relief. For a moment Lizzy was afraid that she would have to worry about something sharper than the hook.

"How you like me now, you stupid dick," Lizzy sneered, waving the hook in front of him and flipped him off before she went to her office. Rather quickly. No way in hell was she walking slowly after that. She might have been a bit arrogant and cocky there, but she was hardly stupid.

The night had been a bit more hectic then previous nights. Not surprisingly Foxy came running towards her door more than usually. Perhaps his loss of hook had the effect of making him incredibly… Angry, to put it gently. Lizzy didn't care though too much about that. If anything, she got a slightly sadistic joy every time she slammed the door in his face. Not so much when he started banging, but that was to be expected.

But that didn't stop Bonnie from repeatedly showing up at her door more and more, and even Chica was at her door more than she usually was. She either lost interest in the kitchen or was feeling Lizzy would make a good pizza ingredient. BB was trying to crawl out of her vent more than usually, but a good few whacks with her bat had him crawling away. At least for a while. The Marionette? Lizzy had a few close calls with the music box. There were times she almost heard the music box end before she managed to rewind it again. Hell, she wasn't even able to sit in her chair because of all this shit! It certainly didn't help that Freddy started going off stage since Wednesday night. He must have had magic powers or was just good at hiding because one minute he was in the dining hall, the next he was around the girl's bathroom like right now as Lizzy scanned through the cameras.

"Freddy, get out of the girl's bathroom you pervert," Lizzy muttered harshly, before red and blue caught her eye. BB was in the office but she grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't, you little cunt!" Lizzy dragged him towards the desk so she could put the tablet down next to the hook and then to the shut door. After checking the lights and checking out the window it was safe, she opened the door and carried BB to the supply closet with both her arms. Well, it was more along the lines of frog walking him to the door. But either way she threw the door open and pushed him inside. Slamming the door shut.

"Stay in there."

"SKREEEEEE!" Lizzy looked to see Foxy barrelling down the hall towards her and quickly retreated to her office and slammed the door shut. Risky, but worth it. She picked up the tablet again and looked through the cameras. Seeing Freddy in the east hall, she immediately slammed the other door shut too. Not wanting to take chances.

"Now let's see what Chica and Bonnie are up to." Lizzy found Chica in Parts and Services room. Staring at the camera. With the blackness around her eyes and her eyelids low right now, she looked like she was high!

"Bitch high as hell," Lizzy commented before she went looking for Bonnie, who was in the game room.

Lizzy checked her time and saw it was five to five in the morning, so she wasn't doing too badly with 35% power. Now she just had to see if Foxy…

Lizzy paused in the bathroom hall. In the same spot as Wednesday, she saw that poster of the yellow Freddy. Lizzy went back to her desk briefly to wind up the music box before she started pacing around the room looking at the poster to make sure it was there. It was there. She was seeing it. It wasn't in her imagination. How could it be when it looked the exact same and in the same spot.

"Maybe I should have asked about there being a yellow version of Freddy," Lizzy murmured to herself thoughtfully. "It could have been used for special events or something in the past. That would explain why I didn't see it in-." Looking up from her tablet, Lizzy stepped back in shock.

Slumped on her desk was a yellow Freddy suit. From what she could tell there was no endoskeleton inside, but there was a rather foul smell coming from it. Like, rotting meat mixed with rotten eggs or something. Lizzy had to breathe through her mouth to keep herself from gagging.

It was simply slumped there, head tilted to the side, and Lizzy would have almost thought it harmless. But with its sudden appearance, her guard was on high. She quickly grabbed her bat that she had leaned against the wall, eyes never leaving the mystery suit.

After a moment or two, Lizzy mirrored the yellow Freddy's head and tilted her head to the side. She was growing a bit curious about this thing. Given everyone else had immediately screamed and didn't seem likely to waste time in grabbing her if they could, Lizzy approached the suit by two steps. But kept tentative.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Slowly moving her head back up, she was spooked to see the suit do the same thing. Hesitantly, Lizzy tilted her head to the other side and then back up. The suit copied her movement in sync.

"That… That's just…" Lizzy couldn't even finish her words as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Agh!" Lizzy dropped to her knees, dropping the tablet and bat as she clutched her head. She could hear wailing. High pitched wailing, along with whispers speaking rapidly in her head that she could barely understand as darkness seemed to cover all edges of her vision, slowly moving until her vision nothing but blackness.

"_I don't want to die, please stop!_"

"_Sir, please, you're drunk!_"

"_You let Angela go, now!_"

"_Put that knife down!_"

"_It's not our fault you lost the business, you drunk!_"

The burning sensation began to rise from her stomach, towards her throat. A sensation Lizzy was slightly familiar with from a couple times in her childhood during Halloween when she ate more candy than she really should have.

Lizzy bent over, both hands grasping at the floor. It was just dry heaving at first before Lizzy found herself vomiting on the floor. At least she assumed it was vomit. The blackness covering her eyes sort of made it impossible to tell what she was puking. She was also vaguely aware of something wet around her eyes and nose.

"Da-damn… Crap, bear," Incredibly shaking, Lizzy forced herself to stand, grabbing her bat to help her up before she raised it high to beat down where she thought the bear was.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two out tomorrow :)<strong>

**And to answer your question, I won't say for definite. On one hand, it could be BB. However, it IS a haunted pizzeria, right? ;) I'll let you decide for yourself~.**


	9. Friday part 2

Lizzy's eyes shot open, and started coughing and hacking somewhat violently. After a couple minutes of this, Lizzy blinked a few to get out of her daze as she tried to make sense of what happened. She was on her side inside the Security Office. Blinking once or twice more, Lizzy sat up and tried to ignore the faint pains in her bones as she tried to make sense of what happened.

There… There was definitely a yellow Freddy…

Lizzy's eye shot up to her desk. The yellow Freddy that had been there was gone now. Almost as though he had never been there to begin with. But he had been. She saw him and as she thought more and more about it, she could definitely recall having raised her bat in an attempt to attack him. Even when she couldn't see and was weakened.

Lizzy looked back down to the floor next to her and grimaced at the small pool of vomit. At least there was some minor proof that what just happened wasn't a hallucination. Not entirely at least.

"Great. Just… Just great, Lizzy mumbled. Her bat in arms reach, she grabbed it and forced herself back up. She wasn't sure if she hit that yellow Freddy. She wanted to presume that she did, for the sake of her pride. How long had she been out for?

Lizzy checked her watch. About twenty minutes until six. Nothing she can't handle. Hopefully. Looking herself in the mirror, Lizzy was rather taken back by her appearance. At some point her hair had gotten out of its usual ponytail and hung loose below her chin. There was some… black… stuff running down her eyes as I she had been wearing mascara and crying. She had no idea what the hell that was meant to be, but it was definitely not meant to be there. She had a small nose bleed from one nostril, but it was pretty minor compared the black stuff.

"What the hell just happened?"

Lizzy had checked the time and power. The power was at 15%. Lizzy clicked her tongue. She would just about make it to…

Lizzy looked at the crank for the music box. It obviously had to stop for the period she was out, but why wasn't the Marionette…?

Not wanting to take any chances, Lizzy quickly winded it up. Looking around briefly, she found some cardboard pieces and put them over the vomit. No need to accidently step in it, though she would try to clean it up before she left. No need to let Phil see it. Her face? She was able to wipe most of the black stuff and blood off with a tissue she had. The rest she'd have to clean up after six.

Satisfied with some of her clean up, Lizzy slumped down in the swivel chair and leaned her head back. Hoping to rid the acidic taste from her mouth, she popped in some of her gum and slowly chewed on it. Welcoming the taste of lemons as she closed her eyes. It would have been extremely welcome to let sleep take her far away and never return. But she couldn't really afford sleep. Not right now.

"Not too long, and I can go home and sleep," Lizzy muttered to herself.

"Why not go to sleep now~?" Lizzy's eyes shot open and she shot out of her chair. The voice was definitely male, sounding quite cheerful though had a metallic tone to it as if the person was speaking through a megaphone or a speaker of some kind.

"Who said that?" Lizzy demanded harshly as she gripped her bat.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

A faint tapping on glass could be heard. In a repetitive rhythm that only paused in between taps. Lizzy glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Your friend, silly Lizzy~. We just want you to come out and play~."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"You might not see me, but I see you~."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lizzy looked to the window of the west hall. It seemed the sound was coming from there. Giving a brief lick to her dry lips, Lizzy made her way to the window. There shouldn't be any people here now. And even if there were, she surely would have noticed them on the cameras, right? Sure, the kitchen camera was out but…

Unless… Unless someone forgot to lock the door to outside in the kitchen. It wasn't too far off. Was it? And she hadn't exactly checked every single room at night before her shift officially started lately. It could be that the door was unlocked and she didn't know. Even if this person was talking weird, she had to at least check they were alright before letting them in. She couldn't exactly just leave someone out there with those killers, could she?

She turned on the west hall light. Outside was Bonnie, tapping on the glass with one finger. He stared at her a little too eagerly.

"Just you, huh?" Lizzy shuck her head and turned the light back off and turned around to get back to her chair. "I must be going crazy if I'm hearing voices."

"Oh, of course you are, silly~."

Lizzy froze mid-walk. She didn't… The voice, a more feminine version this time, came from the east hall. Her mouth opened but she closed it again. She held a blank stare for a moment before she walked to the east window and pressed the light button. Chica stood there, hands pressed against the window. Lizzy had to back away from the window. This weirdness was getting to her more than it really should be.

"Silly Lizzy's going crazy, Chica~."

Lizzy looked back to the west hall window. Tapping stopped now.

"Do you think she'll go crazier, Bonnie~?" Lizzy didn't bother looking back at the yellow bird. Instead, she walked back to the west window and turned the hall light. Bonnie was there, hands pressed against the glass as he looked up at her. A little too happily. For the sake of her sanity, Lizzy had to ask albeit softly as she gave the purple rabbit an incredulous look.

"Did… Did you just talk?"

"Of course I talked," said Bonnie before he started tapping on the window again.

"Who else could it be, dear?" asked Chica from the other hall, giving a small giggle.

They were talking. They were god damn talking. They were truly sentient beings. Lizzy supposed it wasn't entirely surprising given the events leading up to now. But if they were able to talk with her, they couldn't honestly believe her to be an endoskeleton. And that just made this whole thing a whole lot more terrifying.

"So, er… What exactly, do you… Do you want from me?" asked Lizzy, somewhat awkwardly. Not exactly an everyday thing to be talking to two killer robots shaped like a rabbit and chicken, is it?

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Bonnie, in faux-disappointment. He pressed both his hands against the glass. Lizzy wasn't sure how, but there seemed to be a certain look in the rabbit's eyes. Something you would never see in a sane person. "We _bonnie_ catch you and put you in a suit~. So don't _chica_ out on us and open up~."

"… Was… Were they supposed to be funny puns?" Lizzy questioned, not even bothering to hold back a look of annoyance. She hated puns. Loathed them, really. She wasn't sure what it was, but every time she heard one she just wanted to groan out loud and slap the person.

"Well it is true," Chica spoke up. "We are going to get you~. Especially since you're staying longer than the others! That's great! They usually leave by the end of the week, or we catch them." She giggled a bit. "In fact, dear. Do you think you can just give up now? You have been quite rude for the last week, and we simply must wash that tongue of yours out with soap before we take you to your suit."

"Fuck you, I'm not coming out!" Lizzy glared. She always had an idea that these things had some level of sentience. But this was just beyond what she had expected.

Chica's look seemed to darken, and somehow the teeth in her beak made it worse.

"You are just a foul mouthed little hoodlum, aren't you?" The motherly tone she spoke with just made this more and more twisted. "Well, when I get my hands on you young lady, I am going to pour soap into your mouth and scrub that tongue clean!" Chica than calmly cooed, "Why, I may even have to rip it out entirely if it doesn't get clean enough~. It might get a bit messy, but that's what the cleaners are for, aren't they~? Tell me, what would you prefer? A pizza cutter? Scissors? I think there are pliers in the Parts and Services room that would be most helpful~. After that, we can finally put you in a suit, sweetie~."

"No thanks. There's this thing called living I'd rather be doing," Lizzy retorted with a soft snort. "And I actually have a need for it. Unlike you."

_BANG!_

Lizzy jumped at the sudden noise and looked sharply to the west window. Next to Bonnie stood Foxy, his eye patch flipped up and looking almost feral as he looked at Lizzy.

"Give me back me hook, ye wench!" He spoke in a stereotypical voice associated with pirates, also with that metallic tone shared with Bonnie and Chica. He raised his stump of an arm and pressed the screw on it against the glass and brought it down slowly, giving out a wretched screeching sound that made the security guard cringe. "Be a good little lass, and I won't drive this screw through both yer eyes. Only the one~. Hehehehe…~." He trailed off into a mad little giggle after his little sing-song words while Lizzy stared on with an incredulous expression. But his threats didn't stop there.

"And then once I grab me hook, I'll stick it right in yer throat, and drag it down to yer navel, hahah~! That room yer in could do with some fresh paint! Specifically your blood~!" Foxy's clear evidence of crazy did little for Lizzy's stomach. The mental image was enough to make her feel slightly ill as the clearly insane fox continued scratching the glass. Bonnie was just continuing to grin, though it was definitely not any saner then Foxy was.

"Just come out and play with us~ There's a suit just waiting for you to fill it~."

"Forget the blasted suit!" Foxy roared before breaking into a small cackle. "Ahahahaha~! As long as she's dead, that's all that matters! But we has to torture her first, otherwise the kills too quick~!" IT was impressive to some degree how quickly he could switch from mad to playfully violent.

"Maybe to you, but I want to hear screaming!" Bonnie looked a bit too eager as he said this. "Let's get her screaming! I could play my bass to it! A great way to say goodbye to this life! I could write a song about it! 'Screaming Lizzy'. How does that sound?"

"The hell is wrong with you things?!"

"Ah hahaha." Lizzy looked back through the window with Chica and saw BB's yellow and red balloon. She moved towards it, and looked down at the manically grinning boy. "You still being alive is a problem, Miss Mean Guard!"

"Funny. I could say the same for your existence."

_Thump._

_Thump._

"I think I'll take over from here." a calm voice drawled that was, surprise-surprise, also metallic. Lizzy didn't need to be a genius to know who it belonged to. Chica seemed a little surprised but gave a respectful nod.

"Yes, Freddy."

"No! I'm not leaving without me hook!" Foxy snarled as he started banging on the window. Thank god it was reinforced glass. "Oh, little lass give me back me hook, or else in a pot ye will have to cook~." Lizzy heard Freddy give an exasperated sigh.

"Foxy, I'll see to it that it's retrieved. Just go back to the cove." Lizzy looked back to the west window to see Foxy walking away as he scowled. Bonnie seemed to pout but left as well. Lizzy quickly turned off the light in that hall. No point wasting more power there.

Could this night get any worse? Probably. She just learned Bonnie apparently liked making people scream, Chica wanted to force soap in her mouth and take out her tongue, BB was a plain asshole and Foxy pretty much wanted her to suffer. They were all pretty much sadists in one way or another.

And she thought she just had to be worried about being stuffed into a metallic suit that would crush her to death rather painfully. This job, hell the pizzeria, just seemed to become more and more messed up each day. How the hell does that even happen?

Looking back to the east window, Chica had left but Freddy had replaced her. His eyes were half lidded, and his smile rather lazy. It all made him look strangely calm. Lizzy stayed silent, deciding to let him talk first and get over with whatever it was he wanted to say.

Or do.

"Surprised?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, apologies for this not being up yesterday. The wifi on campus wasn't working with me, and neither was the wifi in the bus station. But now I'm home for the weekend, and able to update this story :) The second chapter will come up soon.<strong>


	10. Friday part 3

When Freddy spoke, his voice wasn't quite as deep as the laughter she had often heard and associated with him, but it was about as close as it could get. Lizzy starred in silence for a moment. Freddy seemed to be the one in charge of the animatronics that had just been here unsurprisingly. Or at least, of the animatronics that were just here. She wasn't sure about-.

"A bunch of sadistic, murderous robots are talking to me, saying how they want my death to go. What do you think?" Lizzy was trying to keep her confidence up, even though a part of it was wavering.

"I suppose it would be for you," Freddy agreed, giving a small shrug. "Normally we don't bother communicating with the night guards. What point is there when they're just going to leave or die by week's end after all?"

"I had a feeling you weren't mistaking me for some endoskeleton." Lizzy clenched her fists tightly. The one holding her bat even tighter. "Foxy gave me that idea when he tried to take a bite out of me."

"He always did have a somewhat more violent streak in regards to the guards."

"And for what reason?!" Lizzy snapped as she narrowed her eyes. "What the hell have I done to deserve you all trying to kill me?! I know I'm not perfect, but for fucks sake I don't think anything I've done warranted being stuffed into a damn, suit! I've only been here a week!"

"Your crime's actually quite simple," Freddy told Lizzy as he looked to her. He started giving an unsettling vibe to Lizzy and before she could speak up, Freddy slammed a hand against the glass. All while smiling.

"To start with, your crime is being a night guard. We're not too fond of them because of past… 'incidents'."

"So what, is this meant to be a punishment because some guy fucked up or something?" Freddy's smile vanished, leaving only a lackadaisical expression. The silence that followed was getting to Lizzy.

_BANG!_

Lizzy nearly jumped when Freddy slammed both his hands onto the glass. Freddy's new expression didn't change even as his levels of anger radiated off of him. Lizzy actually backed away a step or two.

"That filth harmed innocents," Freddy spoke coolly. "And we won't let anyone in your position or you come near those poor children."

"What the hell are you on about?" Lizzy demanded, heart pounding rapidly.

"You don't know? I suppose it's not really something you would share with new potential workers," Freddy mused. "It doesn't change your faith here however."

"That still doesn't explain why I have to be stuffed into a suit! Why the hell is that needed?!"

"It's quite simple really." Freddy leaned closer to the glass. He made a gesture for Lizzy to step closer, and reluctantly she did. "As far as we're concerned," he spoke coldly. "Your job is tainted, and to take it makes you just as bad as that man. That's just a reason to dislike you. Maybe if things were different we would have welcomed you with open arms, and have cheery times together. But quite frankly…" He broke off into a gentle chuckle and lightly tapped on the glass with one finger around where Lizzy's head was.

"Quite frankly, seeing you guards filled with fear. Crying. Begging. Praying… Screaming for your families that will never help you, friends that will never come and lovers that will eventually forget you… Seeing you squirm and fight… Seeing your blood leak out of a suit with only your eyes and teeth visible as you scream hoarsely with your last breath, knowing the humans will take care of the rest… I can't quite explain it, but quite frankly it's enjoyable. A true pleasure." His lazy smile returning, he went on.

"Everyone here might have their own preferred ways of how they want your life to end, but as long as you die and end up in a suit, I'm happy with any."

"You're… You're…" Lizzy tried to find the words, but she was at a loss as her mouth felt dry and her body a tad numb. "You're… You're all sick! Disturbed! What about those that have families, huh?! Kids, you just say, 'Oh, he has kids and pregnant wife? Fuck that, in the suit he goes'! Is that how it goes?!"

"I suppose it's a bit disappointing if such a scenario happens. But if it happens, it happens. But now, I want to ask you a question." Lizzy was instantly on guard. What the hell could he want to know?

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Why stay?" Freddy went straight to the point. "We overheard you're continuing to stay, despite the obvious danger you're in. And you obviously have some level of intelligence." Freddy glanced to the mirror and back to Lizzy. "But I want to know why. Even for money, people rarely stay longer than they have to. It always intrigues me. Some stay for the thrill, others just don't have much to live for. What of you? Is it simply rent?"

"Partly," Lizzy grumbled. Freddy hummed as he tried to think of a different possibility.

"Is the money for your family then?" Freddy guessed. Lizzy stayed quiet, glancing to the side. No need to give a full answer, and Freddy seemed to understand. "Hmm, not a bad cause I suppose. Such a shame you'll never get a chance to fully help them. At least while you work here."

"Don't have anywhere else to work so we'll see about that!"

"Your confidence is rather annoying. How about you just give up. Open the doors, and accept your faith," said Freddy. "You know our full intentions, so is it worth fighting? If you do it now, and we'll make your death swift. Doesn't that sound nice? I know guards in the past would have loved swift deaths."

Lizzy glanced down a moment. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves down. She knew what she had to say. But she wanted to clear her head a bit first. Adjusting the peak of her security hat a bit, she said,

"You know what I think?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she looked back up calmly.

"You are all a bunch of cock sucking, three dollar whores. Your group is made up of a chicken, fox, rabbit, bear, and a little brat. You are all despicable and should just go away and crawl your way back into your mother's cum-bucket until you're in her womb, and reverse age yourself so you die backwards. I realise that it is impossible for you all to crawl back into the fuck-bucket that is your mother seeing how you don't even have genitals let alone parents, but one can dream.

"You're all stupid. Your logic for killing me is idiotic and flawed. It's so stupid that by listening to it, my brain cells committed mass suicide. But that's not all. Those with families went home first to smother their kids and kill their spouse before they hung themselves. You have the blood of baby brain cells on your hands, you fuck ups. How does that make you feel?"

While Lizzy allowed this to sink in for the animatronic, she wondered to herself if the entire rant was a bit strong. Freddy calmly huffed and turned around.

"Well you can't say you were never given a chance, Lizbeth. It was Lizbeth, wasn't it?"

"I prefer Lizzy," she coldly said. "So what? You're just going to leave now? No attempts to kill me now? Stuff me in a suit?"

"As appealing as that is, it feels too close to six for my comfort and I can't say those doors will open in time. And besides, even if I were to catch you after six, it would take all the fun out of it. Trying to catch guards in a limited time is part of the fun after all.

"I assume you won't be working tonight, so I shall see you next week. Until then, Lizbeth." Freddy gave a small tip of his hat before he turned around to leave. "Oh, and another thing. The Marionette isn't quite as rule bound. And he's been out since you passed out earlier."

Colour drained from Lizzy's face at those words.

"Oh… Oh, tits and fuck!"

Lizzy went to rewind the music. It was a long shot, but maybe if she played it he would go back in his box?

Lizzy picked up her tablet and rapidly searched through all the cameras. Bonnie and Chica were on stage, Freddy was in the dining hall and BB was back in the game room. But no other room had any sign of the puppet. Where could he be?

...

Oh, god no.

Lizzy looked up reluctantly towards the ceiling. Just in time to see a monochrome blur drop down, nearly on top of her before she dropped the tablet, and backed up against her left door and slid down. It was a major blow to her pride as she found herself whimpering as she tried to back further away as the Marionette placed his hands on either side of her and loomed his head in way too lose for her comfort.

Who the hell would give this thing the ability to climb on ceilings?! He was already terrifying enough! Were they trying to give kids nightmares?!

_Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

Lizzy was still tense even as the bell rang and lights briefly flickered, but the Marionette had yet to leave. Lizzy swallowed thickly and looked the Marionette directly into those soulless sockets. Why hasn't he left yet? Moved even. She would have thought Freddy would order him to move… Perhaps the Marionette was a team of his own self?

"Now, now… Don't be frightened, Lizbeth." His voice was slightly androgynous, and sounded a bit as though it was an echo. Unlike the other animatronics, there was no metallic sound to his voice. It did however sound playfully taunting. "Don't you wish to know the 'joys of creation'~?"

"No, but it sounds like something from a cult!"

Lizzy swung her bat at him towards his head, but he grabbed it.

… Crap.

Then he casually threw it behind him with ease, hitting the other door.

… Double crap.

Lizzy had a sensation as though she was staring directly at death as she did everything to hold back a whimper. She felt incredible defenceless, and wasn't entirely sure if punching and kicking would do any good against the Marionette. This was before he grabbed her throat and raised her up, before he hit her against the wall. Lizzy gasped as the impact forced some air out of her lungs, making the choking that commenced more excruciating. All she could do was grasp at his hand and try to pry it open, or at least lessen his grip, as she swung her legs desperately.

"Agh…!"

"Now that wasn't very nice of you, Lizbeth," the Marionette scolded coldly. "I was just asking if you knew of the joys of creation."

"And you can just piss off, Marilyn…" Lizzy managed to choke out, before the grip tightened more. God, Lizzy was sure she could feel the tips of his fingers digging into her skin!

"Don't be so rude, toy. Know your place here." Lizzy wanted to retort but her inability to breathe was affecting that.

"Do you wish to know what will happen when I catch you next time?" Lizzy couldn't respond, but he went on. "Oh, I don't plan to put you in a suit."

Lizzy was cut off guard by that. After their interactions so far, he wasn't going to kill her? She thought he'd be at least be more pissed off about her calling him Marilyn. She then noticed the grip on her neck loosening just enough for her to speak, even if she could not escape and still had difficulty breathing.

"I… You won't?" she was confused, but not exactly complaining. She wasn't going to get crushed to death if he caught her so-.

"No. No. I going to make you into a doll~."

Lizzy felt a lump in her throat, having a good idea what would be involved.

"E…Excuse me?" Lizzy wanted to believe she misunderstood, but she knew what she heard.

"Yes, you'd make a pretty doll," he cooed, albeit with a sinister tone, as his other hand reached up to grab some of her hair.

Oh god. Is this what it's like to encounter a yandere in an anime and manga?

"Your hair's a bit short for a doll's, but it's not anything unattractive. We can still scoop out your insides and stuff you with fluff~." Here he poked Lizzy's stomach. "We'll make a permanent smile on that face, maybe add a little powder to it, and you'll be perfect~."

Okay, this was just getting too messed up. Her choices of death here now were apparently being stuffed into a suit with a side order of some kind of torture beforehand or being turned into a doll, with her insides, i.e vital organs, removed. Effectively making her mummy without wrappings in a way.

It was hard to say which one was more appealing in comparison.

"A-and why a doll exactly?" Lizzy questioned, albeit it reluctantly out of morbid curiosity. She may as well know what twisted reason he had.

"Because you're our toy, stupid girl~. Just a nicer looking one compared to the previous ones. Toys and dolls are meant to be played with of course~."

Lizzy found herself trying to move away again. Futile as she was already held against the door. High and by her neck. What had she ever done to deserve all of this? What had the previous guards done?

"Don't you like that? I think you'd look adorable in a little blue dress~.

"I'd rather not," Lizzy replied, trying to hide how scared she was growing here. Why the hell did this thing have to be so damn creepy?!

Whether it was a response or not to hers, the Marionette dropped her on the floor. Lizzy gasped and as lungs took in their lost air, coughing as she sat up. The Marionette meanwhile had picked up Foxy's hook from the desk and pressed the door button behind Lizzy open and patted her head.

"Be a good girl, now~. And keep my music box wound next week~."

He left then. Thank god. Lizzy couldn't say she had much of an opinion about puppets or marionettes. But right now, Lizzy hated them. Hated them and… and perhaps had a small fear of...

Bonnie? Repeated appearances, but nothing she couldn't handle. Chica? Usually in the kitchen. Again, not a problem. Freddy? A sneaky bastard, but nothing she couldn't keep an eye out for. Foxy? He's fast, but Lizzy was faster. Balloon Boy? Annoying little punk, but nothing that can't be handled. Now at least. That yellow Freddy? Maybe it would be best to not look at him next time until she figured out more about him.

But that Marionette… That Marionette.

Oh Christ...

Lizzy pushed herself up, and leaned against the wall for support. Trying to gain back some of her damage pride and dignity, she muttered,

"I… I ain't no one's toy."


	11. News from the Past

It was only when the sounds of other employees entering did Lizzy finally leave her office to go to the bathroom to wash her face off. When she did come into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror, she noticed the black stains on her face seemed a bit worse and on closer inspection, she found that her sweat was at fault. She hadn't even realised she had been sweating, but she was busy what with running left, right and down to keep animatronics out of her office, dealing with yellow Care Bear from hell that could make her vision go black and puke, finding out how truly psychotic the animatronics were and having that fucking puppet right in her face again, it was all pretty understandable.

Grumbling to herself, Lizzy turned a tap on and splashed water repeatedly onto her face and scrubbed quickly with her hands to get it all off. Seeing it wash off with ease set one minor worry aside as to whether or not that black stuff was permanent.

Lizzy held onto the edge of the sink and stared down on it after her face was cleared. The way she saw it, she had two options.

Well. Technically three. But as tempting as it would be to burn this unholy place to the ground, sit outside as those animatronics screamed in pain and roasted marshmallows over said fire with a happy smile as she listened to some music, arson was something that the law considered to be illegal. And to do so to what could quite literally be called 'Hell's Kitchen' (Lizzy's swearing replacing Ramsey's of course) would still be illegal, and Lizzy had no desire to end up in jail because of a damn pizzeria.

Back to the serious options though, there were two.

Lizzy could either just continue on with work. Not ask questions and just try to make it long enough until her dad got his hearing repair surgery and then quit, never come back again and find a better job than this. That seemed like the most logical scenario. All things considered.

The second option was that Lizzy could try and figure some things out in her spare time. Maybe said clues would lead to stopping the animatronics from killing her. Mr. Davidson and Phil mentioned a diner a few times. That would be a decent place to start looking up. She couldn't imagine she would find a whole treasure throve of details. She had to be realistic here. But if Lizzy went for this option, she would have to try and be optimistic.

Those two scenarios had actually came to Lizzy's mind briefly on Thursday, but she hadn't really given too much serious thought to it all. The only reason she had asked her boss about previous employees was simply to see if she could get any helpful advice. That and if she went for option B, she would have somewhere decent to look first.

She wouldn't start investigating right away though. She more than deserved a break after this week, and she had dinner at her parents tonight.

"One day at a time, Lizzy girl," Lizzy muttered to herself at her attempt at pep-talk. "You're the top dog here. You look like the underdog, but you're. Top. Dog. Those animatronics? You can make them your bitch. …Somehow."

Inhaling deeply, Lizzy looked back up into the mirror to see her reflection.

And that of the Marionette.

"AH!"

Lizzy turned around, but no figure was behind her. Not even when she looked back in the mirror. But it was still a big enough scare to make her tremble just a little. She shuck her head rapidly and went to splash more water onto her face. Just one week here, and she was already starting to see things that weren't there. Hallucinating.

All Lizzy could do was hope it wouldn't be a recurring thing for the time being. At least not while she was interacting with someone. Last thing she needed was someone questioning her state of mind.

Though given her choice of career it wouldn't have exactly have been unfound. All things considered.

After popping some more gum in her mouth, she left the bathroom and went to the Manager's Office and sat down against the door to wait for him and think over a few words carefully. For her boss. She did have a small idea in mind to convince her boss to give her contact details of past employees. If not? Well, at least she would have something planed in the events that if she did die, it would not just be swept away silently.

"Lizzy?" Lizzy looked up to see a mildly surprised and tired looking Mr. Davidson just about two feet away from her, holding his leather briefcase. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" He frowned. "You... Have you changed your mind and quit?"

"Tempting, but no," Lizzy replied dryly as she stood up. "What I wanted to ask you was for those contact details of past night guards. Preferably the ones who stayed more than one week, if any."

"Can this wait until later, please," he groaned, moving past Lizzy to open his door. "I'm not exactly in the mood to have this type of talk since Rachel called last night."

"Rachel?"

"Ex-wife," he muttered as walked into his office. "She cheated on me a few years ago with a friend and ran off with the bas-… The man," he quickly corrected himself to some of Lizzy's amusement. "Apparently their marriage ended last year, and I'm suddenly all she thinks about these days. She sometimes calls me in the middle of the night. Sometimes drunk."

"Oh. Erm… I'm… I'm sorry to hear about that," Lizzy said awkwardly as Mr. Davidson set his briefcase down. "But I really could use some advice. Maybe see if I can find a way to keep myself going throughout my stay here." Lizzy paused before adding, "Unless you want my death investigated." Mr. Davidson looked at her with a somewhat wary look.

"What do you mean? You know the policy here for… death."

"Well, for starts," Lizzy began. "My parents know I work here. I haven't told them what's been going on at night though, before you start demanding but if I were to 'disappear', I'm fairly certain they would press for an investigation here. And even if you got rid of the evidence, I've thought about it a lot and I found a loophole in my contract."

The Manager looked alarmed at those words.

"Loophole? What-?"

"If I speak about anything that happens at night, I lose my job and get blacklisted," Lizzy cut him off. "However if I'm already dead those things can't exactly apply to me, can they? And I don't think it could be too hard to arrange, saaaaay…" Lizzy gave a low whistle as he eyes briefly glanced to the ceiling. "A letter, and some evidence to be sent to someone if I were to die or 'go missing'. I can think of a lot of people who are not bound by my contract. Such as my parents!" Lizzy gave a tiny smile. "So, what numbers do you got?"

Mr. Davidson stared at Lizzy for a moment, conflicted emotions going through him. Lizzy waited patiently, and tried to see if she could make out a definite emotion on Mr. Davidson's face. All she could tell was that there were no overly strong negative feelings. Maybe worry and concern.

"… You're cleverer than I first thought," he said grudgingly after a moment or two. "Can you come by later to pick them up?"

"As long as it's before half six. Have to go have dinner with my parents."

"Half five should do it then. If I'm not here, I'll have Phil hand them to you. Anything else you need to know?"

"… Is this place haunted?" Lizzy bluntly asked. "It's just that there was this yellow Freddy suit last night but it vanished."

"Golden Freddy…?" The Manager lost some colour in his face as he just barely said the name in an audible form. That was enough to get the idea across that the yellow Freddy suit, or 'Golden Freddy' as Mr. Davidson said, was perhaps somehow the worst of everything else here. And given the effects he had on her, Lizzy didn't think it was really arguable.

"Is there something wrong about it? What exactly is it?"

"I… It was… It was an old suit used in the old location. Diner too I think. He was used on special occasions. Mainly Easter and some birthday parties, sometimes other events as well. There was an… An incident and…"

_Ring-ring…_

Mr. Davidson seemed almost too pleased when the phone rang and snatched it up.

"Hello?" He listened for a moment before looking to Lizzy. "I have to take this."

There wasn't much point trying to argue now, so Lizzy opted to just nod and left the office without another word. Phil would probably answer better when she came around again later. But for now, sleep awaited her.

_Lizzy's eyes shot open. She sat up straight. What was this place? Where the hell was she?_

_She was sitting in a boot of some diner (a bit bigger than most diners by the look of it). Seated by the window. No lights were on, and it was dark outside. From some of the decorations, it seemed to be for kids. Or at the very least, families. Probably the latter._

_Looking outside the window, Lizzy could see a few cars. One of them was parked with the driver's door right outside the entrance to this place, the door itself still open. She could hear music playing. It sounded like… Elvis Presley?_

_Yes, definitely Elvis. Her mother liked playing Elvis often, and Lizzy couldn't deny she was fond of several of his songs. If she was correct, the song playing was 'Suspicious Minds'. She was pretty confident in that answer._

_It didn't explain where she was though._

_Lizzy left her seat and went to the counter to see if she could spot anything to help figure out where she was as well as how she got there_

_Spotting a menu and snatched it up and read the top of it._

_'**Fredbear's Family Diner!**'_

_Just above it was a grinning Freddy, giving a thumbs up as he stood in front of a slice of pizza._

_Diner… Didn't Fazbear's use to be a diner? That did come up in conversation at work at least a couple times._

_But why was she here?_

_Lizzy dropped the menu on the counter and walked a little further down, trying to see what else could be seen. She stopped when she saw a newspaper resting on the counter and quickly grabbed it and checked the date._

_July 1st, 1977._

_"1977? Now this is just messing with me," Lizzy muttered before she went on to read the headline of the paper. It was about a small bus incident out of the town (which was supposedly called Belle Reve) that resulted in some injury of the passengers, and the death of one. Having not seen anything relating to her predicament, she flipped through the pages, skimming lines until something caught her eyes._

_'**Beloved Family Diner to Close by Summer's End**'_

_'**A sad time for the families of Belle Reve who often dined at Fazbear's Family Diner. With business not as strong as it had been in the last ten years, and the bank knocking on doors and windows, Theodore Sweeney (Founder and owner of Fazbear's Family Diner) may soon have to close his doors forever.**_

_'**It is not fully known how this came to happen. Though rumours of his daughter (then waitress at the diner) Hilary's transgressions with a visiting student from the not-too-faraway military school and the result may have brought questions to mind on how much of a family diner it was supposed to be to a least some customers.**_

_'**Though there may be more hidden behind closed doors as approximately six weeks ago, Theodore Sweeney himself was seen staggering onto the stage of the diner's animatronics that were performing at the time, smelling of cheap and strong alcohol as noted by one customer, and then proceeded to urinate on them as shocked families watched and took their children away while the owner's son, Jack Sweeney, had to remove him from stage with the help of a member of staff. One could only question what other stories may be hidden by the Sweeney family.**_

_'**Mr. Sweeney himself has not been available for commentary since around that time (almost seeming to drop off the face of the earth), but his son was available for questioning. When asked about the future of the business he responded with the statement;**_

_'**"While I would rather not say anything about the exact future of the diner at this time, realistically things are looking grim. Chances are that we likely facing closure, and all we can do now is just wade through this mess and try to make a good future for ourselves. Having grown up with the diner's animatronic band and its own pirate captain and giant Jack-in-the-box, I will be sad to leave them here when the end finally comes. I can only hope that whoever ends up buying this business will appreciate the entire gang, or the 'joy of creation' as my father would say."**'_

_"What does joy of creation even mean?" Lizzy asked as she put the paper down on the counter. Just as the sound of running water could be heard. Coming from the kitchen. She wasn't sure whether it would be good or not to do so, especially since she didn't have anything to defend herself with. But she strangely found her legs walking behind the counter regardless to go through the kitchen door._

_The floor was wet with water. Some suds floating about. The culprit being a tap left on over an overfilling sink with some plates in it. Lizzy had stared at it for a moment. Had the tap always been running since she found herself here? It had to have been. How else would all this water on the floor be explained?_

_That still made Lizzy wonder why she hadn't heard the water at first, but deemed it too minor to wonder about._

_Lizzy reached out and shut the tap off, and after pulling her hand away she noticed something odd. There was some traces of red in the water on the floor by the sink. Lizzy grew concerned and turned around to leave._

_Thump._

_It had been soft, but Lizzy heard a faint thump outside in the diner. Like a person falling. Quickly going back out, Lizzy was met with no one. Looking over the counter, there was no one still._

_Although the small puddles of blood on the floor were worth questioning. As was the bullet or two on the ground. Also blood stained._

_"What happened here-?"_

_THWACK!_

_Lizzy fell on her side as something heavy hit the back of her head. Frying pan? Pot? She didn't know. But as she pushed herself up, Lizzy was soon met with another shock._

_BANG!_

_Painfully gasping and clutching at her now bleeding throat, Lizzy wanted to yell out but the blood was choking her, causing her to cough it up every few seconds. The bullet that had gone through the back of her neck and through her throat was on the ground now. Shinning in red._

_Lizzy felt a grip on her ankles and was slowly tugged down the floor against her will as she tried to grasp onto something with her free hand._

_She heard inconsistent mutterings behind her. Drunk ones. The smell of alcohol was so high it was enough to make Lizzy sick._

_"Mi… My business… Only mine…"_

_The annoying creak of a door sounded out painfully slow, and next thing Lizzy knew she was being dragged down wooden stairs. Bumping down rather painfully into a cold basement until her face met an even colder floor to be dragged against._

_The smell here was even more horrible. It was like that smell she had caught when she had first seen Golden Freddy. But much worse._

_There was some light, but not enough to make things out fully from her position. Eventually, the dragging stopped. But the attacker was hardly finished as he had kicked Lizzy's side rather harshly until she was on her back._

_Wincing briefly at the light shining directly in her eyes, she tried to get a good look at her attacker. But all she could see was that it was male. A faint moaning could be heard elsewhere. The man grumbled and staggered to the right. Lizzy painfully looked to her right. There was a wooden table there, and on top of it were the suits of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. The Freddy suit had looked take apart. Ready to put something, or someone, inside it. The other two…_

_… There was blood seeping out of those suits. Mainly from the joints. In the Bonnie suit an eye hung loosely out of one socket, while Lizzy could have sworn she saw some blonde-brown sticking out from under the head. The groaning seemed to come from the Bonnie suit as the man had grabbed the shoulders of it, and shoved it roughly against the wall. A sickening sound came from that movement. A sort of squelching sound, and a sound which Lizzy thought was of bones already broken._

_"Stupid waiter…" the man muttered. "Stupid… Crappy, waiter… Now…"_

_Lizzy, still grasping at her throat to stop the bleeding while also trying not to choke on the blood, used her other hand to try and push herself away from the man as he began to approach her again. But he caught her by her waist with ease and dragged her up and towards the table._

_"Into the bear suit you go, you bastard…" Her ability to stay calm gone, Lizzy broke into a small cry. She knew where this was heading. And she wanted none of it._

_ Lizzy tried to get away. Tried kicking, punching, yelling weakly and even biting. But none of it phased him. At most it just delayed the inevitable._

_"Stop struggling, and get in the damn suit!"_

_"No…" Lizzy choked out, blood dribbling down her chin, a tear or two leaking from her eyes. "No… No, no, no…"_

_It had been sudden, but the silence that had been in the basement was broken when the Chica suit broke into a loud screech. Not just the normal screech she had often heard from the animatronics. Simultaneously, there was a woman screaming as well. Screaming in horrible pain and agony._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Stupid bitch!"_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep…_

Lizzy shot up in bed. Her hand went instantly for her throat but she found no blood there. Good.

That… That was just…

Fucked up was a tad bit of an understatement.

Lizzy noticed how fast her heart was beating, and she felt momentarily light headed. She took a few moments to try and calm herself down. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare and nothing more…

… Maybe she should write down what she could remember. Just in case.

Looking at the time, Lizzy finally turned off that damn alarm and quickly got up. Quarter to five and she planned to collect those details in forty-five minutes. May as well have a shower first to save some time when she came back here before heading to her parents.

But first, where was that notebook of hers?


	12. First Week's Comfort

"Thanks, Phil."

"It's nothing really," Phil waved it off. They were in the Security Office. It was just a little after half five and Lizzy had gone to collect the contact details of the previous guards. The Manager wasn't around, so Lizzy had gone to Phil to get the details. The sounds of kids laughing and that corny music playing could be heard from the distance, but was ignored by the two guards. "I just hope you find something useful if you're really staying on for a while."

"Not as much as I do." Lizzy glanced out the doors for a moment before asking, "Hey, um… I know this might not be a great time to ask. But is this place, like, haunted?"

"Haunted?"

"I know it sounds weird at first, but… But after everything I've put up with for the last week, things have happened that make me believe that there is something supernatural going on here," Lizzy filled in. Phil didn't reply right away. But he did after appearing to think over his choice of words.

"I… That… From what I know, things have happened here that… That could back up that idea." Phil had looked a bit uncertain about saying this, but Lizzy was more focused on the fact he was going to talk about it.

"Like what?"

"… How much do you actually know about this pizzeria?"

"I'm not originally from this town so I can't say I'm an expert on it." Phil nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well, from what I know, the place was originally a diner." Lizzy leaned against the desk as Phil began his story. "Then the owner had some money problems or something and the bank took it. It was bought several years later in 1986 by Mr. Horton. The animatronics sort of came with the business, but they were deemed creepy so new ones were brought in.

"Everything was alright for a while. Then 1987 came. It was over the course of a week at least, but kids started going missing here. Five altogether." Phil stopped speaking momentarily before lowering his eyes. "They… They were never found. Presumed dead, though. But..." Phil glanced to the tablet on the desk briefly was currently focused on the stage where the animatronics were entertaining the kids.

"It's not something we're meant to talk about outside work. Against our contracts, you know? But, there was this rumour that those kids… That they were stuffed into those suits, and that when the manager at the time found out, he had them disposed of and cleaned everything off."

"What? Are… Are you serious?" Lizzy looked to the tablet as well as a grotesque, revolting image of… Of children's corpses in those things. The fact someone could do that to kids…

She wanted to say that she hoped those kids were dead beforehand at least, but that wasn't much better. It just made her wonder what else could have happened inside then. It made her feel a bit sick.

"That's the story at least," Phil said with a grimace. "But there's nothing really to back it up. I… I actually tried to look into it when I first worked here, but I couldn't find anything."

"What happened to those new suits?"

"Scrapped. Something happened to them. Don't know what, but they kept… staring at the adults. Alright with the kids, but the adults? Not really. The story was that something went wrong with the criminal data base scanner thing-a-ma-jig."

"They… They had a what?" Lizzy was quite surprised that animatronics for a kids place would have such a thing.

"Yeah, they were pretty advanced. They think someone messed them up to… To act the way they did at night. They were supposed to keep child predators away, but I guess if that Freddy mask trick they used back then was able to fool most of them it could have been used by someone to get close to them to mess them up."

Phil reached under his desk and took out a backpack and quickly rummaged through it and took out some folded paper and handed it to Lizzy.

"Here. It's one of the old posters from the old pizzeria. I found it in some old boxes my first year here. I thought it was kinda interesting so I kept it."

Lizzy opened the poster, some morbid curiosity wondering what kind of horror she would had to deal with had she worked back in '87. The poster was faded, and quite similar to the celebrate poster in the Security Office. The animatronic band, the stars of the pizzeria, were in the centre in their poses. They were… Certainly unique.

The Bonnie was a sky blue with some with some white underbelly and mouth and a red bow, and had green eyes that looked a brighter shade their her own. The Freddy looked heavier than the current one, and had a bigger bowtie. He also didn't seem to be as dark a shade of brown as current Freddy. Chica… Chica was definitely… 'different'. You could definitely tell she was female. Lizzy supposed one good thing to be said at the very least was that while this version of Chica had a strangely humanoid body, it was at least somewhat realistic and didn't try to exaggerate the size of certain female anatomy. They all looked a bit like toys, and had rosy cheeks like the Marionette's.

"So, what do you think?" Lizzy looked back up at Phil and quirked a brow.

"Honestly? Right now, I'm looking at a picture of a gaudy Easter decoration, the prophecy of singers showing more skin or focusing on appearance than talent, and a bear that makes me think of a chipmunk. Like Chip and Dale."

"I… I suppose if that Freddy had buck teeth he would kind of," Phil admitted, sounding a bit interested. Judging by the look on his face, something that vaguely reminded Lizzy of J.D from that show Scrubs before they went baby crazy, he seemed to be imagining it. Lizzy couldn't exactly deny that she herself could actually picture it perfectly. The brief enjoyable moment had to be cut short though.

"So, is that it? Is that all that happened?"

"… No. No, it isn't," Phil shuck his head. "There was this one incident. It was the day before they had the place closed down for the investigation into the missing kids. It was a birthday party. The night guard at the time was on the dayshift. Because of how the animatronics had been behaving, they wanted him staying close to them to keep them from hurting the kids."

"Did they…?"

"No, no. I mean, a couple days before the Mangle had nearly bit a toddler's arm. But whoever thought leaving something with sharp pieces and electric components to be played with by kids, who don't have the concept of death, was a complete idiot. And don't get me started on the teeth."

"The 'Mangle'?" Lizzy repeated in a confused tone.

"Oh, that was the nickname of the new Foxy then," Phil explained. "The toddlers kept taking him apart so it was made into a build and dismantle attraction. It got so messed up that employees at the time called 'Mangles' as a nickname. But anyway, back on track.

"A kid wandered into the Parts and Services room. That's where our animatronics were being kept at the time for spare parts. So the guard, I think his name was…" Phil scrunched up his face as he tried to remember. "I think someone said his name was… Jeremy? Anyway, the kid kind of approached Foxy. The guard was a bit nervous about this so he went to get the kid out of there. He grabbed the kid's shoulder and…" Phil trailed off and bit his teeth together.

"The Bite of '87. He bit the guard's head. The kid started screaming, attention was drawn… Well, I think the rest is more or less history."

"Did he die quickly?" Lizzy felt a minor flashback back to a few days previous when Foxy had nearly bitten her. It was rather… It certainly made the possible outcome that more frightening.

"Er, actually he didn't die at all. His frontal lobe was damaged, but surprisingly you can actually live without it. I mean, sure, it's still probably affected his personality at the very least. No way can you go through that with no change at all. Wonders of the brain though, am I right?" Phil said with a sheepish tone."

"Yeah… Pretty… Pretty interesting. Learn something new every day."

"True that. Anyway, they managed to keep quiet about the exact details, but you can't exactly hide an ambulance parked outside can you? Plus there were kids there and even if no one could say they were telling the truth, it was enough to raise questions and get the place shut down for a while."

"Then come back with a smaller budget and later a renovation," Lizzy filled in the rest. "You said the new animatronics then were scrapped? What about the Marionette and BB? Were they going to be scrapped or…?"

"From what I know, I think they were. But the Manager at the time saved them."

"And where's this old Manager now?"

"I don't know," Phil shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Lizzy clicked her tongue as she flicked through the pages in her hands. The bundle was fairly thick full of pages, as was expected of a pizzeria that went through more night guards than Las Vegas went through gamblers. She was glad she had learned a little more about this place. If she was stuck here for an indefinite period, she may as well try and figure stuff out. That, and try and be a bitch to those robot pricks. She already planned on stopping off at a pet shop to get a dog muzzle for Foxy next week.

"Well, thanks again Phil. But before I go, I have one last question. How exactly do you know all of this in detail?"

Phil frowned and glanced away for a moment. The lack of response felt a bit uncomfortable to Lizzy, but Phil eventually spoke. Tugging the peak of his security hat down over his eyes.

"I… I asked some of the workers who I knew worked around then. My… My dad actually worked here as a guard. Night shift."

Lizzy tensed and looked down. That alone said what happened.

"He worked here until 1993. I was six then. Just me, my mom and grandpa too since. Even if he is in a coma. It's why I decided to work here, even if just dayshift to find out what happened. Guess I… Guess the truth was hard to swallow."

"… Why do you keep working here?"

"… I don't know," Phil replied softly. He sniffed loudly. "I… I guess even if I can't reveal what I know to the public or anything, I can at least try to help the night guards. Even if the boss keeps me from trying to say anything to them before they sign the contract."

There was an uncomfortable silence then. Lizzy kept her eyes on the papers in hand while Phil just seemed to avoid eye contact.

"… I… I should get going," Lizzy mumbled. She began backing out of the door to leave the office. "I have some stuff to do in an hour. Have a good day off tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too." Lizzy gave a semi-awkward nod before she left the room to leave Fazbear's. Only throwing a brief glance to the band on stage. She could have sworn that Bonnie had looked directly at her for a brief moment, but she just sneered and left quickly.

The drive to her parents' home had roughly taken roughly an hour. Her parents lived in a residential estate where most of the houses had pale grey brick and white paint. A few decorations, flower beds, tress or a bench or two at some of the houses was the only thing that kept the neighbourhood from being the epitome of boring, dull and having cookie cut houses.

Lizzy had parked in the driveway, just behind a car she recognized as her mother's. Lizzy finished chewing the gum in her mouth and spat it into some tissue to throw away in the first bin she saw.

It had been cold as it was dark outside when she left her car. It made her even gladder she had decided to wear a long-sleeved shirt today to hide her bandaged arm. But seeing the lights shining through the curtains already made her feel comforted as she quickly walked to the door and pressed the doorbell.

It hadn't taken too long until her mother answered the door. Lizzy could recall a time when her mother had perfectly black shiny hair. Now there were several grey streaks in it. But there weren't any noticeable wrinkles on her face, and a tiny mole was above the upper left corner of her lips.

"Lizzy!"

"Hi, mom." Lizzy immediately brought her mother into a hug. A tighter one then usual as she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder. Her mother was a bit shorter than her in comparison, but Lizzy was more focused on the warmth and faint smell of sweet smelling perfume. Her mother had been a bit surprised by the hug, but returned it.

"Are you alright? You don't usually keep your hugs this long." Lizzy let go and put on a convincing smile.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Lizzy told her. "Just excited to see you in person after so long."

"Well I'm glad to see you too, and I'm sure dad is as well," her mother smiled and pulled Lizzy in a little more to close the door. "He's just in the living room. I'm just reheating dinner."

"Er, yeah. You said you were ordering Chinese, right?"

"Indeed, and I decided since you've finished your first week of work, I decided to order your favourite starter and main course for you." Lizzy's eyes lit up.

"Chicken satay and beef curry with fried rice?" Her mother nodded.

"The very same."

"Aw, mom, you're the best," Lizzy said, grinning a bit as she hugged her mother again. "I'll just go say hi to dad, right?"

"Yes, you go do that. Now do you want alcohol to drink, or some coke?"

"I'll have whatever booze you and dad are having."

Lizzy walked into the living room. It looked quite comfortable, walls painted in a warm red colour. The only thing that stuck out was the shelf filled with small ornaments of animals doing cutesy things like drinking tea or wearing dresses that Lizzy's mother saw as cute and adorable, and had a great love of collecting.

Lizzy saw them as gaudy.

She also couldn't help but scowl lightly at one that looked like a bear wearing a pink bow on its head holding hands with a white bunny rabbit laying on its back. On the base of the ornament it said, 'FRIENDSHIP' in fancy gold cursive writing.

She definitely did not have any 'friendship' with bears right now. Or rabbits.

She looked away from the shelf and smiled down as she saw her dad on the couch. Too absorbed in the newspaper in his hands to notice her. Lizzy walked over and patted his shoulder. He looked startled but once his eyes looked at Lizzy he seemed to relax, and even smiled a little. Lizzy spoke as she signed her words.

"Hi, dad. How's it going?" she sat down as her father quickly responded with his own sign language. When he had lost his hearing, he decided to learn it since he didn't trust his voice without being able to hear it. Lizzy tended to speak as she signed she it felt easier when she did it somehow.

'I'm doing fine. Everything's been doing well at work. Some asshole tried to get a used engine to replace the one in his car at a lower price. That thing costs at least a grand and he wants to pay only three quarters of it? He may as well have replaced his head with the one between his legs if his dick wasn't small."

It was clear who Lizzy learned cursing from, other than the boys that had lived in the neighbourhood growing up. Only difference was that her dad tended to swear in casual conversation sometimes more than Lizzy.

"Sounds like a total dick," Lizzy agreed.

'So, your mother says you're working as a night guard. How's that working out?'

"It's…" Lizzy paused briefly before quickly speaking and signing again. "It's been alright. The guys I work with are major jerks though."

'You'll see them in all work places I'm afraid,' he signed with an understanding look. 'I remember I used to work at a grocery when I was in highschool as a part time job. My boss was always down my neck, and wanted everything perfectly symmetrical. Even the goddamn fruit and veg. All stems had to be pointing the same way before the store opened. I wanted to think at first he was just joking, but I think he was trying to piss us off.' Lizzy chuckled and made some motions with her hands.

"I'm glad to see you again, dad."

'Me too, bambi. Me too."

"Dinner's ready." Lizzy looked back to the door and saw her mother standing by it. She looked at Lizzy's father and quickly signed her words again.

"Great, I could use something to eat," Lizzy said as she got up along with her dad, and smiled as she walked with her parents to the kitchen.

For the first time this week, Lizzy felt no worry, distress, stress nor fear that night.


	13. Another Article

While the weekend had been more than welcomed, Lizzy did eventually have to return to work Monday night. While Phil had told her the usual times that the animatronics came out, she couldn't say for certain that they would actually keep to that schedule seeing how this was her second week working there. She certainly went along with her intended plan for Foxy.

"Let's see you try and bite any frontal lobes now, you big tall schweinhund," Lizzy muttered as she tied the muzzle over Foxy's mouth. She felt glad to have taken German in college. If she was going to be here for a while, swearing in English was going to get boring.

It actually made her consider learning swears in other languages. Just for the sake of it.

Of course, there wasn't any muzzle naturally big enough to cover the mouth of an animatronic fox. But that was why Lizzy came in early. While the muzzle manage to go over the front of his mouth, just enough to keep him snapping at her head, the straps couldn't reach each other properly. So she made a quick trip to both the kitchen and (reluctantly given what would happen if she was there again tonight) the Parts and Services room.

The kitchen had not wielded any results apart from some thin, bendable metal ties used to keep plastic bags containing frozen burger buns closed until the following day. Lizzy had considered it briefly, but decided they were two thin and short to use. She could tie them together into one long piece, and while it could possibly hold if it was put on Foxy, Lizzy had little faith it would last once he started moving.

While the kitchen had been a failure, the Parts and Services room actually had better results. She found some spare wires that appeared to have been cut out of something some time ago. Why, When and How didn't come to her when she saw them first. Does it really matter so long as it's a solution?

Lizzy had tied the wires onto the straps of the muzzle and then tied them behind Foxy's head after she put the muzzle over his flappy jaw. It was a tad nerve wracked given how close she had been to those teeth last week, and was now directly in front of him. She would rather claw at her throat then admit it, but she was almost thankful for Freddy's, 'only-attack-between-twelve-and-six' rule. It was all part of a twisted game, sure. But it gave her time to try and plan and set things up.

That's when a thought occurred to her. Was this perhaps something they would have been hoping for? Something to make the chase more 'delightfully' challenging. Freddy did mention that most guards left if they survived the first week, so perhaps Lizzy was bringing something fresh to all of this. Something that would make the catch all the more satisfying.

A shame (for them) that she had no intention of letting that happen.

Satisfied that the wires were tied on tightly enough, Lizzy checked her watch. Still fifteen minutes until she had to be in the office. Was there anything else she needed to do?

Lizzy looked to the stage. The animatronics were still as stone, not even a head turned in her direction. She contemplated getting a marker and doodling on Chica's bib. Maybe write it so her bib said, 'LET'S BEAT OFF!' or 'LET'S EAT DICK!' and do a bunch of phallic doodles on it. It was temping, and no doubt it would piss Chica off since she seemed to really hate swearing if her threat to wash her mouth out with soap and rip her tongue out was anything to go by. But she wasn't too sure if there was a spare bib in order to hide the evidence. And since the other jobs department was drier than sandpaper, she couldn't exactly risk being fired, even from a job like this.

She wasn't too sure where to find a marker at this stage anyway. She would check later if there was a spare bib and bring a marker with her next shift. If not she could always just steal Chica's cupcake. It would look rather nice on her desk if she did say so herself.

Still, it felt only right to do something to piss them off. She realised that this was like waving a red sheet in front of a bull (a little bit ironic since the song Freddy played on the first night (which she had since learned was from some opera called 'Carmen') was actually about bullfighting) but it would give her some satisfaction.

Seeing the time though, she felt it best just to head to her office. Foxy was muzzled and that would be good enough for tonight. She'll think of something else for tomorrow. Perhaps she could download that song 'What does the Fox Say', put it on full volume and on repeat. If not at first, it would get to the robot fox eventually.

Entering her office, Lizzy had sat down in her chair just as the clock struck midnight and the lights flickered as the power switched to the generator.

"Let's play," Lizzy muttered, first winding the crank of the Marionette's music box before she picked up her tablet. Unsurprisingly, Bonnie was already off stage. Chica was too. She wasn't too sure if that was something to be concerned about or not. Chica hadn't left tis fast until Tuesday last week. Even checking Pirates Cove she saw Foxy was already peeking out. He almost seemed to be glaring at the camera because of the muzzle. Something that brought a smug smile to Lizzy's face.

"Serves you right, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," she muttered before looking to the hall cameras, seeing they were still safe for the time being. Looking into her mirror, she glared when she saw BB trying to get in. "Stupid little…"

Lizzy grabbed her bat from the desk and made her way to the vent behind her, quickly shoving the bat into BB's face, forcing him back.

"The hell out of my office you giggling brat!"

"Aw, why so mean, Miss?" BB asked with a small whine. "I just want to turn your power off."

"And get me killed!"

"That's the best part. Ah hahaha. Seeing the body get all squished in like that, and seeing all the gooey stuff leak out."

"You're going back to your spot right now, or-."

A flash of Freddy's face came to mind. Freddy's face and the Golden Freddy's face. The hallucination had flickered between the two. Lizzy also barely caught the words 'IT'S ME!' in white letters when it came to the Golden Freddy.

"Ah!" Lizzy had nearly jumped because of it. It had just… Caught her off guard. What the hell was that?

"What's the matter, Miss? Scared?" BB had retreated back into the vent. Just out of Lizzy's bat's reach. But his childish taunt didn't stop Lizzy from trying once she snapped out of her confussion.

"You don't know anything you little brat!"

"I know you're pretty stupid." Lizzy could almost hear the grin in his voice. "The longer you're here with me, the closer the others get!"

"Oh, shu-… Oh, tits and fuck!" Lizzy cursed before she went to her cameras. Bonnie had just left the frame of the west hall camera. Lizzy almost jumped to the button to shut the door, catching a glimpse of Bonnie it did. Lizzy went to wind up the music box once more. A bit of yellow flashed in the corner of Lizzy's eyes, and she grabbed her bat and ran to the right door to shut it.

"I definitely have a reason to hate Monday's," Lizzy muttered as she backed away. And she thought Monday's during school and college were bad. They were almost heaven in comparison.

BB could be heard laughing from inside the vent. The echoes it made irritating her worse than they probably should have.

"Stupid little bastard!"

The rest of the night had been about as hectic as it was around last Wednesday, though not as bad as Friday where she didn't even have a chance to sit. It was just the usual routine more or less.

Check doors.

Check vent.

Close doors.

Wind the music box.

Repeat.

This job was getting to her though. It had to have been. She had checked the stage and Freddy was there staring at the camera, almost looking bored. Like it was just a pigeon in the street. It had been brief, but an image of an eyeless Bonnie had flickered in and out briefly. The small headache it came with, however brief, was certainly not a delighted bonus.

The constant echo of BB's laughter from the other end of the vent, Freddy's laughter. Hell, even the music box itself were just making it worse.

It was half five in the morning. Due to the slightly surprising amount of activity of Bonnie and Chica as the night progressed (Foxy too. His yells somewhat muffled by the muzzle she put on him), Lizzy was down to 17% power. It would be close, but as long as she didn't have to keep both doors closed at the same time, she might just make it.

She flipped to the Pirate's Cove camera and-…

Why was BB there on a chair?

BB was smiling innocently enough at the camera. Standing on one of the chairs. A pair of scissors on the ground as he held one hand behind his back. It was a bit odd seeing his sign and balloon on the ground instead of his hands. Still looking at the camera, BB grabbed onto the nearest piece of the Pirate Cove curtains and pulled it back.

Foxy was gone.

BB held up his other hand.

The muzzle with the cut wires was in it.

"Nope!"

Lizzy had just barely enough time to shut the door before she saw Foxy. He actually had his hook raised but the metal door slammed shut, so the hook ended up scraping against the metal in a horrid ear bleeding way.

"Ye can't hide in that room forever, lass~," Foxy spoke out in a sing-song tone. "Ye'll run out of power eventually. And when ye do… When ye do…" he started to growl and banged on the door again. "I'll sink me hook in your jaw like a fish on a hook! I'll even get a knife to skin ye like the fish ye are! So open the door now, like a good little lass. I'll kill ye beforehand if ye do~."

Lizzy just tried to ignore him and checked the other cameras. Foxy was almost completely forgotten the moment she saw the Marionette's face when she looked in the bathroom hall camera. Head tilted back as though he was silently laughing at her.

"Crap!" Lizzy nearly fell over her feet as she went to shut the right door. Her finger an inch away from the button, she stopped. The music box was still playing. He shouldn't be out now.

Lizzy checked the camera again. He wasn't there. It was just her imagination fucking with her. Again.

Still, better wind that music box.

Her sleep hasn't been too great lately. It's probably what caused the hallucinations. She would have to try and get more when she went home later. She may as well just try to sleep all day when she wasn't working here.

If she had more power and it had been closer to six, and she didn't have to worry about keeping the Marionette peaceful with his damn music box, she would have allowed herself to sleep right then. She flipped through the cameras again, but when she landed in the east hall again, something caught her eyes.

It wasn't a Golden Freddy poster (thank god), but Lizzy recalled there being a sign with rules for safety in that hallway. It was replaced with something else.

**'Young Boy Last Seen at Fredbear's Family Diner'**

'**A young Toby Mathews has gone missing. The incident occurred last weekend, during a birthday party. It is said that Toby Mathews had left the room crying shortly after the cake was cut, after receiving news of his mother's (Martha Mathews) death that had recurred an hour earlier in a driving accident. His father was on his way to pick up Toby, while the child had been outside. One child had noticing a car having pulled up by the diner around the time.**

'**As said child had told the birthday child's parents that she saw a car pull in earlier, it was presumed that his father had picked him up. Though once his father (Jake Mathews) actually did make an appearance at the diner, the alarm was raised.**'

"What is wrong with this establishment?" Lizzy wondered aloud before she took out her phone to take a picture of the article through the camera. The quality wasn't the best, but she could just about read it, and would transcribe it later into her notebook.

She flicked to a different camera and flicked back again. The article had changed back to the rules.

She felt good that she had taken a picture. She had a bit of a feeling that something like that would happen.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

Lizzy gave a sigh of relief as she moved her arms back to stretch them, rubbing the back of her tense neck. It was tiring, but she made it through the night. With 2% to spare too when she had checked.

Checking the cameras to see all animatronics go back to their stage and cove. Lizzy stood up and cracked her neck before picking up her things. Time to go home, have a shower and rest. Unlocking the west door, Lizzy was startled to see BB waiting right outside, holding the broken muzzle up to her.

"Your ideas are lame," he said, grinning before he dropped it and walked away.

Damn brat.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed :) I didn't expect this story to be so well liked, but I'm not complaining XD<strong>

**I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I intend the next one to be more interesting, so stay tuned, and thanks once again.**


	14. Two Weeks Down

Friday again. Lizzy had been able to get by, even if barely. Freddy had come out on Tuesday rather than the Wednesday, and had been a more frequent visitor to her door than usual, and Chica was becoming a bit more frequent, though not as much as Bonnie In Lizzy's determination to piss off the animatronics that wanted her dead, she had taken Chica's cupcake before she shift started and was toying around with it as she sat in her office.

"'Hello, I'm Mr. Cupcake!'" Lizzy was speaking for the cupcake in a squeaky girly voice. "'You might think I'm fattening, but the truth is that unlike other foods that get digested in your belly and come out the other end I, Mr. Cupcake Sprinkle McJelly-icious, remain, Fa-Bulous~! Also, I think that Chica is a bitch-ah! And a dummes Huhn! And Freddy's a toad face, and Bonnie would so be in the middle of a circle jerk, getting jizz sprayed over him!'

"Oh, but Mr. Cupcake," Lizzy put a hand to her cheek, smiling despite her false tone of disappointment. "We can't say that. They've worked here for years.

"'So have I, but you don't see anyone making a big deal about me! Where's MY spot in the limelight?!'"

Once the lights flickered and the chimes and children's yays died out as it became midnight, Lizzy dropped the cupcake to the table, wound up the music box and checked on the tablet.

Everyone on the stage? Gone.

Game room? Marionette still in box, and BB was still there.

Pirates Cove? Empty.

Lizzy kicked herself in the chair towards the left door to shut it. A few second after, banging was heard as Lizzy moved back to her former place.

"Good evening to you too, dumbass," Lizzy muttered under her breath before looking through the cameras again, finding Bonnie staring up at the camera with no eyes in the Parts and Services room. Pleasant.

Lizzy was eventually able to let her left door open after Foxy decided to give up for the time being. Chica was still in the kitchen. That was good she guessed. Freddy had come to her door a couple times, but she had been able to catch him. It was rather difficult since he was surprisingly the sneakiest of the group. Except for perhaps BB and the Marionette. It was hard to see him since he usually kept to the shadows. But she still had her ability to use the light. Assuming the power wouldn't run out too soon.

Looking at the game room, she was pleased to see BB was still there. Though he actually seemed to be smiling directly to the camera. The Balloon Boy was perhaps a bit more dangerous than Lizzy had previously thought as she thought back to last Monday. Lizzy had only ever expected him to shut off her power. But seeing him at Pirate's Cove, holding up the muzzle that Lizzy had put around Foxy's mouth a few hours earlier… She knew that it wouldn't just be her power that was in danger from him. If BB saw any opportunity that could go against her, he would likely help the bigger animatronics in any way possible.

Lizzy took a brief break from her camera checking to take a sip from the coffee she had brought with her. A little bit of caffeine to keep her alert. She really did need it. Though at the same time, she also had to be careful with it. She wasn't if it would be worth it to have to run all the way to the bathroom hall to go to the bathroom. It would be rather embarrassing to be caught with her pants down on the toilet, and then stuffed into a suit. The mental image alone just made her want to shake her head in shame.

And bringing an empty bottle each night didn't look any better either. Maybe if this was more like 'Team Fortress 2' and she needed jarate it would be at least considerable, but even then Lizzy would have her reservations about it.

God knows those animatronics need some of that stuff thrown at their heads.

Putting her cup down, she flicked through the cameras again but froze at the Parts and Services room. Bonnie wasn't there. None of the animatronics were. Unless you counted the spare suits, of which one could become her tomb or coffin if she wasn't careful. But she saw something. She couldn't quite make it out.

There was some shape there, in the shadows. If it had a gender, she couldn't tell. But she could strongly note a sort of… head shape moving to look towards the cameras. There were two white dots, a bit similar to the ones in the Marionette's eye sockets. There was some faint humming from a person heard too, albeit a little muffled.

Just to make sure, Lizzy checked back to the prize counter. The Marionette had its head out of the box so far. Lizzy checked back to the Parts and Storage room, but the shadow being was no longer there.

Lizzy didn't think it foolish to believe that there was something supernatural going on here. All the signs pointed towards it. If the brief hallucinations and that dream the other night weren't enough of a clue, she didn't know what was. But Lizzy doubted that despite the similar white dots around the eye area, that that thing was some sort of… Marionette without his suit on, that had left his box briefly just to go to that room to spook her. It didn't make sense, even by supernatural standards.

Besides, Marilyn was skinny as fuck! The shadow had seemed more human in shape. Sort of. At least in comparison.

"Must be another hallucination." Lizzy shuck it off and checked the vent. No sign of BB. He was still in the game room. Was he waiting for something? What if…

…

Did a little girl just walk by him?

Lizzy stared at the camera. Her body perfectly still, a look of stupor on her face. In reality, he mind was having a meltdown of sorts.

A little girl, no older than nine or ten at most, with long brown hair held back in a red hairband with a fake daisy on one side of it at least had just casually walked by BB like it was completely normal to do so in a haunted, near empty, pizzeria.

How the hell did that kid get in?!

Was she in danger?!

Why did she seem so innocent walking by? Lizzy may have only worked nights here, but she was here during the daytime hours to know that most kids would go crazy to see the animatronics walking around. Probably try to hug and talk to them to.

"Oh, crap… Oh, shit. Oh, fucks and tits…"

What was she going to do? Lizzy stared at the camera nervously, a drop or two of sweat moving down her forehead. It would be dangerous to go out there, and if she was caught, there was no telling what exactly she would be put through before she would be given the death sentence. Well, there was some idea, but it would depend on who caught her.

She taunted the animatronics when she could. She rattled the lion's cage. She had just been so confident she would be safe and not have to worry about anyone else but herself there. Now there's a kid here? At this hour?!

How it happened even, Lizzy would find out later. She might have been forgotten or something. That would leave questions about the quality of their parent, guardian or carer, but…

But… She couldn't just leave a kid out there, could she? Alright, from what Phil said about past events and things she knew here and there, chances were that the kid was in no danger of the animatronics due to the fact she was, well… A kid. Their target audience. Surely she could be fi-…

… No. No, no matter how reluctant Lizzy was to step out of the closest thing to safety in this place, she could not just sit here while a child was in possible danger. She was the night guard, damn it! And even if this was a fucked up children's pizzeria, she had just much responsibility as Phil had when animatronics weren't trying to murder her! There tended to be no people, sure, and had it not been for said animatronics, Lizzy probably would have spent her time in the office doing nothing but playing Pokemon, listening to music and just goofing off in general. But she felt an obligation, out of the status of her job as well as moral obligation, to get that kid in the Security Office, regardless of the danger!

Lizzy quickly went through the cameras. Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie was in the west hall (shut that door), Freddy was in the Parts and Services room, Foxy hadn't peaked out of the cove again yet and BB was in the game room. She didn't need to bother checking the prize counter since the Marionette was obvious. He and BB would be a bit tricky to get by, but if Lizzy was quick…

Lizzy wound the music box again and grabbed her bat, briefly stopping as an idea came to mind. She quickly took off her shoes and socks. The shoes to lessen any noise she might make, and the socks…? Well… They'll be a good gag.

Stepping into the east hall, Lizzy wished she had brought something alcoholic to drink for liquid luck. But she inhaled deeply, crouched down and quickly moved. She wasn't sure if Bonnie was at her other door or not by now, but Lizzy had to move fast.

She could feel her heart in her throat as she went by the kitchen door. She could hear Chica clattering the pots and pans and being so close and away from the office almost made her want to dry heave from nervousness. But she went on into the bathroom hall, thankfully not running into anything yet, and glanced into the game room.

'You can do this, Lizzy-girl. You. Can. Do. This," Lizzy assured herself before moving inside swiftly. Spotting BB, she almost leaped towards him when he began his taunting laugh (was that supposed to be some sort of alarm to let the others know she was here?), and shoved her socks forcefully inside the mouth of it.

"Keep this in mind. I've been a bit lazy about changing my socks for the last couple of days, so those have been on my sweaty feet for three days," Lizzy hissed at the wide eyed animatronic before she moved on to the prize counter. Hopefully that kid didn't get too curious about the Marionette. She wasn't sure what would happen then if… If…

Lizzy had stopped once the prize counter came in sight. The little girl stood in front of the open Jack-in-the-box. The music box was still playing, albeit nearing its close. The Marionette was holding up two fairly normal looking marionettes that roughly looked like Raggedy Anne and Raggedy Andy. And the little girl was giggling and clapping her hands.

Was… Was the Marionette entertaining her?

That wasn't the only thing off about this picture. The little girl… The little girl was, transparent. Like a ghost…

…A ghost…

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Lizzy was shocked out of her confusion at the screech. The Marionette was looking directly at her, marionettes dropped to the floor. The little ghost looked startled and further away from Lizzy.

This was definitely not the pl-.

"Got you!"

Lizzy was caught by two yellow arms wrapping around her in a death grip tight enough for Lizzy to gasp out as air was forced out of her lungs, and held up off the ground a bit.

"I thought it was odd when Bonnie said you came out, and then I find you here…" Chica trailed off into a sigh. "I don't know what you had intended for the little girl, but I don't trust you with that bat in hand."

"What? No! I was going to save her-!"

"You think we would hurt her!" Lizzy winced at the loud shriek. "How, dare you! We would never hurt a sweet, innocent child! You're mouth needs even more cleaning than it did before!"

"Wait, what?! You were really serious about that?!" It was a stupid question. Of course the damn chicken had been serious! But Lizzy supposed she was just a bit in shock about this. She had just been caught because she thought a kid was in danger, only to see it was a ghost!

"Of course I was serious," Chirca said in a strict tone as she began walking away from the prize corner with Lizzy, the latter kicking her legs frantically. "It was bad enough with you cursing non-stop! Ef-ing this. Duck that. Hit here. And then I find out how much of a little thief you are! Stealing Foxy's hook. My cupcake." Chica chuckled warmly then, moving one arm away (but keeping the other around Lizzy) she patted Lizzy's head gently. She just squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable with all this.

"But don't worry, dear. It will all be better once we clean that filthy tongue of yours. Then we'll tuck you into a nice, cosy suit for the night. I'll sing you a lullaby then if you like. Which would you prefer? How about 'Hush, Little Baby'?"

"I'm freakin' twenty-two you old hag!"

"Now, now. We've already talked about your horrid language."

They were just outside the kitchen doors when Chica stopped. She looked around and called out, "Oh, Bonnie~. I caught her! Could you come and help me?"

"Oh, boy. Really?!" Bonnie nearly ran (or at least the closest thing to running his animatronic frame would allow) from the west hall to them. He looked giddy with anticipation, moving from one foot to the next. "Are we going to make her scream? Please say we are. I know I'm _Freddy_ for it!"

"Oh, GOD! Stop with the puns!" Lizzy groaned, but the two animatronics ignored her plea.

"Maybe. We have to clean her tongue out first. When we take it out, she might scream."

"Wouldn't she need a tongue to scream though?"

"I'm not sure," Chica admitted. "But it's worth finding out though, isn't it?"

"Well when you put it like that, sure!"

Lizzy could have sworn Chica was beaming when they went inside the kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered across the floor, some of them kicked away by Chica before Lizzy was dropped to the tiled floor. Her hat falling off. She had made a quick moved to get away, but Bonnie was fast and pressed a hand against her stomach to keep her down.

"Nope! Sorry, silly-Lizzy, but you're not going anywhere," Bonnie said happily as he tugged Lizzy's bat away from her and threw it across the room. Lizzy started kicking and tried to pry the hand off. Sadly, she was not the hulk and her rage (okay, rage mingled with panic and fear) would not give her super strength to get the fucking thing off of her.

Chica meanwhile had rummaged through the cupboards. Lizzy could hear her humming cheerfully to herself before the sound of running water was heard.

"There we go!" Chica chirped before going around to Lizzy's other side, dropping down a mop bucket filled with water and a bottle of dish washing liquid. Chica was holding onto a bar of yellow soap between two thick fingers and a thumb. "Now, anything you want to say before we begin?"

Lizzy gritted her teeth. Swallowing thickly she looked to both Bonnie and Chica and said,

"I did drawings of you two. Left them on my desk. There's a couple of the others too."

"Pictures?" Chica sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, pictures," Lizzy nodded. "The first one is of Freddy crying because he lost his dick trying to fuck you. The dick itself was just a strap on made with a thick sausage, and he still didn't satisfy you, and got you preggers. Foxy, he's sticking his hook up his robot ass in an attempt to masturbate, but ends up losing it up there," Lizzy smirked a little. If she was going to die, she at least wanted to get one smart ass remark in there beforehand. Just in case she ended up getting all panicky and screaming for her life like most people would in this type of scenario.

"I would have done one of Balloon Boy, but I decided I couldn't draw a dirty picture of him like that without coming off as a sicko, so I just drew him being thrown into a volcano. The Marionette? He was a bit tricky to draw something for, but it came to me. I drew him as a ventriloquist dummy looking very uncomfortable and miserable as a creepy looking guy has his hand up in him, and Bonnie…" Lizzy looked to Bonnie with a grin.

"You were my favourite to draw. I drew you in the middle of a circle jerk. Men Cumming all over you while you say how much you love being their little bit-!"

Bonnie almost crushed her as he pressed down harder, making her gasp out in pain before her mouth was then grabbed and forced open. Chica appeared to be trying to kill her on the spot with her glare. She was pretty sure Bonnie was pissed off as well.

"Shut. Up. And let your mouth be cleansed!" she hissed before shoving the bar roughly into her mouth. The force made her tongue move roughly against her teeth, cutting the underside of it a little and giving Lizzy a tiny taste of her blood before Chica started moving the soap bar in and out roughly a couple times before stopping. Bonnie meanwhile had grabbed Lizzy's arms and held them down as well.

"OH, silly me. We forgot the water~." Chica grabbed the bucket and poured at least half the buck on top of Lizzy face. She choked a little as some of it went in her nose, and her mouth was blocked by the soap bar. "Let's start cleaning again!"

As Chica moved the soap bar inside her mouth again, Lizzy was slowly feeling tiny pieces of soap breaking off and landing close to her throat, causing her choking to worsen more. Bonnie's laughter didn't help her moral.

"Sounds like she's choking, Chica!"

The doors could be heard opening. At this stage, Lizzy couldn't imagine who else would want to watch her like thi-.

"Hi!"

Damn it, BB.

"Hi, buddy," Bonnie greeted cheerfully. "You want to watch too? It's fun! … Where did you get those socks?"

"Miss Mean Guard shoved them in my mouth. Can we shove them down her's?"

"I'm sorry, but we're cleaning it," Chica told him with a shake of her head, briefly stopping. "Maybe before we put her in a suit, but for now that mouth has to be cleaned. Goodness knows she needs it."

"Fugh yoo," Lizzy snapped, her swear obvious through the soap bar. She was trying to ignore the uncomfortable feelings of her hair clinging to her neck and being held down by Bonnie.

"Honestly, what sort of parents do you have to teach you swearing like that," Chica muttered as she started 'cleaning' Lizzy's mouth once more as BB giggled. "They must be totally irresponsible."

"Maybe they don't care for her?" BB added cheerfully. "They might be disappointed in her, and don't care. Not. A. Bit!"

"Maybe she's adopted?" Bonnie guessed. "Her real parents probably dumped her off when she was born because she looked stupid."

"You know nothing!" Lizzy snapped as the soap left her mouth before she tried to spit out some of the soap that had stuck in her mouth. She liked lemon flavoured gum, not lemon flavoured choke toys!

"You don't know anything, dear. Certainly not manners," Chica sniffed before she picked up the dishwashing liquid. "Now, open wide, for a clean mouth~."

Lizzy's jaw was pried open again by Chica, and not long after the gooey green liquid was squeezed into her open mouth. Lizzy tried to kick away, tried to turn her head or shut her mouth. But none of those things wielded results as Chica poured more and more in.

At least half a bottle had been squeezed into her mouth, some of it going down her throat and resulting in violent coughing and hacking.

"Here's some more water…" The rest of the water in the bucket was poured over her face. Some of it overflowing in her mouth before Chica shut it and pinched her nose. "Swallow it, dear~. We still have one more thing to do before your suit up~."

She gagged, but Lizzy was forced to comply and swallow it. She felt sick from it and already ready to puke. Chica let go, leaving Lizzy free to gasp for air and gag. The young woman was hoping that it would be six soon. That the bell would ring and she would be free. The what she swallowed wouldn't have adverse effects on her health. She ignored Bonnie and BB's laughter. She ignored Chica's humming as she went through the cupboards and sink again.

She just wanted this hell to be over with.

"Here we go," Chica cooed as she came back into sight again. Holding a plastic cup with water in it, and… what else was in that cup?

"A little water to ease the stomach, and cleanse your insides. Mixed with salt~."

"Sick… Bi-bitch!" Lizzy choked out.

"Hmp! Someone hasn't learned their lesson!" Chica knelt down again and forced Lizzy's mouth open once more before pouring the salted water forcefully down her mouth. The taste of it alone made her want to retch. But she actually willingly swallowed it. She had no idea what dishwashing liquid would do to her, and salty water was perhaps the only thing that would help her now. Even if Chica was only doing it to torture her.

"There we go! Don't you feel better?" Chica asked as she pulled the cup away and motioned Bonnie to let go. Lizzy curled up on her side, body shaking as she clenched her mouth shut, trying to not focus on the horrible discomfort so much. She almost didn't notice BB walk up to her side, but she glanced at his smiling face as he held up her socks. Pale grey and black stripes, with a raccoons face around the toes of each sock.

"You forgot your socks!" He threw them on top of her head. Before Lizzy could snap back with a comment, she gagged. She coughed and after a tiny bit of heaving, puked a bit on the tiles. Moving onto her hands and knees, she puked some more onto the floor. She could hear the laughter behind her, but frankly she couldn't give a damn right now.

The puking felt like it was lasting forever, even if it was just a couple minutes. It was still enough agony as she felt some of it in the back of her nose. It got to a point where she was fairly certain she lost some stomach acid before it finally ended. She was coughing, trying to get what was stuck in her throat out, and ignore what was dribbling down her chin.

"There! All clean."

Lizzy clenched her fists and teeth painfully tight. Angry tears starting to leak from her eyes. She hated this moment. She never felt so humiliated or vulnerable. Two things that did not work in this job. She felt weak and a bit light headed, but she used what little strength remained to keep herself from falling face first into vomit.

"Now…" Lizzy felt her middle being grabbed by Bonnie, and she couldn't bring herself to struggle right away. "It's time to put you in a suit, Lizzy! Kinda wish I could have had you screaming, but you got punished, and that's good enough for me! You'll probably start doing it once we get to Parts and Services."

"Yay!" BB cheered, the child sadist.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong…_

The bell seemed heavenly at that point.

"Oh… I guess we got so caught up, we forgot the time." Chica let out a disappointed sigh. "We made her mouth clean, so that's something. Put her down Bonnie."

"Awww…" BB whined.

"No!" Lizzy felt Bonnie shake his head. "We can still get her screaming! We have her, so let's-."

"It's against the rules, Bonnie," Chica chided him. "You know Freddy's rules. Either get her killed between twelve and six, or no killing at all."

"But I want her to scream…"

"Bonnie…" Lizzy lazily lifted her head towards the direction of the door to see Freddy. "You know the rules. Put her down." Lizzy had expected an argument, but instead she heard Bonnie give a childish groan and dropped her to the ground.

"All right…"

"Please, can't we stuff her in a suit, Mr. Fazzy?" BB sounded like he was trying to give Freddy puppy-dog eyes. Lizzy looked up to see Freddy shake his head.

"BB, if we did that outside the time, it would make it less satisfying," Freddy told him in a mixture of calm and sternness. "Now go back to the game room."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

BB left the kitchen, followed by Chica and Bonnie. Freddy remained and looked down at Lizzy with a look of indifference as Lizzy's arms shuck.

"You had a close call, didn't you?"

"Fuck you, Freddy Toad-Face."

"Not one to be polite, are you?"

"Only when people have my respect. Not when they're utter dicks to me," Lizzy spat. Freddy didn't appear to react to her swearing though. If Lizzy didn't already figure him to be the main leader here, she would have now. He just seemed to stay calm no matter what she said to him. Maybe he slammed the windows in the office last week, but he never raised his voice.

"Well, you were warned by Chica what would happen for your cursing. Why did you leave your office anyway?"

Lizzy kept shut. No need to tell him anything.

"Not saying anything? All right. I can see you wish to cling to your pride. It's certainly damaged now, isn't it?" Freddy turned around to leave. "See you next week, Lizbeth."

"It's Lizzy!" Lizzy shouted after him. Rage shaking through her. "Fucking. Lizzy! I'm Lizzy Fucking Parker, and I won't be caught so easily next time! Do you hear me?! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME YOU BASTARDS?!"

Lizzy panted after that outburst and leaned against the counter isle in the kitchen, slowly shutting her eyes.

She officially hated every week that wasn't Saturday and Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter than I expected, but I did say this chapter would be better than the previous one :3<strong>

**Once again I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I also wanted to make a note that I made a slight error with the newspaper report the previous chapter. I had put down Tobias where I meant Toby. I was thinking Sweeney Todd when I was picking names. A minor mistake but one I plan to correct. Also, I think there may have been some slight confusion about it, or maybe I just misread a review or something but I'll just put it down here to be clear.**

**Toby is name I gave the kid that got killed in the mini-game where you're feeding cake to some greedy, easily angered kids. Jake is the name of the murdered kid's father. I don't mean to sound condescending, I just thought I should make that clear while I still had it in mind. I'm glad I'm keeping people guessing though :3 Makes me feel happy that my ideas aren't transparent as I'm constantly afraid they are.**


	15. Another Life

_It was… dark. At first at least. But then Lizzy opened her eyes. She was looking through a pair of eyes holes of what she guessed was a mask. It was dark, but not as bad as when her eyes were shut. If anything, everything almost had a blu-ish tinge to it with not light on. But, where was she? And why was she wearing a mask?_

_… Why is Bonnie next to her?_

_Why the fuck is Chica on her other side?_

_The hell is Foxy doing here?_

_The fuck happened to Bonnie's face?_

_All the animatronics were slumped against the wall, looking rather wrecked. Moving her eyes here and there, it looked like a Parts and Services room. Just a little different from the one she knew._

_But why weren't they attacking her? Not that Lizzy was trying to complain or anything. She couldn't even fathom why anyone would. But Lizzy wasn't sure, given it was them, if it was an entirely good thing. Who knows what was going through their heads? Assuming that type of question could be applied to animatronics. But surely if any malice was intended they wouldn't have wasted time. Chica certainly didn't when she made her swallow dishwashing liquid and forced her to puke it back up!_

_… Where was Freddy?_

_Wait…? Was she…? That would probably mean she was…_

_No… No, that couldn't be. She wouldn't be alive if she was in Freddy, would she? And even if she was in a suit, why would she be put in Freddy himself? Would it even be possible for her to be in a suit now? She didn't feel any discomfort so she couldn't be in a suit unless it was completely hallow inside._

_Come to think of it, Lizzy actually didn't feel anything at the moment. That was troubling to say the least. Hesitant at first, Lizzy tried to see if she could actually move in the body. Much to her relief she was. Her movements felt a bit stiff, but not anything she couldn't work with. Now she just had to look around this place. If she was with the animatronics in this state, she was going to make a guess that she was in the old Freddy Fazbear location. Another dream._

_Well... It… It couldn't be too hard to find where she was going. Could it? Granted the layout would be different…_

_It was strange how clear things were even when it was dark in these suits. Lizzy had guessed it beforehand but she knew for definite that darkness was in their favour rather than hers if her power ran out in the future. Or if BB acted like the bitch he was._

_Hesitant, Lizzy glanced around before her eyes landed on her door. She didn't really feel scared. As far as she knew, the scariest, most threatening thing here was the Marionette and right now, Lizzy did seem to be Freddy. Chances were that she would be perfectly safe for the moment._

_"Goddamn hands…" Lizzy muttered as she tried to clasp onto the door handle. Damn bear hands were difficult to get used to._

_"Freddy…" Lizzy froze at the familiar tone of Chica when she moaned out to her… or Freddy. It was different from when Lizzy last heard her. She sounded, depressed. Broken. Maybe even, pitiful? "Fre-Freddy…? Di-di-di-di-did we-did we catch the-the man, yet?" Her voice was glitched. Probably something wrong with her voice box._

_"When do-when do you thi-think we'll catch-catch him? The one who-The one who hur-hurt those chi-chi-children?" Lizzy didn't respond. Was she even supposed to?_

_"How-how-how co-could i-i-it have hap-have happened?" Chica moaned. "That man in the Golden Freddy-Golden Freddy suit... W-w-w-w-we-we can't even find the bodies…"_

_"…"_

_"… Th-thank you-thank you, F-Freddy. You always know what to say…" Chica didn't sound quite as depressed as before. Lizzy was a little annoyed she didn't hear what Freddy apparently told Chica to cheer her up. You'd think she would since it was apparently his perspective she was looking through._

_"D-d-d-d-d-do-do you remember-remember our lives in the di-diner?" Chica then brought up. Another moment of silence. "I-I only-only asked becau-because I can't. Bu-but… I can remember-remember happi-happiness. I guess-I guess it was because we liked-we liked entertaining kids. I can't re-remember it though, bu-bu-bu-but I wi-wi-wi-wish we could do that again. Maybe they'll-they'll give Bon-Bonnie his face back."_

_This was all making Lizzy uncomfortable. This was a side she wasn't exactly use to seeing. Had this been a first time meeting or Chica hadn't literally forced her to swallow washing liquid and throw it back up, a part of Lizzy possibly would have felt at the very least a twinge of sympathy. Maybe she did? But Lizzy stayed silent and got the door open at last, giving her a chance to get out._

_It was dark outside, so combined with the silence it was pretty much a no-brainer that it was night time._

_"So… Where do I go?" Lizzy muttered out loud as she glanced left and right. There couldn't really be much of a wrong answer to this, could there? She wasn't sure if she could even really leave this place as Freddy._

_It was left she decided to go. In regards to decoration, it wasn't much different than it was at her location. The drawings by children were not the same, obviously enough. There were also smaller rooms with tables that Lizzy guessed were meant to be private rooms for birthday parties. Kinda odd they didn't have anything like that now, but she supposed there was only so much building space. Plus the dining room was fairly big enough anyway._

_Lizzy found the stage. It was a bit more decorated with the other ones, and the toy versions of her monsters stayed there. Perfectly still._

_"Freddy…"_

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_

_That voice was unmistakeable. She knew it was the Marionette's. She hoped that she was just looking at things through a different perspective. She did not want that fucking puppet making her into a doll or whatever the hell he had in mind._

_Whether she wanted to or not though, her head turned to face the Marionette. No word was said until the Marionette spoke,_

_"From what I have overheard, Jeremy will live," he said in an almost disappointed tone. "The future of this place seems to be bleak though."_

_'Jeremy? Wasn't he the guy who was bit by Foxy?' Lizzy thought to herself. Yes, he was. Lizzy could definitely guarantee that that was the name that Phil had given. Was she looking at a memory then?_

_"They're going to be scrapped," spoke the Marionette. "I suppose after their constant staring and the near incident with Mangle the other day, they are seen are the ones seen as most just to be scrapped. I… I suppose the souls of the children must have interfered with their workings for that to happen. We usually go after night guards. It makes more sense. We're more aware. But them…" The Marionette shuck his head. "I just wanted to give them a second chance. A new life. Something to ease their pain…"_

_The Marionette looked to Lizzy, slowly tilting his head slightly to the side. He almost sounded as downhearted as Chica had. Why was it she couldn't hear what Freddy was saying? The conversation would have made more sense then._

_"… Thank you, friend," the Marionette gave a gentle nod. "You and the others will keep an eye on the children, won't you? I'm a bit anxious that… That I'm to be scrapped along with them. Balloon Boy too. Because you, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are the originals and were the ones replaced. Balloon Boy and I weren't. I haven't told him yet. I'm not sure how to tell him though him though."_

_"…"_

_"… Eheheheh… Do me a favour though. Won't you, friend?" That tone returned the tone Lizzy was most familiar with. The cold, sinister one. "None of the night guards should ever hurt another child here. So, keep the children safe. Keep them happy. Let them have a chance to forget all of their worries and strife." He did a single twirl here, almost saying it in a whimsical way. But it quickly evaporated. His mask may have been joyous. But if he had a face underneath it, it was likely giving a dark look._

_"But most of all. Those night guards must be thought, the joy. Of Creation."_

Lizzy's eyes shot open. Where was…

She was in the Security Office. Sitting down against the wall.

… How did her socks and shoes get back on?

… Where did this jacket come from?

Lizzy looked at the warm looking navy blue jacket in confusion, before she looked around as her mind became more focused. She could hear some music, so the band was probably playing. There were a few kids were laughing, listening and cheering the band on. Phil was at the desk-.

Phil was at the desk.

"Phil…?"

Phil turned around in his chair sharply and seeing Lizzy was awake, he got out and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, there. Most have been a rough night, huh?" Phil wasn't making any attempts to smile. "One of the cooks came in and found you. Wasn't really sure what to do, but you seemed alright so they just kept an eye on you until the boss came and then me. I said I'd keep an eye on you and see if you would be alright when you woke up. How do you feel?"

"Like the shit of a dog shit of a dog with diarrhea," Lizzy grunted as she sat up a little straighter. "You put my socks and shoes back on?"

"No, that was the cook," Phil shuck his head. "Thought your feet were getting too cold. I gave you my jacket though. Thought you could use some extra warmth."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"No need to say thanks. Just thought you needed it a bit more than I did." Phil took her face in his hands and looked at her carefully. Looking over her face carefully. "What the hell did you go through last night?" he murmured.

"Torture. It may as well be called torture, from that bitch of a chicken."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not in the mood to right now."

Lizzy felt her stomach rumble almost painfully around then, and put a hand over it to ease the discomfort. Fairly understandable since her stomach was forcefully emptied that night.

"Hungry?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I'll just drive home, get a snack before I go to bed and get something proper."

"I don't think I should let you drive in your state." Phil shuck his head as he stood up and held a hand out to Lizzy. "I don't know what you went through last night, but I'd feel better knowing I drove you home then let you risk getting yourself hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine," Lizzy muttered as she grasped his hand and stood up, knees having a slight tremble.

"Look, you threw up a lot in the kitchen, and you were shaking a bit when found. I just want to make it easier for yourself before you go to bed. Maybe pick you up something to eat. My treat."

"No, Phil, I-."

"You can pay next time if you like."

"Next time?" Lizzy raised a brow. "What, you think we'll go get something to eat again?"

"Maybe. I mean, it'd be nice to talk in a place not full of kids, and… those animatronics. Plus we never seem to talk much about anything else but this place. If you're really intending to stay put, it couldn't hurt to know how that head of yours works sometimes," Phil said with a tiny laugh.

"Not one for people being inside my head, but I can see what you mean." Lizzy thought for a moment. "If you really want to be my chauffeur for the next hour or so, why not? But, I drive here so how…?"

"Well, I could drive your car and get a taxi back," Phil suggested as he shrugged. The taxi fare isn't too bad as long as the traffic isn't against you, and I can pick up some more money at an ATM if I have to. Now, how about you sit down in the chair while I go talk to Mr. Davidson and let him know that I'm bringing you home. It's pretty early yet and business doesn't usually pick up more until later on in the day around this time of year, so I'm sure it'll be okay for me to be gone for a bit. I'll just have to be a bit quick but I'm sure given the circumstances it'll be okay." Lizzy looked at Phil in mild surprise.

"But aren't you worried your pay might get docked?"

"Pfft, I doubt it," he snorted. "Even if he did, it'd just be for this week. No real big deal." Lizzy bit her lip briefly as her hands clung onto the jacket around her.

"Well… You really don't have to-."

"Nope! Minds made up," he interrupted, sounding a little cheerful as he gentle pushed Lizzy down into the swivel chair. He shot her a toothy grin. "Won't be too long. What's your favourite type of burger?"

"Erm, chicken."

"Great! I know a burger place not too far away. Maybe you've been there already, but they have great food. We'll take a detour there and after that you can give me directions to your place."

"Just don't become a stalker and it's a deal." Lizzy managed to give a light smirk as Phil chuckled and left the room. Lizzy looked down to the tablet on the desk. It was on the stage camera, and she could see the animatronics playing away. Normal as if they weren't murderous psychopaths.

Lizzy recalled Chica from the dream she had. While she did think it possible for it have been a memory, it could also have been just a random dream. But Lizzy could only say one thing to them after what happened before six. Even if they couldn't see her right now. Or at least, weren't paying attention.

"Screw all of you bastards."


	16. Those Kids

Spending the day in bed with a few chicken burgers, and couple cokes and a laptop in hand sounded like a fairly good way to spend a lazy Saturday recuperating after her shift at the pizzeria in Lizzy's mind. After some sleep of course. That, she needed. No argument.

She hadn't done too much for the first couple of hours except watch videos on YouTube. Mostly parodies. A laugh was definitely something Lizzy needed. And she also intended to make that happen when she went back on Monday. She had originally only intended to do maybe one or two things to an animatronic or two, but now she thought of a couple.

It made her feel better when a new nickname for Freddy came to mind. She looked forward to seeing his reaction to it come Monday and felt very proud for thinking of it. It almost made her a bit giddy in anticipation.

Oh, and Lizzy had to show Bonnie that crude picture she did of men jacking off over him. It was just something that kind of… happened. She couldn't remember how, but to her it was funny as fuck.

The idea to play 'What Does the Fox Say' would have to be scrapped for the moment. It was a bit too obvious. But Lizzy found a song she felt would be a good enough substitute. Maybe even better. It did have a slight fitting to the whole pirate theme. Or at least to one of the words associated often with pirates.

Were there more ideas? A couple. She might even think of some more before she went back. But Monday would hopefully be a better night than the others at the very least.

Lizzy looked at her clock. It was half five in the evening.

"… I should probably look a little more into the disappearances of those kids."

Bringing up another tab to bring up Google, Lizzy typed in the search for some sort of online newspaper achieve. Preferably one where she didn't have to subscribe or pay any fee, no matter how low it was. That was easier said since it would be too easy then. The few sites she found that offered access to newspaper achieves did charge for access.

Until she managed to get lucky with one site, and quickly typed in 'Freddy Fazbear's' and 'missing kids' into the search bar, and selecting the year for 1987. And looked at the results that followed.

'**Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found.**'

'**Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**'

'**Local pizzeria threatened with shut down over sanitation.**'

'**Local pizzeria said to be closed by year's end**'

'**Mother of missing child found dead.**'

That last one had snatched Lizzy's attention. It was unique from everything else she had heard which had focused on the kids. For a moment, Lizzy wondered about the parents of those kids. It was only natural to think solely about kids when they went missing, but what of the parents?

When Lizzy was young and had to have a babysitter when her parents had gone out, she would feel anxious that they were never going to come back. The babysitter usually distracted her well enough by letting her watch her favourite Disney film ('Hercules') and making some small snacks. But one night when she was eight, her parents had been held up in traffic and were gone much longer than they said they would. By her age then, she had fully accepted that her birth parents were gone and barely had any memories of them. That probably helped getting over them. But the thoughts of losing parents all over again had been enough to break her down into tears until she had fallen asleep. When her parents had come home, they decided to take her to their bed to sleep between them for the night to sort of make up for it.

Lizzy couldn't recall the exact feeling she had when her parents were delayed. But she recalled being scared. Maybe some other emotions too. She didn't know. Was that something a parent would feel? Surely they could be considered just as much victims as their kids, couldn't they?

Realising she was stalling a little, Lizzy clicked on the page and read the article.

'**The tragedy six months ago of those five missing children from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will always remain with those deeply affected by it. Five innocent lives missing with a question mark hovering above them, with the only certainty being that they are likely dead.**

'**Some however are more affected than others. Young mother, Hilary Sweeney (29) was found in her apartment (where she had been living alone since her daughter's disappearance) having overdosed on sleeping pills last Tuesday evening. She was found by her neighbour living above her apartment around quarter to six when she had went to check on Ms. Sweeney. Paramedics were called, but she was pronounced dead at the scene.**

'**Police came to investigate the scene, and found a suicide note hidden under her pillow. According to our sources, the note described how Ms. Sweeney felt so much guilt and sadness after her daughter, Mallory (9), went missing. She went on to say how she felt cursed and had no one else to live for, and could only hope to see her daughter and brother in the next life.**

'**So far, no other family members of Ms. Sweeney have been contacted.**'

Sweeney? Hilary Sweeney? Why did that sound familiar?

Lizzy clicked her tongue as she tried to recall the origin of that name. Where could that name have come…

Lizzy took her laptop off her lap, threw the bed sheets off and went to find her note book. She had to shift through some junk here and there, but she found her prize of the green covered notebook hidden under a pair of sock on a chair. She quickly skimmed through the pages she had written in regards to Freddy Fazbear's before finally finding Hilary's name. She was the daughter of the original Fazbear owner. She saw her name while looking in a newspaper article in that dream set in what was the Fredbear Family Diner.

Grabbing a pen, Lizzy did some quick math with Mallory's age. The girl would have been born around 1978. If Lizzy was right, that article she had read in that dream had been published originally in 1977, on the first of July, so chances were those 'transgressions' Hilary did with that military school boy probably meant she ended up pregnant with Mallory.

But what did the article she just read mean by 'see her daughter and brother in the next life'? Well, the lack of mention of her dad probably means there was a falling out between the two. Maybe over her being pregnant? The mentioning of her daughter was obvious reason without saying. Her brother…?

Lizzy doubted it could have been just a coincidence that the granddaughter of the Fredbear Family Diner owner would end up 'going missing' at the pizzeria. But why a little girl? Wouldn't it make more sense to go after Hilary? It would be more logical to go after her. She was an adult. She knew the business had belonged to her family at some point. She could have been quite capable of trying to organize a way to get the business back.

Unless… It was actually a coincidence. Five kids did go missing. Mallory and her mother may have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. And Hilary may not have even cared about getting the business back. She couldn't have felt bitter towards it at least if she had fully negative feelings towards it. If there was a place that brought Lizzy less than happy memories, and it wasn't a place she couldn't avoid, that was what Lizzy would do. Avoid it. At least until those feelings went away.

A possible theory of Mallory being murdered as some sort of attack against Hillary didn't make sense either. It only would had Hillary been demanding Freddy Fazbear's back, and only Mallory vanished. Why five children? Why risk your business reputation?

What was there to gain?

Lizzy glanced back to her laptop and walked back. Quickly saving a copy of the article so that she could look at it again later, Lizzy looked at the other articles. One of them mentioned a suspect being convicted. Maybe that would shed some light.

'**After two months of waiting, the trial of Erik Cawthon (38), the man behind the incident of the five missing children and their likely murders, comes to a close as the majority of the jury found him guilty of first degree murder, with only one abstaining.**

'**All evidence presented had pointed in the direction that Mr. Cawthon had indeed murdered those children. He had worked as night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but still had access to the premise with his set of keys. When his home was investigated, police found a shirt apart of his uniform covered in bloodstains as well as a photograph of one of the children from before they went missing which heavily suggested pre-meditation. There was also a keychain that a parent had recognised as belonging to their son in the shape of one of the pizzeria's characters.**

'**One of the devastated parents had demanded Mr. Cawthon say why he did it, and to say where their children were. In response he said he was innocent and had no memory at all of where he was at the time of the disappearances.**

'**Mr. Cawthon was sentenced to 9 years imprisonment on death row, with no chance of appeal.**'

Checking the date of publication, Lizzy could guarantee that he was most likely dead by now. She guessed there was probably more evidence than was stated in the paper, but the juror who abstained was hard to not wonder. Why would they think this Erik guy didn't do the murder? Was there…

… The animatronics were definitely sentient around then. Lizzy wanted to say they were involved but that theory was smashed by one simple thing.

As much as these guys were a bunch of murderous, sadistic psychopaths, they clearly liked children. Chica had sounded rather appalled when Lizzy thought they were going to hurt that little ghost girl last night, and the Marionette looked like he was actually trying to entertain her. She did seem rather happy with him. It was a bit hard to say it, but those things did like children both on stage and off it. Hell, the more she thought on it, the harder it was to even fathom them purposely hurting a kid.

Lizzy made a note to see if that Erik guy had a lawyer. Just in case she could convince him to give her more details on the guy and the trial.

Lizzy looked back at the article and paused when she found the names of the kids who had gone missing. Might as well see who they were.

'**Children confirmed missing, in order of disappearance.**'

'**Mallory Sweeney (Age 9)**

'**Bartholomew Sparrow (Age 10)**

'**Alexis Gordon (Age 7)**

'**Brian Johnson (Age 9)**

'**Frank Jones (Age 8)**'

There had been pictures of each missing child above their name. The photos were greyscale so she couldn't say who had what hair colour and such (though Brian Johnson seemed to have black hair seeing how dark it was in the photo). But the first child had gained Lizzy's attention.

It was the same girl Lizzy had seen with the Marionette. She was even wearing the same red headband. A part of her was actually a bit relieved since it meant that it definitely wasn't a hallucination. But with her at top of the list, those doubts about coincidences returned. They just seemed to dwindle. Disintegrate even.

Lizzy clicked out of the page and picked up her phone. Her mother might still be at work, but one quick call couldn't hurt.

_Ring-ring, ring-ring…_

_Ring-ring, ring-ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom." Lizzy gave a weak smile as she sat up a bit straighter on her bed. "Just… Just wanted to see how you and dad were doing is all. You doing okay?"

"Oh, well we're both fine. Nothing much to talk about really. What about you? Are you okay? You sound as if something's on your mind." Lizzy tried to picture the possible expression on her mother's face. Lips slightly parted enough to see white teeth, worry in her eyes that she would try to hide...

"… I'm, fine. Just want to hear you're doing alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps the shortest chapter in the series so far. But I think it went well :3 I'm rather pleased with my choice of names for the kids, and the articles. The one about Hilary's suicide actually had some slight influence by The Living Tombstone's FNaF 2 song, 'It's Been so Long'. Pretty decent song. I think the first one is a bit better, but it's still good :3<strong>


	17. A More Humourous Night

Lizzy considered herself incredibly that she was able to find a small tape recorder. It was the only thing she felt would be easy to get inside Foxy's suit, to carefully tape onto the spine of the endoskeleton while at the same time not be a major loss if he or someone else (i.e, BB) managed to get it out and break it before six. She had it set in a way that the first fifteen minutes were just blank before the real music would begin. Even if it didn't necessarily annoy him as much as Lizzy would like, the volume on it was hopefully high enough to act as a sort of alarm if he came running for her.

There was still half an hour left before midnight. She had actually just gotten here as the janitor left. He seemed like a fairly okay guy. What was his name again? Bert? Yes, definitely Bert. If Lizzy was correct in her memory, he gave her a funny look before leaving. Muttering about poor soul or something.

"Now, what's next…?" Lizzy took the list out of her pocket and hummed as she looked through it before smiling. "Ah, yes. BB, the Balloon Bitch."

Lizzy whistled 'Singin' in the Rain' as she casually strolled towards the game room. She was a bit surprised that her ideas in mind were making her feel so… cheerful. The most cheerful she's felt since she first came here, and visited her parents last. But she did, and she didn't really think much could be done to dampen said mood.

Lizzy went straight towards BB when she came into the room. Going behind him to put her hands under his arms to grab him before she started to lead him out of the room, and towards the direction of her office. Only to turn right into the supply closet instead of inside said office. There was some stuff in there that Lizzy had left inside earlier before she went to get the tape recorder inside Foxy.

A plastic red bucket, two long pieces rope, a dunce hat (that she had made a few hours earlier from a sheet of paper, tape and a red marker to mark 'D' on it) and a couple washcloths. She would have had bricks with her, but she couldn't find a place that sold any on short notice. At least not the kind she needed. But there were some boxes in here that were heavy enough.

Lizzy was still whistling as she tied a rope to either side of the bucket, putting her foot down on BB's head (in case he decided to screw the rules and leave). Complete, Lizzy placed the plastic bucket over BB's head before she tied to right rope piece to his right arm and the left to his other arm. But she made the rope long for a reason. Looking for the heaviest box she could lift up at least a little, she soon spotted it and tucked both the remaining ends of rope under them. Tugging at them hard then, Lizzy was satisfied that they didn't tug back out.

Grabbing the washcloths, she stuffed them in BB's mouth and put the dunce hat on his head.

"There! Perfect!" Lizzy had a rather proud smile on her face. "Now you stay here you little shitter! I have more important stuff to do than deal with your childish fuckery, arschgeburt!"

Lizzy left the closet, locking the door behind her. She still had plenty of time so she went back to the dining room and looked to the stage.

"Hmm…" She raised finger up and pointed at Bonnie, Chica and Freddy in turn. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he screams, let him go. Eeny. Meeny. Miny. Moe!" Lizzy's finger had landed on Bonnie. "I guess it's you that I… You know what? Fuck that game, I'm taking something from all of you!"

Lizzy got herself on stage, standing in Front of Freddy. Smiling quite cheerfully, she grabbed the brim of his top hat and took it off. Placing it on top of her own head.

"I think this looks a lot better on me, governor!" Lizzy tipped the hat as she spoke in the highly fake English accent. She then went to Chica. "Hm, I take this again…" She grabbed the cupcake. "And, let's check if this comes off…" Lizzy walked behind her and worked on the knot of her bibs. Surprisingly it came off with ease. "Mine now." Lizzy whistled a bit again as she stuffed the bib in her pocket and walked in front of Bonnie. Looking at his bass, Lizzy gripped onto it and after some gentle tugging, she managed to pry it free. It wasn't as heavy as she expected, but it wasn't the lightest thing to be carrying either.

"Let's see how much you rock tonight, Fucks Bunny." Lizzy got off the stage, hat on her head slipping to the side a little before she straightened it out. She held the bass guitar in both hands, cupcake managing to be held in one before she began walking towards her office. She stopped briefly at Pirate's Cove and went in to turn on. Soon, in about fifteen minutes, the voice of Tim Wilson will be out to echoing out. Hopefully driving Foxy insane.

"It's rude to steal, you know." Lizzy had just pulled the curtains of the cove closed again when that voice sounded out. Some of the confidence Lizzy had felt before faltered a bit, but reluctantly she turned around to see the Marionette only halfway across the room from her.

"And it's also rude to commit first degree murder," Lizzy replied calmly. "But it seems you all forgot about that. Real shame since it's considered a common fucking curtesy."

The Marionette didn't respond to that. However, he did take another few steps closer. Lizzy's mouth felt dry. She wanted to look at her watch but she was too afraid to take her eyes off the Marionette.

"What are you doing out? It's not even midnight."

"I don't really care much for that rule. If I feel like coming out, I shall do as I please. The only reason I haven't just ignored the music box and gone for you yet before your first Friday here was simply politeness." Lizzy snorted.

"What makes you so special? Are you like, the king of this place? I wouldn't consider being king of a children's pizzeria something to be proud of."

"Says the one who works as night guard for minimum wage?"

"If I didn't have the option of leaving this place every day for my cosy apartment, I would have agreed," Lizzy retorted. "But I can leave, unlike you."

"Better here and with company than outside and alone." Lizzy narrowed her eyes as his tone almost sounded elated and with some taunting.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to make it to the end, and once I get enough cash, I'm leaving you demon spawns for good! So why don't you get back to your box, Marilyn, and stay there-."

The Marionette shot his arms out, fingers outstretched towards her throat. Lizzy found herself frozen from shock, unable to move. But the Marionette stopped. Just as the very pointed tips were but an inch away from piercing her neck.

"I don't think you understand how things truly work here." His voice hadn't sound cold, but for a moment Lizzy could have sworn the hissing had been right in her ear. "You, have no real power here. You're nothing but a sacrificial lamb really when you think about it. But _you_ can't tell _me _what to do, girl. Eheheheh…" Two fingers were drawn back, leaving one to move until the very tip was pressed above her ribcage, between her clavicle bones. It slowly moved up. "And you won't always have that music box wind~. Perhaps consider letting it end. Just so I can make you into a pretty…" The finger stopped at her chin. "Pretty, doll." He tapped her chin. Lizzy stepped back sharply, having had enough of her personal space being violated, and not wanting to drop and break the bass just to slap his hand away.

She was glaring darkly up towards him. Even with distance between them his height was still intimidating. But Lizzy was not going to let that show if she could help it. It wasn't midnight yet. Surely he would at the very let her go just for the sake of letting the others having a chance.

"No thanks. Unlike you bastards, I have a life I'd rather not let go of."

"You would be a rather unique doll, eheheheh~ Dollies and toys are meant to be innocent and naïve~. You might fit the role of being naïve, but with your foul mouth and temper, it would be quite amusing to… Perhaps I'll even make you my own little puppet~." Lizzy could hear the disturbing tone of excitement. "I'll wrap my thread around your wrists and ankles, tightly until they bleed. Then you'll be dancing to whatever I say~. Eheheheheheh~."

"I'd rather get back to my office before midnight," Lizzy spat. "I'd tell you to go suck your own dick, but then I remember you're all genital-less bastards. … OHHhhhh, I get it now," Lizzy smirked. She could not leave without saying this while it was fresh in her mind. "Let me guess. You and the others saw a night guard jacking it to some porn during his shift. You all got so jealous that you decided, 'if we can't masturbate at night or even have genitals, no one here can!'" Lizzy sniggered to herself. "Man. I knew you were dick-less losers, pussy-less in Chica's case. But going so far because you can't ever get any, ever…" Lizzy chuckled. "Well, I have no shame in admitting that if I do die, I ain't going to die a virgin. Unlike the rest of you, when eventually the time comes when you can't be fi-."

_SMACK!_

_THUD!_

Lizzy held her stinging left cheek, her mind going blank for a moment before it quickly came back to her. The Marionette slapped her. Supper hard. And the force had been enough to send her on her back. The bass was still in hand, though Chica's cupcake and Freddy's hat had fallen but remained within arm's reach. Lizzy looked up at the Marionette, hand shaking. The moment seemed even worse with that constantly smiling mask of his.

"Respect your superiors," he almost seemed to growl out. "Otherwise, you may find yourself in a much more… panic inducing situation. You would want thread cutting into your throat would you? I can imagine it perfect, and while the image of you desperately trying to get it off your throat while cutting your fingers, choking and gagging as splendid red blood runs down is a rather lovely image, I would rather not have to put so much gratuitous damage on a potential doll~." He tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe I should carve my name on the back of your neck… Just so you remember~."

"Your disturbing description won't leave my head in a long fucking time." Lizzy grabbed the hat and cupcake and stumbled back up, backing down towards the west hall, keeping an eye on the Marionette. "So no wounds are needed."

"Eheheheheh," the Marionette laughed. "You and I both know I'm the only one who just needs their name mentioned to make your blood cold. Why act brave? Why be what you're not?"

_Ding-dong, ding…_

"Good luck, Lizbeth~."

"Piss off!"

Lizzy picked up her pace, not turning her back to the Marionette until she was safely back in her office. She put the guitar under her desk and putting Freddy's hat back on her head before dropping the cupcake on the desk and sitting in the swivel chair.

Winding the music box up first, she cracked her neck and Lizzy was about to crack her fingers before she noticed some red on her palm. The same one that head held her still stinging cheek.

"What the…?"

Lizzy looked into the mirror on her desk and saw three thin lines of red on her left cheek where she had been slapped. They didn't look deep. They looked more like paper cuts if anything. Though it was still a bit scary that the Marionette had managed to do it at all to begin with. Lizzy grabbed a tissue from her pocket and began dabbing it against the cuts. Right now she could really use some humour and and-.

'_Look at that booty, show me the booty. Give me the booty, I want the booty. Back up the booty, I need the booty. I like the booty, oh what a booty_'

Lizzy didn't bother hiding her grin as she slammed the left door shut. Moments later, the expected banging began. It sounded more violent than usual so that was a sign she pissed him off.

Good.

"What did ye put inside me ye wretched harlot?!"

"Harlot?" Lizzy questioned aloud as she turned the hall light on to see a rather furious Foxy. "Is that even used these days anymore?"

"What did ye do to me?!"

"Funny story." Lizzy clapped her hands together. "I was originally going to use 'What Does the Fox Say?' But then I thought, 'no. That's way too easy. I can be more creative than that.' So I scoured the internet for a song and ended up finding Tim Wilson's 'Booty Man'! It's perfect! You're a pirate who's after booty. In this case, me. Plus the song is kinda catchy." Lizzy held a hand to her chin in thought. "Now that I think on it some more, the voice would have actually suited you too I think. That's my opinion at least."

"Get out here and take it out, now!"

"Do I look stupid to you? We both know you're just going to try and kill me the second the door opens. And I taped that tape recorder high enough in you where those other animatronics can't get it. 'Cept maybe the Marionette." Lizzy let out a sigh, making sure it sounded disappointed as possible. "My only regret is that I couldn't use a CD player or something. At least then I could have stuck it on repeat. But a couple of hours listening to a song listing off the different kinds of ass out there should be educational for you. Personally, I think you're the mean booty."

"Just ye wait!" Foxy started banging on the glass. "The second I catch ye, I'm going to dig me hook in through your eye and out through the other! Then I'll sweep you across the floor like a bloody mop!"

"Creative, but not happening. But knowing that this song has pissed you off, I should find more songs about butts to play inside you. 'Baby Got Back' might be a good one.

"It will all piss you off I'm sure, but I'll be the one entertained and finding it hilarious. And quite frankly, that's all that matters to me right now in this place of mind fucks."

"Ye can't hide forever!" He banged his fist and the glass one last time before stalking off. It could have been more serious but the song wouldn't allow that.

'… _Sweeter booty, sour booty. New booty, used booty. Who's booty, sister's booty. Your mama's booty. Cookin' booty, mean booty..._'

"Good luck with the booty," Lizzy called out in a sing-song tone. That was a fun few moments. Now to wind the music box again and check the cameras.

Lizzy held the tablet up just as she unlocked the left door, only to shut it again as she saw Bonnie coming down the hallway. She left the light on and went to sit in her chair, and adjusted 'her' top hat. Purple appeared at the window. Bonnie apparently didn't want to waste time banging on her door.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lizzy asked as she wound the music box again.

"You know what?!" Bonnie banged on the glass. He actually looked kinda pissed. Surprising since he came off as a bit childish with horrible puns. "Give me back my bass! I need it!"

"What? Ohhhhh, you mean this," Lizzy took the bass guitar out from under the desk and plucked a few strings. On it. While it didn't sound like a real instrument, it made some sound which was good enough for her. "I actually wrote a little song for you, Bonny-boy. Ahem." Lizzy cleared her throat and started plucking two strings.

"Bonnie's, a bitch. Bonnie's, a bitch. He's the biggest bitch in this joint, and is Fred's own fuck toy." Lizzy grinned up at Bonnie. "What do you think? Just a little improve there. I know I'm no singer of the year, but I think that went lovely."

"Give it back! It's mine, no one elses!" Bonnie started banging on the glass again. He was almost appearing as violent as Foxy.

"No need to be rude," Lizzy scoffed. "I write you the loveliest song you'll ever hear and this is how you repay me? Why don't you just get back on stage and go away. It's embarrassing to watch you trying to act tough."

"You weren't so tough last week either~," Bonnie retorted, a happier look coming to his face. "You were probably close to crying for mommy and daddy~."

"At least I have parents, and had a childhood. Unlike you." Lizzy put the bass down and shifted through some papers on her desk. "There's something I also want to show you. Oh, hold on. Got to check the east hall." Lizzy clicked on her tablet and seeing Chica at the hall entrance, Lizzy was quickly to close the right door before grabbing a page.

"Now, this is something you must see." Lizzy walked to Bonnie's window and slammed the page against it. Bonnie looked at the paper, and his jaw lowered in what Lizzy guessed was a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Wh-what the Faz is that?!"

"Ignoring your terrible fill in for fuck, this is the picture I told you about of you being surrounded by horny men in a circle jerk, releasing their love juices all over you," Lizzy explained, giving a gentle smile. "I know the drawing is a bit crude, but I think I depicted you loving the feeling of jizz all over you quite well."

"When I get in there I'm going to hug you so tight that your organs will seep out!"

"Just my organs? What about my blood? Is that going to stay in or evaporate?"

"You're my least favourite guard," Bonnie huffed. "At the others didn't act like they knew everything and weren't smart alecks."

"And frankly, I give this many fucks and shit," Lizzy retorted as she held her arms out. "I.e, none. At. All. But hey, don't worry. You'll get your guitar back. Just not tonight, but I'll guess it'll be in your arms before this place opens. Now…" Lizzy backed away a couple steps to pick up her bat and walked back, hitting it against the glass a few times. "Get the hell away, or I'm going to shove your bass guitar so far up your rabbit hole that whoever pulls it out is going to be named King Arthur and get all the bitches."

_SLAM!_

Bonnie seemed to be trying to glare at her. It probably would have looked better if the rabbit had eyebrows.

"This isn't over! You'll slip up again sooner or later."

"The only slipping I can see myself doing is on cum that's pooled around your body after the circle jerk is over."

Bonnie made a noise of annoyance and turned around to leave, muttering about being back soon.

"Dumbass," Lizzy muttered before looking to her camera, startled when the brief image of Freddy flickered in her sight. Slamming a hand over her eyes, she muttered,

"I really need to do something about those fucking hallucinations."

The rest of the night was pretty much the usual after that. Freddy hadn't made a show at her door yet, which raised an eyebrow from the night guard. Chica had shown up enough times to make up for him though. Bonnie and Foxy had made their returns, making their demands. Lizzy would just casually hold up the middle finger to them.

Flicking through cameras again, Lizzy paused at the dining room. Foxy was there. As was BB. The latter of whom was giving a shit eating grin up at the camera after Foxy got the ropes undone and bucket off BB's head. Captain Shitty probably got him out of the closet after his last attempt to get in Lizzy's office.

"Damn it," Lizzy muttered. She didn't think the other animatronics would actually come for him. She supposed since BB got that muzzle off Foxy last time, it wasn't too unexpected though.

_Knock-knock._

Lizzy looked to her right door with a raised eyebrow. "Freddy? That you? You're the only one that knocks like that."

"I suppose you don't need to turn the light on to check then."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want? I have more important things to do than listen to you. Like doing nothing."

"I know your level of childishness is not as high as Balloon Boy's or Bonnie's," Freddy said calmly. "But I would like to have my hat back now."

"Yeah, like I said earlier. It looks better on me." Freddy gave a sigh.

"Lizbeth, why are you honestly doing this?"

"Why are you trying to kill me? For entertainment of course my Care Bear reject nemesis," Lizzy told him quite happily. "And in fact, hold on." Wind up the music box. "In fact, I'm almost glad you're here. I have great news. I thought of a new nickname for you."

"A nickname?" Lizzy was certain he raised a brow questioningly.

"Yep. I thought real hard about this. It was going to be toad face, since you kinda look like you have a toad face. But then a better name came to mind." Lizzy turned on the east hall light and looked right at Freddy's eyes.

"Delores."

"De… Delores?" He didn't look angry, just… surprised. Not what Lizzy had been hoping for, but it was close enough. Probably the best she would get for now.

"Named after the bitch from Harry Potter," Lizzy affirmed with a nod. "It's perfect. You both act like you're friendly when it's plain as day you're anything but. You're both want to hurt people, you both look like toads. It's fucking perfect!"

"… You really think you're clever, don't you?"

"I like to believe that I have a very creative mind," Lizzy said.

"Not as much as you would like to think," Freddy replied back dryly. "I suppose your tenacity is a little admirable. Foolish, but admirable. A part of me almost pities you. Trying to look and be strong. But you're still a scared child. Because that's what you are. A child. A juvenile girl who will either leave this place insane, or in a suit."

"What makes you think I'll become insane?" Lizzy demanded as she took off the top hat. Freddy chuckled.

"Hallucinations? I know you've been having them. A majority of guards who have been here get them. It's almost guaranteed after witnessing Golden Freddy." There was a trace of coldness at the mention of Golden Freddy. "I don't know if they're permanent or not, but it is interesting none-the-less. But even if you live, there is still a small victory for us."

Lizzy glanced down for a moment.

"Oh? Have you finally seen how futile this all is? I can make it quick if you open the-."

"Oh, no. That's not it at all," Lizzy shuck her head in disagreement. "It's just that I was just thinking to myself, if my hallucinations are a victory for you, the fact that I won't die a virgin and, assuming there is one for me, get to move on to the afterlife. This is a contrast against you who have no dicks and vaginas, and will just simply cease existing once you're no longer active."

Freddy stared before shaking his head.

"You'll still be dead."

"At least people of all ages would mourn me than a bunch of kids."

"As interesting as this conversation is, I would like my hat back please," Freddy told her as he gestured to the top hat in Lizzy's hand. Lizzy just scoffed and plopped it back on her own head and walking to her desk to rewind the music box.

"Pick it up from the tables after six. Until then, this is my hat. Not yours."

Freddy sighed, though it sounded a little more annoyed this time. After one last look at Lizzy, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Enjoy," he said with speckles of sarcasm. "Your night. Luck isn't permanent after all, Lizbeth, and that's all you have been living on."


	18. A Good Saturday Morning

_Where the hell was…? Was she… Yeah, she was in the previous Pizzeria at night again. This time as herself, and not in Freddy, or any of the other animatronics. It gave her some mixed feelings since she wasn't entirely certain what would happen if the other animatronics saw her. Especially without her bat. But standing her in the middle of the dining room wasn't exactly going to do her any favours. Especially with no animatronics not on stage. That just-._

_"Save them…"_

_Lizzy looked around. A harsh hissing noise had spoken out, yet she couldn't tell where it was from. Not entirely certain whether to speak out or not, she decided to take the risk and called out,_

_"Save who?"_

_"Save them…"_

_"Erm… Yeah. But who?"_

_"Save them…"_

_"Oh, fuck you," Lizzy muttered as she folded her arms. She clicked her tongue as she tried to figure out where to go. She could see the front door from here, but it was pretty obvious to her that they would be locked. Even if she had her work keys with her, she doubted the locks here would be the same. It was an incredibly low chance realistically speaking. In fact, that chances didn't even exist now that she thought about it._

_"Save them…"_

_"Oh my god, shut up," Lizzy muttered as she rubbed her face. She was not in the mood for this._

_"Save them…"_

_"Will you shut. Up?!" Lizzy snarled, and began pacing around the room as she looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. "I know what you said, but I can't exactly go after anyone if I don't who they are, or where to go. So either get off your fat ass and do it yourself. This isn't some story where lazy bastards make the hero do all of the work. I'm not your fucking dog. I'm not Lassie, you go save Timmy if you know he's in the pissing well! You-!"_

_Lizzy cut herself off when she noticed a figure literally walk through her like she was a ghost. It felt a bit weird. It took only one glance to see it had been the Marionette, who was making his way slowly down the hall. Well… If she couldn't be seen, she may as well follow him. It would surely make that voice shut the fuck up._

_Following the Marionette, the walk felt like it was taking longer than it should have. Maybe since it was the Marionette she was following, that alone was having that type of effect._

_Looking down at those spindle-like legs, Lizzy was beginning to realise that the Marionette never made a sound when he moved. God, could he get any creepier?_

_He moved into one room, door swinging close behind him. Lizzy looked at the nameplate on the door. 'Parts and Services'. She tightened her lips together. She could only ever think bad things looking at a door with those words written on it. But since she didn't really have much else to do (plus that damn voice would probably start speaking up again), Lizzy grasped the door handle and swung the door open._

_Her breathing stopped._

_The animatronic suits were in there. The ones she was used to. Even a Golden Freddy suit. There were splotches of blood here and there around them, mainly around the joint areas and crevices. Marionette stood in front of them. Was this… Were, they those kids who went missing? Murdered?_

_"What's-?" A painful sharp gasp escaped Lizzy's throat as a sharp object pierced her back, near her right shoulder and her spine. Another stab came, lower this time. Above her pelvis._

_Lizzy fell onto her knees, her hand grasping the floor in pain. Looking back at the Marionette, she noticed his head was held down low, and he was on his knees as well. Except his hands were on top of his head._

_Lizzy didn't get a chance to see much else of him as she was forcefully turned onto her back. There was now light from the hallway, and it kept her from making out her attacker other than making out the figure as male. She also thought she saw some purple on his shirt._

_He kneeled down over her, knees on either side as he grasped onto Lizzy's throat._

_"Hey, let go of me!"_

_He ignored her. Instead choosing to raise a knife that sparkled in the light, with droplets of Lizzy's blood dripping off of it._

_"You can't…"_

_He brought the knife down towards her chest…_

Lizzy shot her eyes open, staring up at her ceiling. After a moment or two of letting her heart calm down, she groaned and rubbed her face. Three weeks at Fazbear's and she still had those dreams.

"What is with those freakin' dreams? Maybe I am losing it a little?"

Her phone began ringing, startling Lizzy before she snatched it from her bedside locker and checked the caller ID. She was surprised to see it was Mr. Davidson and answered the phone.

"Erm, hi?"

"Lizzy, how are you?"

"Um, just woke up before you called me. What day is it again? Er, Saturday?" Lizzy glanced at her clock to see it was half twelve.

"Yes, and I'm glad I got you. You're not busy now, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, if you're okay with talking on the phone to save you the trouble of driving here, I wanted to talk with you about your pay."

"My pay?" Lizzy felt wary as she sat up in her bed. "What about it?"

"I just want to start off saying that I'm sure you might understand why we've only been paying you minimum wage. Most night guards leave after the first week, so there is 't much point paying any higher than," Mr. Davidson began explaining.

"Alright…" Lizzy softly snorted at the blatant non-mention of the guards that had died.

"But since you seem to be staying longer, I think it's only right to give you a raise."

"… Are you joking with me?" Lizzy demanded. No way could she be lucky like that.

"No, I'm quite serious." Mr. Davidson sounded quite proud as he said this. "I know it's not much of an increase, but with our current income average, we can afford to increase your pay $290.75 starting Monday."

Lizzy's eyes widened. Not a word escaped her mouth. True, surviving night after night with animatronics trying to kill you should be worth a thousand a week a least, but the significant increase was definitely welcome to her. She actually started to silently cheer, waving her free hand in the air in triumph.

"Lizzy? Lizbeth? Are you still there?"

"Oh, uh… Yeah, sorry. Just surprised," Lizzy quickly said as she smiled sheepishly to herself. "But, yeah… Uh, thanks."

"It's no problem. Also, there's a favour I want to ask you." Lizzy's smile dropped. Of course. Why would something good happen without something else coming up?

"… What is it?"

"You remember Foxy the Pirate, yes? When he was still active we used to have a pirate themed day twice a month. Three during the summer months. We still do it, but it's only once a month now. During the last week of a month. The employee that was supposed to play as the Pirate Captain for the kids is in the hospital for an appendicitis. Phil's volunteered to take the role so we need someone to take the dayshift as security. It's on Friday so if you can take that shift, you don't have to come in that night. You'll still get paid."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Sorry, I just thought you had something worse in mind," Lizzy brushed off. "What time I start?"

"Nine until half five. I usually take over the cameras then since I usually get all my own paperwork done by then."

"Okay," Lizzy nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great, great. Now, er, speaking of Phil. He said he wanted to talk to you about work, so I'll just transfer the call to him."

"Alright, go ahead." Lizzy was pretty happy to hear that. Phil was a good guy, and Lizzy did like interacting with him. He seemed like that kind of guy who liked to have some fun, and caring too thinking back on the times she woke up to see him checking her or close by ready to check she was okay. A real sweet guy.

"Liz?" Phil's voice made Liz smile a little.

"Hey, Phil. Boss said you wanted to talk about work or something?"

"Sort of. Just wanted to say sorry by getting you the dayshift. I know it's only a few hours after your shift ends-."

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting Friday off so it's no biggie," Lizzy assured him. "To be honest, I'm kinda surprised you actually volunteered."

"Why wouldn't I? It sounds fun. Plus who doesn't want to be a pirate, matey?" Lizzy stifled a small laugh at the corniness.

"Who wouldn't indeed? So, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Er, yeah. I was thinking, since I get off around half five, do you want to go get something to eat together? Maybe get something to drink. It's Saturday night after all. You got to have something to do then."

"Er, where do you have in mind?" Lizzy asked, unknowingly moving a piece of bed sheet between her thumb and fingers.

"Well, er… If you're not sick of pizza we can become traitors to Freddy Fazbear and eat at this other pizza place in town." Lizzy had to smile a bit at the small joke. "It's not a kiddie place so that's a plus. There's this bar I sometimes go to not too far away from the place too. Figured it'd be a good way to unwind and stuff. A good place to hang out tonight. So what do you say?"

Some would probably never want to eat pizza after working nightshift at Freddy's. Lizzy didn't really feel that. Maybe she wouldn't have it too often if she ever left, but she didn't think it would ever be ruled out of her life completely.

Not to mention she could declare this 'betrayal' towards the animatronics out of spite. Maybe not something they would really care over, but it was some kind of potential at the very least.

"Sure, sounds good. But I'm buying the pizza," Lizzy insisted. "After you bought me those burgers last week, it's the least I can do. We can split the drink bill."

"Fair enough, I guess," Phil agreed. He sounded a bit happier than before as he spoke now. "And when Pirate's Day comes around, I'll be sure to visit you. Maybe make you my first mate."

"I think that would be a bad idea. I would overthrow your command and take over, 'captain'," Lizzy joked.

"No you wouldn't. I'm too lovable for you to betray me."

"Well I wouldn't kill you. Just lock you in the brig until I thought of a new role for you."

"Very kind up," Phil said with a soft chuckle. "So, how about I pick you later then? I'll be outside your place around, er… Ten, quarter past six roughly? I can't really say the uniform is the latest fashion craze so I'll need to dress more casual."

"Good to know it's casual. Be kinda weird if you showed up in a suit and I was just in shirt and pants."

"We would be really mix-matched," Phil laughed. "So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, that times good," Lizzy agreed. "Bye, Phil."

"Bye, Liz. Seeya later."

Phil hung up. Lizzy smiled as she dropped her phone on the bed and laid back down. It had been a while since she had a night out, and Phil was the perfect guy to go out with. He knew her problems at night at that pizza cesspit, so she wouldn't have to be worried about being pestered about question and the like.

After waking from that dream, this was a pretty good day so far. And she didn't even need to leave the bed!

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say thanks again for the views, follows, etc. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I just thought a little humour was needed, and I'm glad that I can come up with funny shit :3<strong>

**Also, I've been thinking of maybe starting a sort another FNaF story. A parody one with humorous sketches, starring Lizzy as well. I already have a FNaF Gangnam Style parody about three quarters done that I plan to call 'Lizzy Style', and I plan for Freddy to be a sad alcoholic in it due to the closing, re-opening cycle of the pizzeria as well as the kids deaths, while the Marionette is a non-subtle yandere with a thing for Lizzy (one sided) who wants to kill Phil. And Foxy is a whiny little bitch who tries to gain sympathy because he 'accidently' bit Jeremey, as a sort of poke towards the whole, 'Foxy-is-is-innocent!' theme in this fandom for shits and giggles. Not sure what I'll do for the rest yet. Possibly with Mike and Jeremy as guest stars! :D**

**Also, I'm thinking since this story has surprisingly (to me at least) gotten quite popular and fast, of setting up an Ask. FM account for Lizzy. All so you can ask her whatever the heck you feel like, from favourite colour to anything in her personal life :3 Just tell me what you think and I'll consider it.**

**Also glad some people like Lizzy/Marionette, and possibly Lizzy/Phil. Originally this was going to be a one sided yandere!Maionette/Lizzy type thing, but I'm starting to think Phil and Lizzy would be cute together the more I think about it :3**


	19. A Pretty Good Night

Lizzy stood inside the entrance of her apartment building waiting for Phil to show. She wasn't too anxious. It was only quarter past six, and she hadn't expected Phil to be here on the dot. Just around that time more or less. It gave her plenty of time to make sure she had everything with her anyway. Which she did. Now she just had to wait for Phil to make a show and…

"Hey, Liz!" Lizzy looked out to see a taxi pull up outside and the back door open, to show Phil grinning inside. "Didn't keep you waiting long, did I?"

"Not at all," Lizzy told him cheerfully as she strolled over and got inside once he moved over. "Your shift go well?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Meh. 'Bout the same as usual. Nothing much happening," Phil shrugged before telling the driver their destination.

"Hm, probably still excited about playing a pirate though, eh?"

"Heck yeah," Phil nodded, grinning slightly. "My mateys and I shall run around, feasting on sugary delights and just having fun in general!"

"I bet you'll get a ridiculous looking costume," Lizzy commented.

"I think I'll look quite good in it. Or at least, I'll make it look good," Phil chuckled. "Maybe you can be the Pirate Captain next time."

"No thanks. I wouldn't have much interest in doing it. Plus I'd probably start acting too pirate-y and start swearing. Don't really want any parents getting upset with me or anything like that."

"They probably wouldn't."

The pizzeria they went too was a welcomed change from the one Lizzy was so used to. No kiddie decorations, not even any animatronics let alone ones trying to murder her. A very, very welcomed change. It was a diner, and they got in a seat boot by one of the windows overlooking the streets with people and cars going by.

Why couldn't she have ended up here?

"So, what type of pizza you want?" Phil asked when they looked through the selection after ordering their drinks.

"Since everything here sounds good, you can pick. Just don't hog the pizza to yourself, alright?" Lizzy asked with a small smile.

"Of course not. It'd be pretty rude not to share after all." Phil looked up as the waitress came to give them their cokes and then gave an order for their pizza. Lizzy was glancing out the window meanwhile. There wasn't really much to note outside so Lizzy was about to look away when yellow caught her eyes.

A Golden Freddy was slumped lazily against the wall of a street across from the pizzeria. People walking by as if he did not show up of nowhere. Unless this was another hallucination. That did make sense when she thought about it. But it didn't exactly give her any reassurance. If she was starting to hallucinate outside Fazbear's…

"Liz?"

Lizzy looked back to Phil sharply.

"Yeah? Sorry, my… my mind was elsewhere," Lizzy mumbled, scratching her nose to discretely hide her glance back outside.

Golden Freddy was gone.

"I was just asking what you studied in college. You mentioned going there, but I didn't catch what you did."

"German. I majored in German," said Lizzy as she went to take a drink. "Majored in German, minored in Sign Language."

"Mind if I ask why?" Phil inquired curiously.

"I'm one of those people who had no damn clue what to study at college," Lizzy told him with a sheepish smile. "They never really seem to go over options outside of going to college other than military. At least at my high school. I thought German sounded kinda cool, so why not? Sign Language… Well, er…" Lizzy cleared her throat. "My, dad lost his hearing a couple years ago. Something about it being genetic or something. Wanted to still talk with him. Even if there's no voice."

"Oh, I… Erm… You're probably tired of hearing 'I'm sorry to hear that."

"Doesn't really bother me, but thanks. What about yourself? What did you do after high school?"

"Majored in Chemistry," Phil answered. "Chemistry and Business."

"Hmm, we have a smart boy here, don't we?" Lizzy teased.

"Hehe, I guess smarter in those two areas at least. Can't really say I'm the smartest there is." Lizzy bit back a comment of how he at least tried to warn her of the animatronics while Mr. Davidson didn't, but talking about those things was the last thing she wanted to do. So instead she responded with,

"Of course you are. No need to be humble." Phil chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay humble. So, uh... Has the search for a better job been any better lately?"

"Nope. Still drier than a virgin's pussy," Lizzy told him. "The last job I found that I could have done was the end of the first week. But I don't exactly like showing off my body to a bunch of strangers. I mean, I know I have a nice body but I'd rather keep what's left of my dignity."

"Sorry to hear that. You know, er… If you ever want to we could switch shifts if you ever-."

"No!" Lizzy cut across sharply. Realising her minor outburst, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, but no. I… I kinda do my best to piss those things off some nights. I'd rather not have them come after you just to spite me."

"Thanks for the consideration, though I can't imagine what you did to them to make them so angry." Lizzy gave a sheepish smile.

"Um, actually a few things. I kind of stole some of their things last Monday and kept them in my room. I showed Bonnie a picture I drew of him being in the middle of a circle jerk."

Phil had snorted some of the coke had been drinking and broke out into a laugh.

"Sor-sorry," he laughed. "But that… Oh, god I have mental image and it's so damn funny!"

"I have the drawing on my fridge if you ever want to see it," Lizzy offered.

"I think about it," Phil replied, his laughter subsiding. "Anything else?"

"You ever hear that song, 'Booty Man'? I recorded it on a tape multiple times, put in Foxy and let it play for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I remember that song," Phil nodded. "I… I think my grandpa sang that song as a joke one Christmas. Mom was a bit annoyed by it, but I thought it kinda funny."

"Here you go." The waitress had returned, carrying their hot pizza before putting it down between them, left just as they were giving thanks.

"Mmm, looks good," Lizzy said as she looked at the pizza Phil picked up the knife to cut it.

"Yeah. Real good." He said in a low tone. Lizzy looked back up at Phil. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, but his eyes seemed a bit… glazed over as his thumb moved up and down the handle of his knife.

"Phil?"

Phil jumped a bit in his seat, dropping the knife to the floor. He looked a bit like a startled rabbit at first but quickly calmed down.

"Phil, are you okay?" Lizzy asked in concern.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Went… Went blank for a moment. Guess I forgot I was holding the knife," he said awkwardly as he "I'm probably just hungry. Kinda skipped lunch today. Got busy with some stuff."

"Then the first big slice goes to you then. No need for you starve after all," Lizzy told him as she grabbed her own knife to cut the pizza, and cut a generous slice out for Phil.

"Thanks. Sorry again about that," Phil said sheepishly as he accepted the slice. "So, uh… I think you'll like the pizza here. It's pretty good."

"It smells good so I'll take your word for it."

The pizza had been good as Phil said. Around the same level of goodness as Freddy Fabear's. They had hellish animatronics created by Satan. But the food was pretty damn good. It was a great reminder that not all pizza places are evil. And Phil's company was a pretty sweet bonus to it. When they had eventually left after finishing the delicious pizza he had tried to pay, but Lizzy pretty much demanded she pay. She still felt it a good way to pay back for those burgers he bought her last week.

"Seems pretty quiet tonight," Phil noted when they came into the dive bar he had mentioned. There weren't too many people around, and those that were here were either sitting with their friends, alone at the bar, playing darts and a couple was up dancing to the music playing. "So, anything specific you want to drink?"

"I'll have what you're having as long as it isn't sweet," Lizzy told him. "Alcohol mixed with sweet stuff doesn't agree with my tongue."

"Gotcha. Want to find us some seats and I'll get our drinks?"

"Sure."

Lizzy sat down at the nearest empty boot and waited patiently for Phil to get back. Gently tapping out a tune as she waited. She used this moment alone though to think back to that pizza place when she saw Golden Freddy outside. She wanted to believe it was just her imagination. No one saw him, and went through his legs from what she could tell like he wasn't there. So it had to have been a hallucination, it only seemed logical. However, it didn't entirely ease her mind. Hallucinations at Freddy-Fucks-a-Lot was one thing, weird ass dreams, disturbing but didn't keep her from sleeping just yet.

Hallucinations outside of all that was possibly something to be concerned about.

"Here you go!" Phil put down their drinks (Lager beer) and sat down in front of her. "Lager okay with you?"

"Perfect, thanks," Lizzy told him as she took a hold of her glass and held it up. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Phil nodded and held up his own glass to clink them together.

_Lizzy opened her eyes. A dining booth… Was she at that diner again? The original Fredbear's Family Diner one? Glancing down to the table, Lizzy saw the menu. The tile on top of it confirming it for her._

_"I wonder what I have to see here this time," Lizzy mumbled as shestood up. Why did she end up here again? Was there something for her to find?_

_"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog," a voice sang out. Not just a juke box or something like that. Someone was actually singing 'Hound Dog'. But when Lizzy looked around, she saw no one here. Though, the voice seemed to come from the stage. Surprisingly enough, the animatronics she was used to were there. Or, the band was at least. She didn't see Foxy yet. "Cryin' all the time," the voice went on. "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog. Cryin' all the time. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine." The voice sounded male. Young too. Couldn't be much older than herself really, and it sound like he was trying to impersonate Elvis._

_The sound of a bell rang out, coming from the door. Lizzy turned around sharply but saw no one. But…_

_"Singing again, Will?" a woman's voice sounded out. She sounded older. Maybe late thirties, early forties?_

_"What can I say, Angie," the male voice sounded out. He sounded very cheerful and merry. "Once I get my chance, I'm going to be bigger than Elvis."_

_"Of course you will," the woman's voice replied with mirth. "And will you forget about us little people then?"_

_"Of course not, Angela! Why, if you weren't already married to Felix, and I wasn't planning to ask the bea-utiful Mary to be my future bride, I would whisk you away to the bright lights of Las Vegas!"_

_"Interesting idea, but I'd rather stay where there aren't enough bright lights to blind me," the woman replied to the young man's response. "But be sure to stay your smiling self. Goodness knows we'll miss it."_

_"Even Felix?"_

_"Even Felix." She chuckled. "Anything else you want to tell us of how your life of fame will be?"_

_"Haven't thought it all the way through," Lizzy felt like the source of voice was shrugging. "But it'll come to me. All great ideas take time after all! And as a musical genius like myself, I won't be any different!"_

_"But you'll have to make your own uniqueness, remember that. Not just mimicking."_

_"I know, I know. I'm nearly finished a song at the moment. Just need to work on the title, and it's finished! I'm actually planning to use the song to propose to her. Do you think she'll like that? Or is it a bit… I don't know. Corny?"_

_"I think it sounds sweet." The woman sighed in delight. "I remember when Felix proposed to me. He took me all the way to this seaside town I used to visit to see my aunt, God rest her soul. He took me to the end of the docks. Just the two of us. Then he got down on one knee and… Well, the rest is history."_

_Lizzy wasn't quite sure to feel as she looked over at the counter. During the conversation, the voices had moved closer to the counter. Lizzy wasn't sure if she was hearing things or if she was seeing a memory without seeing the person themselves._

_"… Do we really have money problems?"_

_"Wh-what?!" the woman seemed shocked at the sudden question, but calmed down. Lizzy herself felt some mild interest in the matter. "Where did you even hear that?"_

_"I, er…" The man sounded a little nervous. "I, may have overheard your husband and the big boss himself talking about money problems or something."_

_"Well… I'll admit our average income has lessened a bit lately, and there has been some issues with the bank." The female voice sounded uncertain about her choice of words. "But that doesn't mean anything is certain. I'm sure it will all get sorted out eventually. There have been people in worse situations and pull out of it fine."_

_"Yeah, if Mr. Sweeney didn't waste some of the money on gambling," the male voice muttered._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I overheard my dad talking with friends about how Mr. Sweeney came in to make a bet or two." There was a moment of silence between the pair. Lizzy had almost thought the voices had gone when,_

_"… He… He did sound bitter paying for the funeral of that poor boy," the woman said slowly. "He probably thinks that's a quick way to recuperate his losses._

_"Well it was his fault," the boy muttered. "He should have let one of us go out to check on him. I know we were busy with that party, but the kiddies were distracted by Felix and the adults could have waited a little bit if I had gone out. But Noooooo… 'You're needed here, William. The kid's right outside the door, he'll be okay. Just give him time to let his tears out.' I should have just ignored him and gone out to that kid."_

_"I'm just as upset with his inactions as you are," the voice spoke, a twinge of… Annoyance? Anger? "If I knew what was happening and not just cooped in the kitchen with… He should have at least kept the boy inside. I would have allowed him in the kitchen. Patrick definitely wouldn't have minded if he hadn't been out sick."_

_"We all love kids here after all," the male voice mused. Lizzy wondered if he may have smiled, at least a little, as he said that. "So I guess it's safe to say that we aren't exactly on Mr. Sweeney's side in this matter."_

_"Certainly not," the woman sniffed. "But I'm not leaving unless Felix is. I love the children that come here too much to do so. We'll be more alert, and make sure this doesn't happen ever again."_

_"Yeah… Yeah, if the boss repeats the same thing he did that day, we'll just ignore him and make sure the kids are happy and safe!"_

_There was silence. More and more silence. Lizzy waited but when no more words came, but they didn't. Lizzy was utterly alone now. The boy they were talking about. Could that have been the boy that got kidnapped? The way they talked about it, it seemed that way. Funny that there was no mention of it in the paper she read here last time. Maybe it was forgotten about by July 1st? Or perhaps the place itself hadn't been seen as directly responsible for it. Lizzy had heard stories of kids been abducted right off their front lawns while their parents were inside, so it had made some degree of sense. And seeing how it was likely a onetime thing, the paper didn't seem to have a need to report it._

_Of course this was all just speculation. How the hell would Lizzy know the exact reason? For god's sake, the media nose in on celebrities' personal lives and make a big deal over things that regular people do to, like get married and shit. Who knows were their train of thought was? Plus this was the seventies, so that could have had some influence as well._

_BANG!_

_Lizzy jumped, and turned around sharply. Where did the banging come from? Why did it happen? Fuck these dreams… Or visions… Or, whatever, were pretty weird._

_Wait. She was fully aware that this wasn't really happening to her, physically. Maybe if…_

_Lizzy shut her eyes and looked deep in thought._

_'The animatronics getting their heads cut off… The animatronics getting their heads cut off…' Lizzy thought to herself a few more times before opening her eyes. Sadly, there were no animatronics getting their heads cut off. She was still in that diner._

_"Damn it."_

_BANG!_

_"Where the hell is that coming from?" Lizzy thought as she looked around again. Her eyes landed on the door she believed went to the basement. Lizzy stared at it. Did she really want to see what was in there? What was making that noise?_

_"Nope!" She wanted to avoid getting harmed this time. Following things always ended with her getting hurt and quite frankly, she was sick of it. Even if the majority of times it was all in her head._

_Lizzy had gone to the door entrance to the outside. The door handles were cold. Colder then she would have expected. She tugged at them, but they didn't even budge a small bit._

_"What are these, false doors or something?" She wondered if the guards ever had weird dreams or visions or what-the-fuck-ever occur to them. Maybe the ones who stayed more than a week did. Probably not those who only stayed the one week._

_Lizzy started giving up on getting the door opened and wondered if there was a back entrance in the kitchen she had missed last time. Or perhaps she could break her way through the door._

_Then, a hard object came down on Lizzy's head with a crack. She cried out in pain as she felt her skull crack painfully, and dropped to her knees. The object came back again. This time again her temple, knocking her to the floor. She weakly turned her head to try and get a look at her attacker this time only for the heavy (and somewhat bloody) object to come down again before she could get a look._

Lizzy's eyes shot open. Her hands shaking lightly. She wanted to believe that the drinks she had with Phil at that bar had been the cause behind that dream. Maybe if it had been the first one, she would have went with that. But she knew that was now the case. She couldn't even bring herself to try and pretend it was.

… Damn she was dying in her dreams a lot lately.

Lizzy rubbed her face as she thought tried to recall the night's events before the dream. She and Phil had gotten some pizza to eat, went to a bar, drank and danced there a little before getting a taxi home and…

Lizzy grabbed her phone and checked the numbers she had saved to speed dial, and sure enough Phil was there.

She could only vaguely remember them giving numbers, but she couldn't say she was complaining. If anything, this made it a pretty good night for the most part.

* * *

><p><strong>So since the idea of a funnier story and an asking account seem to be a good idea to some of you, I'm doing both.<strong>

**The ask account link is **** /LizzytheNightGuard**** , and there is also a link in my profile. Unfortunately you'll have to copy-paste the link since I'm having some difficulty in making the link work on my profile, but I'm going to try and fix it as soon as I can.**

**I also have the first chapter of 'Funny Nights at Freddy's up if anyone wants to read it :3**


	20. Doll

Lizzy hummed to herself as she tapped the tape recorder inside Foxy's suit on his endoskeleton that Tuesday night. She had already gone through a few of the 'booty' themed songs she knew of, but she wanted to use 'Booty Man' again. She did it yesterday and it really seemed to get Foxy more pissed then the other songs had. So it felt only natural to force him to listen to it again. God knows she enjoyed the song simply for how much it pissed Foxy off.

She felt a bit proud of herself for managing to last three weeks, and presumably her fourth by this week's end. Granted her sanity has been tested a lot, and she was suffering from hallucinations and visions that may or may not be permanent. But Lizzy liked to believe the making it this far meant she was doing some sort of good here.

Now, what was she missing? … Ah, yes.

Lizzy left Foxy's stage and swiftly ran to her office. She only had twenty minutes until midnight, and time could not be wasted. When she returned, she held a street cone in hand that she bought from a hardware store. Looking over his head, Lizzy frowned. The cone had been a bit of an impulse buy and she had forgotten that Foxy's mouth sticking out would prevent the cone from going completely over his head as she had originally envisioned. She supposed she would just have to stick the cone down on top of his head until it covered his eyes and hope that it would stay on for the rest of the night. She would have to get something to close that mouth of his though. A trip to the Parts and Services room awaited her.

Stealing some spare wires from that very room once again, Lizzy tied Foxy's mouth shut with the wire.

"That should stop your yelling. It's been giving me damn headaches," Lizzy muttered as she stepped back and admired her work. "Hmm, still needs… Oh!"

Lizzy ran back to office and grabbed two sheets of paper and a pen, and rummaged through some stuff until she found some sticky tape and quickly wrote on the sheets of paper before running back to Foxy with the paper and tape.

"I nearly forgot this!" Lizzy chirped before taping the first paper onto Foxy's chest, and the other on to his back. The one on his chest read, 'I BE THE BOOTY MAN!' while the back one said, 'I BE AFTER CHICA'S BOOTY!'

"Lizzy, you are a fucking genius," Lizzy told herself as she got off Foxy's stage, and picked up the plastic bag she had left on the floor while placing the tape recorder in Foxy and such. She then walked to the stage and pulled herself up on it.

"Hello, my idiotic-nemesis'," Lizzy said pleasantly, smiling to their currently still forms. "I've been thinking. This is our four week anniversary, and with all the attention you've been piling on me by running to my doors and causing me stress, I've realised that I never got any of you a present! At least you got me a card on my first night here. But anyway, I've recently got an impressive raise in my weekly pay, so I decided to get you all presents. First… Chica." Lizzy moved in front of Chica and started to pull something out of the bag.

"I've noticed that you wear a bib. Something usually only worn by babies. So, I decided to buy you some baby stuff!" Lizzy pulled out a bonnet and tied it around Chica's head. "I couldn't find any pacifiers giant chicken sized, so I decided to be creative and bought a cheap dildo for you to suck on." Lizzy pried Chica's mouth open and put the toy inside it. "And of course to complete the look, your rattle…" Lizzy took away Chica's cupcake (dropping it in her plastic bag) for the third time during her time here and put a baby rattle in the empty hand.

"Now, BonBon…" Lizzy moved over if front of Bonnie. "I sadly can't have your secret desire of having men jack it over you fulfilled. And for that, I apologise. But I still wanted to get you something. Unfortunately also, they didn't have those dog collars of the sex kind big enough for your neck. A real shame too. I was going to put the handle in Freddy's hand. It could have been a gift for both of you. But don't worry, I have a gift that is just as good." Lizzy shifted through her bag a bit before taking out several packets of condoms. "Protection," Lizzy told him sagely as she pulled Bonnie's mouth open and put them inside. "You may be the bitch, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have protection doing it. Knowing it's you guys, I made sure they were extra small."

Lizzy hummed merrily as she then walked in moved in front of Freddy. "Hey, Fred Fucks. You're last, but not the least. I decided with that big mouth of yours could do better than just singing some crappy songs. It could do much more than that. So I got you…." Lizzy removed Freddy's microphone and placed an object that at first glance at a distance looked like a flashlight. "A fleshlight!" Lizzy declared proudly. "You can use that big mouth of yours to practice oral. Oral that you will never preform on anyone. Except maybe Bonnie." Lizzy sniggered as she dropped the microphone in the plastic bag. Her sniggers turned into laughs as she jumped off stage and walked to her office, flipping them off with one hand as she walked away to turn the tape in Foxy on.

"Fuck you all, schweinhund!"

As the bell chime for midnight died out, Lizzy was just outside her office when she heard 'Booty Man' sounding louder and closer. She quickly stepped into her office and shut the door and quickly wound up the music box before turning on the light of the west hall just as a bang was heard. While the pirate captain had been able to recall his usual route to run towards Lizzy, he had turned too early and hit into the wall before Lizzy's window much to her amusement. The cone remained on amazingly, and she could catch a few glitched words in between his closed teeth. Mainly about how he was going to cause her pain with that hook of his. BB would probably remove the cone and wires for Foxy just to piss her off, but at least she could enjoy this while it lasted. Especially when she saw through the window how Foxy tried to find his way out of the hallway, and appeared to succeed for the most part. Even if he kept banging against the walls. Lizzy laughed as she turned the lights back off.

"Hehe… What a dumbass." Lizzy picked up her tablet and looked at it. Chica and Bonnie had both left the stage (not unexpected, really), and Freddy was looking up at the camera. He actually seemed to be glaring, even if it was just very slight.

She must have really pissed him off if she got that reaction from the usually collected bear. Lizzy had to feel smug though. She caused that reaction after all. Why shouldn't she be proud?

But the group didn't seem to appreciate her presents though. That was fairly clearly with how Bonnie just seemed to come to arrive at her door every ten minutes throughout the night. Chica didn't even go into the kitchen as often as she usually did. Deep down, Lizzy was a bit concerned about this. Mainly because of the power used to keep the doors shut. BB and the music box weren't exactly her allies either.

Lizzy looked at her watch as she chewed on her lemon gum in unease. It was ten to five. Chica and Bonnie had essentially stopped leaving her doors and had been standing there for the last twenty minutes. Her power was already at 20%, something that was very hard to ignore.

"Erm… Shouldn't you two have left by now?" Lizzy asked after turning the west hall light off again after seeing Bonnie was still there.

"After the presents you gave us? Nope!" Bonnie responded. "We want to give you something in return. A nice. BIG. TIGHT. Hug. And a suit."

"Those were very rude presents," Chica said from her window. The motherly tone extremely cold. "I knew we forgot to rip that filthy tongue out, but I thought after cleaning it you would have learned your lesson! We'll have to use something stronger next time. Perhaps bleach?"

"OH! Maybe we can burn it out!" Bonnie suggested cheerfully. "Silly-Lizzy be screaming, she'll have her tongue cleaned, she'll be tortured and dead! Me, you, Foxy and Freddy all get what we want!"

"That's not a bad plan. It's actually quite creative," Chica admitted, sounding quite pleased. Lizzy bet that the pair were grinning in the darkened halls. "Oh, but what about the Marionette? Didn't he want to make her into a doll?"

"Yeah, that's pretty weird. He usually just strangles them with wire before stuffing them."

"He… He does?" Lizzy questioned. She knew what the Marionette had in mind for her was scary, but hearing how he usually kills people… It just seemed a whole lot more fucked up now. Actually, now that Lizzy thought about it, there was never a mention of night guards being made into dolls. Surely, as morbid as it was to think about it, at least one night guard had been caught by the Marionette in the past. Wouldn't there have at least a mention of that one guard? Lizzy couldn't exactly count so much for Mr. Davidson, but Phil definitely would have brought it up at least once. Although, in retrospect even if someone was made into a doll, would there have been anything to say for certain that it was the Marionette's doing?

Why did the Marionette want to make her into a doll anyway?

But those thoughts would have to come later. She had a problem to fix, and now.

"Those doors won't hold forever, silly-Lizzy," Bonnie giggled as he tapped on the glass in a similar style to that of the first Friday Lizzy worked here.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"We're going to drain away your power~. Then Freddy is going to come and this game will end. Just like all the other stupid night guards who thought they wouldn't have to quit."

"Then we'll just wait for the next night guard. And the next. And the next," Chica added in simply. "There's nothing you can do to stop this, you rude hoodlum~." Chica joined in on Bonnie's giggled while Lizzy gritted her teeth. She stood up from her chair (after winding up the music box first) and began pacing in thought. She had to save her power. Checking again, she was still at 20%, but it could change to 19% at any moment. She had to find a way to save her power, especially with so little left.

Opening one door and hoping they would go straight through as Lizzy opened the other door for them to crash into the other animatronic wasn't going to work. It may have worked on Foxy, but he was obviously the one with the nasty temper and hot-headed, so that had come into Lizzy's advantage that night.

Lizzy mentally winced as she glanced down to her left arm. The wound she had got that night from Foxy's hook had heeled up well enough. There was still a bit of a scar there, though Lizzy expected it to eventually fade away. If not completely to the point of not being too noticeable.

Lizzy looked at both windows. The animatronics giggling had subsided, and were likely just staring at Lizzy. Waiting for her to break down as they looked on with sadistic glee. Lizzy was sweating a bit. Fear and having to move quickly to shut the doors will do that to you. But she would try to not break down. No. No try. She would NOT break down crying.

Right now she felt even more loathing towards those things. There was six of them (seven including that Golden Freddy) against one. A major unbalance against Lizzy. If there was someone else here, maybe one of them could have worked as a distraction or at least help come up with a plan. Hell, even the company would have been enough. Hell, those animatronics had varied personalities and were able to attack from all side except the wall in front of her.

… Wait…

Lizzy looked behind her, to the vent BB usually tried to come through. It was bigger than most vents were. And while the Balloon Boy did have the appearance of a heavy child, he was about as wide as the average adult. Hell, he was able to carry that balloon sign and his balloon in here somehow. Looking into it, it did appear to be big enough for her to get through. Assuming this led to the game room, she could quickly get to the prize counter to wind up the music box again and then rush back through the vent again!

A part of Lizzy felt uncertain about this plan. What if the Marionette caught her? Or Foxy? Actually, now that she thought of it, Bonnie and Chica would still be a risk since they would see her going through the vent. Then there was Freddy…

Her power running low dangerously quickly however. She would possibly die regardless of which option she took, so it was pretty much a case of taking the option where she had at least a chance at saving her power and living.

Grabbing her bat and winding the music box, Lizzy got down her belly and began to crawl her way into the vent. The melt felt cool against her warm skin. Maybe even chilly. She tried to be quiet and kept going, her heart beating rapidly as she moved as fast as she could. The vent may have been bigger than the average vent. But it was still a bit uncomfortable to go through.

She finally reached the end though. Hesitantly sticking her head out, Lizzy glanced around. No one was here yet, and as far as Lizzy was concerned she didn't exactly have time to waste. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself out and ran straight for the direction of the prize counter.

'Can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, can't stop,' she thought in her mind repeatedly as she ran. She ignored everything in peripheral vision and went straight for the counter. Reaching it, she almost banged her ribs against it but went straight for winding the music box.

"Have you damaged your crank? You don't usually come out to visit me." Lizzy didn't bother looking up at the speaker. The Marionette had his head peeking out of the lid of the Jack-in-the-box, hands clutched on the edges.

"Don't think anything over it," Lizzy muttered. "Two fuckers at my doors and I can't open them without dying."

Lizzy had the music box fully wound and had turned around to run back to the vent when her wrist was sharply grasped. Panicked, Lizzy turned around to tug her arm free. But the Marionette grabbed her other wrist, forcing the bat out of it, and tugged her towards his box where was now kneeling up in.

"You really shouldn't be so reckless. How am I supposed to make you my little doll if you allow yourself to get stuffed into a suit?" Lizzy squirmed, still trying to get away from the Marionette that was way too close to her personal space for liking. Hell, any closer and their noses (if he had one) would have been touching.

"Well maybe you should just let go of me then so I can get back to my office," Lizzy hissed. She was already feeling close to tremble. She was not supposed to be out here this long. This was longer than was needed to distract everyone away from the security office.

"Oh, you're trembling, dear. Are you cold, perhaps? Maybe you would like to stay here. I can keep you warm~."

Lizzy gave the Marionette a nonplussed look. She wasn't sure of the exact cause for it. It was either the offer itself, or the eerily creepy… creepier tone he had used.

"Erm… No?" Lizzy replied hesitantly, tugging harder to get away. Why the hell did he make that offer? He and everyone else here has been out for her blood since day one. Why would he suddenly… Unless…

…

… Oh god no. He didn't…

"But wouldn't you love my company, darling?" he questioned, face leaning closer.

No, no. Not this. Lizzy couldn't be having this type of shit happen to her! That only happened in horror movies!

"I know I'd love yours~."

Fuck no. Fuck no. FUCK NO!

Lizzy found herself pressing a foot against the Marionette's box to try and push herself away. This far from deterred the Marionette though. He just moved in closer, and closer. Dear god, that mask of his only made the whole thing worse! How was he able to keep a hold of her?! How could something as skinny as him be so strong?! At least, strong enough to keep her here.

Lizzy kept trying to pull away, but the Marionette seemed to be getting tired of it as eventually, he just tugged Lizzy towards him. Forcing the cold lips of his mask on those of a greatly horrified Lizzy. If the Marionette hoped this would somehow entice Lizzy to stay, or anything at all that involved her staying here longer than she wanted, it had the complete opposite.

Lizzy had actually pressed both her feet against the box as she tried to get away. Luck's secretary must have finally said, 'go ahead' or something because Lizzy soon found herself on the floor.

"What the fuck, man?!" Lizzy hadn't intended for her voice to come out in an almost squeaking tone. But could she blamed? How would anyone react to a puppet trying to kiss, and possibly even try to French it puppet style for all she knew. However the hell that would work.

"Lizbeth." This wasn't the Marionette. Lizzy looked behind her side, a few feet away in the shadows stood Freddy. He looked calmer compared to when Lizzy last recalled seeing the bear on stage. He held up the fleshlight Lizzy gave him. "Please, return my microphone."

Body finally gaining common sense, Lizzy stumbled back up, snatched her bat and ran as fast as her legs could towards the vent. Almost diving inside and crawling like fire was right behind her. She was almost certain she heard the Marionette calling for her.

Crawling through the vent, Lizzy was shaking. What the hell had just happened? Oh yeah, a living marionette was kissing her. That's totally fucking normal. Not like that crosses certain lines. Nope! Not at all!

This job was officially the worst job in existence now. The only thing that could top this would be perhaps cleaning out shit.

Re-entering her office, Lizzy stood up. Still shaken by the night's events so far. Walking quickly to the left door, she turned the light on to see if Bonnie was still there. Lizzy almost beamed a smile and went to open the door.

_Wrrr…_

The power went out. Lizzy's mouth gaped as both doors opened on their own. How the hell did this even-

"Hi!"

Fucking BB.

"Balloon Boy!" Lizzy shrieked, turning her head around sharply just in time to see the annoying animatronic leave her office through the open door. "You little arschgesicht!" she yelled after him.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Oh, crap," Lizzy mumbled as she turned around to see Freddy standing in the west hall. Smiling calmly.

"_You tried so hard to make it through,_" he began singing along gently with that jingle of his as Lizzy looked for a way out. "_But now this is the end for you._"

East hall? Lizzy glanced out. She saw Chica standing there at the hall's entrance. Bonnie was probably at the other hall end. Plus there was Foxy, so too risky.

"_I hope your last words to loved ones were of love. Because you are finally done._"

Lizzy looked around and noticed the fire extinguisher. Glancing to the vent, she had what was likely her only escape plan here.

"_It has been fun, playing with you._"

Lizzy grabbed the extinguisher and quickly looked it over.

"_But now your life is through._"

Lizzy raised the extinguisher, directing it towards Freddy's eyes before she began to spray the white foam harshly. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would by Lizzy precious seconds and a distraction.

"Wha-?!"

Lizzy dropped the extinguisher immediately and went straight for the vent and began crawling fast. Moments later, she heard Freddy hitting his hand against the metal of the vent as he tried to reach out to grab her, but she was already out of his reach.

"Well that all worked out well," Lizzy muttered to herself. "Now I have to find a place to hide for the… Oh, fuck I forgot my bat!" Lizzy slapped her face. "How could I be so… Never mind, I'll pick it up before I leave. I can manage a little longer without it after all. Totally." Her shakiness betrayed her. "I just have to find a place to hide for the rest of the night. The Manager's office might be a good place to hide," Lizzy thought out. "I'll hide there and… And…" Lizzy felt there was something else she was forgetting, but could quite place it.

"There you are~."

Lizzy's eyes widened. She supposed she couldn't entirely be blamed for forgetting about the Marionette. Given that she was faced off against Freddy and only other exist was pretty much blocked by Chica, the vent had been the only exit that was close to being safe. She had been pretty distracted when the Marionette was being… creepy, and then Freddy came into her office and she forgot to wind the music box because of him.

Was all of this karma because of what she gave them before her shift?

"You really shouldn't have tried to run away~." The Marionette crawled closer to her in the vent. With one death leading to a suit and the other a doll, Lizzy found herself between a rock and a hard place. "Now let's leave this cramped space, yes~?"

Maybe Freddy's gone by now?

Lizzy immediately backed away, looking behind her as best she could. Not only to make sure Freddy wasn't in her office still, but it also made it easier than having to possibly watch the Marionette crawl after her.

It was sudden, but there was a sharp tug at both her wrist. Sharp enough to end with her chin hitting the floor. Looking to her wrists, she saw thin wires wrapped around each one. Both leading back to the direction of the one she was trying to flee.

"You can't run, Lizbeth~." Lizzy could hear the echo of his coo. "Time for you to come with me~."

The wires were stronger than they looked at first glance. Lizzy found herself being dragged along the vent floor, towards the Marionette as he crawled back towards the game room vent.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Lizzy was still repeating that single word as she tried to keep herself from being pulled out of the vent. But it was all in vain when she was pulled out forcefully as the Marionette grabbed her arms with his long limbs. Lizzy tried to kick him, but he kept her at his arm's length.

"Now, now, Lizbeth. There's nothing to fear. We're all friends here~."

"I didn't realise torture and murder was a new way of showing friendship!" Lizzy was still trying to get out of the grip as the Marionette calmly walked towards the prize counter and laid Lizzy across it. She had immediately tried to jump up, but he forced her down and tied her wrists together above her head, attaching them to the counter.

"You'll be the prettiest little doll here~," he said as he wandered behind the desk. Lizzy didn't bother responding as she tried to get out of the tight wires binding her wrists. She could get out of this, she knew she could! There was still time for six to come down. "And you'll be here forever, with me~."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Lizzy was still tugging before the Marionette placed his hand down on her wrists.

"I'll be making sure your soul remains of course~. How else would you be mine if my dolly's soul left?" He gave a chuckle which only came off as dark to Lizzy's ears. Could… Could the Marionette actually do that? It seemed a bit… fantasy based. Though, if that dream she had with the creep talking to Freddy was reliable, then there was a possibility...

An object was placed next to Lizzy's head. Reluctant, Lizzy looked to her side to see a knife. This was followed by a needle and some thread being placed next to it.

"Now we better get that uniform off so it doesn't get in the way of the knife-." He said as his wants reached for her shirt buttons.

"NO WAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Lizzy screamed angrily, kicking her feet up. There was only so much bullshit she could take. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT! YOU DISGUSTING-!"

"SILENCE!" The last two buttons and the pieces of the purple shirt they were on were ripped off during the Marionette's sudden yell. Her bra being the only thing keeping some decency. Lizzy actually found herself struck dumb from shock. The brief silence that had followed was broken by the Marionette's uneasy giggles.

"Eheheheheh… Good, dolly… Good…" he cooed, walking two fingers up from her navel, going up her bare skin until they went over the middle of her throat and stopped at her lips. "You really shouldn't be yelling so much."

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,' Lizzy was thinking in her head rapidly as the Marionette reached for the knife by Lizzy's side.

"Now let's replace your icky insides with fluff, yes?"

"NO! We don't need to do that!" Lizzy almost shrieked, eyes widened as she tried to move again. "How do you know I already have fluff inside me?"

"We'll find out won't we?" The Marionette lowered the blade. The tip was just pressed against her skin at the top of her belly, ready to dig deeper and slice down.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong…_

Lizzy looked up at the Marionette, waiting for him to move. He was still as a statue. The fact that the knife did not cut her yet was the only good thing to say right now.

"… Not enough time now to make you into a doll before someone tries to stop us."

"Us?" Lizzy hesitantly the Marionette. She wasn't entirely certain about asking, since it would likely just be an answer she would dislike.

"You and I of course~. Eheheheh…"

The knife was placed back down in the counter surface as Lizzy felt the wires slowly release her bound wrists. The Marionette bent down, face close to Lizzy's once again much to her dislike.

"You'll just have to let the music box run out again tonight, won't you~?"

He leaned down to press the lips of his mask against her forehead (which had a slight glisten of sweat by this stage) and moved away to return to his box. Not saying any other word, and leaving a shaken, horrified and slightly relieved looking Lizbeth on the counter still.

Only when the Marionette was completely in his box did Lizzy release a breath she had no idea she had been surprising during the entire ordeal. She would have a hard time sleeping after this, and she would have to pay for the replacement of this shirt, but she was alive.

Alive. But not exactly well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think there may have been a little confusion about the previous chapter about Phil. Thinking it over, I think it's safe to confirm the following things without spoiling anything.<strong>

**Phil is not the Purple Man/Guy. This story is set in 2014. Around say… early September in the beginning of the story. Phil is twenty seven, meaning he was born (coincidentally, and a bit ironically in a way) in 1987, and he's never gotten the night shift. He knows what he knows from talking with previous night guards. As for his father (who was a night guard), more information will be revealed on him later.**

**Also sorry for the delay. One, the internet on campus was shit yesterday and I had a poetry exam today, and two, the internet was shit at home. But I think this chapter was worth the wait. I think it's my favourite one so far. Right next to 'Friday part 1'. **

**And thanks for the reviews once again, and for the asks on the ask. fm account. Lizzy appreciates them :3**


	21. Captain Phil Ellis!

The events of Tuesday night had shaken Lizzy up a good bit. Having to deal with animatronics trying to kill her by stuffing her into a suit of cramped, painful death had been bad enough. The Marionette having a… To put it simply, a disturbing romantic interest in her was a completely unnecessary addition to it all. There wasn't really much she could do to against that. Even if Lizzy was safe during the day here (at least in comparison with her night shift), she felt pretty doubtful that there was anything she could do to er… curve the interest away from her.

Trying to use reason wasn't going to work. The animatronics had been out for her blood from day one, all because some night guard decided to murder kids because felt like a case of carpe diem. Something she the night guards in the past have paid for. Trying to talk was not going to work. Plus she may have actually blown her chance at that option when she started fucking around with them some nights.

Knowing she wouldn't have to work Friday night had kept her going. Brought down only when she looked ahead at the calendar for October next month and saw her birthday was on a Tuesday. What a wonderful birthday that would be.

"Thanks again for agreeing to do this shift," Mr. Davidson told Lizzy. They were in the security office, Lizzy sitting in the swivel chair as she sipped on some coffee to help keep her awake while the Manager leaned against the doorframe. Having only been able to take less than a three hour nap, she was still feeling exhausted after her night shift. Foxy had been a bit more aggressive than he usually was. Probably pissed off that Lizzy was lasting so long. "I know that this doesn't give you much time to rest, but you just have to get through this shift and you won't have to be here tonight."

"Good to know," Lizzy said dryly as she picked up the tablet and switched to the camera in the dining room. A few pirate themed decorations were seen here and there, including some pirate hats and toy swords, eye patches and hooks were laid out on a table for the kids to help themselves to. "So, where's our Pirate Captain?"

"Just finishing getting ready in the men's room, I think," Mr. Davidson replied before standing up straighter. "Do you need something to eat?"

"Be right back."

Lizzy hummed and looked through the cameras. There were a couple customers here already. Not too many, but not unexpected since the pizzeria hadn't been long open. But seeing other people here though…

It was a sharp contrast to her time here at night. She still loathed those animatronics, but it was almost a little fascinating how despite being utterly psychotic they could act completely normal during the day. Maybe even acting… sane? Maybe calm was a better word to use. At least she could work here without feeling stressed for once. She couldn't good off like she wished she could during the night, but staying alive was reward enough.

"I'm back." Mr. Davidson returned to the office and placed down a plate with a generous amount of fries. "I know it's not much, but the pizzas are still in the oven."

"Thanks," Lizzy said as she picked one up and bit half of it off.

"No problem. I'll be in my office if you need me." Lizzy nodded as the Manager left and looked back to the tablet again, and flicked through the cameras lazily. Out of habit she had moved to the camera pointing towards the stage often. Just as an assurance that hose animatronics weren't going to be moving anytime soon. At one point, Lizzy was almost certain she had spotted Freddy glancing back to the camera in return, even if brief. Lizzy had lingered there only a moment longer before moving to the other cameras.

Lizzy hadn't seen Phil yet, but was feeling some curiosity about how he would be dressed. Probably a little ridiculous by adult standards, but in the eyes of the kids here, he would probably look like a genuine pirate. Like, maybe from Peter Pan.

"Ahoy there, matey!" Phil's cheerful voice came from her left, and Lizzy looked to the west hall door.

Phil was wearing a faded grey trench coat with a red and white striped shirt underneath, beige pants and black boots. A sheath for a fake sword hung around his waist, and black pirate captain's hat with a big red feather was on his head. He also had a black eye patch over his left eye with skull and crossbones printed on it.

Phil gave a dashing smile as he raised his toy sword proudly.

"I be Captain Phil Ellis, the most dangerous man in the seven seas!"

"If you're the most dangerous, those seas are probably a good bit tame," Lizzy told him cheekily, smiling back as Phil pouted.

"Hey, I would be a very intimidating pirate! I just prefer to make kids happy."

"Governments quiver before you and your might," Lizzy told him, smiling back at him. "So, what exactly are you going to be doing today, 'captain'?"

"I have a map to give to all the lads and lassies," Phil was grinning again as he spoke in the pirate voice, pulling out some yellow tinted paper out of his coat. "They has to use the maps to find the treasure. Wonderful, sweet tasting booty known as candy!"

"I suppose you can't tell me where this candy treasure is, can you?"

"Apologies, lass, but Captain Ellis is too fair a man to just tell ye. Perhaps if there is any treasure left, I shall give you some."

"Thanks for the offer, captain. Better be careful in case Foxy gets jealous," Lizzy told him. She had said it in a joking way, but a part of her was a bit concerned. Foxy couldn't get off of his stage during the day to do anything, could he? Lizzy wanted to believe so, but what if Foxy (or any of the animatronics, really) tried something against Phil just because the two of them were fairly close?

"No need to fear, Liz. I wouldn't be captain if I didn't know how to look after myself." Phil dropped the pirate accent. "So, uh… Since neither of us is busy tonight, do you want to go get something to eat again? Maybe go see a movie if there's anything on, or get some drinks again?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lizzy accepted, almost grinning a little. Another night out with Phil was certainly more appealing than this shithole and everyone else in it. "I guess it will be an honour to go out with the supposedly most dangerous pirate in existence."

"As it should be," Phil chuckled as he sheathed the fake sword. "And I shall tell you of my many adventures out at sea, all the battles I have been in and how many times I got away with many crimes."

"I look forward to it Mr. Ellis," Lizzy told him. "I just have to hope there aren't any sea wenches that I'll need to compete with to get your attention."

"Not at all," Phil waved it off. "I only plan to take you, the most feared woman pirate in the entire world, out for food and fun."

"That description does feel very accurate," Lizzy mused as she stretched her arms out. "But it's good to know all that I'll be the only one with your attention tonight."

"Of course you would. I don't see why you wouldn't have my attention," said Phil. "It'd be pointless just asking you to come with me if I'm not focused on you."

"Phil, it's almost time!" one of the employees yelled for him. Phil grinned and gave a small salute to Lizzy.

"Gotta go, but I'll visit when I get the chance, Liz," he promised before leaving the office. Lizzy smiled and looked back to the tablet as she grabbed some more fries to eat on.

Lizzy embraced being able to sit in this office in complete peace for once. If she could have made some smart ass remarks to the animatronics now, she would have. But she likely would have cursed and the last thing Lizzy wanted was to be fired because she cursed animatronics in front of kids.

Shifting through the cameras, Lizzy would focus a little longer on the game room where Phil was. Just to make sure he was okay and that none of the animatronics decided to mess with him. Plus it was funny to watch him act like a pirate and interact with the kids. Hell, it was even a little bit… cute in a way. Especially when he gave one of the little boys a piggyback ride.

But Lizzy still had to look through the other cameras so she left Phil alone to his and the kids' fun. The band was playing one of their stupid songs for the kids who hadn't gone to play pirates. At least those damn bots were behaving. Checking Pirates Cove, there wasn't any sign of movement except maybe when people walked by within the cameras line of sight.

She looked on, and on, and on. Until Lizzy stopped at the camera in the east hall.

There was something written on the wall there, in red. It was a bit hard to make out at first glance because of the angle of the camera. Though if Lizzy tilted her head to the side, she probably would be able to make it out. She couldn't exactly ignore it anyway, could she? There hadn't been writing on the wall before. Lizzy could guarantee that. It was probably just another hallucination or element of the supernatural shit that happened here.

Tilting her head to one side, Lizzy was able to make the message out more clearly.

'_Fear the father, pity the son. Know the spirits are damned._'

There may as well have been question marks floating above Lizzy's head. What the hell was any of that supposed to mean? The spirits she could sort of understand. That meant those kids that were murdered here, yeah? It made the most sense in Lizzy's mind. But the rest of it just seemed like gibberish to Lizzy. Just in case it came up again though, Lizzy took out her phone as as kept her eyes on the tablet screen and took as good a picture as she could If the message. Satisfied with the picture she did take, Lizzy popped some lemon gum in her mouth and went through the cameras again.

Nothing had happened in that following half hour. Lizzy had actually nearly forgotten about the strange message. It could have very well just have been her imagination, caused by the very little amount of sleep she had managed to obtain before the start of her shift. She'll check the picture she took later to either confirm or deny this.

Though it wasn't just words on walls that would bug Lizzy out that day.

Camera after camera, Lizzy landed in the Parts and Services room and paused as she looked down at the tablet.

Lizzy recalled the night she had soap shoved into her mouth. She thought back to the little girl (Mallory according to the newspaper) who had gone to the Marionette. Then, she thought back to what she had seen before then in Parts and Services.

The figure she had seen then was in that same room now. A shadowy male figure with tiny white dots where its eyes should be. Staring straight back up at the camera. Lizzy thought for a moment she felt a coldness rush down from her head to her toes, but she didn't think too much on it. It was just… Well, Lizzy wasn't sure what to call it.

But she continued to look at the figure through the camera, and Lizzy felt that the mystery being knew she was here and staring back at her, not the camera. Lizzy wasn't sure why she continued to look back, she… She just did.

Another whiteness soon appeared on the figure's face. Around their mouth area. It widened and widened and curled upwards. Thin black lines making gaps giving the impression of a big, toothy smile.

"Who the hell is-?"

'IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!'

Those words flashed all over the tablet screen in red a few times. Or it appeared that way. It had flashed enough times to irritate her eyes and make her blink and rub them before looking back at the tablet again.

The shadowy figure was gone.

Lizzy stared a little longer at the room. Perhaps ina vain attempt to see if he'll come back. But it was pointless. Lizzy could only shake her head to herself. She should have known she could never have a completely normal work time here.

At least it was pretty mild in comparison to the usual shit.


	22. Mark

Lizzy sat back in the swivel chair, flicking through cameras again and again. It was still two hours until she and Phil were free to go. No other weird things showed up, thank goodness. If anything, it had appeared that everything was normal now. No messages. No… weird shadow things. Basically, how a job is supposed to be.

But why did those things happen anyway? Usually that only happened when she was here at night. So why would they happen now? The first idea that came to mind was that she was just having random bouts of hallucinations. It had seemed logical. At least to Lizzy. But that didn't stop Lizzy from wondering if anything like this ever happened to Phil, or if he ever at least noticed something weird. Probably not. He likely would have mentioned it to her. That was just Lizzy's opinion of course.

_Knock-knock._

Soft knocking brought Lizzy from her thoughts and to her right. A cute young boy of about five or six with thick blonde hair and countless freckles across his face stood there, holding a white box tied in a red bow. Lizzy forced a smile as she looked at the kid, thinking he might have lost his parents or older sibling.

"Hey there, kiddo. What are you doing back here? Did you lose your parents?" The young boy shuck his head and held the present out, a small smile coming to his face.

"No, I know where they are. It's just that Mr. Puppet wanted me to get this to you. He said it was really important and that you deserved it."

Lizzy's smile felt more strained suddenly. Why? Just… Just, why?

"That's… lovely." 'May as well see what sort of fucked up thing he wanted to give me,' she thought as she held her hands out.

"Here you go, miss." The boy was grinning as she handed him the present.

"Thanks."

"No problem, miss!" the boy chirped happily before he turned to run back to the dining room. Lizzy looked down at the box in her hand. She faintly seeing such boxes behind the prize counter. The only place the Marionette could have taken it. But it was the contents that Lizzy was more worried about. What could be inside? Why would the Marionette send her something? Was there something dead inside? Like a cat bringing an owner a dead bird or something?

… Well, receiving a package was better than say, the Marionette jumping into her office and dropping a dead rodent onto her lap as he sat on the ground like a proud dog.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Lizzy lifted the box's lid up slowly. Bracing herself for the worse, and looked inside.

…

…

Well it didn't smell or bleed, that was obvious. But that didn't make up for creepiness that was inside. Reaching inside, Lizzy pulled out a rag doll that bore some resemblance to her, with 'Doll' sown in on the front.

…

…

"… Damn puppet," Lizzy muttered, carelessly dropping the doll back into the box and dropping it on her desk before going back to work. A real shame the Marionette and those animatronics were such murderous bitches. The ragdoll, while creepy, was pretty well made considering the maker was a puppet.

Lizzy flicked back to the game room, and saw Phil (or 'Captain Ellis' as the kids were likely calling him now) handing out candy to all the kids surrounding him. It call seemed to be good times and fun.

"At least you're having a fun time with the kids," Lizzy murmured as she watched a little longer. Phil was definitely a likeable guy in Lizzy's book. It was hard to imagine him any other way. God, if he took the nightshift…

Lizzy shuck that thought from her head. He wouldn't take the nightshift. Not as far as Lizzy was concerned. She wouldn't allow it. If she was night guard here, those animatronics were not going after anyone else. Just Lizzy. She could… S-she could handle them all!

Lizzy would win. Because she said so.

"So, how was your shift?" Mr. Davidson asked when it was time to leave. Phil was getting changed back into his normal clothes leaving just Lizzy and the Manager in the security office. Lizzy gave a half-hearted shrug. No point trying to tell him about the stuff that happened earlier on in the day.

"Pretty alright, I guess." Ignoring the supernatural stuff that is. "Kinda envy Phil a little."

"Yes, well, er… Before you go, there was something I wanted to ask you. About your shift Tuesday night. I meant to earlier, but didn't get a chance until now. It just kept… Slipping from my head."

"Oh? What about it?" asked Lizzy with a raised brow. Mr. Davidson looked somewhat stern as he opened up the paper bag her been holding. Lizzy had just presumed it was his late lunch. But looking inside…

Yeah, that was going to be fun explaining.

"Could you explain to me," Mr. Davidson began. "Why condoms, and… and… Two sex toys, were found around the stage."

Lizzy stared at him silently, hoping the expression she was given was that of being stunned. It would hopefully buy enough time to come up with an explanation. Lying had been the first thing that came to mind. Maybe say some teens snuck in and planned to get jiggy with it on the stage. But Lizzy decided to just be honest.

"I couldn't find a pacifier big enough for Chica since she's a giant baby, so the dildo was a substitute," Lizzy shrugged. "Bonnie needed the protection. We all know he's the bitch of the group, and needed to be protected from STD's… Or RSTD's; Robotic-Sexually-Transmitted-Diseases. Freddy's Fleshlight… I thought he could put that mouth of his to better use."

Mr. Davidson stared at Lizzy. He looked rather shocked and taken back, but slowly closed the bag. I… I don't know what goes on in that head of yours. It's rather… I just don't want to look inside of it."

"If it's twisted, it's these fucks fault," Lizzy sniffed.

"Ready!" said Phil peaking his head in through the east door behind Lizzy. A grin was still plastered on his face as Lizzy turned around to look at him. "I'm ready to go. You, Liz?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Lizzy confirmed as she picked up her bag. "Let's go then, yeah? Seeya next week, boss man." Leaving with Phil down the east hall, Lizzy glanced to the wall that she had seen that message on through the cameras. There were no traces of its existence though. Somehow, it didn't exactly surprise Lizzy. Messages just seem to appear and disappear here a lot.

"So, you still up to going out to eat?" asked Phil as the left the pizzeria.

"I'm feeling close to face planting the floor," Lizzy replied awkwardly. "How about we just go to one of our places and order some takeout, and watch some movies on TV?"

"Sure, works for me," Phil agreed as he rooted through his pickets for his car keys. "Your place or mine?"

"My place," Lizzy told him as she went to her car. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. See you in a little bit." Phil gave a small wave before he went to get into his car. Getting into her own car after throwing the bag into the back, Lizzy smiled a bit to herself and rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment. Just a moment to clear her head.

She looked to her bag in the back. She had put her present from the Marionette inside it. She wondered where exactly she was going to put it. Thinking it over, Lizzy decided to just let the present gather dust in her closet for the time being when she got back to her apartment.

Lizzy grumbled and started the car up. She shouldn't even have to think of anything relating to Fazbear's. She had to get her apartment so she wouldn't keep Phil waiting.

When Phil and Lizzy both got inside her apartment, Lizzy had pretty much flopped onto her couch, lazily picked up a delivery menu for some Chinese food and let Phil pick out their food. He had pretty good taste since they both ended up with sliced beef with mushroom sauce and fried rice. A good meal to enjoy after a long day of work.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" asked Lizzy as she flipped through her TV guide.

"I'm happy with whatever, really. Except crap. I don't like crap movies." Phil was just finishing up the last of his rice.

"Yeah, crap movies do tend to be not worth watching," Lizzy agreed. Phil hummed after finishing the last forkful of rice and then held up a pair of fortune cookies. "Care to see your fortune?"

"Sure. Let's see what the magical cooked has foreseen before his life ended in the oven."

"He's still intact though, so doesn't that mean he's alive still?" asked Phil as Lizzy picked a cookie from his hand.

"He died from being overheated. If not, us eating him will be a mercy kill for him," Lizzy told Phil before breaking the cookie, pulling the strip of paper out before putting the cookie halves in her mouth.

"So what's your fortune say?" Lizzy looked down at her paper as she chewed.

'_The end is never truly an end._'

Lizzy stopped chewing, a bit uncertain how to feel about that message. It could mean good for her, but considering she was actually hoping for an end to her situation at some point she…

… It's a fucking fortune cookie.

"Apparently the 'end is never truly an end'," Lizzy quoted as she put her strip down. "What about yours, Phil?" Phil broke his fortune cookie and looked at his fortune.

"Apparently I'm going to live to an old age in comfort," Phil replied.

"Lucky you," Lizzy mumbled. Phil frowned a bit.

"Hey, you're… You're doing alright at night, aren't you? Because, I can still take that night shift for you some days if you-."

"No, really. You don't have to," Lizzy told him. "I'm sorry, I just… Just tired is all."

"Want me to leave?"

"No, you don't have to go," Lizzy told him, shaking her head. "Like I said, I'm just a bit tired. Not exactly going to pass out right now."

"Well my offer still stands," said Phill as he looked over the TV guide. "Evil Dead Three: Army of Darkness?"

"On in half an hour," said Lizzy, closing the guide. "So if you're cool with watching that, let's get the drinks and snacks ready."

Lizzy was fairly familiar with the movie. Hell, she knew the original Evil Dead Trilogy, and the latest Evil Dead movie that came out last year. Surprisingly, her 'adventures' at Freddy Fazbear's didn't deter her enjoyment of horror movies. Good thing too. It'd be a shame to miss out on this movie. Especially since Phil really liked it too.

"Hey, Lizzy?" Phil asked once the ads came up when the movie was halfway over. "I got to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Lizzy looked over at him. Phil swallowed before asking,

"Well, remember when I visited you before I went to change out of my pirate gear? I saw this present on your table, the same kind normally used at the pizzeria. Feel free to say it's none of my business, but I was just wondering where it came from." Lizzy tensed a moment. Should she or shouldn't she tell?

…

"The Marionette," Lizzy said simply. She trusted Phil enough to tell him. She knew he wouldn't laugh unless it did seem like a joke. "Well, a kid brought it over for him."

"Why?"

"I… Okay this is going to sound crazy but I think that thing has this creepy crush on me." Lizzy looked at Phil's face. He seemed taken back by this. Clearly not expecting those words to come from Lizzy's mouth. Lizzy couldn't say she blamed him. She thought she could comprehend it fully since it was her it happened to. But saying aloud just felt like another thing entirely. Hell, if the roles here were switched, Lizzy would probably be feeling the same shock Phil was.

"Wow, I… Did he…? Did he tell you something?" Phil asked slowly, after taking a moment to fully understand what Lizzy had told him

"He forced that plastic mouth over mine," Lizzy muttered bitterly. "Plus he wants to make me into his 'little doll'. Creep actually unbuttoned my shirt to cut me open!" Thinking on it now, Lizzy had to keep herself from shuddering in disgust. She had pretty much been assaulted by the Marionette in two situations. One harder than the other to escape.

"What?!" Phil looked more focused now, attentive and even serious. And expression Lizzy wasn't quite use to seeing on his face. "That thing didn't touch you, did it?! Because I will take that night shift if he has! I'm not-!"

"No, no," Lizzy cut across as she tried to get that… Horrible image out of her mind. "He just wanted to cut my insides out and replace them with fluff." Lizzy was a bit surprised by Phil's reaction. While Phil wasn't childish or anything, it was rather surprising to see him being serious. Although, it was very understandable given the reason. Phil seemed to cringe a little.

"That's… That's not much better. What present did he give you anyway?"

"A ragdoll. Looking like me."

"…" Phil was silent. Opening and closing his mouth a couple times, unsure what to say. "Liz, I… I think you should quit. I know the jobs department in this town hasn't been great lately, but-."

"I can't quit!" interrupted Lizzy. "I need the money. I have to help my parents pay for my dad's hearing repair surgery."

"I know that," Phil conceded. "I know you want to help them, but you aren't obliged to. I'm sure they'll understand. From what you said about them, they seem like good people. But you shouldn't have to risk your life just because of it."

"And if I leave without getting a decent amount of cash, it's running away and saying they won."

"God's sake, Liz," Phil muttered as he rubbed his face. "If the Marionette is starting off like this, it's likely only to get worse! It'll be the equivalent of an abusive relationship! I would know! Hell, when you think about it, staying there is like an abusive relationship!"

"… What do you mean by, 'I would know'?" Lizzy asked. Phil tensed a bit. Probably regretting his choice of words.

"I… You wouldn't believe me," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Considering you're one of the most honest people I know and haven't lied to me yet so far, I don't think I could have a reason not to do so."

"No, I… I don't think…"

"Phil, just… You don't have to tell me the full details if it makes you feel better," Lizzy assured him, moving a hand to squeeze his shoulder. "Just, tell me the short story if it makes you feel more comfortable." Phil looked up at Lizzy. He seemed… Nervous.

"I… When I was in college, my friend Mark was dating this girl named Dahlia," Phil started off. "She seemed nice enough. I think she was studying poetry or something. One of those cute girls that seem naïve and innocent. A sweet type of girl."

"But…" Lizzy pressed. Phil tightened his lips, looking down again briefly before looking back up.

"When you hear abuse, you always automatically think it's the guy that does. The strong looking one. How could a small lady hit a guy a head taller than her?" he said with a small tone of bitterness that was so unlike him. "And the one time Mark tried to defend himself, all Dahlia had to do was pucker those damn lips and look like a needy puppy, to get Mark in trouble. She 'generously' dropped the charges. But only when Mark agreed to come back and not speak up about it. I…" Phil sniffed and held a hand over his face. "I tried to help him. I tried calling the cops, but they did sweet FA. I tried reasoning with him to just stay with me, or even my mom. But he was just so… I don't know what he was thinking.

"The last I saw him alive, he had a bruised eye… A broken hand… and a belt tied around his neck… That… That damn bitch wanted to asphyxiate him in bed…" Phil started to sound like he was trying to hold himself together. "Dahlia said Mark did it to himself, but I know it was bullshit. His hands were tied behind his back." Phil sniffed loudly. "And she dared say that she loved him… After all she did… Mark wanted to be a musician…" Phil rubbed his face. "He was amazing on the saxophone, and was studying real hard in music. But that woman took him from the world. My best friend, I…"

Phil started to shake as both his hands went to cover his face. Lizzy had listened patiently. It was obvious that this Dahlia bitch was nothing more but one of the disgusting types of people in existence. Worsened only by the fact she took her gender for granted and used it to her advantage. Lizzy picked up the TV remote and turned the TV off, before wrapping her arms around Phil's trembling body.

"I don't want you to be like Mark!" he started to sob. "I don't want to see someone I care about losing their life because of something like this! I already lost my dad, my grandpa's in a coma… I've talked to night guards who never made it out of that cesspit alive! I'm sick of people dying!"

"… I'll be fine," Lizzy tried to calm him down, as she patted his back. Phil shuck his head.

"That's what they always said when they stayed after the first week. Even when they leave they're never the same. I don't want you to die!"

"And I won't!" Lizzy said firmly. "I'll burn the place down before I let them stuff me into a suit, and I'm not leaving you there alone!" Phil was starting to shake less. Lizzy kept a hold of him though, wanting him to feel comforted.

"… Lizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever see a thing that looks like a living shadow in the Parts and Services room? Through the camera?" Lizzy was startled by this question, but nodded lightly.

"Yeah, I have. Why?"

"… Around the month my dad died here, I see that thing in the camera. Smiling up at me with white teeth. I think it's mocking me. I actually found a couple of tape recordings in the office sometimes that dad left for some guy that was coming to work after him. Something, Schmidt I think."

Lizzy closed her eyes, and tried to think, uncertain what else to do or say to comfort him.

"… Do you want to spend the night?" Lizzy offered.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Come on, you can't go home in this state alone." Phil looked up at Liz, eyes a bit red from his crying. He managed to give a tiny smile.

"… Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm also rather amused that I've possibly started a shipping war of PhilLizzy vs. Marionette/Lizzy, or Phizzy versus Lizonette. Can't say I had the 100% intention of this happening, but I strangely feel proud that I caused this among my readers of this story. It also makes me remember the shipping wars of Zutara versus Kataang from 'Avatar the Last Airbender'. Maybe I should put it in the parody story at some point. Lizzy would be caught between embarrassment at the support for her and Phil, and just plain horror that people want her with the puppet that wants to kill her :D You know it's true.**


	23. Teeth

Lizzy had wanted Phil to take her bed since he was the guest, but the guy was just adamant to sleep on the couch. Not seeing any chance of winning, Lizzy at the very least tried to see he would be comfortable and got the spare blanket and pillows for him to use.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over," said Phil as they ate their breakfast of pancakes covered in syrup. Lizzy just waved it off as she picked up her mug of coffee. The mug itself said, 'HOT STUFF' on it with a ring of fire replacing the 'O'.

"No need to say thanks. You'd probably do it for me," said Lizzy before sipping from her mug.

"Yeah, true." Phil took the last piece of food from his plate and looked to his watch. "I should go now," he said as he stood up. "Gotta get to my shift at work."

"You sure you want to go?"

"Well, the bills have to be paid somehow. But, thanks for the breakfast. And again, for letting me stay the night."

"Okay, just let me unlock the door for you." Lizzy stood up and grabbed the keys from the counter before making her way towards the front door and unlocked the door. "Drive safe, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Phil nodded in assurance. Lizzy smiled a lightly and pecked his cheek lightly.

"Good. I'd be pissed if you got yourself hurt just driving." Phil gave a small chuckle, a smile breaking on his own face along with a faint rosy colour on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah… yeah. I can sort of understand. I'll, uh… Talk to you next week or something?"

"Sounds good," Lizzy nodded. "Later then."

Phil gave one last nod before walking into the hall to leave. Lizzy closed the door and turned around, but stopped briefly. Blinking once or twice, she glanced back to the recently closed door and thought back to Phil.

Did she just kiss his cheek? Granted it wasn't anything major but…

… He looked kinda cute when his cheeks went red.

The weekend seemed to go too quickly for Lizzy's taste. Much too quickly. More so with her job. Monday night came and Lizzy was back at Freddy Fazbear's. Of course, she didn't come without having something prepared to mock at least one of them.

Lizzy had gone to Foxy's stage, carrying a plastic bag and humming to herself.

"Now, let's give you your things…" Lizzy hummed, setting the bag down and taking out a squeaky dog toy in the shame of a bone. She squeezed it lightly, emitting a squeak from it much to Lizzy's amusement before she placed it in Foxy's mouth.

"There you go," she cooed mockingly. "A nice, juicy bone for you to chew on. You damn mutt. Oh, but we're missing something, aren't we? Hmm, well I guess this dog bowel might do." Lizzy dropped the plastic bowel on the floor. "But… Oh, I forgot. You have to get neutered! I'll just put the note on your back…" Lizzy took out a sheet of paper (message written on it already) and stuck it on the back of Foxy's neck with some more tape. "There! Now next time someone finds you, they'll remember to take you to the vet to get your 'doggy bone' snipped'! Or do you prefer to call it your, 'booty seeker'?"

Lizzy smiled for a few moments before it faltered.

"… This isn't really my best work, I know. And I apologise for it. But quite frankly, it's just one of those nights where I can't be damned to think properly of any shit to do to you. I'll likely think of something better for another night anyway. I still have ass themed songs to play inside you." Lizzy took the currently infamous tape recorder out of the bag and began taping inside Foxy. "Tonight, you shall be forced to endure 'Baby Got Back'. Enjoy," she said sarcastically. Grabbing the bag from the floor, she hummed as she walked towards the main stage.

"Fifth week, and I'm still standing. Here and proud, you over grown Beanie Babies," she sneered. "And I plan to make it last until I leave or you rust and get disabled. I almost hope it's the latter. I think you know why. Oh, but I got some more stuff for you. Hopefully it's more creative than what I gave Foxy." Lizzy got onto the stage and took two bibs out of the plastic bag and tied them around Chica's neck, one over her normal bib and the other over her back. Lizzy had drawn a (bad) copy of the design of Chica's bib onto these new ones.

Only difference was that the first one said, 'LET'S BEAT OFF!' while the second one declared proudly, 'THIS BABY GOT BACK!' Lizzy felt happier with this than she did Foxy.

"Hmm… Not bad, if I do say so myself. You think you scare me, but you don't. In fact…" Lizzy reached back into the bag and took out a chicken burger she had bought earlier on, and unwrapped it. Looking Chica in the eye, she shamelessly took a bite out of the burger.

"I'm eating one of your kind in front of you. How does that make you?!" Lizzy huffed and wrapped her late night meal up again and put it back in the bag before taking out a black belt with a strap sown onto it, making it looked like an oversized dog collar and leash.

"Remember when I said I couldn't get you a dog collar for you and your dominant, Bonnie? Well, I felt bad not being able to buy one for you and Freddy to use when you're in the Parts and Storage room, making many laws of science cry by somehow fucking. Getting off by imagine that all those spare costumes are alive and staring at you." Lizzy sniggered as she got the belt part around Bonnie's neck and put the leash half in Freddy's hand.

"THERE! Now all I need to do is find a way to make an oversized gag ball, maybe get some black bed sheets to cover your eyes, and you'll be ready to be submissive to Freddy in no time! Maybe you'll get that circle jerk fantasy fulfilled one day after all," Lizzy mused out loud as she picked the bag up again and flipped the animatronics off with both hands.

"Just stay the fuck away and let me have a peaceful night or something."

Stopping only for a moment to turn the tape recorder in Foxy on, Lizzy returned to her office and plopped down in the swivel chair. Checking her watch, it was just a few seconds to midnight, so Lizzy automatically winded to music box up. She wasn't putting up with the Marionette's shit tonight. Or BB.

She hummed as she adjusted the mirror on her desk before pausing.

There was a flashing light on the phone. Did Phil leave a message for her?

Shrugging, Lizzy pressed play before she picked up the tablet. The chime for midnight rang throughout the building.

"_Hey there, Liz. Phil here. You're, er… Probably wondering why I left this message here. I just thought I could leave you a message or something since you really don't want me to take your shift. You know, something to help you get through the night. Hopefully_."

Lizzy couldn't stop herself smiling. It was pretty sweet of Phil to do that. It might not have been much, but the gesture alone made her in a twinge better mood than before, which is an improvement in comparison. Even if just a small one.

"_Not much going on right now. Pretty quiet day really. A kid just threw a slice of pizza at Freddy's face. I don't think he did it on purpose though. I think a couple kids were trying to start a food fight. Shame these cameras don't record onto anything. You probably would have found it funny_._ Freddy getting pizza on his face I mean._"

"That I do, that I do," Lizzy agreed as she skimmed through the cameras. Picturing sticking cheese, tomato and peperoni slices sliding off Freddy's face while he did his best to continue smiling despite discomfort was pretty funny.

"_I actually had this funny dream last night. I was laying on a beach and Bonnie was… Did you ever see or hear of that show, 'Baywatch'? Bonnie was running across the beach near the water in slow-mo, and wearing a red swimsuit and blonde wig like one of the characters there. Then Freddy and Chica appeared either side of me, and told me to go and kiss the 'girl'_.

"_I said no, but they wouldn't listen and just ran after me. I only lost them after I climbed into a tree and threw a coconut down at them. It actually broke Freddy's head in two. Make you wish it were that simple in real life, huh?_"

"I would so enjoy that," Lizzy agreed, badly hiding her laughter after slamming the right door shut before Chica could try to come in.

"_Anyway, I can't remember if you brought it up or not, but I remember a couple of the previous guards mentioning something about the 'Golden Freddy' appearing sometimes. I don't remember you mentioning it to me, so I guess it hasn't come to you. He doesn't usually make appearances. But a guard mentioned seeing a poster of Freddy in the same hallway for the bathrooms and game room change to the gold version, and then the real thing appeared in the office seconds later. Both doors were closed and the vent's too small, so I don't know how he got in. If you don't know, he was sort of a special occasion type of Freddy. What really makes the whole thing uncomfortable is that the costume's been missing for a while though. It just… appears, and no one can find it. Purposely, that is. Unless you actually try to find the golden poster._" Phil gave a nervous cough.

"_Y-yeah, so… So anyway, I was thinking about it some more and I remembered something. The guard said he looked down at the tablet, trying to look away from the costume. He heard some sound, I think. But after a minute or two, the costume just… went away. I figured if it somehow gets in that office with you, just… Just look at the tablet or something. I can only imagine how unnerving it will feel like, but it's like… Playing possum! Except you're not playing dead, but I guess the suit loses interest or something. But hey, if it worked for that night guard, why not you?_"

Lizzy's interest perked during Phil's little talk. While she had already figured some sort of trigger between that weird poster and the Golden Freddy, Phil's suggestion was a rather good one. Maybe it could be a bit like that story of that snake haired lady, Medusa where the hero doesn't look at them directly and slices her head off.

… Lizzy would look so damn epic if she was dressed as an Ancient Greek hero, sword and all, standing on top of the decapitated Golden Freddy's body and raising his head up high while the other animatronics trembled before her. A heavenly choir of angels singing and Phil at her feet, looking up at Lizzy in awe while wearing a ruffled and open poet shirt-.

WAIT! Got to focus!

"_And that's about all I got really. Sorry I'm not more help… And only thought of that advice now. But, better late than never. Right?_" Phil gave a nervous laugh as Lizzy wound up the music box again and unlocked the right door after Chica left.

"_Well, I hope you were able to hear my message. You might be close to starting your shift now, so I won't keep you occupied any longer. Good luck, and talk to you soon, Liz._"

Lizzy kinda wished she had noticed the call earlier when she came in for her shift, but Phil's suggestion how to deal with Golden Freddy was still worth knowing. She wished she could do something more… confrontational with the golden demon bear, but if it would keep her alive (not nose bleeding, having black stuff leak from her eyes or vomit, like the last time she saw the bear) then it was good enough for her until further notice!

The rest of the night seemed to go about the same as usual. Lizzy ended up throwing BB in the supply closet again when he made an attempt to get into her office for the umpteenth time. If Lizzy hadn't been so reluctant to go anywhere near the Marionette, then Lizzy probably would have done it earlier before her shift officially started.

It appeared Chica had been able to get those new bibs off of her, and Bonnie had freed himself of the collar and leash, and both had made various attempts to get inside, only to be met with the door slamming down or a bat to their chest when Lizzy felt a little more edgy at times and the robots were too close to the door. They never did seem to appreciate her little gifts, judging by their current aggression.

"Haha! Nice try, Delores!" Lizzy mocked Freddy, smirking at the recently shut right door. God she was feeling so smug right now.

Lizzy popped some lemon gum in her mouth and chewed on the sour-sweet gum as she picked up tablet and looked through the cameras again, only pausing to wind up the music box again.

Yet… She felt she was forgetting something…

Bonnie was in Parts and Services, staring up creepily at the camera.

Freddy was in the game room.

Chica was in the kitchen.

BB was still in the closet as far as she knew, and Lizzy just winded the music box so the Marionette wasn't a problem either.

And Foxy…

Foxy wasn't in the Cove.

"Shit!" Lizzy rushed to her left door to slam the button to shut it.

"AAAAAAAA!"

"AGGHHH!"

…

…

Slight tears of pain were going down her cheeks, and Lizzy's right arm was shaking. Well, as best as it could given that Foxy currently had his teeth stuck in her forearm. Blood seeping out from where those sharp teeth pierced the skin. Staining Foxy's teeth and her skin while some of it dropped onto the floor. It was a wondered Lizzy didn't feel them scraping against the bone yet.

Lizzy gritted her teeth, trying not to sound out anymore of her pain as Foxy looked at her maliciously. Lizzy noted that she couldn't hear 'Baby Got Back', and wondered if the animatronics somehow got the tape recorder out of Foxy. But realising that was impossible, she came to the only conclusion there was.

She forgot to change the damn batteries.

Foxy could be heard given a dark chuckle, before pulling his head back, pulling Lizzy closer and causing more pain in her bitten arm, before thrusting his head foreword and opening his mouth so Lizzy ended up falling back onto the floor. The hat of Lizzy's uniform had fallen to the ground, but Lizzy was only focused on her arm and Foxy.

"Hehehe~. Not so clever now, are we lassie~?" The blood dripping from the front of Foxy's mouth did little for Lizzy's confidence. Looking at her injury, Lizzy could see the teeth punctures that were the source of the bleeding. But knowing Foxy was capable of wrecking someone's frontal lobe, Lizzy felt a bit lucky. Not by much though. Foxy could have broken her arm with that jaw after all.

"Hm-mm, hm-mm…" Foxy was humming to himself, swaying side to side as Lizzy held her bleeding arm as best she could. "_Du-da dum-dum, da-dum dum-dum, didily du du didily. Dum-dum didily dum-dum-dum, didily dum-dum dum-dum._"

Was Foxy… Was Foxy singing some sort of pirate tune? It was probably more cheery sounding when he was still working during the day, but right now it only sounded haunting.

"_Me crew and I, set out to sea. To find a treasure trove_," Foxy sang in tune with his dum-dum song. Almost sounding merry, but the taunting was in his tone as well as the intended sadistic actions likely to follow. "_A crew of just my friends and me, to find a chest of gold! And on that sea we went all went through, many adventures. But never did once we ever, have any misadventures! Until one day we did meet, a wicked little witch..._" The almost playful look Foxy had darkened along with his voice. Lizzy had a feeling that line and whatever would follow were not a part of the original song. It was certainly obvious to Lizzy who Foxy was referring to by 'witch'.

"_She was so far, from a treat. So I killed that little bitch!_" Foxy raised his hook high and tried to bring it down on Lizzy's head. Lizzy pushed herself to the side though, and quickly snatched up her bat. Unfortunately, her right arm was in too much pain for her to hold so the bat had to be held with her weaker left arm.

"Ye won't get away from me!" Lizzy just barely scrambled to the side again when Foxy lunged at her, and hit the back of his head with the bat before forcing herself back up. Holding the bat out towards Foxy the Bitch. Foxy glowered at her and jumped up to tackle her. Lizzy didn't have much of a chance to dodge this time, and ended up with her back to the supply closet door. Pressing her right hand and left foot against Foxy's chest to keep him away, trying to not think on how the pressure was hurting her arm.

Foxy's jaw was open, ready to take another bite. Maybe create a 'Bite of '14'. Not many choices and limited time until the music box stopped playing and released the Marionette, Lizzy began to hit Foxy as hard as she could with the bat in her left hand. It would have been better and quicker if both hands were on the bat, or at least the right. But Lizzy didn't exactly have a choice right now. IT was either do something or be fucked.

Lizzy's heart was racing as she repeatedly hit the deranged fox, and even started kicking him with her left foot as best she could. Sweat was coming down her forehead as her breathing became shallow, too focused on getting out of this then her own breathing.

Finally though, she managed to push Foxy away from her. Not by much, but it was enough to duck under his arms and get back in the security office and slam the door shut. Lizzy rushed to the desk to wind up the music box again.

_BANG!_

"GET BACK OUT HERE, LASS!" Foxy roared. "GET BACK OUT HERE SO I CAN END YOU!" Foxy scraped his hook against the door, and the fingers of his hand against the glass of the window. "And it will be a fun end too~. I'll make ye eyeless and gutless, and I'll shove them in your mouth before I shove YE in a suit~" Foxy broke into a mad little cackle. "_That stupid little girl, thought that she was real brave. But that didn't last, because in the end, she went into her grave~!_"

Lizzy just tried to ignore him and looked over her arm. The bleeding hadn't stopped, but wasn't quite as bad as before. Some of her blood had ended up on her shirt during the confrontation with Foxy. She was still in one piece though, and not missing any limbs. Or parts of her brain.

Lizzy checked her power. 31%, and it was five in the morning. She would make it through the night.

She always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to say thanks again for the reviews, and pieces of advice you've been giving me. I do try to take it all into account, and I'll admit I have used some of the ideas you've suggested because I found I was able to fit them in :3 I think I transcribed Foxy's song well enough. Had to listen to the song repeatedly, but I think I go it down perfectly more or less. Also, one more thing.<strong>

***Opens arms out***

**Hugs for all of you, from your favourite malicious writer! :D**


	24. Some Phone Calls

By the time six finally arrived that morning, the front of Lizzy's forearm had been stained with blood by the time the bleeding stopped, with only a little staining the back. Lizzy had done a basic bandaging around it and then left a note for Phil in case he saw the blood stains on the floor so he wouldn't have to worry. She went to the hospital after she grabbed her things. The incident of getting Foxy's hook in her left arm just below her shoulder hadn't been much to be concerned about. The bite however was something more worrisome. She couldn't exactly say an animatronic attacked her (who the hell would believe that, after all?), and the bite was too big to say it was a dog attack or something. So Lizzy had made up the excuse that she was helping move an animatronic for some co-workers and had her arm stretched in the wrong direction at the wrong time. An accident as far as the doctors would ever know.

But long story short, her arm got stitched up and bandaged. It would be fine, but Lizzy had to take two pills a day from a bottle to make sure she didn't get a blood infection or something. But it was Saturday now, and Lizzy had something important to do she had been putting off for a while now.

Even though Lizzy had managed to get the contact details of the previous night guards of Freddy's Kiddie Hell, she hadn't exactly been in a rush to actually call them. Perhaps after a long night of surviving and just wanting to sleep afterwards, it just casually slipped out of her mind. Or perhaps she just simply didn't have much hope that she would be able to get the night guards at all, or even the previous ones. But here she was now, sitting at her kitchen table with the bundle of papers in front of her. With nothing else but a mug of coffee and her phone.

She had called nearly every night guard that had worked there the year of 2014, but all she got were dead ends. With no one answering, Lizzy could only speculate that they either changed numbers (and possibly addresses) or had ended up in a suit. Whenever she did get through, she was told the same story. They left their place of residence or had died in ways completely unrelated to Freddy's. Though, those two or three suicides mentioned so far didn't leave a pleasant taste on Lizzy's tongue.

The few times she did manage to get through to the guard themselves, they essentially told Lizzy to fuck off.

Those were actually the exact words of the fifth guard (the guard who had worked at the pizzeria before Lizzy) she had managed to get through to, before hanging up.

After that, Lizzy decided that trying to call every single guard was just wasting time, and the credit on her phone. So try and make things easier, Lizzy tried to think of any important dates. 1987 was a pretty major one. Maybe Lizzy would get the guy who got bit. But was there any other date she could think of?

… Phil's dad died there in… 1993, didn't he? Lizzy was certain that was the date.

So, 1987 and 1993. That should save some time. She'll just have to get through the others later on.

"Let's see… Uh…" Lizzy grabbed all the pages for 1987. Which was only two. A tad bit surprising. But Lizzy just gave a shrug, and closed her eyes and shuffled the two pages repeatedly until she stopped and opened her eyes to look at the page that ended up in front. The name at the top said Fritz Smith. He was employed for…

For one night.

Lizzy reread the words again just to make sure she hadn't misread anything.

But nope. Fritz got fired in just one night. Apparently for tampering with the animatronics?

… If he's the reason those animatronics were so fucked up, Lizzy swore to god she was going shove a wrench up his ass.

Lizzy looked at the number and quickly dialled it, muttering angrily to herself. After a couple of rings, there was an answer.

"Hello?" It sounded like a teenage boy on the phone. His son maybe?

"Er, hi. Is this, Fritz Smith?"

"No, I'm his nephew Darren," replied the boy. "Uncle's out at work right now."

"Oh. Well, when will he be back?" Lizzy asked. At least she had the right number.

"Around six, I think."

"Well, I'll just call back later or something then. Thanks." Lizzy was about to hang up before Darren spoke up.

"Hey, wait. Who is this?" he demanded.

"Just… An employee at a place he used to work at. Gotta ask him something," Lizzy replied. "But like I said, I'll call later. Might not even end up calling back since I'm asking other people. But thanks anyway."

Lizzy hung up the phone and picked up the other sheet of paper and looked for the name, which sharply stood out to her.

Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Lizzy swallowed a little. She remembered Phil mentioning that the guard that Foxy bit in '87 had possibly been named Jeremy. This very well could have been the same person.

Lizzy wasn't entirely sure at first if it would be in good taste to call him about the pizzeria. But on the other hands, her problems aren't any less important than any of the other guards so fuck the good taste, she was calling him.

Lizzy tapped her foot as the phone rang, waiting for an answer.

"… Hello?" a voice finally answered, sounding tired.

"Hey, is this Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"Who else would it be?"

Lizzy was a bit surprised from the annoyed tone, but brushed it aside from the time being.

"Well, it's been a while since this number was given so I wasn't sure if you would still be using it?"

"And how long ago is that?"

"1987."

"… What?" Jeremy asked in a low tone of voice. He sounded… Well, Lizzy couldn't quite tell if he was angry or scared. But she would just have to role with whatever he was feeling right now if she wanted to get anywhere.

"Look, I know about the 'Bite of '87'. I work at that shithole now as night guard. Been there about, er… Five weeks now. Starting on the sixth week Monday. But I've already had close calls. Chica practically force-fed me soap and made me throw it back up, and Foxy bit my fucking arm on Monday!" Lizzy glanced at her bandaged arm. She could almost feel the bite again.

Jeremy had remained quiet. If it wasn't for the faint sound of a radio playing in the background, then Lizzy almost would have thought he had hung up on her.

"Well that's fucked up," Jeremy finally said. "And you're still working there?"

"Jobs around here are drier than a virgin's pussy."

"Damn. Well… I… I don't really know what to say that could help. Anything I could suggest is probably something you already know. Plus the building you're in now is different to the one I'm used to, so I'm not sure if I could say anything new. I mean… There was this trick where a flashed the light at the older animatronics when they were in the hall. It messed with their night-day setting or something and made them go away. But I heard they're at your place now, so I'm guessing it won't work on them this time."

Lizzy frowned. That idea certainly would have been helpful. But they probably would have fixed that before putting them on stage here.

"Isn't there something about the animatronics that could be worth knowing?"

"I… You know, this weird thing happened. On my… fourth, no, third night. The Balloon Boy… Is he at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Well he got into my office. I was panicking because I couldn't wind the music box while wearing the Freddy mask. The mask was sort of to hide me in plain sight, but it worked best when I moved as little as possible, so I couldn't wind the music box. The little metal brat wouldn't leave, and I… I started saying the Hail Mary. Never been the most religious, but I do believe. But when I said the line, erm… 'Mother of God', Balloon Boy, he… It was weird."

"What, what is it?" Lizzy was eager to hear what BB did.

"He froze and had this… glazed look in his eyes. And he started mumbling to himself. I think he was asking where his mom was, and wondering why she died. He mentioned a guy that lived close by to him or something, and… And he started screaming. Right there and then. Like he was being murdered. I… I actually felt sorry for the guy. I know he's a pain, but he's still a kid. Even if a fake one." Jeremy swallowed thickly as he paused. Probably thinking over the memory some more. Lizzy meanwhile was complexed by this. Strangely enough, she was able to perfectly picture the scene of BB screaming, but it was not satisfying as Lizzy had once imagined. It was like reading a fanfiction telling the gory demise of a character. It might be cool at first, but then it gets overly detailed and emotional and it makes you feel sorry for them. At least, to some level.

Pushing that aside though, there were still questions. Why would BB starting acting like this at the words 'Mother of God'.

Was it the prayer itself, or the word 'mother' that triggered the reaction?

"I actually tried to calm him down. Not just so the animatronics wouldn't hear him and come near me, but because… Like I said, he was a kid. Sort of. I just… I just felt bad for him, you know? I thought I could calm him down. Maybe it would even make all of them stop coming for me. Even the Marionette." Jeremy broke into a bitter chuckle. "Considering the bite though, I doubt it somehow."

"Did you calm the Balloon Boy down?" Lizzy asked him.

"I tried, but… I'm not sure if it was real or not, but for a split second, I thought I saw this sort of… shadowy version of that rabbit, Bonnie. The toy version I mean. It, appeared behind Balloon Boy. The kid's eyes went black for a moment and then… 'Ah hahaha'," Jeremy quoted dryly. "It was back to the normal, night.

"I thought since he was mumbled about a mom, that saying 'mother' or anything similar triggered something. So I thought next time I saw him, I could use it and maybe… I'd figure something out from there. Maybe get them on my side. Unless that shadow thing was real, then that might be a problem."

"But it didn't work?" Lizzy guessed.

"Bingo. I guess it was a one-time thing. Although," Jeremy added. "You could actually be lucky. Maybe it works some times and other time not. Maybe there's a trigger word or something for all of them. Maybe even more."

"Here's hoping." Lizzy recalled the shadow figure she had seen once or twice and asked, "hey, er… That… 'Shadow Bonnie', or whatever. Did it have, like… white dots where its eyes should be? Looked like there were teeth around the mouth area. In the shape of white squares separated by black lines, or something?"

"Umm… Now that you mention it, I think so. You… Have you seen it?"

"Not in the shape of Bonnie, but something similar," Lizzy admitted, eyes staring straight ahead as she thought about it all. "What about, er… Erik… Cawthon, I think his name was? The one who murdered those kids, do you know anything about him?"

"Never met the guy. He was usually on night shift, but got transferred to the day shift. Probably felt uncomfortable about those animatronics moving about. That or something else."

"What about… 'The bite'? Did Foxy say anything? Make a comment?"

"All I remember is that thing screeching. Then fake but sharp teeth breaking my scalp and damaging my frontal lobe enough to mess me up, and the feeling of blood coming down my head," Jeremy muttered. "Actually changed me too. Want to know what I was like before that fox bit my head?"

"Erm… What?" Lizzy wasn't entirely interested in that detail, but if he was going to offer it she may as well hear how bad a damaged frontal lobe could fuck you up.

"I was shy and use to stutter at least once in every sentence. Find it hard to comprehend the results my actions will cause sometimes too."

"Fuck…" Lizzy recalled her first week when Foxy had first gotten into her office. If Lizzy hadn't decided to bring a bat, she didn't have any reason to question that her head could have been very well have been bitten as well.

"That about sums it up."

The call had turned out a little more productive than Lizzy had expected. There had been some useful bits here and there, and she had a fairly good idea now that whatever that shadow thing she and Phil had seen on their separate shifts was something to be wary of.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name," Jeremy repeated in annoyance. "You called me, knowing my name. I have a damn right to know yours."

"Er, Lizzy Paker." Parker was a fairly common enough surname, as was Lizzy. So Lizzy herself didn't think she was really risking anything.

"Well, Lizzy… You made a very poor career choice, and I say the moment you find a better job, snatch it. So if unless you have anything else to say, I'd like to get back to my plan modelling."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the help." Lizzy ended the call. She already had all she needed. She doubted that Jeremy would make any attempts to contact her (whether or not he had caller ID, which most phones did these days) judging by his tone. Lizzy couldn't exactly say he was being unreasonable. She could very well have been the same if someone asked her the same type of questions if she ever left this place.

But, there was more people to call.

Calling numbers from 1993 hadn't been any better than the names she had searched in 2014. It actually seemed worse in comparison. Lizzy had slammed the sheet in her hands down before picking up the next one.

Samuel Ellis.

Ellis? Why did that name…?

Lizzy frowned. Ellis was Phil's last name. Samuel was probably his dad.

Why was his contact details here though? Or any of the people that had died? She assumed that some of the unanswered numbers she rang belonged to the ones who had died. But why have their contacts here? They didn't for Erik Cawthon…

… Well… They probably wanted to forget they hired a murderer.

Lizzy shuck her head and put the page down before picking up the next sheet,

Mike Schmidt.

Didn't Phil mention the surname of the guy who his dad left messages for was Schmidt? Lizzy dialled the number and waited for a response. Maybe the guy would be able to give a little more info on Phil's dad. Glancing back to the details and seeing that he quit after a week and a half, Lizzy felt that it shouldn't be expected.

"Hello?" a voice spoke up from the other end.

"Hi, is this Mike Schmidt?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"I'm Lizzy, and I'm working night shift at Freddy's-."

"I'm not coming back."

He seemed to have his priorities straight, judging by his hasty response and possible quickened breathing from what Lizzy could hear.

"No, no," Lizzy was quick to say. She didn't want him to hang up now. "I'm not here to ask you to come back, I just wanted to ask you a couple questions!"

"… Like what?" He seemed to calm down a bit. That was good.

"I-I wanted to know if, um… You know anything about Samuel Ellis? He worked nightshift before you, and he's my friend's dad. I think he left recorded messages?"

"Was that his name?" Mike asked. "Never thought about asking. I just… After the fifth phone call I got that week, I wasn't sure if it would be worth asking. I mean, if they got rid of the… The evidence of what happened was there much of a point? That, and I didn't really want to risk being black listed or anything like that."

"What about the messages though?" Lizzy questioned. "Do you still have them?"

"Well, yeah but how do you know about them?"

"My friend, he works the dayshift, he found them." Mike gave a sound of understanding.

"Ah, right."

"Yeah, and I know Phil would be willing to help, but I'm not sure how comfortable he would be talking about those tapes unless I couldn't ask anyone else."

"What do you want to know then?"

"What exactly was on those tapes?" asked Lizzy. "Did, anything stand out in particular." Lizzy paused. "You know, other than the obvious hints of danger? And that fifth call, what was that about exactly?"

"It was mainly just advice to help me get by," Mike answered before clearing his throat. "He, uh… Sounded a bit like the nervous type, but it seemed like he wanted to keep me calm. As for anything standing out more than the others, I think they would be the fourth and fifth calls."

"How so?"

"The fourth one… That's the night he died, I'm sure of it. There was banging on the door in the background, so I think it was Foxy but it sounded like this, Golden Freddy before the call cut off."

"You encountered Golden Freddy too?" That would give a chance for another question to be answered.

"Yeah, on my second Monday there. He just appeared and sort of… screamed at me when I stared at him for too long. Passed out after that, but I was okay."

"And did you have… hallucinations after that? Weird dreams?" Lizzy asked, drumming her fingers on the table briefly.

"Some hallucinations," Mike answered tentatively. "A couple weird dreams. But they went away a couple weeks after I left."

"And, that was just working there a week and a half? Naturally" Lizzy had been working at Freddy's for five weeks now. If she ever left, how long would those dreams and hallucinations last with her?

"Pretty much. Just, went away on its own time. Why, how long have you been working there?"

"Five weeks."

"… Really need the money, huh?"

"Pretty much." Lizzy just decided to change the subject to the next question. "What about the fifth call? What was that one about?"

"It was just… gargled words. Spoken in a deep voice," Mike told her. "I actually managed to make a copy of it and took it home with me. A friend of mine is good with computers and stuff, so I gave the copy to them to mess around with. It wasn't until after I left that they managed to get something out of it. Played backwards and cleared up a bit, we managed to get something intelligible. After a little research, it turned out to be an extract from a book called, um… 'Autobiography of a Yogi', I think. I… Um, I can't remember what it said exactly but it mentioned… 'Joy of creative', something-something. I think that's where it cut off now that I think about it."

"'Joy of creative'…" Lizzy murmured to herself in thought. It seemed like a common motif with that pizzeria. But why? Why does words?

"Is that all you have to ask?"

"Huh?"

"The questions," said Mike. "Is that it, or is there anything else…?"

"Erm… No, I think that's it," Lizzy told him, shaking her head. "Thanks for your time though."

"No problem. Hope things turn out okay for you."

"Thanks." Lizzy hung up.

She had made some progress today. But that only led to more questions being raised. Questions that Lizzy wasn't entirely sure where to find the answers to. Asking the animatronics felt a bit laughable. Lizzy had little faith that they would answer her properly and clearly, let alone give any answer at all. Hell, they could even lie to her with no regrets.

Would Lizzy try to call that Fritz guy again? Maybe, maybe not. She'll wait until six to make a decision.

She just wanted to take her mind off of all this for at least a little while now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so first of all, sorry for being late. I just finished up on my Christmas exams on Saturday morning with Shakespeare, (trying) to do extra study for it the day before that and needed a rest for the rest of the day when I got home. But I've this written up and ready to be seen :3<strong>

**Just a couple things I need to say though.**

**First, from the 28th of December to the 4th of January, I'll be going on a trip with my mum, and I won't be bringing my laptop with me so don't be surprised by the lack of updates during that week. I'll have my phone with me, so any questions asked on the Ask. FM account will likely still be answered no problem. I'll try to update every day if I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**Second, I want to thank you again for the idea. Some of them are actually ones I have thought up of for future chapters, and I'll just mention the two that stood out to me due to how close they were to what I have planned, and I see no harm in agreeing that they were planned for the story so long as I'm careful not to mention the exact plot device and/or role will be served.**

**HellKing666 suggested bringing in Mangle, and funnily enough, I sort of have a role for her in this story. Not exactly in the way that you're probably hoping for, but she'll be in at some point and Lizzy will not exactly be fond of Mangle ;)**

**Ock (guest review) mentioned Lizzy's parents coming in to see where Lizzy worked. I was actually sort of thinking of doing that, maybe around Lizzy's birthday (which will be soon in the story as it is October in the story's current timeline and Lizzy's birthday is the 21st October), since it felt like a realistic enough scenario for Lizzy's parents to want to visit her around then.**

**Now… *Pulls out the bag of mystery, pulls out snow and throws it in the air like confetti* Dance in joy for this holiday season! And merry/happy whatever holiday you celebrate! Hugs and loves for all! :D**


	25. Not Something to Look Forward to

_Great. Back in this diner again._

_Lizzy was frustrated to find herself in the Fredbear Diner once more. It didn't look any different than the other times she dreamed of being here other than the fact it was evening if the orange sky was anything to go by. Seeing a newspaper on the counter, Lizzy saw that this type of dream was still set in 1977. Except the date was the 31st of May. Was there anything significant about today?_

_Looking around, Lizzy looked to the stage and noticed something on Freddy's leg. Walking closer to the stage, she saw it was a dark stain of some kind. There was also a small smell. It was faint, but it smelled like piss. Lizzy wrinkled her nose. Granted, while she did find it funny that the bear bastard got peed on, it was still kind of gross. She hoped it was just a dog that did it and not a person._

_… A person…_

_The first time she dreamed of being here… That newspaper article she read… It mentioned the owner being drunk and pissing on one of the animatronics. Was this supposed to be the day that happened? It would explain why this place was empty now. People probably would get put off their meals seeing after seeing the owner pull his ding-a-ling out and relieving himself on an animatronic character._

_There was probably something to see here. Maybe since it was evening, she wouldn't end up dying here again. With not much else to see in the main area of the diner, Lizzy wandered towards the kitchen door and let herself in._

_Much to Lizzy's surprise, she saw two people inside. A man and a woman, both in their... late forties perhaps? Maybe a bit older then that, though Lizzy wasn't certain. The woman, curly blonde-brown haired with two orange hair clips on one side, was kneeling down in front of a man with dark brown hair, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to reveal the hair on his arms. She was holding a cloth wrapped around an ice pack on his face. They didn't seem to notice her sudden presence though, and she couldn't see their faces. It wasn't that they were blurred, or covered up by something. She just simply couldn't see them._

_"I can't believe he actually did this to you," the woman murmured, attention on the cloth and ice._

_"Don't worry about it, Angela," replied the man in an assuring tone. "It's just a black eye, and I had to help Jack get him off the stage. I'm actually a bit surprised he's capable of being so violent when drunk. What did Jack do with Teddy anyway?"_

_Teddy? Was that meant to be Theodore's nickname?_

_"Jack thought it best to bring him home," Angela answered. "Patrick went with them. Will said he was going to call them soon, just to make sure they're okay."_

_"Good, good." The man seemed to lean a little closer towards Angela. "Have I ever told you how much I love how you can be so caring, even over the little things?" Angela scoffed._

_"A black eye doesn't count as a little thing, Felix."_

_"It's not a bleeding wound either, love." Felix reached out to gentle grab Angela's hands and leaned in to kiss her forehead._

_"Hmm, and you always seem to be slow to anger. Able to keep your cool. I know Patrick certainly wouldn't have taken a punch like that and turned the other cheek."_

_"True. He would probably try to punch back twice as hard," Felix admitted, giving a small shrug. "He's good, but he is a bit hot-headed at times."_

_A silence came. Lizzy just watched, waiting for anything else to come up. Looking at their hands, Lizzy could confirm they were married since they were wearing wedding rings. Finally, Angela lowered the ice and inspected his face a little._

_"Alright… I think that should do it. Might be a while before that nasty bruise is gone."_

_"Nothing that can't be handled. Now..." Felix began to sound serious. "With the way things have been, I think we need to talk about what we'll do once this diner has closed."_

_"… So it's likely to happen?" Angela sounded disappointed. "Are you sure."_

_"From what Teddy, Jack and I have discussed, it seems so. The bank will get this place. Along with the animatronics."_

_"Really?" Angela sounded even more downhearted._

_"I'm afraid so. I'm not sure why exactly. I suppose those things would be worth a bit, so that might have something to do with it. Either that, or because they are part of the entertainment."_

_"It's a shame we probably won't get a chance to set up the puppet attraction," Angela said as she stood up. She walked to the sink to drop the cloth in it, while Felix kept looking at her. "I think the children would have liked him. I know Jack and Will thought he was 'creepy looking'," she said while doing air quotes. "But I think he was sort of cute in a way. Could have been more colourful though."_

_Lizzy snorted at that. Yeah. The Marionette was really cute. Who wouldn't love that smile of his? Especially when he's trying to murder you?_

_"I thought it was a marionette?" Felix spoke up. "Although, I suppose it doesn't make a difference now, does it?" Felix stood up and dusted his pants off. "I feel a bit sorry for the Balloon Boy thing. He's only been active for several months. If this place gets bought, I hope whoever gets it won't just scrap all the animatronics."_

_"I'm sure they'll appreciate them all," Angela told him. "I don't see why they would need to be scrapped to begin with."_

_"Because they're murderous hurensohn," Lizzy muttered, glancing back to the doors she came from. Felix himself hummed as he walked closer to his wife and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on top of her shoulder._

_"I know this isn't exactly how we thought we'd leave this diner, but we have enough money to get by on for now. We might have to consider moving if there are no jobs within distance for us, but I'm sure we'll find something. You're a wonderful cook. I'm not sure about the likely hood of finding another job as manager, but I'll see what there is and if I can do it." Felix kissed the side of Angela's head. "Maybe when we officially close, we can go to New York for a bit to visit my grandmother for a bit. Just, something to clear our heads after this rough year. Maybe see the sights and just enjoy ourselves."_

_"God knows we need it," Angela murmured, leaning back in Felix's hold. "And that does sound nice."_

_"Do you know if any of the others have made plans?"_

_"I'm not sure about Patrick. Will's bought a ring for his girlfriend, but he wants to wait until he gets his last paycheque here before proposing or doing anything else," Angela hummed to herself as she reached a hand up to pat Felix's head. "I'm not sure what Jack will do. Though, I think he might plan to get Hilary and leave the state. He never did agree with Teddy sending her to that hostel."_

_"True. I-."_

_'Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca._

_'She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca.'_

Lizzy's eyes shot open, and nearly fell off her couch as her phone rang. Why was she…? Seeing her TV was on, Lizzy turned it off. Maybe there'd been something boring on and Lizzy fell asleep. At least she didn't die in those dreams for once, but something other than the phone ringing would have been a better wake-up call.

Better answer the blasted thing though. Looking around briefly for it, Lizzy remembered it was in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this the girl who rang earlier and got my nephew?" the tired male at the other end asked.

"What? What the hell are you…?" Lizzy than quickly remembered earlier and sat up straighter. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, just woke up and… You're Fritz Smith, yeah?"

"Yeah. My nephew said you wanted to call me about something? I thought I might as well call you in case you forgot about me."

"Um, I was going to… Wait, how do you have my number?"

"Caller ID. My nephew wrote your number down."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. But yeah, I wanted to ask about the animatronics at Freddy Fabear's Pizzeria. I work night shift there as security and-." Lizzy was cut off by a groan.

"Why does everyone want to point the finger at me," Fritz moaned. "Whenever some night guard finds out about me and what I did, they always think it's my fault the animatronics act the way they do."

"So, they were fucked up before you got there?"

"Yeah," Fritz sighed. "I know I'm a bit clumsy at times, but I'm not so bad I can turn child friendly bots into blood thirsty killers! Well… At least I hope so."

"It would be very worrying if you somehow managed to do that on accident, let alone on purpose," Lizzy agreed with him. "So I'm not the first guard to call you?"

"About… Five or six others did, I think," Fritz admitted, the cringe almost heard in his tone.

"But what exactly happened? Did you know about the animatronics quirks beforehand?"

"A guard who worked the day-shift told me," Fritz answered. "I think his name was… Sam… Sammy…"

"Samuel Ellis?"

"Yeah… Yeah, that was it! I was on a, uh... Well I had applied earlier but the position got filled. They called me a week later though to say they needed me to watch the place for a couple weeks while they were closing down. Something happened to the guard that was usually on night-shift. I'm not sure what. But the day guard told me about those quirks, and I thought I would try and put my degree in engineering to use. Try and fix them. But, I'm not sure if I made it worse or if I just pissed them off."

"I'd go with the latter," Lizzy commented. "They never seem to like the stuff I do to them. Anyway, did you notice anything weird, beside the animatronics, while you were there?"

"Er… Not that I can remember. Sorry. If anything does, do you want me to call back?"

"If you don't mind." Lizzy figured it couldn't hurt to know, even if there was a slim chance she wouldn't even be working t Freddy's by then.

"Okay, well… Good luck with your job there," Fritz said. "But could you do me one favour while you're there?" Lizzy raised a brow. She couldn't quite imagine what Fritz would want, but she may as well hear what he had to say.

"Could you flip those animatronics off for me?" asked Fritz, in an almost serene tone.

"I already do that most nights," Lizzy replied, almost smiling from the request.

"Then tell them I'm still alive, and have a wife with whom I have hot sex with most nights because they didn't kill me."

"I'll think about it." Lizzy was grinning and surprised herself from not laughing. She couldn't be sure if Fritz was serious or just wanted to piss off Freddy and the gang, but hey. Why not?

"Thanks. And if I remember anything, I'll call you."

"Good to know. Thanks and bye."

Lizzy hung up and stretched her arms out, albeit a bit more carefully with her right arm. At least it was Saturday. Nothing to worry about tonight. No work. No struggling to survive the night. Just a normal, everyday Saturday.

Lizzy checked her watch. Only five to eight. She could probably order some Chinese food tonight. Been a while since she had any. It was a reasonable treat for making it this far. Then she'll turn in early for the night to her comfy bed.

'Liven' la Vida Loca' rang out again though before Lizzy could press a button on her phone though. Lizzy quickly answered though. She highly doubted Fritz remembered anything that fast, but may as well see who it was.

"Hi?"

"Hello, Lizzy."

"Hi, mom." Lizzy smiled as she heard her mother. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine, and so your father, before you ask."

"You okay? You sound tired."

"Just got back in the house a few minutes ago, dear. There was some bad traffic on the way back from the pharmacy," her mother explained. "How's work been going?"

"You know, like… Like work," Lizzy answered. She wasn't exactly lying, just… Adding a little twist to it? And it was hard work keeping an eye on all those fuckers at night. "Nothing special, really."

"Well I'm glad you're at least getting by. I'm guessing it gets boring there, being alone at night," her mother commented.

'If only it were,' Lizzy thought idly to herself, giving a small shake of her head. "Yeah, but I make it through."

"That's all you can do in a job sometimes, I suppose. At least you're doing better in regards to a first job than I did. I worked at a theme park and got puked on at one point. Not very pleasant to say the least. But anyway, I just wanted to call since your birthday isn't too far away." That was through. Lizzy's birthday was the twenty-first of October, a little under two weeks away. Lizzy would be twenty-three then.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, and your father and I have been thinking. We're actually going to be driving through your town next week. There's a small reunion of some friends of mine from college that I haven't seen in a while, and your father is coming since his garage will be closed for that week for fumigation. So we thought since we won't be able to properly celebrate your birthday until the following weakened, maybe we would pop into where you worked on that Tuesday. Maybe get something to eat there. You said it was a pizzeria, right?"

Lizzy was fairly certain her heart had stopped.

"What?" Lizzy asked, trying not to sound as weak as she felt light headed from the suggestion. Why did her birthday have to be on a workday this year?

"Well it would be nice to know where you worked. You know where I and your father work, so why not you?"

Lizzy cringed a bit at the undeniably reasonable logic. But still, she just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of the animatronics seeing Lizzy with her parents just unnerved her, and caused her great concern.

"Oh, erm… That sounds reasonable enough I guess," Lizzy said as she tried to come up with an excuse. "But, I'm not sure you would like to visit. It's mainly aimed at kids after all. A Chuck E. Cheese rip-off in a way. But it'd be loud and shit, so…"

"If we couldn't handle children, would we even know each other?" her mother countered. Damn it. "But I suppose if you don't want us to visit during the day, we could come during your shift. I don't need to be back at my old college until the Wednesday, so Jay and I could book a hotel room-."

"No!" Lizzy cut across quickly, eyes wide in fear of what was an even worse idea. That definitely guaranteed the animatronics trying to mess things up more than usual. "No, I… I might get in trouble by having people in with me after hours. Even if they're relatives. That's how the guard before me got fired." That lie had sounded realistic enough in Lizzy's mind.

"… Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mom-."

"Lizbeth Amelia Parker, is there something you're hiding from me?" Lizzy's mother repeated sternly. Lizzy swallowed thickly, and inhaled silently. She had to keep cool. Just keep cool.

"No, mom. I just don't want to get in trouble is all," Lizzy told her calmly.

"… Alright then." Lizzy's mother may not have been one hundred percent convinced, but she was convinced enough for now. "So we'll visit you at work on the 21st. What time would be best?" Lizzy thought for a moment. Lizzy definitely didn't need to let the Marionette see her parents. If that messed up thing had some sort of twisted crush on her, seeing her parents wouldn't do Lizzy any favours. She wouldn't even be entirely surprised if he thought, in that twisted mind of his, it was meant to be her introducing them to him. So anywhere around twelve and six was out, since that's when they did those completion things and let the winner wing up his music box to make him go pop. Plus Lizzy did need to sleep since she would be tired from her Monday night shift, so morning time shifts wouldn't work either.

"Erm… Half three?" That felt like a safe and reasonable time slot. Plus there would hopefully be enough kids keeping the band distracted for Lizzy and her parents to be noticed. "Is that okay?"

"Just perfect, sweetheart."

"Need directions?"

"No, I'm sure we'll find it ourselves. If not, we'll ring you. What was the name of the pizzeria?"

"Fr-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." 'The result of Satan being high and/or drunk.' Lizzy could hear her mother mumble the name to herself as she wrote it down somewhere.

"Okay, got it down. So we'll see you them okay?"

"Sure, sure. Tell dad I said, hi."

"I will, dear. Bye for now."

"Bye as well. Love ya."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Lizzy waited until her mother hung up before dropping her phone on the couch and running a hand through her hair. What sort of cruel fate decided this must happen? Lizzy found herself trying to reassure her that it would all be okay. It would be daylight, they couldn't move. It would be daylight, they couldn't act.

It would be daylight, they could only see and notice.

…

Lizzy stood up, grabbing her phone and went to her room to go to bed. She lost her previous appetite.

* * *

><p><strong>So in regards to a question if one of Lizzy's parents would actually have been friends with the children who had disappearedwas murdered, that it would be highly unlikely for either of Lizzy's of parents to have known the children who did go missing/were murdered. Lizzy's parents are in their mid-late fifties, which means roughly (even with my not entirely great math skills) that they would have been around their late twenties/early thirties around 1987. I have thought of perhaps one of them having at least known Toby (the boy who was kidnapped from the Fredbear Diner and murdered, see chapter thirteen). I haven't one hundred percent decided on this just yet though.**

**Speaking of said diner, I noticed I accidentally called it the 'Fazbear Diner' in some chapters, and have corrected them.**


	26. Another Night, Another Survival

Lizzy wasn't quite sure how well she would be dealing with this place if she didn't at least try to amuse herself by messing with the animatronics. Lizzy wasn't sure if it qualified as pranking or just plain messing around, but she felt she deserved something to laugh about. It was pretty much the only thing that made her smile when she came here.

"Well Foxy, it's finally happened," Lizzy told the currently still fox after reattaching the tape recorder inside him, and began unscrewing the hook from his arm. "We've gone through perhaps every song about butts I could find. 'Baby Got Back', 'Anaconda', 'Wiggle'. Everything I could find and think of." Lizzy tugged the hook off and put it on the floor. "Kinda sad how so much music seems to be about ass these days. I get it, asses can sometimes look good. I don't need a damn song about it." Lizzy reached into the plastic bag she had brought with her and took out a foam ball, stabbing it down on the screw of the now hook-less arm. "But, I know how much the song pisses you off, so from now on, I'm just going to have 'Booty Man' play inside you. Unless I'm in the mood for something else."

Lizzy took a few pink bows out of the bag and attached two around each ear before placing the last one on top of Foxy's head. Still, something was missing though, but what?

"Oh!" Lizzy snapped her fingers and pulled a sash out. A bright blue one with 'Sweet 16' written on it in bright yellow. "There!" Lizzy fitted the sash around Foxy. "That stupid show may not be on anymore as far as I know, but you scream like one of those spoiled, obnoxious brats from it!" Lizzy cleared her throat.

"Freddy," Lizzy said, trying to imitate Foxy but also with a whiney tone. "That hot girl won't die! I want her to die damn it! I want her to die! Also, you got me the wrong rum for my birthday! You ruined it, you bastard! Now I'm going to run off to my room like the little prissy pants that I am and cry over my unrequited love and desire of a threesome with Robin Hood and Maid Marian from that Disney version where those two are foxes." Lizzy laughed to herself as she snatched up the bag and hook (throwing the latter into the plastic bag) and got off Foxy's stage. "Damn, I'm funny. I should be a comedian."

Reaching the main stage, Lizzy checked her watch. She still had twenty minutes, so she had enough time. Lizzy dropped the bag on the floor for the moment and went to the Parts and Services room. The costumes may have been her potential coffin, but they would have a proper use tonight. More specifically, one of the spare heads for Bonnie.

It was heavier than Lizzy had expected and she would have to make a second trip to retrieve the ears. But the head itself was not anything she couldn't handle for a short distance, and two trips wasn't going to kill her. So holding the head piece firmly in her grip, Lizzy quickly went back to the dining room and put the head on the nearest table to the stage before running back to Parts and Services for the ears.

Back in the dining room, Lizzy took moment to give her muscles a rest briefly before pulling herself onto the stage and began taking Chica's cupcake and bib, Freddy's microphone and top hat (the latter of which she put on top of her head) and after putting them on the floor, she removed Bonnie's guitar.

"You won't need those tonight," Lizzy muttered as she got off the stage to put everything on one of the tables. Lizzy looked over the spare Bonnie head. She was going to have to get the toolbox to attach the ears, but it would be worth it for what she had in mind.

A few minutes of screwing the ears onto the head, Lizzy gave a satisfied nod before picking up a chair and bringing it onto the stage, placing it horizontally in front of Freddy so the chair's back wouldn't block the soon to be view. Lizzy quickly retrieved the spare Bonnie head and brought it onto the chair. She then positioned it all so that the Bonnie head was right in front of Freddy's crotch area. It may not have been the real Bonnie, but it was close enough to make it look like Bonnie giving Freddy a blowjob.

"Hehe… I thought Bonnie might like to see what he looks like when he's sucking you off," Lizzy sniggered as she got off the stage and took her phone out to take a picture of the moment. She chuckled to herself as she saw it came out perfectly, and quickly got on the stage once more just to take a pic of Bonnie from behind. It would help when she messed around with photoshop later on when she left the pizzeria.

"But remember, Freddy," Lizzy continued as she walked back in front. "You just can't jump right into Wonderland like Alice. You want in to Bonnie's rabbit hole, you better start serenading something to him. Not that opera tune you do when you're in my office. I think 'Let's Get It On' would be appropriate. Or maybe something like 'Blurred Lines'? But don't worry, BonBon. I still have to give you something too."

Leaving the stage to retrieve something from the bag again, Lizzy returned with a bright pink sash that said 'World's #1 Slut!' in white and put it around Bonnie. "There. Perfect. Now for Chica…" Lizzy was quick to retrieve the last items.

A rainbow coloured clown wig, a boa, oversized glasses and an apron with fake boobs.

Thank god there were shops and garage sales that sold these things cheaply.

Lizzy should be given an award for her creativity.

"Since it's nearly time for you to try and utterly fail to murder me, I suppose it's only fair to say this," said Lizzy as she stuffed the items she stole from the animatronics in the plastic bag and hung it on her arm as she picked up Bonnie's guitar. She gave a serene smile to the group on stage and tipped Freddy's hat. "Good evening, gentleman, lady and whore."

Lizzy left them and made her way to the security office, turned the tape recorder in Foxy on and hummed along with 'Booty Man'. All there was left to do was wind the music box and keep an eye on the cameras.

"_You are a real bastard, so leave me alone,_" Lizzy sang in tune to the music box as she winded the crank. "_You really are not, my one, oh no. You are. A psychopath. Like everyone else here. So to me, you're not dear._"

"_Ding-dong, ding…_"

_CRASH!_

The sudden crashing sound startled Lizzy. Did… The Marionette didn't come out for now, did he? He couldn't have heard her little song just there. Still, better check the cameras. Better safe and alive than sorry and dead.

Lizzy grabbed the tablet and looked to the prize counter. The Marionette's box was still closed (thank god), so he couldn't be out. The source of the crash couldn't be Foxy. He could yell, that was undeniable, but he never bumped into anything when coming for Lizzy, unless his eyes were covered or if Lizzy shut the door on time (if that counted).

Lizzy switched to the stage camera. The chair and Bonnie head Lizzy had put in front of Freddy had been flipped over, and Freddy and Chica were looking at something off stage.

Lizzy shut her left door, ready for Bonnie to whine once again. Strangely enough though, Lizzy felt a bit excited at that moment for Bonnie to come to her door. As annoying as he was with his constant trips to her door and his shitty ass puns, Lizzy quite liked the reactions she got from him the most when she decided to mess around with them. There was just something about his slightly childish behaviour that made him look ridiculous that also made him funny in a way.

_BANG! BANG!_

Lizzy turned the hall light on. Bonnie actually appeared to be glaring at her if his half-closed eyes or the feeling of wrath radiating off of him was any indicator.

"I'm really tired of this Lizzy. Really tired!"

"And I'm tired of all of you trying to murder me," Lizzy sneered back before going to wind the music box again. "I think you've had a taste of the type of annoyance and anger I feel from all of you. Not so sweet, is it you little bitch?"

_BANG!_

"Stop calling me that! You know you wouldn't be so relaxed and confident saying that if I could move before midnight or if these doors were open!" Bonnie snapped.

"And they're closed, so my confidence is intact," Lizzy scoffed. "I prefer that spare head of yours to you yourself. At least he doesn't speak up with crap puns like you. Then again, I supposed it is busy making your master happy. Probably doing a better job than you usually do."

"My jokes aren't crap!" Bonnie snapped, dragging his hands down the glass. It didn't giving the wretched 'nails-on-a-chalkboard' sound that he had likely been aiming for. Unlike Foxy, his fingers weren't pointy and he had no hook on his hand. The metal against glass still created a sort of annoying, high squeaking noise. "It's not my fault you can't see how…" Bonnie suddenly looked more cheerful as he paused momentarily. Lizzy narrowed her eyes.

"... _Faz_-tastic, my puns are!"

"Puns are not funny!" Lizzy snapped, slamming a hand against the glass as she glared at the purple rabbit. "Puns. Are. Shit. Just because it makes sense you would tell them, being shit and all, it doesn't mean you should tell them!"

"And what you think you do is funny?!"

"I don't think it's funny. I think it's fucking hilarious! Now…" Lizzy started making shooing motions with her hand. "Go away. Shoo. I have animatronics more important than you to pay attention to. Even Foxy is more worthy of my attention than you."

"Hmp. I'll be back, Lizzy."

"Don't bother unless you bring news that you're all being shut down," Lizzy called after the purple rabbit as he left. "Ass," she muttered under her breath as she went to wind up the music box again, and pick up the tablet again.

It was around five when Lizzy slammed the door down in front of Freddy. Her heart was pounding fast since she was at 27% power, and had been pressing the button for her left door on and off non-stop every ten or so minutes because Bonnie just had to make constant visits to her door, followed by Foxy in between Bonnie's visits.

"Nice try, Fred. But I'm like the Gingerbread Man," Lizzy smirked as she tipped the top hat on her head. "You can't catch me. Only difference is that my brain is made of dough. Yours and the other animatronics on the other hand, that's a different story that needs research."

"We might not catch you now, but the Ginergerbread Man got eaten in the end," Freddy responded. Lizzy hummed and looked through the window. She wouldn't waste power just to turn on the lights to look at Freddy, especially since she knew he was still there.

"True, true. That's why I'm not a Gingerbread MAN. I'm a Gingerbread Girl!" Lizzy knocked her knuckles against the glass. "Run, run as fast you can. You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Girl!"

"How long did it take you to make that up?" Freddy asked dryly. Lizzy frowned momentarily. Did Freddy just insult her? The others usually gave maybe an insult here or there, but Lizzy couldn't recall Freddy actually insulting her. Nothing stood out in her memory at least. But deciding not to let it bother her too much (what use was there to that anyway?), Lizzy gave a shake of her head.

"You really have to try and put others down, don't you? Don't like the ideas of anyone being more creative than you? You must have selective hearing. Your crap songs only appeal to kids, and if you sung them to anyone outside this pizzeria, you'd be booed off the stage. Also, people would go through the trouble of looking through garbage-no! Not garbage, they would go through the trouble of going to a dump, shifting through all the junk and shit, both literally and metaphorical, just to find rotten fruit and vegetables to throw at you and your band. I can FAR more creative than you. In fact…" Lizzy grinned and held up her left hand, the back of it facing the window and her fingers and thumb held out.

" G." Lizzy counted on her fingers, starting on her small finger, in an eenie meenie miney moe sort of way as she began singing the alphabet. On the G, Lizzy folded her thumb down and continued. " P." Lizzy held down her index finger. " V." Small finger went down. "W X Y and Z." The ring finger was next. "Now I hold my middle finger up. So why don't you all just piss off?"

"I really wish you would stop being so vulgar. This is a place for children after all."

"And that's just hypocritical," Lizzy snorted. "You saying I'm bad when you're all here murdering innocent people!"

"What makes you so certain that they're good people?" Freddy kept his voice even, but there was a certain edge to it. Lizzy kept a straight face though.

"Because your idea of every single person who comes to work as a night guard here is evil is stupid, and you should feel ashamed of your stupidity."

"What does that make you since you're still here?" Freddy asked, in a semi-innocent tone.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Lizzy asked back. "Because I'll admit, it's at least better than your songs. Ever considered dropping the mic and song and try and tell jokes instead? Leave music to the purple you with long ears and that sadistic bitch Chica?"

_SLAM!_

Lizzy jumped back a step or two. She could actually make out a bit of Freddy's hand that was pressed against the glass despite the darkened halls.

"I would really prefer it if you at the very least kept vulgarity towards her to a lesser extent."

Lizzy's hands shuck for a moment before she curled them into fists to stop the shaking. She was a bit surprised by Freddy here. She had always insulted the animatronics. She could sort of understand something like this not happening after Lizzy insulted them before midnight since there would be some time to cool down, but doing it now, especially over Chica hadn't made sense to Lizzy. Freddy hadn't yelled, hadn't roared. But the way his voice deepened…

"What? Are you two close or something?" Lizzy spoke up, brief loss of confidence gone. "I'm a bit surprised really. I know Bonnie's your bitch, but to cheat on him with Chica and vice versa…"

"Bonnie, is my friend. Which is more than I can say about you," Freddy responded. "Apart from the day guard, I doubt you have any friends judging by your attitude. I bet that guard is glad when you leave him be." Lizzy snorted before Freddy continued on. "And Chica is worth… Well, I was going to say Chica is worth ten of you. But Chica is worth more than just a pile of guts on the ground and I'd rather not insult her." Silence came.

"I hope next time I see you, you'll be in a suit. Screaming and regretting your actions up to then. Until then…"

The silence that followed was a clear indicator that Freddy had left. Guaranteed by Lizzy turning on the lights briefly. If it hadn't been for the nagging feeling of having to wind up the music box, Lizzy would have stayed in her spot a moment longer.

It was half five when Lizzy was checking through the cameras again later. During this, a tiny part of Lizzy wondered about Freddy and Chica. She didn't work weekends, so she never really thought about what the animatronics did when no one was around and they had the pizzeria to themselves, or how they interacted with one another.

Freddy was clearly the main boss who ever answered to. Except the Marionette. But he seemed to be liked by the animatronics here more or less, or at least respected. Bonnie seemed to get along with Chica too since there were many times they were at her doors at the same time. He might have been on fairly good terms with BB too if the soap-mouth incident was any indicator. Lizzy wasn't sure where Foxy fit in, but no one seemed to dislike him. At least, openly. She didn't know.

But Freddy and Chica… Well, it seemed unlikely, but they were probably close in a friend sort of way. Maybe. They did go to the kitchen a lot more than the others. Actually, they were probably the only ones that went there. It was all based on assumptions of course. Freddy played his music in there for some reason and Chica was the character that was supposed to get everyone excited about eating, so it made sense logically speaking. Though, could logic really be applied to a place like this? Lizzy was just thinking too much on it all.

Lizzy checked the bathroom hallway.

The Golden Freddy poster was up.

Eyes widening, Lizzy switched to another camera before her eyes glanced up automatically. Expecting the fiend itself to make an appearance.

They weren't disappointed. The Golden Freddy suit was slumped on her desk the same way it had been the first time Lizzy saw it. A small headache was slowly starting in Lizzy's head, but she remembered the advice Phil gave her. The one about looking away.

Lizzy looked down at her tablet screen and held a hand up to block any possibility of her eyes accidently glancing up.

'Go away, go away, go away, go away,' Lizzy thought in her mind as she shifted through the cameras, ignoring how shaky the held up hand was becoming.

When Lizzy went to look in the bathroom hall, the Golden Freddy poster was gone. Not entirely convinced it was safe, Lizzy slowly parted her fingers from one another to peak through the gaps. With no sign of yellow, she lowered her hand and sighed in relief when she saw the daunting suit was gone.

Lizzy needed to remember to thank Phil for that advice.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone had happy holidays :) I probably won't get to Christmas in this story line until maybe… next month, probably? But I did post a Christmas chapter on Funny Nights at Freddy's, so hopefully that makes up for it :D<strong>


	27. Parents Come to Visit

_"Fuck! Close, just close!" Lizzy growled as she pressed the button to close the left door. The button seemed to be jammed as it refused to close right now, and Bonnie was on his way. If Lizzy didn't get that door shut soon…_

_"HAHA! Finally!" Lizzy almost cheered when the door finally came down. "Up yours, Bonnie!" Lizzy laughed as she sat down in her chair and flicked through the cameras. "Now who's going to make an attempt to get at my doors next?" Lizzy had flicked through about three cameras before the screen showed static. And she wasn't even on the kitchen camera._

_"What the… No. No, no, no…" Lizzy tried looking through the other cameras but they weren't working either. Just static, static and more static._

_"Why the hell is this happening?" Lizzy muttered, eyes wide as she tried to find a working camera. But none were and it was only half three._

_"Oh, sweet Christ…" Lizzy put the tablet down. It was pretty much useless at this point. BB was probably the one who did it. He usually aimed to cut off her power, why not her cameras?_

_"Damn it… Damn, damn, damn…" Lizzy was drumming her fingers on her knees as she tried to think of what to do now. Looking out between doors and hoping none of them was hiding and ready to pounce on her wasn't exactly the best plan there was. But it was pretty much all she could do until six. Then maybe she would be able to-._

_"GACK!" Wire wrapped around Lizzy's throat and tugged her upwards, out of her swivel chair. Something wet began to come down her neck around the edges of the wire, blood if the faint scent Lizzy was slowly getting was anything to go by. Lizzy's hands had gone to her neck immediately out of human instinct to save her life. But the wire was just going in too deep to stop, and seemed to be digger in deeper and deeper._

_It hurt. She was in pain. Lizzy was finding it hard to breathe, and tears were starting to seep out as her legs began to flailing about._

_"You did this to yourself…"_

_Lizzy's eyes looked around, trying to find the source of the voice before he came in from her right, having stood behind her._

_The Marionette's smiling face seemed darker in the office light, and the wires were gripped between his pointed fingers. Lizzy's heart quickened its pace._

_"You played with my heart… You came here, laughed and played with my heart!"_

_If they could widen any more, Lizzy's eyes would have done that. What the hell was the Marionette on about?! She was a few things, but she would never purposely mess with anyone's emotions, or give them false hope she wanted to date them or something._

_"You made me think we were going to be together! But you keep. Running. Away. You were meant to be mine! BUT YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY, YOU WHORE!" The Marionette broke into a giggle. "Eheheheh… There's something wrong with your head though, isn't there? Love?" The Marionette tugged on the wires, and Lizzy went up higher. The wire seemed to be slowly decapitating her. Lizzy was able to figure that out. But she couldn't stop her body from moving frantically. It wasn't going to help her escape. It would just help her die!_

_"I'll take a look at it, and make it all right~. You'll never leave me…" The Marionette gave a sharp tug, and for a brief moment, the hairs of Lizzy's head had touched the ceiling._

_But not before the wire had finally cut through her neck. Skin, flesh, veins and bone._

_But yet… She was still alive. At least, Lizzy thought she was. She couldn't feel anything, or speak, or breathe._

_She could see though. After her head had hit the floor, it was luckily at an angle to see her now headless body that had fallen onto the chair and knocked it down. Blood staining it, and pooling around the body's neck. She could see the wire just about, shinning a little in the light with blood drops on it._

_Her head was then picked up, and held close to the Marionette's face._

_"You did this to yourself. You have no one to blame but yourself. You made me do this. Made me hurt you. But I'm sure I can still make you into a beautiful doll, dear. Eheheheh… You never can leave me…" The Marionette brought Lizzy's head close to his, and pressed cold plastic lips to cold dead ones._

_"Always mine…"_

Lizzy's eyes shot open as she sat up. Her lungs were greedily gasping in air as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. She was breathing so hard that it almost hurt, but Lizzy was able to eventually calm herself down when she realised that she was in her room. In her apartment. Not at the pizzeria. All just a nightmare. A very realistic one at that. She laid back down and shut her eyes.

She was safe for now. Nothing to worry about. Trying to remember what day it was, Lizzy recalled something else.

She was twenty-three today.

Even if it was a Tuesday and Lizzy had work tonight, today would have still been better if her mother hadn't insisted that she and Lizzy's father come see where she worked. The only benefit Lizzy could imagine coming from all of it was seeing her parents. Plus Lizzy figured that if her parents saw the place was okay, they wouldn't worry so much about her working there. If they ever did find out the truth, they'd probably do everything in their power to get her away from the pizzeria. As comforting a thought as that was, it was one that would just have to remain a dream for the time being.

It was quarter to one when she had rolled to her side to check the time. There was still time to cancel the small meet-up. Say she was sick or something. But of course they would just come to her apartment, and her mother would instantly know she was lying and just ask questions. Why did her parents have to be so smart?

Lizzy groaned, shutting her eyes again and rolling back onto her back. She would just have to try and stay positive. They would only be in the pizzeria for an hour at most. Maybe hour and a half? Then her parents would leave and hopefully Lizzy will have kept them from any eyesight range of those animatronics. It couldn't be that hard surely. They would surely be too busy with those kids to pay her any focus.

Lizzy groggily opened her eyes again. She met a sight other than the ceiling though. The Marionette hovered over her, staring down in silence. It was enough to make Lizzy yell out in shock and horror and for her hand to automatically grab her pillow and throw it upwards.

But yet… The pillow went through him, and ended up hitting the wall across from her bed. Blinking, the figure was gone. Just a figment of her imagination.

From… From lack of proper sleep. That was it. She… Lizzy had a good grip on her state of mind. She always would. Nothing would take away her sanity. She was just tired. That's why she thought the Marionette was there.

How would he get here anyway? Into her office at work, she could almost understand, but anything else just seemed to be pushing it a great bit in Lizzy's opinion. The Marionette may have been able to be stealthy, but he couldn't honestly find his way to her apartment without being seen or getting into some sort of situation. That was just highly unrealistic.

Lizzy sat up, rubbed her face and checked her phone for any messages. There was one text from an hour ago from her mother. Just to remind her they would be at the pizzeria around quarter past three, assuming traffic was on their side. Lizzy tightened her lips together. She should have been reasonably happy today, but all she could feel was an uncomfortable prickly and sickly feeling in her stomach.

Wasn't there some sort of yoga breathing exercise for that sort of stuff? Maybe she should look it up. But first she needed to get some breakfast inside of her. Some toast and coffee sounded good about now.

Lizzy came to the pizzeria pretty early. It was about ten to three when she got there. She had plenty of time to keep herself calm. She could faintly hear the kids inside the pizzeria laughing and yelling out, as well as the music from the band on stage while Lizzy herself waited outside the building, leaning against the wall. At least they were having a good time today. And it made the day feel more normal.

"They're just animatronics now. Nothing but that. They can't touch me, or my parents," Lizzy murmured to herself. "Everything will be fine." It was all something she had said to herself again and again since she had reluctantly agreed to meet her parents here. She wasn't sure why she repeatedly tried to assure herself. Perhaps she had a hope that eventually she would say it enough to make all the worry vanish, but that had yet to come.

"Lizzy?" Lizzy looked to her right and saw Mr. Davidson.

"Oh, er… Hi."

"What are you doing here? Did you forget something? I can get it if you like," Mr. Davidson offered, but Lizzy shuck her head in response.

"No, I didn't forget anything. But thanks for the offer. It's my birthday, and my parents wanted to see where I work."

"They did?" Mr. Davidson frowned. "And you're not worried about the animatronics?"

"Of course I'm worried! But my mom was insistent and it was either now or come during the night. I think it's pretty obvious why I chose now," Lizzy told him.

"Yes, I suppose this is perhaps the better of two evils. And… They don't know about…?"

"They don't know about the animatronics true colours, and I plan to keep it that way." Lizzy raised an eyebrow towards him. "So, why are you out here anyway? Need something from your car?"

"Going to meet my son for lunch today, actually. Today was the only day he had free. It's actually his birthday today too." Lizzy hadn't really ever thought of Mr. Davidson having kids of his own, even if he was married once. Though it wasn't entirely unexpected either. She just never really put too much thought into his personal life. And why would she to begin with?

"Have a good time, I guess."

"You as well. Good luck." Lizzy had just caught the last part as it was mumbled as the Manager turned around to head towards his car.

"I'm going to need that luck."

About twenty minutes later, and Lizzy saw her mother's car pull in. Both her parents inside. Swallowing thickly, Lizzy took one last calming breath before putting a smile on her face and trying not to make it seem so forced.

"Lizzy!" Her mother walked over when they got out and pulled her into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Really," Lizzy replied as she returned the hug. Seeing her father walk over, Lizzy put on a grin and let go of her mother to make hand gestures.

"So how are you, dad?"

'I'm fine. Nothing much to say really,' he signed back. 'So this is the pizzeria?'

"Yeah, this is the place." Lizzy swallowed again. "S-so let's go inside then."

'You alright? You seem nervous?' Her father was frowning a bit, but Lizzy was quick to respond.

"Just tired, that's all. Really. Just woke up about two hours ago, and I guess I'm still feeling it or something."

"Maybe you should drink some coffee while we're here," suggested her mother gently. "I'll pay for it."

"No, mom. I'll pay-."

"No, no. You're the birthday girl," her mother told her. "Now how about we get inside before we get too cold to eat?"

"S-sure. Right inside."

It had been fairly busy inside, though not as busy as Lizzy had expected. Or would have liked. But better than nothing.

"So that's the band? I'm guessing the bear is Freddy Fazbear, but the other two…?" Lizzy looked to her mother and answered,

"Er, Bonnie's the rabbit and Chica's the chicken."

"They must be really popular with the children," her mother remarked, looking at the children near the stage fondly. "Reminds me when I was a little girl…" The smile on her face faltered a moment. "This place… Did it used to be a diner called Fredbear's?" Lizzy was taken aback by this question, but nodded her head.

"Y-yeah… I think so, why?"

"No reason… No reason at all." She cleared her throat. "So, where exactly is your office?"

"It's up that hallway there." Lizzy reluctantly walked up the west hall with her parents, knocking on the glass as she saw Phil inside.

"Hey, Phil." Phil looked up from the tablet.

"Oh, er… Hey, Liz. Who's…"

"My parents," Lizzy said gesturing to them. "They wanted to see where I work so, yeah. Mom, dad," Lizzy was quick to do sign language for her father. "This is my co-worker, Phil. He does the dayshift here."

"Nice to meet you both," said Phil as he held his hand out to shake theirs.

"You too," replied Lizzy's mother as her father glanced around and made some gestures.

'What are the doors here for? It's not like you have a fortune hidden in this room. Do you?'

"No, no," Lizzy quickly replied. "Those doors just safety features. For emergencies. This place is called…" Lizzy lost her voice briefly before clearing her throat up. "This place is called the safest place around for a reason after all."

"Y-yeah," Phil agreed, nodding along. Lizzy's father frowned, glancing to the two doors. He appeared to be mulling something over but shuck his head. Whatever he was thinking about, he may have let it go. But he probably still felt something off about those doors.

"So what room is that?" Lizzy's mother glanced over to the tablet in Phil's hand which was currently focused on the game room. BB could be seen with a couple kids walking away after getting their balloons.

"Game room," Phil answered her. "It's usually some of the older kids that go there. Or kids not so interested in Freddy and the band."

"Certainly looks that way." Lizzy's mother looked to Lizzy. "How about you and your dad go find a place for us to sit, and I'll order our food."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you later, Phil."

Lizzy and her father sat down at a table away from Pirates Cove and the stage. There were more free tables there since it was mostly families and kids in the front.

'This place seems to make a lot of kids, smile,' her father remarked. Lizzy smiled and responded back, though not actually speaking.

'Yeah, it's real great.'

'Is the music good?' he asked, glancing to the band briefly. Even now, music was something her father missed a lot.

'Not really. It's pretty much crap.'

'By non-kid standards, I guess it would be.' Lizzy nodded. She remembered her mother's question earlier, and it made her wonder briefly if it was anything worth asking about. She probably didn't know much that would help, and asking too much would just lead to questions. Though, she could still ask about mom's question to dad.

'So, do you know why mom asked about this place being connected to Fredbear Diner?' Lizzy asked him. Her father glanced down briefly, putting his hands on the table. He drummed them on the surface before looking back up and moving his hands again.

'I don't know too much, but your mother told me one time that in her home town there was this family diner called 'Fredbear's'. She didn't go to it too much, but her younger brother did.'

"Younger brother?" Lizzy spoke, a little shocked by this new information. Quickly correcting herself, Lizzy signed, 'Brother? I thought you were bother only children?'

'It's a… A bit of a painful memory for your mother,' he explained, eyes glancing away briefly. 'He was murdered as a young boy. He was kidnapped, and was murdered. The same day their own mother died in a car accident. I know she hasn't mentioned him at all, but she finds it easier to grieve on her own and not mention it to many people. I'm one of the lucky few that know. And you too, now I guess.'

'Is there more to the story?' Lizzy inquired.

'Possibly, but your mom won't say.' He gave a weak smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead. 'But try not to think about it. I'm not trying to lessen Toby's death, but this is your day. Try not to worry about it. At least for today.'

'Was Toby his name?'

'I pretty sure that's what Emma, said. Why do you ask?'

'… No reason.'

'Well, birthday girl…' he grinned and took an envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Lizzy, who accepted it. 'What's a birthday with no gifts?'

Lizzy opened the envelope up and took out the paper inside. Reading it over, she saw it was a confirmation for pre-ordering 'Pokemon Alpha Sapphire'. The latest Pokemon game (even if it was a remake) coming out the following month.

'I know it's not coming out until November,' Lizzy's father signed. 'But I thought I'd at least pre-order it and have it sent to your apartment.' Lizzy smiled and put the confirmation order down on the table and leaned over to give her father a hug before she moved her hands.

'Thanks a lot, dad. This is really great of you and mom.'

'Well, there might be another present that your mom is holding onto until she gets back here.'

'You really didn't have to.'

'Hey, you deserve it, Bambi.' His smile lessened. 'Your mom told me one of your reasons for working here. I'm touched by it really, but I don't want you holding back money from yourself to help us out. You already have your own bills to pay.'

'But I want to. It makes me happy,' Lizzy countered. 'And I'm just going to do it anyway, whether you like it or not.' Her father sighed and rubbed his face before looking back to her.

'How did you get stubborn like that?'

'You taught me. That, and cursing.' He gave a silent chuckle and shuck his head lightly.

'I guess this is payback for it then. Just, whether or not I get my hearing back, please find a job that will make you happy and don't stay here just for the sake of it. Unless you are happy here.'

'We'll see what crops up,' Lizzy responded, just as her mother came around, carrying a tray with a pizza for them, and three drinks.

"Here we are," she said happily, placing the tray down and sitting next to her husband. He held up a finger, wanting them to wait a moment. "What's wrong?"

'The candles of course,' he signed back, grinning a little before he pretended to place candles down into the pizza. This made both women laugh lightly until he was done. 'Our birthday girl has to blow out the candles!'

"That is true." Lizzy's mother was smiling towards her. "Is it okay if we give you your presents after lunch?" Lizzy returned the smile.

"Dad gave me one present already, but sure. Just let me think over my wish."

Lizzy shut her eyes, concentrating on a wish in mind. It was kind of pointless, but no reason not to humour it all.

'I want things to get better for me here, and to not die,' she thought before blowing down on the pizza. Candles or not, may as well cool it down.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks mom, dad."

Lizzy and her parents helped themselves to the pizza. Lizzy actually felt at ease. This day was going to be good. Her parents were good, and they were appearing to be having a food time. Lizzy actually felt herself able to enjoy herself for once here.

Lizzy glanced to the stage, and frowned when she saw Freddy looking towards her direction. Not long enough to be noticed by anyone else. But long enough for Lizzy.

Her birthday was alright so far.

She wondered how it would be that night however.

* * *

><p><strong>So, just a quick reminder that I won't be back until next week since I'm going on a trip with my mum and I won't be bringing my laptop. So there will be no updates until then. I might be able to do one on next Sunday when I get back if we're all lucky, otherwise I would guess the next update will be next Monday. Maybe. I'll have my phone with me, so I'll still have access to the Ask. Fm account. Feel free to continue asking Lizzy your questions :)<strong>

**Since I won't be here to say it over the week, have a good and safe New Year's :)**


	28. Surprise Present

Lizzy had hoped that her parents would have left not too long after they ate. Obviously it wasn't because she wanted them gone already and didn't want to see them. Definitely not that. But the longer they were here, the more anxious it made Lizzy. Freddy already noticed her with them, and would probably tell the Marionette and BB. Just to annoy her. She could have been letting some anxiety get to her. The animatronics wouldn't move until midnight. But it was a justifiable anxiety.

Lizzy's mother however still wanted to see the game room. It struck Lizzy as a bit odd. Her mother never had much interest in arcade games. Even as a teenager they had bored her. Those were more or less her exact words when Lizzy had asked her a video game related question a few years ago. What the question was exactly was long forgotten by Lizzy's memory. Might have been Legend of Zelda related.

Actually, that very well could have been it. Back when the 3DS version of 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' came out, she faintly recalled asking her mother first for advice when she had first gotten lost in the Water Temple. She ended up asking her dad, who was able to provide help. In exchange for being able to play the game when Lizzy was finished.

But the main story is just being digressed from.

"I think he's kinda cute."

Lizzy (who was holding a wrapped present under one arm, currently) cringed as her mother looked at the Balloon Boy, a friendly smile on her face. While she supposed the small animatronic wasn't an eyesore, even with that smile and cheeks, she couldn't say he was cute. If Lizzy was forced to pick who the cutest was, it probably would have been Bonnie. Even if he did tell horrible puns. Looking over to her father, Lizzy could tell he certainly disagreed with his wife if the grimace on his face was anything to go by.

Her mother always had strange tastes.

"I… Guess… Sort of…?" Lizzy wasn't entirely sure how to steer this conversation so they left this room. "I didn't think you would be interested in an animatronic that gives out balloons."

"I heard some kids mention getting balloons from a Balloon Boy, and I saw something like this once… I just wanted to see it. It was curiosity."

Lizzy had noticed the pause, and how a bit of the cheeriness had lessened in her mother's voice. Even her father noticed it and was frowning a bit.

"Well… Maybe you did see him once. He's been existing since the eighties. Maybe even seventies." That part had only been added because of one of those dreams of the diner, with a brief mention of a Balloon Boy that Lizzy presumed was the one right here.

Looking back to said bot, Lizzy was hit by a brief hallucination.

'IT'S ME!'

It flashed in red briefly, a few times. Lizzy blinked non-stop until those words were gone.

At least the hallucination was inside the pizzeria and not at home. A minor comfort.

"What time is it?" Lizzy's mother checked her watch. "Oh! We should get going now. Traffic will probably become a real nightmare if we leave too late."

Lizzy nodded her head, resisting the urge to smile too much as her mother made some quick gestures to Lizzy's father to say they had to go.

"Well, it was great seeing you both," said Lizzy as she gave her mother a hug. "Have a good time at that reunion and I'll see you on Saturday."

"We will. Try and have a good day yourself. I know you have work tonight, but you're still the birthday girl."

"I know. Just make sure you and dad drive safely, alright?"

"We're not bad drivers yet," her mother scoffed as she let go, though not before placing a kiss against Lizzy's cheek. Feeling another arm around her shoulder's as her mother let go, Lizzy smiled over at her father and kissed his cheek before raising her hands up.

"You try and have a good time there too, yeah?"

'I'll try,' he replied before glancing to the Balloon Boy as Lizzy's mother left the room, saying quickly that she was making a brief trip to the bathroom. 'I honestly don't know how you can stand to be here with them at night. They seem like they would be creepy to be around at night.' Lizzy snorted at that.

"It's one of those things you just have to put up with in life. No matter how much you dislike it."

Lizzy had said a couple more goodbyes to her parents before they finally left. Lizzy gave a low whistle and looked to the present tucked under her arm. She did plan to see Phil after talking to her parents, so she put the present in her car in the glove compartment before coming back inside the pizzeria.

"Hey, Phil," Lizzy said as she looked around the corner of the door, peering into the office. Phil looked up from the tablet.

"Hey, Liz. Parents left?"

"Yep," Lizzy answered as she stepped inside. "On their way to mom's college reunion now. Seeing them again on Saturday for a more proper birthday celebration."

"Oh yeah, er… Happy Birthday," Phil said. "Sorry I didn't get you a present."

"Don't worry about it," Lizzy waved the apology off. "I don't think I mentioned it was today anyway. Only apologise if you're secretly psychic." Phil smiled a bit, giving a small chuckle.

"Well, you going to do anything special for your birthday? A treat or something?"

"I was thinking maybe seeing that movie, 'Horns'," Lizzy replied. "It isn't coming out until Halloween though, and I'm working that night so I'll just have to leave it the night after. A late birthday present to myself, but I got to treat myself somehow." After a moment, Lizzy added, "If you're free that night, you wanna come with?"

"Sure," Phil nodded, a small grin on his face. "Actually read the book a couple years ago, and it'd be pretty cool to see it in live-action."

"Yeah. I'm not normally a bookish person, but sometimes I just find a book that's readable and great." Lizzy soon noticed some cardboard boxes in one corner of the room. Between the vent and west door. They looked old, and coming out of a pair of flittered flaps was a string with black and orange paper bats hanging from them. "What's in those boxes? Halloween decorations?"

"Yeah," Phil answered as he looked back to the tablet screen.

"Huh. I've sort of been in pretty much every room here but the men's room, and unless that's where they're kept, I've never noticed them before," Lizzy noted as she walked a little closer to the boxes with some curiosity.

"Oh, that's because they're kept at the old premises." Lizzy looked sharply to Phil.

"'Old premises'?" Lizzy repeated. "What, you mean the pizzeria from '87? I thought that when that was shut down it was sold or knocked down, or something."

"I don't know the full story," Phil admitted, looking up back up at her. "But I think no one really wanted to buy the building after the stories of what happened there. It's part of the reason why they had to buy this place when it was smaller. You know, before that renovation? I guess the owner, Mr. Horton, decided to take a gamble and hope this place would pay off or something. Not sure how he managed to get the doors installed," said Phil as he glanced the metal door near Lizzy. "Maybe it was just something he knew was necessary when the animatronics were acting the way they were. Probably weren't that expensive if they drain more power when being hit with force or something.

"But anyway, that old pizzeria is pretty much this pizzeria's storage place for decorations and stuff now. I hear Mr. Horton makes some extra money letting other businesses and such store whatever they want in the old place for a fee. Probably helped pay for this place, the doors, fixing the animatronics up. That sort of stuff.

"There's actually a small story that Foxy was nearly fixed up by accident. From what I heard, there was a small miscommunication with builders and mechanics or something about Foxy when they were fixing this place up and repairing the animatronics. They ended up making him that stage out there now, and mended his suit. At least most of it." Phil paused briefly. "I think Mr. Davidson mentioned it being too early to bring Foxy back, or something."

"Well as much as I would love to hear how Foxy was essentially taunted, I'm still wondering about that old pizza place," Lizzy told him. "It's pretty much a storage place now?"

"Pretty much," Phil shrugged. "It's where they kept all those old game machines from the game room until they added it to this building. Not sure why they didn't put those boxes in, say… Parts and Services. I guess it was to keep anyone tripping or bumping into them or something. Kinda makes sense when those decorations are only staying up for a couple or few weeks."

"I guess. But, wouldn't it have been expensive to have two buildings? There would have to be bills, wouldn't there?"

"I don't know if anything has to be paid for the building itself, but I was there once to pick up the Christmas decorations. There's no power and water. So definitely no bills for them," said Phil.

"Where exactly is it?" Lizzy asked. She couldn't recall seeing any old, abandoned pizza places in this town.

"The other side of town. A bit of a long distance to go to collect and put back decorations and such, but when they're only used a couple times a year, it's not really anything to get too worked up about."

"Would I know it if I saw it?"

"All signs of what it used to be are down, and the windows are boarded up. Plus there's some spray paint all over it from vandals. It pretty much looks like the typical abandoned and haunted sort of place from a horror movie. At least at night."

Lizzy nodded, thinking it over. It was a bit interesting, and it was understandable why no one would want to buy a building where children were murdered. That would be enough to make most people (or at least those not wanting to be associated with anything bad) hesitant.

The decorations were apparently being put up tomorrow night, so that Tuesday night would be the last time Lizzy saw the pizzeria in its normal state until the Halloween season passed.

Lizzy was chewing on gum as she looked through the cameras. Everyone but the Marionette and Foxy was out of their normal positions, and Lizzy had already wound the music box up a short moment ago. Foxy meanwhile was just peeking out through the curtains, glaring at the camera. Lizzy smiled to herself. Foxy probably never would like 'Booty Man'. Lizzy couldn't say she cared much for the song now, but Foxy disliked it so it was a good song to attach to him and loud enough to alert her if he came running for her office.

Lizzy had glanced to her doors momentarily. Just to make sure no one had snuck by the cameras and got near them. So far she was safe.

Checking the tablet again, she saw that Bonnie had just left the frame of the west hall camera. So Lizzy quickly shut that door and looked back to her tablet.

"Oh, come on, Lizzy." Lizzy didn't even bother looking up as she heard Bonnie whine outside her door. "Just slip up already. It's been seven weeks now, and you're just ruining this."

"Sorry to spoil your game, but it's one I'd rather not let any of you win," Lizzy muttered.

"Oh, but aren't you _Freddy _for us?"

"I know you're not ready for the comedy career if you tell shitty puns like that."

_BANG!_

Lizzy nearly jumped when Bonnie hit his hands against the glass window.

"Just come out so we can stuff you into a suit already!"

"Bitch, I'm security. I don't follow anyone's orders!" Lizzy snapped.

"What about your parents?"

Lizzy tensed even as she tried not to show it too much. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later tonight.

"What about them?"

"Don't you do what they ask you to do?" asked Bonnie, in an innocent tone with a trace of mocking. "Or do you just treat them the same way you treat us? You're a nasty person so I wouldn't be surprised."

"I love my parents!" Lizzy snapped, glaring at the window as she imagined the light being on to show that purple rabbit. "They love me, and don't give me any reason to treat them like shit. The complete opposite of you bastards."

"They don't look like you," Bonnie went on before giggling. "You're adopted, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"How did your parents die? I bet they saw what a bad person you were going to become and couldn't live with the shame of being related to you~," Bonnie said in a sing song tone. "So they decided to kill themselves. And those people who adopted you only did it so they would get benefits or look like good people."

"That's a fucking lie!" Lizzy was gritting her teeth, her hands shaking as they held the tablet. It was surprising she hadn't jumped out of her chair yet. "You don't know anything! You're just stupid robots that don't know anything!"

"You're the stupid one here. It's amazing you can even read! Your parents must have wasted a lot of money for you to learn that, let alone going to school. You were probably the school bully."

"And you fail at creativity and trying to make up shit about me!" Lizzy was really close to losing it. After a moment, she took a deep breath. "Just… Just leave me alone." It came out a bit shakier than Lizzy would have liked, but it was better than nothing. "I'm not going to die here. Just accept it and leave me do my job in peace."

"Why should we do that? You're just a stupid little night guard," said Bonnie. "We're the stars of the show here, missy. We don't do what you say."

"And you wonder why I dick around with you," Lizzy mumbled as she looked at her tablet. "Now just go away!"

"Fine," Bonnie huffed. "I'm just going to be back latter, and the others will probably try to get you soon anyway." Lizzy faintly heard Bonnie move away leaving her in peace. Momentarily. Lizzy checked through the cameras again after winding the music box up again, and then looked to the mirror on her desk. She glared as she caught the sight of BB trying to get in and grabbed her baseball bat.

"For the love of…" Lizzy muttered as she went to the vent and knelt down before shoving the bat in to hit BB. "Stay." Hit. "The." Hit. "Fuck!" Hit. "OUT!"

"It's not my fault you're jealous~."

Lizzy paused her hitting, furrowing her brows in confusing. Jealous? What the hell did she have to be jealous about? There was certainly nothing about BB she wished she could be or have.

"Jealous?"

"That I'm cuter than you!" the Balloon Boy chirped happily. Lizzy probably would have burst out laughing had she not been so nonplussed by the boy robot's response.

"I… Excuse me?" she eventually managed to get out of her mouth.

"Your mom said I'm cute. Right in front of you. Thereby, she thinks I'm cuter then you!"

Lizzy commented on how childish that explanation was, but decided that it was stating the obvious too much.

"Considering my mom's taste in ornaments she collects, I wouldn't have high hopes if I were you."

"She thinks I'm cute because I'm not nasty like you, Miss Mean Guard," Balloon Boy giggled. Lizzy glared at the vent and started shoving the bat in again to hit the little prick.

"Just go away!"

"But how's Chica supposed to give you your birthday present in surprise if I'm not here?"

Lizzy almost felt the grin on BB's face as he said that, right before she jumped up to shut the east door and then moved back to the vent. No animatronic was getting in.

"Maybe I don't want to get a present from any of you!" Lizzy snarled as she reached in to grab the damn boy and pulled him out. "Into the supply closet you go!"

Lizzy managed to frog walk BB out into the west hall and to the supply room across from her and dropped the animatronic in there before shutting the door and quickly returning to her office. Just as she heard Bonnie behind her.

"Got you now~!"

Lizzy of course got into her office on time and slammed the door shut, which quickly followed by a bang of Bonnie hitting it.

"Lizzy, don't be rude," chided a voice Lizzy instantly recognised as Chica. Lizzy looked to the east door and turned on the east hall light to look at Chica. Surprisingly, she was holding a cardboard box in her hands that had sticky tape all of the top of it in a messy way to keep it closed. There were also bits of confetti stuck on the box in an attempt to decorate it, and a floppy white bow was placed on top of it.

On top of the box was a paper plate with a pink frosted cupcake and single candle on top. It pretty much looked like the one Chica usually carried while on stage, only real. There was also a box of matches next to it.

"Erm… What are they for?" Lizzy asked as she looked at what Chica was holding. It was a bit confusing to be honest.

"Well it's your birthday today, isn't it?" Chica told her in a happy tone. "Let's see… You mentioned you were twenty-two some weeks ago, so you're twenty-three now. Am I right?"

"Yeah…" Lizzy answered hesitantly. She wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well when BB mentioned it was your birthday, I thought I would get you a present and a small snack to eat tonight." Lizzy started at Chica, unsure how to respond.

"And… And the others…?"

"They dond't really mind I'm doing this for you. Freddy actually suggested the present."

"I…" Lizzy glanced to the box. "I see."

"I'm sorry I couldn't light the candle. The matches are too small for me to pick up."

"Um… That's, alright?" Lizzy was feeling more and more confused by this strange gesture. "Aren't you going to try and kill me though?"

"That can't stop me from giving you a present, can it?"

"I suppose…"

"How about I leave this here for you to pick up, while I go fetch Freddy so he can see your reaction?"

Chica didn't wait for a response, and just put everything on the floor and turned around to leave Lizzy's door. A bit tentative about this at first, Lizzy opened the door and looked out the hall. No one was here now, except the presents. Just leaving them outside had seemed the obvious answer. But it could have actually been something nice for once. Not to mention she did wonder what an animatronic would give as a present since they lived in a pizzeria they obviously couldn't leave. Even at night.

Deciding they couldn't really have done much harm (though she was still wary of what could be in the cake), Lizzy quickly took them all in and shut the door again before putting the box on the desk. Looking at the bow now, Lizzy saw it was actually toilet paper made into a bow. The cupcake itself was probably one made by one of the workers during the day. Though Lizzy didn't feel she could bring herself to eat it, on the off chance Chica added something unpleasant to it.

Lizzy wounded up the music box again before she began looking through the desk draws for a box cutter. Finally finding one, Lizzy put the paper plate and cupcake on the desk and began cutting through the tape.

"Have you opened it yet?" Lizzy glanced to the window and saw a happy looking Chica and Freddy outside.

"Just doing it now," Lizzy said as continued cutting before all the tape was cut. Taking a hold of the box's flaps, Lizzy opened it up and looked inside but found herself frowning at what was inside.

"Rope?" Lizzy reached in and took out the end. It seemed to be one single rope, piled on top of itself. "Erm… Why rope?"

"You have to pull the rest out," Chica answered. Lizzy raised a brow but complied. May as well see what was at the end of the rope. Maybe it would be something worthwhile.

When Lizzy had found the other end, she had only remained confused for a few moments before it dawned on her what the rope really was.

"A noose?" Lizzy pulled the circle of the rope out and glared outside. "You want me to kill myself?!"

"I thought it would be a wonderful present," Freddy answered. "You kill yourself to spare yourself the pain of being stuffed into a suit. The cupcake would be your last meal."

"Only in whatever dreamland you're deluding yourself to believing!" Lizzy snapped, harshly throwing the rope back in the box. "Like hell I'm using this 'gift'!"

"Don't be so rude about it," Chica scolded her. "Freddy managed to save that rope after it was last used!"

"'Last used'?!" Lizzy felt some alarm at those words. "You mean… Someone actually used this?!" Lizzy had a sickly feeling knowing that the rope she had held her hands had actually ended someone's life. Probably not even that long ago if the current state of the rope was anything to go by.

"A few months before you came here, if my memory is correct," Freddy said with a simple shrug. "He couldn't handle it and committed suicide. We found him, but decided to just out him in a suit anyway. I decided to keep the rope though. In case it ever had a use."

Lizzy faintly recalled the nightmare she had of the Marionette strangling and decapitating her and shook her head.

"Shame you gave it to me then. It won't have a use. Ever."

"It's always a way out though, isn't it Lizbeth?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's back~? Me! Haha… Back from my trip now. And plan to write and write for this story :3<strong>

**Also, just a little reminder that even though Christmas has past, you can still enjoy the latest chapter of Funny Nights at Freddy's, when Christmas comes to the pizzeria.**

**Also, it seems there is indeed a 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3' in production and the current image up on Scott's website definitely looks interesting :D**

**Thank you all again for the reviews and such, and I hope you will continue to enjoy this series.**


	29. Caring Siblings

Lizzy sighed when she got inside her car that Wednesday morning. Her birthday was over and so was her shift. Reluctantly she had taken the noose gifted to her with her. Just in case they decided to 'help' her try it on one night. A bit of a shame though. She could have tried to hogtie those animatronics.

… Actually, it probably wouldn't have worked. The rope looked fairly strong, but she doubted it would be strong enough to hold an animatronic in place. Maybe Foxy and the Marionette, but the latter would probably wiggle out or something due to how skinny he was. Even if he didn't, BB would probably help him. Foxy too if Lizzy were to tie him up as well.

Though, maybe she would tie his legs together one night. Even if it didn't work, it could be worth trying.

As for the cupcake Chica gave, Lizzy only carried it outside the building before throwing it in the nearest bin. She had no level of trust towards the oversized chicken that she didn't add rat poison or soap to it somehow.

The box with the rope was in the back seat now though. Lizzy checked her pockets to see if she had anymore of her gum. Sadly for her, it appeared she was out.

"Dang it," she mumbled before looking to her glove compartment. Maybe there was some in there. Opening it, Lizzy was caught by surprise to see the gift her mother had given her. Still wrapped in shiny red wrapping. She must have forgotten about it once she came back to her apartment earlier.

"Might as well open it now. Better late than never," Lizzy mumbled as she took the wrapping off. Finally unwrapping it all, Lizzy grinned as she saw a DVD boxset of the 'Evil Dead Trilogy'.

"Mom, you know me so well." Lizzy chuckled and put the boxset on the seat beside her. It was a pretty good way to make up for the night that was for certain. It would be something to do over the weekend. Lizzy checked her watch. About quarter past six now. Better start up the car and go home now.

_She was… Outside the diner?_

_Lizzy glanced around. It seemed to be in a rural area. Although the nearest buildings of the town the diner resided in didn't seem too far away. Maybe a five to ten minute walk?_

_The diner itself looked inciting. Neon lights shined around the windows, and above the main entrance the name shun in red for 'Fredbear' and blue for 'Diner'. There were two signs on either side of the door. The one on the left looked like Freddy, while the one on the right looked like Golden Freddy. There was some writing under them both, and wondering what they said, Lizzy walked across the ground to reach them. The ground from the edge of the road to the front of the diner and a little bit around it was just dirt. Probably a remaining result from when it was being constructed. Maybe even left on purpose to act as a carpark._

_Reaching the entrance, Lizzy could hear children laughing inside and music playing. But Lizzy was more focused on the two Freddy signs. She started on the normal Freddy one._

_'**Nephew Freddy will be sure to entertain!**'_

_"Nephew Freddy? I thought that…" Maybe Golden Freddy's sign would explain._

_'**Fredbear welcomes you to the diner!**'_

_"Fredbear?"_

_It was a bit confusing. The names and terms not really something she was used to. Lizzy thought over it a moment._

_Perhaps during the diner era Golden Freddy was known as Fredbear, and Freddy was supposed to be his nephew. Changes were bound to happen when the diner was sold, and that would probably include character names and backstory. They probably lessened 'Fredbear' to a special events type of thing for some reason. Maybe he wasn't working or something. God knows the suit that came and go from her office was disturbing as hell._

_But how come Golden never appeared in any of the other times she dreamed of being here?_

_… Maybe the owner thought having him out too often diluted the fun of seeing him, and he was kept away most of the day and night? That could have been it._

_Ding…_

_A soft ding sounded out and Lizzy looked to the door, stepping out as she saw a black haired young woman (probably late teens or early twenties. Definitely younger than Lizzy at least) wearing a white frilly peasant top and jeans embroidered with typical seventies style flowers. She was holding the hand of a boy significantly younger than her. He could have been seven or eight. Maybe more the former. He had freckles going across his cheeks and button nose, and eyes that looked like they belonged to a puppy, and was clutching onto a bright red balloon._

_He had been grinning before he frowned._

_"Oh… I forgot my Foxy plushie." The young woman sighed._

_"Toby…"_

_"I'm sorry, Emma."_

_Wondering if it could have been possible, Lizzy looked at the woman's face a bit closer, she noticed a tiny mole above the upper left corner of her lips. Was… Was that her mother? There was a lot of resemblance, _

_Emma however just gave Toby a kind smile._

_"Don't worry. At least you remembered before we went too far. Now why don't you go and get your toy. I'll wait here."_

_"Okay. I'll be quick!" The boy gave a quick nod before quickly going back inside. Noticing the music had stopped, Lizzy looked through one of the windows, and saw Foxy near the stage, making gestures like he was telling a story. Probably one about pirates, adventures and treasures. The kids seemed to be enjoying it. It was a bit sad in a way. Foxy was never going to have attention like this after the diner closed down. She wondered if that type of isolation could have been part of the reason he seemed the most… unhinged (no damn pun intended) of the animatronics, and ill-tempered._

_"Emma!"_

_Lizzy looked back to her younger mother, and noticed how she was quickly stepping back as a man around her age jogged up to her. A car not too far behind him had a door left open. It was probably his, but why would he be there. Lizzy didn't notice it pulling in, or the guy getting in or anything like that. He may have just been smoking inside the car or something like that, but the way Emma was back away and looking tense just made Lizzy think that perhaps this guy may have actually been waiting for her._

_"Leon…" Hearing her mother use such a cold tone was a bit surreal. She was able to use a necessary level of harshness when scolding Lizzy when she did naughty things as a child, but hearing her speak now almost made Lizzy think it was an entirely different person._

_But why would she be seeing this if it wasn't her mother? That boy, the boy innocently unaware that he would eventually die horribly, was Toby. Her mother's recently revealed deceased younger brother. And right now it felt that she was going to learn something else about her mother._

_"I was wondering when you would get back," Leon said, giving a toothy grin. Closer now, uncomfortably close judging by how Emma had backed away, Lizzy was able to make out some more details about him. He had a fairly athletic build and a buzz cut, and for some reason he was wearing one of those piano keys tie, even though he was wearing a t-shirt. "Given up that undergraduate crap to finally be with me?"_

_"No, I'm just here to visit family," Emma told him. "I wouldn't visit you if it was the only thing to save my life!" Lizzy glanced to Leon, not missing the annoyed look on his face. Was he an ex-boyfriend?_

_"What, after our time together did you think you can just go on without marrying me?" Leon asked, keeping an even tone. "I have our future planned out for us, ever since we started dating-."_

_"Which is why I wanted to break up!" Emma countered, backing up again. She seemed to be trying to look confident, but the nervousness could be seen. "I want to work in medicine in some area. Maybe a pharmacist, or some type of doctor. I don't want live out your deluded fantasy!"_

_"It's not deluded!" he snapped, before quickly calming down. "It's not deluded. It's perfect. You know it is, Emma. You and me, together for ever. Never having to worry, and looking after the kids…"_

_"You want me to look after the kids while you, 'bring home the bacon'." She swallowed nervously, but looked him in the eye. "I-I know what you're really like. After what you did to me, you just want control!"_

_"You love me!" he snapped, grabbing her hand and pulling it up. They were nearly faded, and looked close to healing, but there were bruises along her arm. Lizzy's mouth went dry as she looked at the arm and then to Leon._

_"You see these?!" He jabbed finger from his free hand at them, non-too gently and Emma tried to get away. "I gave them, out of love! You were out of line! Out of the line of God and I was trying to help you so you wouldn't go to hell!"_

_"Maybe that's your interpretation of God, but not mine!" Emma pushed her free hand against his chest, but wasn't strong enough to get him off of her._

_"There is only one God! We're meant to be together, you're meant to be the wife and me the husband! Just forget about college and come back to me!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Have you forgotten how perfect we are? Here's something for it…"_

_Much to Lizzy's ire, that little shit shoved his mouth over Emma's. The latter struggling to push away._

_"Bastard!" Lizzy had swung a fist at Leon's head but it went right through. As much as Lizzy despised this moment, there was nothing that could be done. It was but a dream, a memory of what had already happened. Nothing could change it now._

_"Hey, let go of her!"_

_A young man with a familiar voice had pulled Leon off of Emma. Whoever he was, he was now Lizzy's favourite person. Emma herself may have agreed too, but had instinctively reacted by punching Leon on his chest._

_"Stay away from me!" Emma was glaring at Leon. The man himself was scowling. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore."_

_"You'll regret this you little whore!" he spat, before glaring at the hero. Turning to go back to his car he gave a glare to someone closer to the diner, and looking there herself, Lizzy saw Toby who appeared close to crying as he nearly crushed the plushie Foxy doll in his arms. The red balloon was still gripped in one hand._

_"Toby, I'm sorry you had to see that," Emma told him, as she made a gesture for him to come to her. Toby nearly to Emma and clung onto her leg. Emma looked up at the man and Lizzy took the opportunity to look at him herself._

_He was wearing a lilac shirt with a red tie and a black vest and waiter apron. Lizzy recalled a similar style to some of the staff uniform at the current pizzeria (except the employees (other than guards who didn't have them) had yellow ties), so he was probably a member of staff. He has pale blonde hair grown a little bit past his earlobes, and seemed to be the type of person used to smiling due to how natural his current smile was. Looking at the nametag on his chest, Lizzy saw his name was Will._

_Will… The same Will she heard in one dream, and mentioned in another?_

_"Thanks for that."_

_"No need to say thanks," the staff member waved it off. "Just glad to be someone's personal hero for the day. Besides, your brother's the real hero. He saw what was going in and asked me to help." Toby sniffed a bit, and tried to hide his face against his older sibling's leg. Will frowned and bent down. "Hey, don't worry little guy. Nothing to be scared of. You gave me super strength after all."_

_"I… I did?" The boy looked up at the older man, looking a bit confused. Will gave him a grin and nodded._

_"Yeah, you did lil' buddy! When you came and got me, you gave me some of your hidden strength so I could tear that guy away from your older sis!" Toby looked up in some mild awe._

_"Really?"_

_"Ya-huh! You let people know where the trouble is, and your give them a boost of courage and strength to be a hero!" Will answered with a goofy grin._

_"Does that make me the sidekick?"_

_"For now. But in a couple years, you could be promoted to superhero!" Will told him before ruffling Toby's hair as the young boy giggled._

_"Will! Get back inside, customers are waiting to be served!" a male voice called from the diner. Lizzy looked away from the scene in front of her to see who was yelling, but they had already left the door._

_"Coming Mr. S!" Will quickly got up and grinned goofily at Emma and Toby as he jogged lightly in the spot. "Welp! Gotta dash and serve those people their tasty grub! Seeya both some other time!" He went backwards a bit, giving a small wave before turning around and dashing towards the diner. Emma and Toby had waved back too._

_"So you got your toy?" Emma asked Toby kindly._

_"Yeah, but… Why was Leon acting like that?"_

_"… Sometimes people are just nasty. Sometimes they don't change." Emma grinned down at Toby and squeezed one cheek. "Just like you won't change from being an absolute cutie!" Toby laughed._

_"I am cute!"_

_"Just don't let it go to your head." Emma chucked and held onto the hand that gripped the balloon. "Let's go home now, okay? Mom and Dad are expecting us."_

_"Okay, Emma!"_

_Lizzy stared at the pair as they began to walk in the direction of the buildings. She felt a tad bit guilty looking at her mother's private memories, something she had obviously never wanted to talk about since it had never come up in conversation._

_She wondered if her father knew, at least to some level or had a basic idea of what had clearly been an abusive relationship in her mother's past. It would explain why he was keen on Lizzy knowing she had a right to defend herself if she ever found herself in an abusive relationship. She could understand him never mentioning it to Lizzy. It was a bit more personal than a deceased sibling. Not that it could cheapen the death of a family member in anyway, of course._

_There was definitely no denying that Toby Mathews and the deceased brother of Lizzy's mother were probably one and the same._


	30. Halloween Part 1

Lizzy never thought that over exposure to something days at a time could make you dislike it. Though that was mainly because she never really thought about it really. But after so many weeks working at the same pizzeria, Lizzy could say she was starting to get absolutely sick of pizza.

Maybe it was because now whenever the word alone was thought or mentioned in any way, shape or form, all Lizzy could think about was the living nightmare she worked through at night for the majority of the week. Or perhaps it was the how the pizzeria always had that linger scent of pizza in the air whenever she entered no matter how hard they tried to clean the place. At least the smell didn't travel as far as the office, which was something worthwhile.

Lizzy wouldn't say she was put off pizza entirely. It just wouldn't be her top choice of favourite foods anymore.

The fact that it was Halloween night would probably make some more wary about coming to a place like this for their work shift. A day normally associated with the supernatural, a place that was practically (maybe even literally, for all she knew) cursed. It seemed like the typical setting of a horror movie that would be made for this season. But to Lizzy it was just any other day. She didn't see why it would be different than the other days working here. Just a holiday that long, long ago was a holiday for something religious that was turned into a holiday for kids to get free candy and for adults to be free to dress up however they want without being judged and without waiting for a costume party to pop up elsewhere in the year.

The only thing different about the pizzeria was that the Halloween decorations were still up. Up since the day after her birthday.

Strings with orange and black bats crisscrossed the ceiling as other strings had things like yellow half-moons, black cats, witches on broomsticks, grinning pumpkins and white ghosts (that resembled marshmallows in Lizzy's eyes) at the end, gently swaying whenever air hit them. Orange and black confetti was spread across the tables, and streamers of the same colour going around the walls, over doorways and arches or hanging down from the ceiling. There were also some bowels that looked like hollowed out pumpkins filled with candy on several tables. One or two of them had rubbery green hands sticking out that would attempt to grab the hand of whoever went to grab something for themselves.

Even the animatronics themselves were given something new to wear during the time of Halloween. Bonnie had some fangs attached to his upper jaw and a black cloak about knee length with red trimming put on him. Chica had a black witch's hat on her head and had a broomstick placed in the hand that didn't normally hold the plate with the cupcake. Freddy had some wrappings around his arms and legs, and was wearing a cloak a bite longer than Bonnie's. Underneath that was a white shirt and black vest and his bowtie was shaped in a way very similar as Jack Skellington's, though not as wide. BB had been given an orange balloon with a jack-a-lantern face to replace his normal balloon, and the Marionette had been put into a rather withered looking suit.

Lizzy found it a bit funny that Foxy hadn't been given anything to wear. But she supposed with his current state, he could already be counted as ready for Halloween every day.

In the nights since last Wednesday she had come to work, she had grown more accustomed to the decorations, but she didn't really expect them to be up when she came in next week. Halloween just wasn't as loved as much as Christmas she supposed.

Coming into her office, Lizzy just sat at her desk after pressing play on the tape recorder inside Foxy once again. She had hit that dreaded curse known as an 'artist's block', and as such couldn't bring herself to come up with any creative way to mess around with those animatronics right now. It was bound to happen eventually, so Lizzy wasn't exactly downtrodden because of it. More ideas would probably come to her sooner or later. A break from thinking stuff up was probably needed anyway.

Looking at the blinking red light of the phone on her desk, Lizzy pressed the play button. She was happy this was one of those nights when Phil left her a message. He probably figured leaving a message tonight would be a good idea given it was Halloween. Might have thought Lizzy could use the boost of confidence.

"_Hey, Liz. How's it going?_" Phil's voice rang out, just before the lights flickered. Lizzy grabbed the tablet and looked at the screen. All but Freddy were gone from the stage now. "_Not much going on at the moment. The animatronics are just singing some songs. You know, ones suitable for Halloween. They just finished up their version of 'The Monster Mash' and moving onto 'Thiller'. Kinda surprising. Wouldn't think they'd sing that. Guess it's suitable enough for the kids though, which is the main thing._"

Lizzy hummed along in some agreement as she flicked through the cameras. BB wasn't in the game room anymore, and had yet to see him elsewhere so she was expecting to see him try to crawl through the vent soon.

"_I hope your Halloween was going good before you had to come here. Trick-or-treaters are alright most of the time, but sometimes they can be a pain. They egged my mom's house one time, just because she refused to give candy to this kid who had already been to her house in three different costumes. They said she was being unfair, she said they were being unfair since they were pretty much taking candy from kids who hadn't gone to many of the houses yet. Those kids' parents were pretty mad at them and made them clean it up. Served them right, the little arrogant snots._"

Lizzy broke into a small chuckle at that line. It was a tad bit funny, coming from Phil. And her Halloween had been pretty decent. She watched a couple Halloween specials and movies, and there hadn't been many trick-or-treaters to her door, so she still had half a bowel of candy left to eat back home.

"_Anyway, I'm glad we've agreed to go to 'Horns' tomorrow night. A good way to celebrating Halloween late together. I've, er… Also been thinking about it. I… I probably should be asking this in person, but I thought it might be… a unique way of asking it here. Kinda regretting that idea, but I guess I just have to march on and hope for the best._

"_I was wondering if, maybe… You wanted to upgrade our plans on Saturday night from two friends hanging out, to er... a date?_"

Lizzy's eyes widened when she heard that, a bit surprised by Phil's question. It was unexpected, but… Lizzy couldn't say she was annoyed by it. If anything, she was actually feeling quite happy about Phil's question.

"_I… I know we've only known each other about… A little under two months now I think. But, I like you a lot and…_" Phil gave a nervous laugh before coughing. "_Don't feel you have to agree or anything. I still want to hang out, even as friends. Just, er… Maybe tell me if you want to make it a date or not. Or just, tell me if you want to make it a date, and if not… Just pretend that this message never happened and was just a hallucination or something._

"_… Oh God, I suck at this. A lot. Um… So, I'll see you tomorrow night then! … I hope._"

The last part had been added under his breath before the call ended with a beep. It was a unique call, Lizzy couldn't deny that. A bit ill-timed given her shift had started, though Lizzy had been the one to press play close to the beginning, so no blame could (or even deserved) to be given.

Decision making would have to wait though. Surviving Halloween night was more of a priority at the moment.

Quarter to three and the night was strangely quiet. The Marionette didn't really count since Lizzy had to wind up the music box. There wasn't even much sign of BB. What were they up to? Lizzy wanted to hope for their pride that they didn't expect her to leave her office to investigate. No matter what their view on her intelligence was, she was not going to leave her office to see what they were up to. She was hardly stupid.

"What are you thinking, you little morons?" Lizzy mumbled as she flickered through the cameras. She remembered hearing something somewhere about how something not happening was perhaps worse than something happening. It never made total sense to her, but Lizzy felt some understanding about it now. At least when they were about, coming for her, Lizzy had a good idea what was going to happen.

But when they didn't seem to come near her, she was left to wonder what was happening. Her mind was left imagining all the possible scenarios of what could happen if she was caught. It made her mouth feel dry, but she tried not to think on it too hard about it. But that was hard when all she had to do was watch cameras. Something she couldn't exactly stop doing. She valued her life too much to just stop.

Lizzy paused on the camera on the stage though. Freddy was gone, but two children were there.

A little blonde girl wearing a pink and white plaid dress holding onto a plushie of Chica, and a brown haired little boy who seemed older than her that had a band-aid on his left cheek. Lizzy would have been a little more alarmed had she not remembered the incident with Mallory, the girl with the red hairband. They were just ghosts of the children who were murdered in 1987.

Lizzy tried to see if she could remember these two kids name from what she read in that article she found.

The blonde girl was called… Alexis Gordon, if Lizzy remembered correctly. The boy might have been… Bartholomew Sparrow? That felt right now that she thought about it.

The two kids seemed to be having some kind of hushed conversation. What about, was anyone's guess. But Bartholomew soon noticed the camera and stepped back, grabbing Alexis' hand. He didn't seem scared, just highly wary. When Alexis looked up, she seemed tense. Tense, but curious.

Bartholomew looked in another direction then. Around the direction towards the Parts and Services room, by the looks of it. He looked more frightened then, and Alexis moved closer to him. He appeared to mumble something before he began running off, dragging Alexis with him.

"What was that about?"

Lizzy's question was soon answered. A brief static came over the camera. When it was gone, the dark, practically living shadow figure that Lizzy had seen on occasions was standing on stage. Facing the direction the two children had run off to. It then slowly turned around so it was facing the camera. Giving its usual uncomfortable smile.

'IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!'

The words flashed in aggravating red in Lizzy's eyes. She blinked a couple times to make it go away, and eventually it did. Thankfully.

But the shadow was still on stage. Staring at the camera like it was just a window he was staring at to look at Lizzy. Lizzy swallowed and quickly changed cameras. Who would have thought white dot eyes could be so unnerving?

Lizzy moved through other cameras again. Bonnie was in the dining room and Freddy was in the game room. Moving to the kitchen camera, the clattering pans signalled Chica being there. Not too surprising. Lizzy switched to a different camera.

At least, she thought she did. The static normally seen on the kitchen camera remained. Lizzy checked the camera name. She should have been looking in the west hall. Lizzy tried the east hall, but the camera was static as well.

Pirates Cove?

Static.

Game room?

Static.

Every damn camera was static! How? Why?!

Lizzy checked her power. She was at 49%. She could make it. Even without the cameras. But there was no confidence when she said that. None at all. Those cameras were helpful letting her know who was where and when to shut the door. There must be at least one camera working. Maybe the dining room?

Lizzy flicked to that camera. Just in time to see Foxy help BB with a ladder near the camera. BB himself had climbed up the ladder and was grinning directly into the camera lens before moments later static covered the screen.

"BB! Du kleine Scheißer!" Lizzy screamed, her thumbs pressing so hard against the tablet screen that it was amazing she didn't break it let alone crack it. Damn kid was going to cause her something like an aneurysm one of these nights.

Lizzy slammed the tablet down on the desk and fished through the desk drawers for a flashlight. The cameras were useless now. For the time being, she would just have to shine the light into the hallway to see if anyone was coming. That and just winding the crank so the music box remained wound.

Lizzy got off the swivel chair and looked outside the west hall. No one there. Yet.

Giving a shaky nod to herself, Lizzy moved to the east door and looked outside. She shun the light in, directly onto Chica's face as she was halfway through the hallway. Cursing, Lizzy went back in the office and slammed the door shut. At least this meant she could focus on the west hall.

… Which Bonnie had just entered as soon as Lizzy looked out. Lizzy quickly retreated and shut that door as well. She went to the east window to check if Chica was there, and she was. Bonnie was still there too when Lizzy checked the west window. The tablet was pretty much useless now, other than for checking how much power was left. Bonnie and Chica were at both doors. Lizzy was stuck with nothing else to do except wind the Marionette's music box every few minutes and check if the animatronics had finally left her doors.

She just stood at her desk, wound the music box, checked the windows on the off chance those animatronics had left, and waited. Occasionally checking how much power was remaining.

Lizzy knew where this was going. They were going to force her to use up all her power again. Then she would have to try and find a place to hide.

Maybe she should have expected something like this on Halloween night.


	31. Halloween Part 2

"Aw, aren't you going to say anything to us, silly Lizzy?" Lizzy didn't look up as Bonnie spoke up around quarter to five. Lizzy was tapping her foot impatiently, desperately trying to think of a solution. Having to keep her doors constantly shut for so long had drained the power quickly. Especially when Bonnie got a little bored of just standing and banged on the door. Lizzy only had 8% left now, and she doubted the power would last much longer.

"Come on," Bonnie said, his tone almost giving an indication of pouting. "You just standing there and not saying anything is boring."

"Better than hearing her curse here and there," Chica sniffed from her side. "I swear I heard Foxy curse the other night."

"Foxy kinda did that sometimes before Lizzy came here," Bonnie brought up. "She just makes him do it a little more now since she won't die or leave."

"You really are a stubborn girl, aren't you dear?" Lizzy ignored Chica. "You're really starting to be ruder than usual, young lady!"

"Maybe she's jealous of our awesome costumes," Bonnie suggested, sounding slightly smug. "Probably wishes she could wear an awesome costume like me."

"You look ridiculous," Lizzy finally said, in a dry tone. "It's mainly the fangs. Makes you look like you chewed on one of those teething wood things for rabbits the wrong way."

"Huh… You're usually more…" Chica trailed off as she searched for the right word. "Irritated sounding when trying to insult or mock us."

"I don't always have to waste my time on insulting you," Lizzy said. "It would deplete my creativity too much to constantly do so. It's already well established that you are a whiney bastard who is Freddy's bitch and that you, Chica, are a prudish bitch who wants to literally clean my mouth out because of a few swear words."

"For good reason," Chica said coldly. Lizzy huffed and looked at how much power was left and frowned. 3% left.

"Close to running out of power?" Bonnie asked in a teasing tone. "Not much you can do now, huh?"

"Shut up," Lizzy muttered. "Just shut up and go away."

"Meh, sure," Bonnie shrugged. "Freddy's gonna be here soon to grab you, so not much point staying here." Lizzy heard Bonnie leave, though Chica seemed to remain. For the moment at least.

"… You're not just going to give up, are you?" questioned Chica.

"Nope," Lizzy said simply. She debated briefly whether it would be worth it or not to un-shut the west door, but came to the conclusion that with the power remaining, it was a bit pointless at this stage.

"… You are kinda stupid," Chica told her. "You sometimes have moments, but you're stupid to still be working here."

"Sometimes when you love someone you're willing to keep going," Lizzy muttered, not intending Chica to hear her.

"… I'm happy…"

Happy? Lizzy looked over the Chica's window and shun the flashlight towards the window. It didn't give as good light as the hall light, but enough to show Chica's currently half-lidded eyes seemed… glazed over for some reason.

"Chica?"

"I'm happy we're here," Chica droned on, almost in a trance-like state. "I like seeing all the children happy, and I like that I'm working here with you…"

"Chica? What are you…" Lizzy paused for a moment. She remembered a conversation with one of the previous guards about Balloon Boy. Who was it? Jeremy? Was the same thing that happened with him happening with Chica?

"… I'm glad I met you. Not just because you gave me a chance of finding a job as a cook, but because I know I want to be with you. Forever. In this life and after. I love you, and I always will…"

_Wrrrr…_

Lizzy's eyes widened as the power went off and Chica's door opened. There was no time to waste. Lizzy wound up the music box, grabbed the baseball bat and flashlight, and was about to go through the vent but hesitated. What if the Marionette…

Lizzy cringed and looked at Chica. She still seemed to be in her trance. Talking about something that Lizzy had stopped paying attention to a short while ago. It was a bit risky, but maybe Lizzy could go around her and go hide in one of the bathroom stalls.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Hiding in bathroom stall it was then.

A little nervously, Lizzy quickly went out the east door and around Chica. Heart pounding almost painfully against her chest as she went towards the dining room. Freddy's 'Toreador March' heard clearly in the air, as Lizzy intended to quickly turn right and head towards the men's room (the closest bathroom, and hopeful not likely place they would look). That was the plan, however…

"AAAAAAAA!"

Captain motherfucker Foxy spotted her from his stage and jumped off, and ran towards her.

"Shit!" Lizzy ran towards the bathroom hall, just for Bonnie's head to peak out.

"Hey, silly Lizzy!"

"Nope!" Lizzy turned to run in a different direction as Bonnie reached out to grab her. But in the corner of her eyes she saw Foxy nearly towards her so she quickly moved out of the way, causing the blasted fox to hit into Bonnie. Causing a rather loud bang from metal hitting metal.

Since the office was out, the bathrooms were out and Freddy was likely on his way (maybe even Chica), there was only one place left.

Parts and Services.

Not the most ideal hiding place. The worst place to go, really. But the only place she could go for the time being.

Lizzy ran around tables trying to make it to the room on time. She would have been prepared to jump over the tables, or even just jump on them and run, if any animatronic had come too close to comfort.

With the door partly, Lizzy pretty much barged in before turning around to shut the door behind her. Turning on the flashlight for some source of light, Lizzy put that and the bat on the floor before quickly taking the spare parts off the table in the room and moved the table towards the door. Lizzy moved it so the table was then pushed against the door vertically, almost covering it completely except for a bit of the door peeking out from above the table top. Grabbing the flashlight again, she looked around for anything else that could make a good barrier. Maybe those spare torsos would do?

Putting the light down again, Lizzy went over to a spare Bonnie torso lying on the floor. She grimaced as she tried to lift it up. It was much heavier than she anticipated, but that could only it would be decent as a barrier, yeah?

With picking it up not an option, she pushed it along the ground until it was against the table. She did the same with a Freddy torso, and a Chica one as well. She pressed her hands woods of the table that was cold from the lack of heating in this room. Lizzy was prepared and waiting for an impact.

But it didn't come.

Lizzy couldn't let herself relax though. Any minute those bastards would be pounding on that door. Trying to barge in, and shove her into a suit.

But she still waited.

Lizzy frowned a bit as she waited. She wasn't disappointed, but surely they would have at least knocked on the door by now. Freddy definitely would have.

A bit unsure whether it would be wise or not at first, Lizzy took her hands away from the table and stepped back. There was still nothing to signal that any of them were outside. It didn't bring Lizzy comfort. None at all.

Lizzy picked the flashlight back up, along with the bat. She checked her watch. It was five past five. Assuming the animatronics didn't get in, she could be safe. Even if she had to hold up here for under and horror. On the plus side, the vent here wasn't a vent in here, so she was definitely safe from, say, the Marionette coming in here.

… Was this room always this cold? Granted it was October… Well, November now really. And this room didn't appear to having any heaters or anything inside. But she wouldn't have thought it would be cold like if she was outside.

Lizzy leaned against the wall by the door and shut her eyes for a moment. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep.

Lizzy opened her eyes again and inhaled deeply, only to start gagging at the smell of rotten meat and eggs.

"The fuck is that smell-?!"

Lizzy had shone the light across the room to find the source, but nearly dropped it once she saw she had guests.

Golden Freddy was slumped against the wall, lifeless as ever. Under flashlight, that very lifelessness seemed more noticeable, and for some reason Lizzy couldn't stop thinking of the suit as a kind of golden corpse. Then there was the other guest.

The Shadow Man. The living shadow. He stood in front of the golden suit, facing Lizzy. A white toothy smile slowly coming to its face as it continued to stare at her.

Lizzy quickly shut her eyes. She wasn't sure about the Shadow Man, but surely Golden Freddy would go away if she didn't look at it too long.

"Hahaha…" Slow, deep laughter came out. Lizzy had often heard that laughter during her shifts, and always presumed they belonged to Freddy. Apparently, she may have been wrong. Daring to open one eye as the laughter went on, she saw Golden Freddy's lower jaw moving up and down in time with the laughter. Shadow Man's white teeth were making a similar motion. All while that single laugh rang out in the room.

Were… Were Shadow Man and Golden Freddy one and the same? Maybe Shadow Man possessed the Golden Freddy suit?

Shadow Man began walking towards her, and Lizzy clutched the bat in her other hand tighter.

"Step back," she said evenly, but the figure didn't stop. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop."

Of course Shadow Man kept coming towards her.

"I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

He still kept coming.

"You asked for it, bitch!" Lizzy put the flashlight handle in her mouth to hold between her teeth before clutching her bat in both hands. She took two steps forward, and took a swing towards his head.

He held up a hand, and swiped at the bat. Knocking it the side with ease.

Crap.

Lizzy's hands shook a bit as her teeth bit down a bit harder on the flashlight. The light was shining directly on Shadow Man's face, but there was no detail to be seen, other than the bump of what was presumably his nose. Besides that and its eyes and mouth, there was only blackness.

'IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!'

It flashed in front of her eyes non-stop. Combining that with the now stronger stench, and Lizzy felt both a headache coming on as well as the urge to gag and puke.

"Save them?" Lizzy was a bit startled by the raspy, dry voice, coming from nowhere else other than the figure in front of her. "You can't~."

Coldness pressed against her throat, and Lizzy's back hit the wall. The flashlight fell from Lizzy's mouth as she gasped for air as the Shadow Man began choking her. He continued to grin as he choked her, while Lizzy tried kicking her feet. She felt her back move against the wall, and quickly realised that he was raising her off the ground and seemed quite delighted.

Lizzy tried grasping at Shadow Man's fingers, but when she tried gripping them her fingers only touched her own neck.

Everything was starting to get a bit dimmer too, and Lizzy felt a tear go down her left cheek. Please let her just pass out. She didn't want to die. Not in any way while she was here.

'_Ding-dong, ding-dong._'

Lizzy wanted to cry out in happiness, but the Shadow Man was still holding her. Albeit not as tightly now. He actually seemed a bit disappointed.

He let go, causing Lizzy to fall to the floor. She coughed and wheezed, lungs desperately reaching out for air as she laid there. Almost afraid to, Lizzy forced herself to look up. Shadow Man was gone. As was Golden Freddy. Lizzy stared ahead of her for a moment before grabbing the flashlight and shakily standing up. Shining the light up, she found the string to turn on the lone bulb in the room and tugged at it, bringing more light to the room. Blinking once or twice to adjust to the lighting, Lizzy slowly began to put everything back where it was. The torsos on their spot on the floor, and the table back in place in the middle of the room.

She didn't leave the room immediately. Instead, she waited ten minutes before she opened the door a crack and peered out. She could see Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were back on stage now. Retrieving her bat and turning off the room's light, Lizzy let herself go outside so she could get the rest of her things from the office.

Lizzy packed the mirror used to check for BB, and checked she had the keys needed to leave and lock up. Certain she had everything, Lizzy was about to leave. But then she remembered Phil's message and his question.

Should she, or shouldn't she?

He was a nice guy. Kind, friendly. They got on well, and he always wanted to help her. He was pretty cute in a dorky sort of way. Plus the possible touch of human contact was more welcomed then a sentient puppet pretty much trying to trap you in an abusive relationship. Besides, as long as he didn't know anything, she was certain Phil would be alright.

Plus one date wouldn't automatically mean they were a couple. She would see how things went, and if they did they did. If not, then at least she could say she made an attempt.

Licking her dry lips, Lizzy picked up the phone receiver and pressed the record button. Clearing her throat as the flashing red light came on, Lizzy said,

"Hey, Phil. Lizzy here. To answer your question… Sure, let's call it an official date. Just don't expect any sex on the first date," she joked. "You have to work your way up to that. But seriously speaking, yeah. Sure. Let's see how it goes, and if it goes well… We may have more." Lizzy was almost smiling as she spoke. That thought was quite nice if she said so herself.

"I still want to see the movie at half-eight, but if you want to change it to a different time, sent me a message or something. See you later."

Leaving the office, Lizzy had felt some happiness. She was free for the weakened, and pretty much had an official date now.

"Darling?"

Lizzy froze as she reached the entrance doors. She didn't turn her head, but she knew who was there.

"Marionette."

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything for your birthday," he said, sounding almost apologetic. A little surprising to Lizzy. "I only found out on the day, and I wasn't sure what to get you. I was hoping you could see the doll as an early birthday present of sorts."

"Sure. Why not," Lizzy said shortly, fumbling a bit with her keys.

"Did you like it?"

Lizzy pursed her lips. She just wanted to go. Now. But he would probably want an answer and not let her leave without giving one.

"You did a decent job on it, I guess," Lizzy replied, finally holding onto the right key. She wasn't lying. The doll had been good. But she wasn't going to give too much praise because of it.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye~?" She wanted to gag at the Marionnete's question.

"You can kiss my-."

Lizzy had intended to say 'kiss my dust' as she went to unlock the door. But her wrists were grabbed and Lizzy was forced to face the Marionette before he forced the mouth of his mask against Lizzy's lips. She snarled and started trying to move away from him, tugging her arms to get away.

"The hell off of me!" Lizzy snapped when managed to pull away and get her arms free. Back away quickly, her back hit the door but she barely even noticed.

"Oh, your feistiness is so adorable~."

"Shut up!"

"You shouldn't be so rude to me, dear," said the Marionette. "Doll's aren't meant to be rude. Or vulgar. But that will change once we're together~."

"In your dreams!" Lizzy spat.

"Eheheheh~. We'll see about that dear~," he said in a sing-song tone. "I know I'll be looking forward to seeing you next week~."

He turned around and walked off in the direction of the game room, humming to himself as he did so.

Lizzy wrinkled her nose as she scowled, before she went to unlock the door and let herself out. Locking the door behind her before spitting on the ground. Even if that puppet lacked a real mouth, it still felt good to spit on the ground.

He was just a messed up psycho. He would have almost reminded Lizzy of that Leon guy her mother had apparently dated if it wasn't for the fact that the Marionette seemed more… Playful, in a sense. He didn't really yell and came off as more of a yandere type character, who spoke in a way that could have come across as genuinely loving had he not been such a psychopath and coming on too fast.

That Leon guy mentioned God a couple times, and used it as an excuse for what he did. So he could have been a fundamentalist Christian. Or a fanatic. Or just one of those types of people who twist the words of the bible to fit their own beliefs and wants. Plus he came off as a complete dick, and didn't seem to care much for kids to put it lightly given that he called Toby a bastard, and glared at him. A great contrast to the Marionette who actually tried to give those kids a second chance at life, and might have even entertained them sometimes if that little puppet show for Mallory had been any indicator.

Lizzy didn't know what to think about it all, about what had happened to Chica earlier, or about the Shadow Man and the Golden Freddy suit.

She just wanted to push it out of her mind, and look forward to her night with Phil.


	32. A Small Date

Lizzy had dropped flat on her bed once she got home, exhausted and wanting sleep. Luckily, it was a sleep free of dreams so she didn't have to worry about them. Just a black, empty dreamless sleep. Right up to until about quarter past three actually. And even then it was about fifteen minutes before she got herself to get out to get something to eat.

Waiting for her toast in to be ready, Lizzy checked her phone for any messages. There was one from Phil asking if she would mind if he picked her up for the movie, to which Lizzy replied that she wouldn't after thinking it over. It's not like she hadn't ridden with Phil before, and it would be easier than driving separately in case they decided to do anything after the movie. It was a long movie, but something might come to mind before they decide to call it a night.

It had been a quiet breakfast of toast and pancakes. Or rather, a late brunch. Didn't really matter what it was so long as it filled her belly in the end though. That was the main thing.

Not really in too much of a rush since Phil wasn't coming until about quarter to nine, so she had some time to just relax around her apartment before she would need to get ready. Called her mother for a small chat and after that she played 'Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds' on her 3DS.

It was only around half six when Lizzy went to take a shower. Just the standard wash, rinse and repeat with her hair and scrubbing her body. But when she moved a hand to her neck, she winced as she felt some pain there as she pressed down. Did the Shadow Man leave bruises there when he choked her?

Lizzy turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to put around herself before getting out and looking into her mirror. She grimaced at the finger shaped bruises on her neck. She hadn't anticipated this. At least it was winter, so she at least had a valid reason to wear something to cover her neck at least. But there was some ice in the fridge so rubbing some of that on the bruises might help a bit. Make them heal faster.

After finishing the rest of her shower to wash off the suds, Lizzy dried her dirty blonde hair and pulled on some denim jeans, black shoes and a grey turtleneck sweater. After giving her hair a quick brush, Lizzy checked the time. Only a little after quarter past seven. Plenty of time to eat something and put ice on her bruised neck.

Lizzy had eaten a small dinner of lasagne, before she got an ice cube from the freezer and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror and tugging the neck of her sweater down, Lizzy looked over the bruises before pressing the cold cube against them. She flinched at the sharp coldness, but slowly moved it over the bruises. It was Saturday, but if Lizzy was lucky then the ice should make the bruises fade enough to make them unnoticeable at most. She only had two sweaters that covered her neck, and she'd rather not have the animatronics notice them. Whether they would actually care or question was…

Well, they probably wouldn't care. Maybe be a little curious, but not care. The bruises would possibly be ammunition for them to mock her though.

"That should do it for now." Lizzy dropped the melting ice into the sink and dabbed a towel on her neck. There wasn't a noticeable difference right away, but it might show later when she got back.

Checking the time, Lizzy still had some time before Phil would get here so she went back to continue playing her 'Legend of Zelda' game. She just had to get Rosso's portrait, and she could finally obtain the Triforce of Courage.

"Just… A… Little… More!" Lizzy bit her lip as she tried to get the last few hits in, then grinned as the boss for Ice Ruins gave a painful shriek before dying. "HA! Take that, bitch! I'm the Hero of Hyrule, and probably Lorule too!"

She played a little longer before checking the time. Half eight. Phil would be here soon. Better save.

Speak of the devil, Lizzy had just dropped her game console onto her bed before her phone got another text from Phil.

'**Here a little early. Mind if I come up?**'

Lizzy sent a yes reply and went to grab her coat and handbag, and dropped them on the armchair. She felt a bit excited about this. Last time she had been on a date was when she was in her last semester of college. I had been a decent and she had some fun when they had gone bowling, but she and her date then didn't go further than that one night together.

True her and Phil were originally going as friends, but it was still something nice to look forward too after her week in hell.

Hearing the knock at her door, Lizzy was quick to answer it. Phil was there, giving a nervous grin as he held up a small bouquet of daffodils. A red string tied around their stems to keep them together.

"Hey, Liz. I hope you like these. It didn't really feel right coming for this without something," he said sheepishly as he held the flowers up. A bit cheesy, but Lizzy still appreciated the gesture. At least he didn't get roses. That was just way overdone. Besides, who didn't like daffodils? They're usually a bright and cheerful yellow like the ones Phil gave her, and even those other daffodils that had some white looked good as well.

"Thanks, Phil. They look nice. I could actually use a bit of plant life here," said Lizzy as she took the flowers and went to get something to put them in. "Come on in. Anything you want to do now, or do you just want to head out?"

"Well, do you mind if I use your bathroom real quick?" he asked as he came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Sure, no prob. You remember where it is, yeah?"

"I do. Won't be long." Phil made his way to the bathroom to do his business as Lizzy found her old kettle hidden away in a cupboard. She had been meaning to throw it away after it stopped working properly (it only boiled water for five seconds more or less before giving out), especially when Lizzy bought a new one. But seeing how Lizzy didn't have a vase or anything tall enough for the flowers that she could remember right now, the old thing would be a decent substitute.

She filled it half-way up before removing the string from the daffodils and placed them in the kettle.

They actually looked quite good in there if Lizzy said so herself.

Lizzy adjusted them a bit in the kettle, before tying the string around the kettle's handle. Why? She figured, 'why not?'

A couple minutes later, the toilet could be heard flushing before Phil came in.

"So, er… Ready to go?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"Yep. Let's go," said Lizzy as she grabbed her coat, bag and keys. Smiling as they left and locked the door behind them.

"Do you want to stop anywhere on the way?" asked Phil after they left the building and got into his car.

"No, I'm good. Ate before you got here," Lizzy told him as they put on their seatbelts. "But don't worry about getting there on time. They always start on some boring ads anyway."

"Not a major loss to miss them," said Phil as he started the engine up. Lizzy nodded and was about to ask him how work was today before she paused, noticing a faintly sweet smell. It smelled a bit like she sniffed once or twice before looking at Phil.

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"… Maybe."

"Smells like… Vanilla?" Lizzy guessed.

"You got it," Phil said sheepishly. "I didn't spray too much on, did I?"

"No, it smells fine to me."

"Ah, good," Phil sighed as he started to pull away from the sidewalk. "Been a while since I put that stuff on."

"I feel lucky then." Lizzy gave a small grin, even as Phil kept his eyes on the road. "Maybe if we're on another date, you'll wear it?" Lizzy could see Phil smile. He seemed to like that type of scenario.

"Maybe I will."

The movie had been pretty decent in Lizzy's opinion. There were a couple scenes from the original book that she had wished had been in the movie, but not anything too major. And it had been an enjoyable experience. A good movie, a nice guy, that smell of popcorn that was guaranteed at movie theatres. As far as Lizzy was concerned, this date had been pretty good.

"That was a pretty good movie," Lizzy said as she and Phil walked out of the theatre and into the parking lot. "A bit more humorous bits then I expected, but they were well done."

"I sort of wish they showed some of Lee's backstory in it," said Phil. "But I guess the movie was long enough with that stuff in it."

"Yeah, it's… Nearly midnight." Lizzy let out a low whistle. "Didn't expect it to be that long."

"I know." Phil reached out and gently took a hold of Lizzy's hand as they walked. Lizzy smiled and gently swung their hands as they reached Phil's car. "You're not tired yet, are you?"

"I'm usually up at this time most nights, so nope. Not tired at all, really," Lizzy answered. "I guess the nightshift messed up my sleep patterns." 'I more ways than one.' "Why do you ask?"

"I was sort of thinking we could… Drive around a bit more. Maybe pick up something to eat? There's a café that doesn't close until one that's about a five minute drive from here."

"I think I know the place you're talking about." Lizzy went through some names in her head. "Er, Late Latte is the name of the place, right? Only place I know that's open late."

"You go there?"

"No, I've just seen it around. I usually eat at home before I go to work, so I never had a reason to go there. You?"

"Once or twice." Phil unlocked his car when they reached it. "Pretty decent place. Have some good root beer floats."

"Might get that then," Lizzy said as she got in with Phil. "Been a while since I had one. You?"

"I was planning on getting one myself to be honest."

"Root beer floats for the both of us then."

The Late Latte had a sweet smell of pastries when the two had come inside, a smell that just got stronger the closer you were to the counter. It wasn't overwhelming, but it would probably be a bit much if they stayed so long close to the counter. The walls were white with a few flecks of grey scattered about, and the floors were tiled with a similar shade of white, and blue. There were a few photos on the wall of either nature, places around town or some of the foods the café sold. Music played out from a CD player behind the counter. Apart from a waitress, a waiter, an old looking man by the window and another couple near the door, it was fairly empty.

"Table for two?" a waitress came up to them, dressed casually with a white apron over her clothes. She seemed closer to Phil's age than Lizzy's, and had a pen tucked behind an ear. With her blonde hair in a loose bun and hands clutching onto a notebook ready to take down orders, she came off with a sort of cute librarian look.

"Yeah, please," Phil said, and Lizzy nodded.

"Feel free to take whatever seat you're comfortable with then."

They took a seat by a wall that had a photo (in a black plastic frame) of a river with a stag drinking from it. The waitress left for a moment before return with a menu for them each. It only took about five minutes to make about an order and a little more than that before they got a root beer float each with chocolate and cherry on top.

"So when's your birthday? Since you pretty much know mine," asked Lizzy as she sipped from her drink's straw.

"June twenty-second," Phil answered. "I'll be twenty-eight then."

"So I guess that makes you the old man here, huh?" Lizzy teased.

"You'll be at my age eventually, then we'll see what you say."

"You'll be thirty-three when I'm twenty-eight, so I don't have to fear a thing since you'll still be the old one."

Phil gave a small chuckle before plucking the cherry off of Lizzy's drink.

"Hey!"

"You were being too cheeky there, so you lose your cherry," said Phil as he plopped it into his mouth. Lizzy gave a slight smirk towards him when he went to sip his own drink.

"You're a bit late there, I'm afraid. Already lost it in high school~."

Phil snorted, some of the drink coming up his nose.

"You did that on purpose!" Phil exclaimed, hiding some laughter and trying to hide a slight redness coming to his face.

"Maybe," Lizzy said in faux-innocence. "But I could have used that cherry to see if I could tie its stem with my tongue. Never done it before, but you'd probably be happy if I could~."

"You're just trying to make me red now, aren't you?"

"You like it," Lizzy teased, giving Phil a wide smile.

"Maybe I do," Phil said, giving a more playful smile. "You'd probably look cuter than me if you were blushing."

"It will take more than that to get me red, mister," Lizzy told him as she picked up a spoon to scoop some of the ice-cream from her float to eat.

"Hmm…" Phil let out a low whistle. "What if I said… 'The ice-cream would probably be better with a little taste of you on it~'?"

Lizzy couldn't help but laugh a little at that, nearly choking on her ice-cream as she did so. She did feel some red on her cheeks as she cleared her throat, and smiled up at Phil.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one making you go red!"

"I can't have my moments?" Phil asked innocently.

"Well… I suppose there's no harm in that," Lizzy told him, before reaching over to steal the cherry from Phil's float.

"Hey!"

"You stole mine, so…" Lizzy grinned, giving Phil a cheeky wink. "So I'll take your cherry~."

"Ten years late, Liz," Phil said. "But thanks for that offer."

"Hmm… So, listened to any good music lately?" Lizzy asked him as she plopped the stolen cherry in her mouth.

"I've been re-listening to some Queen CD's I have. Don't have a specific favourite song, but I've always liked their songs the best."

"They do have good songs. By them, my favourite is 'Don't Stop Me Now'," Lizzy told him, smiling as the song played out in her head a little.

"Yeah, that's one of my favourites. That and 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and 'Radio Ga Ga'."

Lizzy was enjoying herself. She could relax. There was no tension. She and Phil could have fun, and the root beer floats were good too. A few jokes were made, and Lizzy liked knowing new details about Phil. He was comfortable to be around and Lizzy could actually forget about her problems.

"So, what's your mom like?" Lizzy asked him.

"She's sweet," Phil said, with a small nod. "Real sweet. She used to work as a librarian before she retired last year. She usually spends her days in her garden when the weather is good."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah. She deserves it." Phil looked down to check his watch. "It's getting a bit late now. We should probably get going."

"You're probably right," Lizzy said as she went to get out her purse, but Phil held his hand up as he stood up.

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Come on, you already paid for the movie tickets and cokes at the movie. You don't always have to be a perfect gentleman."

"I know, but I want to." Phil moved towards the counter to pay. Lizzy shrugged and finished the last remaining pieces of ice-cream of her drink. Lizzy would just pay next time. Whether he wanted her to or not.

The bill was soon paid for, so Lizzy and Phil put their coats back on, left the café and left for Lizzy's apartment once they got back in Phil's car. Phil had offered to walk her inside to her door at least, and Lizzy decided to let him.

"I liked tonight. It was fun," Lizzy said as they reached her door. She smiled up at Phil as they stopped. "I wouldn't mind another date with you."

"I was going to say the same thing," Phil told her as he gave a grin. "I enjoyed tonight too. I wouldn't mind going on another one with you, either."

Lizzy held onto his warm hand and gave it a small squeeze before leaning up to place a kiss each on both his cheeks. "Are you tired? You can spend the night if you want."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay until I get home," Phil said, leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead as he squeezed her hand back. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"You know it." Lizzy winked at him. "Goodnight. Drive safe."

"Goodnight to you too." Phil nodded, returning the wink and turned to walk down the hall to the stairs. Lizzy then grinned herself and went to let herself into her apartment.

Phil was definitely the best thing that's come out of working at Freddy Fazbear's so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me :)<strong>

**Now, to answer questions about ideas from two guest reviewers.**

**I can understand the suggestion of Lizzy saving a kid from choking in front of the band as a way to say "I'm good, see?", but it's an idea I can't use. Realistically speaking, Lizzy would be in her office while said kid would be at the other side of the building. If she noticed the kid was choking while checking the cameras, Lizzy would at least go to check on it, but another adult (likely the kid's own parents, an older sibling or a member of present staff) would already be giving them the Heimlich maneuver by the time Lizzy would be looking in from one of the hallways. If things got really bad, an ambulance would be called. Plus the animatronics wouldn't think any differently of Lizzy just because she saved one kid. In their state of mind, Lizzy would still be the bad guy that has to be stuffed in a suit. **

**The idea was good and appreciated. It really was. But not one I wish to use I'm afraid.**

**I like the idea of a song from the seventies triggering an animatronic into a similar trance state Chica had been in the previous chapter. I don't really see it happening to Foxy, but I might use it for either Freddy or Bonnie. The Marionette might also be considerable. No guarantees that I'll use the idea, but I'll keep it in mind for future chapters at least.**


	33. A Little Change

It was November and her ninth week at the pizzeria. It was Friday, and the days leading up to now were about as… intense as one could expect.

They hadn't pulled the stunt they pulled on Halloween again yet. At most, Bonnie and Chica would be at both her doors for a little longer than usual but would eventually go away. They probably knew how much it wracked her nerves so they probably found it funny. Lizzy was certain she heard Bonnie giggle whenever they did that. Sometimes Chica too.

Sitting in her swivel chair, Lizzy looked over her arm, close to her shoulder. The wound she had received from Foxy there when his hook had caught her there on her first week was barely noticeable now, and nothing more but an extremely pale pink line.

The bite wound on her right forearm was better than it had been when Lizzy had gotten it patched up. The stitches weren't removed yet, and when the bandages were taken off it would have been hard for anyone other than herself to not notice where Foxy had bit her. Lizzy had strangely grown accustomed to it, so she hadn't exactly paid it too much attention when getting changed or having a shower. It was just there, and would hopefully heal before spring or summer came around and gave her little reason to wear long sleeved shirts.

At least the bruises on her neck had faded away by now. Putting ice on them had probably helped as she had expected.

Now all she had to do was get through another night. The tape recorder was in Foxy, but Lizzy had yet to turn it on. She just wanted to rest up a little before the night would start.

Lizzy looked around the room, tapping one foot rapidly against the ground. How many guards may have died here, exactly? Was there ever a time someone who wasn't a worker, or at least a night guard, whose life was ended by those metal monsters outside?

Looking up at the 'Celebrate' poster above the desk, Lizzy didn't refrain herself from scowling at it. Why did that poster have to be here? It felt like a taunt.

"Yeah, let's celebrate," Lizzy said sarcastically, doing her best Micky Mouse voice. "Let's celebrate another night by stuffing a guard into a suit, and rubbing their blood all over our bodies! Then maybe we can have a blood orgy like those Christmas Critters from 'South Park'."

Lizzy stood up, placing both hands on the desk as she leaned over it and looked at the poster closely. There didn't seem to be anything that special about it. Lizzy huffed and jabbed a finger at Bonnie's face.

"Cunt."

She jabbed it then on Chica's.

"Bitch."

She then went to press on Freddy's.

"And motherfu-."

_Squeak!_

Lizzy stared at the poster. Did it just squeak? Did…?

Lizzy slowly pulled her finger back. It had been pressed around Freddy's nose. It could have very well been her own mind playing tricks on her, but she couldn't exactly confirm it without trying it again, could she?

Lizzy pressed her finger against poster-Freddy's nose, and the squeak came out again.

"It squeaks?"

Why exactly it seemed to fascinate her was a little uncertain. Perhaps it was how unexpected it was that that would play, or maybe just because it seemed so out of place here. At least during the night. You'd think a poster like that would be somewhere outside in the dining room, or the gaming room. Hell, the bathroom hall would have made more sense than having it in the security office. How likely was it that a night guard was going to discover it? Lizzy wouldn't have been surprised if even Phil didn't know, considering he had worked there longer.

Then again, a poster that can squeak wasn't exactly an amazing topic to discuss, and would be a bit hard to bring into conversation.

Strangely though, Lizzy couldn't stop pressing the squeaky nose. Giggling lightly to herself. Maybe it was weird to be so observed in something like a squeak button, but Lizzy just couldn't stop herself from…

Lizzy stopped, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

If the Freddy in the poster had a squeaky nose, would the real Freddy have one as well? It could have been possible. About fifty-fifty, really.

Lizzy checked her watch. It was a little under five minutes to midnight. Would she have time?

…

She would just have to take her bat with her. Just in case.

Grabbing the metal bat, Lizzy quickly moved out of her office and towards the dining room. She only stopped at one point and that was at Pirate Cove so she could turn the tap player in Foxy on before she quickly jogged to the stage. Pulling herself onto it, Lizzy moved right in front of Freddy. She had to be quick with the little time she had remaining.

She reached a hand to his nose and pressed down on it. Much to her disappointment, nothing happened. She pressed again, and one more time just to be sure. But it was just a plain, boring bear nose.

"You disappointed me, Freddy," Lizzy told him, shaking her head as she took off her security uniform hat and held it under one arm. "The poster version of you is more entertaining. At least his nose does something and he isn't trying to kill me. You don't deserve to wear this hat!" Lizzy grabbed his top hat for the umpteenth time since she started working there and put it on top of her head. Looking at Bonnie, she took his guitar out of his grasp. "Taking this too, see ya in a bit you whiney baby."

Lizzy made her way swiftly towards her office, but as she passed Foxy she sang along loudly with 'Booty Man'. Just to mess with Foxy.

"'_All about the booty, big old booty. Serious booty, amazing booty. I'll take the booty, where is the booty. Stare at the booty, walking the booty…._'"

Returning to the sanctuary that was her office, Lizzy placed the guitar on the desk and sat down. After winding up the music box, she picked up the tablet. The lights flickered and the chimes echoed out before end in an almost dying sound, along with the cheers of those non-existent children.

"STOP STEALING MY GUITAR!"

Lizzy was surprised when she heard Bonnie yell from the dining room. She didn't honestly think she'd get a reaction like that.

Instinctively Lizzy pressed the door button, slamming the west door shut. It felt a bit safer for the time being. Then maybe-.

"Give me back my guitar!"

Lizzy's head snapped to the right, and she nearly fell out of her chair as she saw Bonnie standing at the east door. Hands against the door frames as his eyes narrowed in a glare, with no signs of amusement.

But what the hell was he doing there?! He goes to the west door! West door! Not east door, that's Chica's!

"I'm going to-!"

No time to waste as Bonnie began to come inside, Lizzy had snatched her bat and jabbed it on Bonnie's hand, before aiming at his head.

"Hey! Quit it!"

Lizzy repeatedly hit, backing him away until he was away from the door enough for her to slam the door shut. Still suffering from being so caught off guard by his sudden appearance, Lizzy had her foot an inch away from the door. Realising how close she had been to getting her foot caught in the door, she winced at the vivid image in her mind of her foot caught in the door and bleeding profusely. Bonnie and probably at least another of those animatronics (BB was the first that came to mind) laughing at the entire thing. It didn't sound too unrealistic.

"Give me back my guitar!" Bonnie was banging on both the door and the window. Snapping out of her shock, Lizzy readjusted Freddy's hat on her head and then unlocked the west door for the time being.

"How's it going BonBon?" Lizzy sat in the chair and picked up the guitar. "I have a new song for you. Want to hear?"

"No! I want-!"

"'_Here's the bitch, here's the bitch_'," Lizzy sang, doing it in tune to 'Smelly Cat'. "'_BonBon, the biggest bitch. Here's the bitch, here's the bitch. Its Freddy's own fuck toy!_'"

"Your singing sucks!"

"Not as much as you do for Freddy. I couldn't even compare the two."

"Give it back! Give me back my guitar, or I swear I will-!"

"You'll tell one of your lame-ass puns, I'll tell you to shut up. Eventually you'll wander away and one of the others is going to come," Lizzy interrupted the furious rabbit as she rolled her eyes. "You'll all keep coming to my doors, and vent in BB's case, and try to get in. The night will either end with me saving my power until the end of the shift, or with me being moments away from possible death. During said nights, I'll tell all of you to either fuck off, piss off, to go fuck yourself and pretty much a whole bunch of curses, sometimes served with clever and/or sassy remarks. I think we've all established the common formula for how these nights normally go at this stage, and since it's been a little more than two months now and I'm still here, I think it's safe to say that I'm not going to go away quite easily."

Bonnie could be heard grumbling from the hall. Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

"So? Any of your shitty puns to tell me?"

"You have no good sense of humour," Bonnie huffed. "I am very _bunny_."

"… Get your weak ass out of here."

When the clock had been around half four, Lizzy broke out into a loud yawn. Her sleep this morning hadn't been the best, so she was feeling a bit tired earlier than she usually did. She doubted she would fall asleep easily though. Who could in a job like this?

Lizzy wound up the music box again and flicked through the cameras again. Upon hearing 'Booty Man' quickly growing in sound, Lizzy slammed the west door shut and sneered briefly at the door before going to check the cameras again as Foxy banged on the door, and yelled some obscenities.

There was nothing in the east hall from the looks of it and…

… Did three of those posters change?

Looking at them more closely, Lizzy confirmed that they had. Thankfully not into anymore of those Golden Freddy posters. The idea of possibly three Golden Freddy's appearing was enough to make Lizzy feel a little sick. She knew that there were hardly three gold ones, but the idea was still enough to make her thankful that there was just one to deal with.

But that didn't make the new images on those posters any less unsettling. There were simple white faces of what she guessed were meant to be children. Black rings around there eyes, upset fronts and thick blue lines of tears coming from the eyes and reaching the end of their faces.

Did they mean anything? Perhaps symbolise the children who had been murdered at Freddy's?

Whatever they were about, it was enough to bother Lizzy and she quickly changed cameras.

"Just a little while longer. You can do it, Lizzy," she mumbled to herself during the last half hour of work. She was tired and just want the clock to speed up to six already.

Switching to the kitchen camera, pots hitting one another confirmed Chica was there. Lizzy wondered momentarily if it would have been worth it to try and clock out early. Leave one of the doors here closed so it used up power and give them no reason to think she left too early. The front door would be risky since Pirate's Cove was right next to it, but she had a key to the backdoor in the kitchen. Lizzy would just have to make sure that Chica was gone and Freddy wasn't there.

… No. With seven against one, it was still too risky. Plus the Manager might question why one of the doors here was still shut.

Shame. This was a type of job where you really could be justified in leaving early.

Lizzy moved through the cameras again. But paused as 'Booty Man' could be heard again. But, from the east hall? That couldn't be right, could it?

Moving quickly, Lizzy took a quick peak out through her right door, only to draw her head back in that slam her hand on the door button, seconds before Foxy could be heard hitting the door with a bang, followed by several more that for a moment seemed in synched with Lizzy's heartbeat.

"The hell? You're not meant to be…" Lizzy stopped herself. No point in pointing out the obvious. But why would Foxy suddenly change halls now?

… This didn't have anything to do with what Lizzy said to Bonnie, did it? She doubted it, but if it did, she may have made things a little bit trickier for herself. But Lizzy just felt that the animatronics were probably just really desperate to just off her already, and may have been willing to change up their pattern a little. Maybe even constantly. Keeping her on her toes.

Lizzy had to see where the others were. For some sort of comfort.

_Bang!_

The bang came from inside the room! Lizzy turned around sharply, and to her shock Bonnie was there. Happy as a pig in shit. The bat that had been on the desk was now thrown into a corner of the room by the west door, while Bonnie was happily holding his guitar in one hand.

"Got you now, silly Lizzy~!"

Lizzy just barely ducked Bonnie's arm when he reached out to grab her. She went to the vent, her only safe escape route right now. But Bonnie had caught one of her ankles.

"No escape, missy~!" Bonnie giggled, dragging Lizzy against the floor outside.

"No! No, no, no!" Lizzy yelled, trying to kick Bonnie's hand with her one free leg. But it was in vain. She grabbed onto Freddy's hat (which she somehow managed to keep a hold of) when they were just halfway through the dining room, and through it at Bonnie's head. Hoping it would do something.

It was fairly obvious it didn't.

Bonnie had yet to stop giggling as the Parts and Services room got closer and closer, and Lizzy still struggled. Was this really it? Was… Was she really going to be stuffed into a su-

'_Ding-dong, ding-dong…_'

Bonnie froze, and Lizzy smirked up at the back of his head.

"Like I said, bitch. There's a formula, and it's one that I'm sticking with."

"… If Freddy asks," Bonnie began. "I already had you halfway in the suit before the bell rang out." He began making his way towards Parts and Services again, and Lizzy's eyes widened.

"Hey, wait! That's fucking cheating!"

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie stopped, and slowly looked around. Lizzy looked in the same direction and saw Freddy. He didn't looked upset, but he was staring at Bonnie. While the animatronics did not need to blink, it wasn't weird to see them do it. But Freddy was just staring at Bonnie without blinking. Maybe that was his way of say he was annoyed without having to raise his voice.

"Fr-Freddy, I-."

"It's six, Bonnie. You know the rules," Freddy told him in a soft sternness.

"But she keeps stea-!"

"And you got it back, didn't you," Freddy spoke over him. "I'm annoyed as well, but it won't be as satisfying ending her life if we do it outside the hours." During this talk, Chica had left the kitchen and went towards the stage, while Foxy went back to his Cove.

"I guess," Bonnie grumbled, like a child being told to do their homework first before playing games.

"Good. Now back to the stage with you."

Bonnie grumbled some more but complied. He let go of Lizzy's leg, letting it drop to the ground before making his way towards the stage as he held his guitar close to him.

Lizzy winced and rubbed her sore leg. It would probably be red for a while because of how tight Bonnie was holding it, but at least it wasn't broken.

"Now where is that… Ah, there it is." Freddy walked to the direction of where the hat was and picked it up. "We'll see you next week then." Freddy dusted off his hat and placed it back on his head while Lizzy stood back up on her feet. "Oh, and Lizbeth?"

"What?" Lizzy looked over at him. Freddy calmly smiled and raised the hat back off for a moment.

"No matter what you say, the hat looks better on me. It clashes with your uniform."

* * *

><p><strong>In response to jason. mason25. jm's question, I can answer it but I have to omit some detail in order to avoid spoilers.<strong>

**Nights guards are the primary target of the animatronics. However, since it would be a kid's place those hypothetical robbers and burglars would be breaking into, they would probably be deemed just as much a threat to children in the animatronics' minds as a night guard would. So they probably would be killed. Lizzy however would try to save them. Presuming she did, she would force them to help her make it through the night. Maybe even telling them what would happen if they caught to both scare them and keep them alert. She might punch them once six came around or something along those lines, but she wouldn't call the police since coming to the pizzeria at night is enough punishment in her opinion.**


	34. Second Date

Lizzy flicked through the pages of her notebook of everything she knew about the pizzeria, sitting at her kitchen table as she ate a late breakfast that Sunday around quarter to one. She knew a good deal of information, yet there seemed to be more and more to find out. More hidden from plain sight.

Ghosts. Mystery. Killer animatronics. All in a kids' pizzeria.

A combination you wouldn't really think would work when you just say those keys word, yet somehow in reality in was a rather terrifying combination to be living in.

There were definitely children haunting the pizzeria. She hadn't spoken to them directly, but she had seen at least three of them. But yet only twice since she started working there. Why?

Well, Mallory had seemed pretty startled when Lizzy spotted her with the Marionette. And Alexis and Bartholomew had been pretty uneasy looking when they had looked at the camera. They probably felt uneasy around adults after all their time spent here. Especially if they were wearing the Freddy's guard uniform. That made sense since the murderer was a guard. They would probably be wary of them.

Then there was the Shadow Man. The children seemed to be scared of him since Alexis and Bartholomew ran from him. He probably wasn't someone on the animatronics side, since they seemed to want to keep those kids safe. But they hadn't mentioned him yet. Although, it seemed to be that the Shadow Man was what possessed the Golden Freddy suit and Freddy had mentioned the suit (even if he only mentioned it once) and had said the name coldly. Perhaps the animatronics were aware of him, or perhaps they only knew him as Golden Freddy.

But if they only knew him as Golden Freddy, why dislike him?

Maybe it was because he wasn't self-aware like them, and just a suit. That and having been a tool in murder wouldn't exactly promote him as someone to be speak highly off.

Why are they even self-aware to begin with? Lizzy had been shocked when they revealed that they could communicate, but she had never really questioned it too much. She was more concerned about the fact that they were trying to murder her every night, and kind of the reason she had messed up dreams some nights. Might she ask at some point? Maybe.

But her focus returned to the Shadow Man. He may have only made one appearance in front of her (the times he was simply caught on camera not counting), but he was an obvious danger to her. But what exactly was he? He might have been able to change forms. He did take on an appearance of a Toy Bonnie according to one guard. She would ask why, but Lizzy felt certain that the answer was simply because the Shadow Man liked to fuck with peoples' heads.

Lizzy picked up her mug of coffee and drank from it, taking a small break from the thinking. Placing it down, she thought over the times she had seen the Shadow Man.

Was he perhaps the murderer of '87? It seemed like the most logical explanation. He did say to Lizzy 'save them?' and 'you can't'. He could have been referring to the ghosts of the children he murdered.

But it still felt as thought something was missing.

She had debated with herself as to whether or not confront her mother about Toby, and Leon. Her mind was at a stalemate on the matter, unable to decide which side had the best argument for yes and the best argument for no. No matter how Lizzy could approach her mother on the matter, she would ask questions that Lizzy felt couldn't answer without mentioning the dreams, which would make her mother pressure her for answers about the pizzeria.

"Who would have thought a family diner would end up like this after about forty years," Lizzy mumbled to herself as she flicked another page. "You'd think they would have tracked down that Sweeney guy or something and demand to know how to fix those messed up prats."

'_Liven' La Vida Loca_'

Lizzy grabbed her phone as it rang and put it on speaker. "Hey, Lizzy here," she said as she closed her notebook over.

"Hey, Liz. It's Phil."

"Hi, how's it going?" Lizzy could finally feel herself smile since she woke up.

"Not much. Just thought I'd call and see how you were doing, and wondered if you wanted to go out for two hours or something later to drink?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," Lizzy admitted as she leaned back in her chair. "Drinks with you is definitely tempting."

"Glad to hear. How are you doing anyway?"

"So-so. You calling me has pretty much been the best part of my day so far."

"I'm happy to have brightened your day then."

"Thanks." Lizzy stood up. "So what time do you want to go out at?"

"I'll get a taxi over around… Half nine? Is that okay for you?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, that's cool by me." Lizzy grinned a bit to herself. "Is outing going to be upgraded to a date too?" Lizzy teased.

"Well if you had no troubles about it, then I would say yes."

"Then I guess it's a date." Lizzy felt certain that Phil was grinning on his end. "Talk to you then?"

"Sure. Bye."

Lizzy hung up and smiled to herself as she put the phone back down on the table. She grabbed her coffee mug and downed some of the remaining liquid. Turning around, Lizzy had intended to go sit in her armchair to finish the rest of her coffee. But the sight of gold bear had startled her, causing the mug to slip out of her grip (crashing close to her foot) and emitting a sharp cry from her throat.

'IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!'

But just as quickly as the bear and those dreaded words had made an appearance, it had vanished. Leaving Lizzy with a broken mug, and a small puddle of coffee on the floor. Lizzy was still frozen in her spot. But once it was clear that she was safe, she bent down to pick up the broken mug pieces.

"Damn cursed Care Bear hallucination," she muttered. "Make me break a mug. At least it wasn't my favourite one. Then I'd be pissed."

Managing to grab all the pieces down to the last tiny shard, Lizzy dropped them in the bin before she went to get some kitchen paper to clean up the rest of the mess.

The hallucinations were a bit touch and go. They usually only occurred when she was at Freddy's, but they were starting to follow her outside of work. Usually it would be brief glimpses of the Marionette or Golden Freddy, but always when she least expected it. The words didn't usually show though. She thought that they've only happened at least three times since she started hallucinating at home.

Didn't cheapen any of it by even a cent, but home was the only place where her mind could be put at rest. Even with these moments of disturbances.

Though with those dreams she's had since seeing Golden Freddy for the first time, dreams which having been going on for nine, nearly ten, weeks. Or… Or was ten, nearly eleven weeks?

Definitely two months, that went without saying.

Lizzy brushed all of those thoughts and worries aside though when Phil came to pick her up. It might have been raining outside on that November night, but she and him could still enjoy the atmosphere inside the bar Phil had taken her to when he first asked to hang out. Even if the scent of some cheap alcohol that had been stuck to their table since they arrived (due to an accidental spillage) was still lingering.

"So, anything interesting happen up 'til now?" asked Lizzy as she drank her beer.

"Not much, really. Just made plans to go to my mom's for Thanksgiving," said Phil. "You have any plans for that next week?"

"Going home to my own parents that day, and back in the next."

"And you've been… Doing okay at work?" Phil asked, lips dipping in a concerned frown briefly. Lizzy didn't answer right away, but responded,

"I'm still alive and have my limbs intact. That's got to count for something, right?"

"I guess. Still can't believe you're working there to be honest." Phil drank from his glass. "Usually the night guards leave after the first week. I think you're close to breaking the record."

"Record?"

"Yeah, there's a record from 2007. I wasn't working there at the time, but I heard that the night guard then last three and a half months."

"Looks like I'll be breaking it then," Lizzy said flatly.

"You're still determined to stay?"

"I need the money," Lizzy mumbled. "Too bad reasoning wouldn't work."

"You really think it wouldn't?" asked Phil.

"They pretty much established to me that they want to kill me just because I'm a night guard. I really don't see what fucking good reasoning is meant to do."

"If dad was still around and working there, he'd probably say to give them a bit of respect," Phil said, giving a wry smile. "You know, since they've been working for nearly forty years."

"And respect is earned, and they haven't earned it from me," Lizzy mumbled. She cleared her throat. The topic needed to be changed to something more… happier.

"You know, I meant to ask. Was the pirate thing on last month?"

"Yeah, but Captain Phil Ellis didn't get to appear. The regular guy did." Phil gave a small pout. "I real shame too. I think I made a good captain."

"I'm sure you would be a good captain," Lizzy agreed, nodding her head before giving a light smirk. "Just not an intimidating pirate."

"Hey!"

"You said you were a good pirate," Lizzy reasoned. "You can't be good and intimidating. Except maybe in animes or movies. But we live in reality."

"Sadly true. Things always seemed away from that when I was growing up. Even after dad died. I guess when you're not aware of everything that could go wrong, that actually is a fantasy of sorts."

"I can understand that," Lizzy replied.

"When I was a kid, I actually wanted to be batman."

"Batman?"

"Why not? He's the most realistic compared to some of the other famous superheroes."

"He's cool, no denying that," Lizzy agreed. "But he's got a lot of advantages. Like being rich, and having a cave under his mansion. What are the odds of anything like that happening in real life?"

"But we're not talking about real life, are we?" Phil retorted with a mild grin.

"Hehe, true. But you know you know that's the only place it would work." The two of them chuckled.

"This is nice." Phil was giving a small smile to Lizzy. He took a quick sip of his beer and cleared his throat. "Really. Being here with you. It's fun."

"I can say the same for you," Lizzy admitted. "Think maybe there'll be a third date after this?"

"Most likely," said Phil, giving a wink. "Maybe after that we'll say we're together?"

"Maybe we'll have that third date next weekend if you're available~."

"You want to pick what we do?" asked Phil.

"Hmm…" Lizzy tapped a finger against her chin in thought before grinning. "How about we do two things? I'll pick the first one, and you the second." Phil clicked his tongue and thought it over.

"… Yeah, that could work. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking bowling," Lizzy said. She leaned over the table a bit as she smiled devilishly. "If you win that game, then you'll have a 100% guarantee of finally getting a kiss. Otherwise, you'll just have to work for it," she told him. Pausing for a moment, Lizzy smiled again and reached out to play with a piece of Phil's hair. "Although, I think you are more than deserving of one right now~."

"I guess that makes me lucky then, huh?" Phil asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Indeed it does," Lizzy murmured, leaning in as well before pressing her lips against Phil's, moving them slowly but with a little force, and allowing Phil's arm to go around her shoulders as he returned the kiss. The slight smell of alcohol was strong from him, as it must likely did from Lizzy. But it did alter how she liked the kiss. Phil nibbled on her lower lip before pulling back. He was grinning teasingly, a dust of red on his cheeks.

"If that's what kisses with you are like, I'm definitely motivated to get more~."

"Funny," Lizzy purred. "I could say the same~."


	35. Happier Times

_Lizzy groaned when she found herself in the previous pizzeria again. At least it was a break of sorts from seeing that damn diner again and again. But why did it have to usually tend be night when she was dreaming of being here? Lizzy looked around to try and guess where she was in the building. The vacant stage told her it was the dining room._

_Vacant stage? Then that meant… Hopefully this was just like all the other dreams leading up to now. Where she was nothing but a spectator, seen by no one other than a person who killed her in these things and could never see the face of._

_… Preferably without her being killed. That would be something nice for a change._

_Lizzy looked around, trying to decide which way to go. After a quick mumble of eenie, meeny, miny, moe to herself, Lizzy walked off in one direction and hoped that it would be worthwhile._

_Lizzy walked and walked until she reached the game room and met a… rather interesting sight…_

_"Where did my beak go?" Toy Chica sniffed as she crawled and looked around the floor. Her beak was missing making her mouth look like she had horrible grey teeth, and her eyes appeared to be missing, though she didn't seem to have any trouble looking as such since she had yet to bump into anything. The voice coming from her sounded too young though. Kid's place or not, they wouldn't have animatronics sounding so young that they were kids._

_…_

_Wait, was this the time when…?_

_"Who knows?" Toy Bonnie (also sounding young) sniggered as he held his arms behind his back. Toy Chica was sniffling some more, and Lizzy was certain she would have had some tears leaking out if she could. It was actually quite pitiful._

_"Hey, what's going on?" Someone walked through Lizzy, and stood in front of her. But Lizzy already figured it was Toy Freddy. Lizzy moved through him and stood by the side._

_"Lexy lost her beak," Toy Bonnie said innocently._

_"So they're definitely the kids," Lizzy mumbled to herself. 'Toy Freddy' narrowed his eyes at the blue rabbit._

_"Brian, what are you holding behind your back?"_

_"Nothing!" Brian stepped back._

_"What is he holding?" Alexis quickly sat on her knees and looked at Brian. "Do you have my beak?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Give it back!" Alexis stood up and made her way towards Brian who only moved back. "Give it back, I look like a monster without it!"_

_"Like what the security guard screamed last night?" Brian sneered. Alexis stopped, and started sniffling again before breaking down into a soft sob._

_"Look what you did!" Toy Freddy threw his arms into the air. "You had to hurt her feelings!"_

_"It's not my fault she's soft!"_

_"You're one to talk, you look like a girl!" Toy Freddy pushed the blue rabbit back. "Now say sorry and give her beak back!"_

_"Make me, beaver face!"_

_"What's going on here?" Lizzy looked to the game room entrance and saw Freddy himself come in. Compared to the state of the other 'old' animatronics when Lizzy saw things through Freddy's eyes in her first dream of this place, Freddy wasn't too bad. Not perfect, but not too bad. He seemed to be looking at the three animatronics quite sternly._

_"M-my beak fell off, and I couldn't find it..." Alexis sniffled. "Then, Brian came in. Then Frank came in, and said Brian had my beak. Th-then he said how the security man called me a monst-monster…"_

_"Brian…"_

_"I was just messing around," Brian mumbled, rubbing one of his feet against the ground. Freddy was still giving a rather stern look._

_"You're lucky that there isn't a guard here tonight," Freddy said. "Now return Alexis' beak and apologise. You do not make a young lady cry."_

_Brian sighed and held a hand out to Alexis, handing back an orange beak._

_"I'm sorry," he grumbled._

_"Th-thank you…" Alexis was quickly trying to calm her sobbing down as she reached out to take her beak back. She pushed it against her face, and with only mild difficulty she managed to reattach the beak._

_"Good. Now where are your eyes," Freddy asked her._

_"I left them on stage."_

_"Yes, but why?"_

_Alexis looked down_

_"I wanted to scare Brian."_

_"Hmp. Like you could," Brian huffed, but stopped once Freddy looked at him. _

_"Brian, maybe you saw it all as a joke, but you can't just make your friends cry, or be mean to them." Freddy's eye took on a sadder tone. "You have try and get along since all of you children only have each other now."_

_"What about you and the others?" Frank asked. "Don't… Don't you count?"_

_"I suppose we do, but I meant in regards to children your own age."_

_"… I'm sorry, Alexis," Brian said again, actually looking at her this time._

_"Thank you," murmured Alexis._

_"Good." Freddy sounded pleased and reached out to pet the head of the blue Bonnie suit. "Perhaps there is hope to make you into a young gentleman," Freddy mused._

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"No need to break my heart, Brian," Freddy said calmly, though with a little humour hinting. "But try and behave yourself. Understand?"_

_"Yes, sir." Freddy looked at Brian for a couple minutes before he sighed and brought him into a hug._

_"You can still call me Freddy, champ," he told him. "All of you. Now, who else wants a hug?" Freddy asked, giving a light chuckle as he let go of Brian and held his arms out to Alexis and Frank._

_"I do!" Alexis giggled, and gave Freddy a friendly hug. Frank accepted on as well, though there was a little difficulty in it due to the two of them having suits that had bigger bellies, and arms short enough to not fully wrap their arms around one another. Lizzy watched as Brian left the room, with Alexis and Frank wandering elsewhere in the game room. Freddy stayed a couple more minutes. A content look on his face before he turned to leave the room as well._

_"That was kinda interesting," Lizzy said to herself as she went to leave the room. "I mean, they're still assholes. But at least they're definitely treating those kids right."_

_ "Sniff, sniff…"_

_Lizzy stopped near the Parts and Services room when she heard the sniffling. Looking inside the partly opened door, Lizzy saw the little ghost of Mallory Sweeney sitting against the wall, her knees up with her face against them. Lizzy walked in. Trying to find the cause of what could have made this young girl cry. But she didn't see anything._

_"Mallory?" Lizzy turned around, and saw the Marionette in the doorway, hands behind his back. Mallory looked up to Marionette._

_"Mari?"_

_"I'm sorry your suit went missing," he said, walking inside. Lizzy stood back to the side quickly. "I looked, but I can't find it anywhere."_

_"That's okay," Mallory said. "I didn't really like being in Golden Freddy. It smelled funny."_

_"Oh?" The Marionette knelt down in front of her. "Like what?"_

_"Stinky eggs," she answered, wrinkling her nose. "Gross."_

_"It does sound like it," Marionette agreed in a dry tone. "Definitely the worst type of smell you can find here. Do you know where Bartholomew is? I don't think he's in his suit."_

_"He went out, and went to go with Captain Foxy. I don't think Bart likes the Mangle suit."_

_"Considering its current state, I'm having second thoughts about it myself," the Marionette admitted. "Things just… don't seem to be going right."_

_"Thank you though," Mallory murmured. "But, can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead, dear." Mallory looked unsure whether to ask or not at first but soon, after giving a small cough, she asked,_

_"Why does Frank and the other's suits go crazy when a night guard is here? Alexis didn't mean to scare that night guard last week."_

_Could that night guard have been Jeremy?_

_"I'm not sure, but none of you have to go near night guards. In fact, it might be best entirely for all of you children to avoid them."_

_For a moment, Lizzy thought she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to look but there was nothing in the space where she had seen it._

_"Do you think you could smile?" asked the Marionette, before taking out a pair of marionette puppets. "At least for these two?" He held up one up (a princess looking one with a dress that resembled Princess Peach's one buy in orange), and spoke with a more effeminate sounding voice._

_"'Mari's right, little Miss Mallory! You still smiling is the best thing you can do here!'"_

_The Marionette held up the other puppet (the prince, wearing a blue shirt and purple pants, tiny gold crown on his head and fake sword on his belt), and spoke a little deeper._

_"'Everyone here will be here for you, Mallory!'"_

_Mallory started to smile. The Marionette continued on with the little show, slowly starting to get the little girl in front of him giggling here and there. If the Marionette hadn't been such a psychotic creepy towards her in the past, Lizzy wouldn't have had much difficulty in admitting how adorable all of this was in a way. Adorable and weird. And sane._

_… Why did they seem so insane now?_

_Had the children's murders been a trigger that caused a gradual collapse of sanity? Or was it that the sight or awareness of a night guard present that caused a sudden change? It actually led to another question that had been dancing around her mind. One that hadn't wanted to give too much thought because she was unable to come up with a logical conclusion._

_How WERE the animatronics so self-aware?_

_Specifically, animatronics that started out in a diner before moving onto to different pizzerias._

_And how were they able to speak properly? Shouldn't their voice boxes (ones that would likely have had recorded phrases and such) limit their ability to communicate with her?_

_How do they understand the concept of death, and what kills people? She could understand the normal modus operandi of ending a night guard's life by stuffing them in a suit. If they really thought all night guards were like the douche who murdered those kids and stuffed their bodies into suits, then Lizzy supposed it was a case of poetic justice._

_Of course, it only would have been justified if the guards had actually deserved it. Otherwise, it was just cold blooded murder._

_And the missing suit? Could it have been the Golden Freddy suit? Probably was. Maybe whatever is possessing it now possessed it around this time? But that still didn't explain what it was though._

_"Haha, thank you, Mari! Thank you!" Mallory laughed, wrapping her arms around the Marionette, even if she couldn't give him a real, physical hug. The Marionette chuckled and patted her head._

_"You're very welcome, Mallory."_

_Suddenly, everything became various shades of grey. Like in a greyscale movie. There was no sound. No movement. Like someone had just hit pause. Lizzy had looked at the frozen two on the floor, her heart starting to pick up a pace._

_This greyness… This was not part of the memory. Something was making it happen in her dream now…_

_"I'm getting the hell out of here," Lizzy muttered, turning to leave through the door. But, the sight of that figure… Shadow Man, standing in the doorway, blocking her exit while she had nothing to defend herself, forced her to step back._

_It chuckled in the dry, raspy voice she had heard on Halloween and paced towards her. Slow. Taunting._

_He had still been at a distance. But when Lizzy blinked, he was right in her face._

_She couldn't breathe, move… Hear herself think. A statue may as well have been in her place._

_It chuckled again and leaned in close, until its mouth was by her right ear._

_"See you soon~."_

Lizzy's eyes shot open. She was in bed. Sweating.

Heart beating against her chest, to rip itself out.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was a question by HellKing666 about whether or not the animatronics can leave the pizzeria, and the simple answer is no. Technically, the thing possessing the Golden Freddy suit can leave the place (and while it usually has a black andor shadowy appearance no matter what form is taken, it can take the appearance of Golden Freddy though only for very brief seconds), but it would need to be under a certain condition that I won't reveal just yet. That and it doesn't like leaving the pizzeria for very long. But it never was in Lizzy's home, and any animatronic described appearing there should just be assumed as a hallucination unless stated otherwise.**

**None of the animatronics have any interest going outside, and wouldn't go out seeking Lizzy because they know she'll just come back for work. Plus it would be hard for them to go unnoticed, and they wouldn't even know where Lizzy lived. Also I severely doubt that if they haven't tried to break out in forty years, they certainly aren't going to do it now. Lizzy isn't worth getting in trouble for to them, unless it's inside the pizzeria building itself XD**

**The parody story is an exception of course. Because logic would ruin the fun :3**


	36. Cupboard

It was the day before Thanksgiving. As such, assuming Lizzy would make it through the night as she always did, she wouldn't have any work tomorrow thank god. Going home to her parents where an undoubtedly amazingly tasty turkey with some perfect gravy, and other delectable foods made by her great cook (in Lizzy's opinion) of a mother. She may have had to return to work on the Friday, but it was better than nothing. Plus the date she and Phil had planned for Sunday was another thing that helped her try and get through the week.

She just had to last until six.

A bit of her muse had returned to her at least, so she decided to have some fun again and bought a dog collar and leash that day to put on Fox, and tied the handle of the leash around the curtain bar around Pirate's Cove. She doubted it would actually keep him from leaving and coming for her, but she figured it would demean him to some level.

Once again, Lizzy had stolen Freddy's hat and replaced it with one of the birthday party hats they had stored away in the kitchen for birthdays. Then she put one over his nose. That one had been a bit trickier since the string could only stretch so far. At least when putting one on his head, Lizzy didn't have to use the string. The hat sat perfectly on his head, even if it would possibly fall off once he started moving. She had made an attempt to put one around his crotch area, but the string broke. Since she couldn't glue it on without risking leaving evidence and being fired, and it would be too easy for Freddy to remove himself with no help. So, Lizzy would sadly have to forget about giving Freddy and cone shaped dick.

For Chica, Lizzy had found a lime green blindfold normally used while whacking a piñata and put it around Chica's eyes. It still left the eye holes where her eyes didn't cover visible, and it wasn't quite as clever Lizzy's usually types of ideas. But she was a little hopeful that the blindfold would cause her to bump into many things. Putting one of the big pots from the kitchen over her head, covering Chica's eyes, made Lizzy chuckled a bit. As did the white apron she put on the oversized chicken where she wrote, 'Shave this chicken's lip!'

Lizzy didn't make much of an attempt on Bonnie in all honesty. She felt she may have used up some of her better ideas already. So she just simple slapped on a piece of paper on his chest that said 'I want it bad!' and another on his back that said, 'Hop on into my 'Wonderland'~', with an arrow pointing downwards.

Lizzy honestly had some mixed feelings about her choices for how to mess with them tonight. It wasn't her best work, but it wasn't her worst.

Lizzy flicked through the cameras on the tablet non-stop. No one was on the stage. Foxy was peeking through the Pirate Cove curtains. Balloon Boy couldn't be seen in the game room and was probably in or close to the vents. Then there was the Marionette, but Lizzy just made sure to keep that music box wound up.

"You're not gonna catch me, you bunch of shit bags," Lizzy mumbled to herself as she continued scanning through the cameras. "You may have gotten close a couple times, but Lizzy fucking Parker isn't going to go down easily!" Lizzy gave a shaky chuckle to herself, and rubbed one of her tired eyes. "I'm not going to get stuffed. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Not at all, shitters and fuckers. I'm cool. I'm cool, and I'm the best here! I'm the best!" Lizzy nodded softly to herself.

Noticing the music box was close to its end, she quickly wound it up again and flicked through the cameras once more.

"Where are you dumbasses?" Lizzy mumbled questioningly. "It's Wednesday. I should be quickly switching doors on and off by now. But… Apart from the fox and puppet, you're all hiding. Trying to make me scared by hiding?" Lizzy wondered aloud, then gave a soft snort. "Make me wonder what you're up to? Not entirely scary when you already know that you schweinhund. There's nothing else you can do to catch me off guard anymore. Hehehe… I'm the fucking night guard. I'm supposed to be guarding here. Not fearing for my life. Though, I guess that is what I'm guarding." Lizzy gave another uneasy laugh. She was starting to realise how dry her throat was. She really needed something to drink. She would have brought something with her to drink, but then she would risk having the need to go to the bathroom.

She wasn't risking her neck to piss, and she wasn't pissing in a bottle. Not just because she wanted some dignity intact, but she didn't want to be caught with her pants down doing that. Death would be the only thing to save her from that embarrassment. Something she was extremely keen to avoid here.

There was still a part of her that was anxious though. They were reasonably clever, she couldn't deny that to herself. Some of her words she spoke aloud were spoken for her to boost her confidence. She was still worried, but she couldn't let it show. She wouldn't break down or cave in. That would be giving those things a taste of what they wanted. Her to be broken and defeated.

That was not permitted to be related to Lizzy Parker.

'IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!

"Go away," Lizzy mumbled, blinking her eyes several times rapidly to make the words go away. "Just make it through the night. I don't care how friendly during the day, I'll be glad to make it through the damn night."

A faint rotten smell came to her nose. Lizzy tensed. She looked at the Parts and Services room camera but saw nothing. There was nothing to her left, nor to her right. Lizzy took a deep breath. Through her mouth she wanted to try and forget about the smell.

Lizzy turned around in the swivel chair, and stopped when she faced the vent. Or rather, the thing in slumped in front of the wall and covering the vent.

It looked like Freddy. Although, due to its posture, it was probably meant to be something more like Golden Freddy. But it was far from golden. It was just a shadow. A physical shadow, with white teeth and dots in place of eyes. It was staring right at her. Just… staring.

Lizzy brought a hand to her head as she started to feel a pain in her head creak in. Scowling, Lizzy held the tablet screen in front of her face, but kept her eyes shut as a precaution.

"… You're the Shadow Man, yeah?" Lizzy guessed. There was nothing to indicate a response. Not even a little one. Lizzy waited another moment before she decided to continue on.

"I figured you like to be in that Golden Freddy suit. Or Fredbear as he used to be called. At least from what I've heard. I heard a previous guard spotted a 'Shadow Bonnie' in the last pizzeria. Different shape, but the basic description was similar. I'm guessing you like to change shapes sometimes when you're not looking human-ish or in Goldie?" There was still silence. Lizzy scoffed and turned around so she was facing away from the Shadow Freddy. The music box was starting to wind down again and needed to be wound up once more.

"Not much a talker, are you?" Lizzy mumbled, Lizzy mumbled. Putting the tablet down as her eyes glanced to her bat. Music box first. Then bat. "Don't like talking unless it's some cryptic nonsense then?"

Lizzy reached out to move the crank, only for her arm to be grabbed, and held away from the crank. Her eyes widened and she reached for the crank with her other hand, only for that arm to be grabbed and held back as well.

"What the hell?!"

Lizzy looked at the arms holding her back from the music box crank. The arms of the Shadow Man. Lizzy's eyes widened and she tried to stand up, but the arms tugged her back down and forced her to sit down while keeping her arms away from the crank as the music slowly began to dwindle. The Shadow Man chuckled and held one of her arms out so her fingers were inches away from the crank.

Lizzy gritted her teeth and tried to reach out further, but she either couldn't reach or had her arm pulled back.

'IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!'

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Lizzy was kicking her feet off the ground, trying to get closer to the desk. But Shadow Man wouldn't allow it. Instead, Lizzy was forced to listen as 'My Grandfather's Clock' slowly reached its end, and reached a moment of silence.

Lizzy stared at the crank, her heart and lungs were close to having panic attacks as she strongly remembered what would happen if the music box wasn't winded up right away. It needed to be, or she would...

'Pop Goes the Weasel' began playing. The Shadow Man hummed halfway through it before Lizzy felt his hands let her go. She turned around sharply, but he was gone.

Why did Lizzy turn her back on him to begin with?! Lizzy snatched up the bat, nearly dropping it in the process. She then grabbed the tablet, to quickly see who was where. But all the cameras were on static. Crap!

"Stupid technology! Advanced my ass." Lizzy dropped the tablet on the table and looked back to the vent. Right now, that was her main priority. If that Marionette tried to come in, she would be sure to strike first.

"Can't stop me. Can't stop me. Can't stop me," Lizzy mumbled to herself repeatedly. Waiting.

And waiting.

Lizzy bent her knees down and hit her bat around inside the vent. But apart from the vent walls, she didn't hit anything else. Unless…

Lizzy's head shot up towards the ceiling as 'Pop Goes the Weasel' was ending, and just ducked and sidestepped out of the way when the Marionette swung down to grab her, as they emitted a loud screech that Lizzy was slowly becoming used to at Freddy's.

She turned around, ready to swing her bat at it. But was startled when she found the Marionette's face right in front of her own. Upside down (but no less terrifying) as he stood on the ceiling like it was the ground floor.

"You shouldn't have stopped winding my music box, darling~. I get quite cranky without music playing," he said in a faux sweet tone. "But don't worry, we'll discuss this later once I-."

"Piss off!" Lizzy snapped, swinging the bat at his head. Unlike other times, she managed to catch him off guard this time and he stumbled back a bit while Lizzy moved back towards the west door.

"That wasn't very nice, dear!" he hissed, gentle swinging himself back and forth as he looked at her, no doubt glaring behind that mask. "You'll find yourself punished for that, love, I promise!"

"Come at me then!" Lizzy spat, an idea in mind. Even if it was a bit of a gamble. The Marionette dropped down onto its feet, before looking back to Lizzy and leaping towards her. Giving another ear piercing shriek. But Lizzy moved back a few steps until she was in the west hall and ducked. As the Marionette flew over her, she rushed back into her office and slammed the door shut. The brief second Lizzy allowed herself to ease was cut short when she heard a loud bang against the door.

"Why did you lock me out? Don't you love me?" she heard from the other side. There was a tinge of sadness in it, but Lizzy ignored it. "Why do you keep hiding from me? I just want us to be together forever. Don't you want that? Or… There's someone else, isn't there!"

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

He banged harder on the door as his tone changed from the one tinged with something sad, to and utterly furious one.

"I'LL FIND OUT WHO IT IS, YOU WHORE! YOU'RE MINE! NO ONE ELSES!"

Lizzy couldn't exactly deny to herself that she was a bit freaked out. Not just for her sake, but what if the Marionette tried anything on Phil?

"Oh, I didn't mean to call you that, really," he said, sounding calmer now. "Just open the door so we can be together at last, with nothing stopping us."

Lizzy just turned around to shut the other door. Best to be safe than sorry. Especially with the Marionette officially out now.

"Why won't you answer me? Answer me, Lizbeth. Answer me!"

"Go away!" Lizzy snapped, turning around to look at the window into the dark hall. Bits of white from the Marionette's mask could just about be made out. "I'm not going to be your damn doll, so fuck off Marilyn."

"Oh, but I'll never be far away from you, Lizbeth~. Eheheheh… Just like I know you'll never be far away from me~."

"Damn, creep."

For some of her shift following that small exchange, Lizzy did her best to ignore the Marionette. He would quickly switch from acting violent to acting… 'loving', since that was probably what he thought of it as. Lizzy didn't dare open either of her doors. She knew it was wasting power but since some fucking genius decided to give the Marionette the ability to crawl on ceilings, which meant he would be the hardest to spot out of everyone. Not a thought to make one rest in ease. The cameras were pretty useless now anyway since they all had static only.

She had pressed the back of the swivel chair against the vent and pressed her feet against it as she sat on the floor in front of it, to act like a barrier against BB, and possibly the Marionette.

While there wasn't too much she could do, Lizzy had gone through the drawers of of the desk and after weaving through some junk she found something that may have had some use. A map of the pizzeria. It seemed to focus on potential fire exits. Apparently they had an emergency exist in the men's bathroom. A bit weird but whatever.

At least with the map she could plan possible route to go if it was necessary to. Which she most likely would have to do before the end of the night shift. Lizzy wasn't certain the Parts and Services room would be the best place to go after what happened on Halloween. Whether she would or wouldn't find the Shadow Man there was not guaranteed since he seemed to move around now and then. But Lizzy wanted to leave that place as a last resort to hide.

The bathroom might be a good place. She could hide in one of the stalls and they should be narrow enough to keep those animatronics away from her. The only problem was that Foxy would possibly still be able to reach her, and the Marionette definitely would.

The kitchen could have been a good option as well. Maybe hide in one of the cupboards, if she could find one to fit in. She probably could.

Lizzy picked the tablet off her lap and looked at the power. She was nearly out. Soon the lights would go, the doors would open and Freddy would be singing that opera song that strangely sort of fits her in regards to working in this place.

Lizzy looked back at the map. Freddy was usually at the left door when the power went out, but they've been changing their routines up a bit lately, so that couldn't be guaranteed. Hell, someone else could be at the other door as well. The vent seemed the best place to go through in comparison, but with the Marionette up and about, the vent could lead to her demise as well.

Lizzy checked the power again and saw it was at 1%. No point sitting on the floor anymore. She grabbed her bat and flashlight, and looked to either doorway. Almost as though anticipating for them to just burst the doors down.

_Wrrr…_

Her breath hitched a moment as the power ran out and darkness cloaked everything. It was amazing she could make out what she could.

It was faint, but the sounds of footsteps were slowly approaching. No doubt Freddy's. It sounded like it was coming from the left, so she just needed to check the east hallway.

Lizzy moved to the right and peered out the doorway.

At the end of the hallway, and moving towards her, was Bonnie.

"Hope you're _Freddy_ for us Lizzy~."

"Oh my sweet, fucking… Christ," Lizzy mumbled as she stepped back. She froze as she heard Freddy's song, and slowly turned around to see Freddy in the other doorway. Staring at her rather peacefully. Lizzy clenched her jaw and slowly stepped to the side, closer to the vent and kicked the swivel chair away. Both doors were out so-

"Hi!"

Lizzy blanched.

"BB, you motherfucker," she said under her breath as BB began to giggle. "Stupid little-."

"AAAAAAA!" Lizzy quickly ducked and moved as Freddy lunged at her, making a movement to grab her. Lizzy ended up hitting into the desk and quickly turned around, just in time to see Bonnie try and grab her.

Lizzy struck her bat out, hitting his hands back and did the same with Freddy when he tried to grab her. As she kept swinging the bat around, Lizzy felt certain that she would have a heart attack from all this stress if she didn't get out of here soon.

Taking up all the courage she had left in her, Lizzy ducked under both animatronics arms and ran out into the east hall. She felt some sweat going down the back of her neck, and also ready to puke up her heart.

Reaching the end of the hall, shetook a sharp right and all but crashed into the kitchen. It had been a rash decision but Lizzy didn't want to be out in the dining room for too long. One advantage Lizzy had over the animatronics (At least, the majority bar Marionette and Foxy. Shadow Man being in an uncertain category at the moment) was that she could run fast while they could only move as fast as their robot limbs would allow them.

But she couldn't dawdle. She had to hide. But where? A few cupboards were probably free since there were a few pots laying on the floor.

Lizzy quickly searched through a couple before finding one she could hide in comfortable. At least, comfortable enough that it would fit her.

Just as Lizzy closed the door, she heard the kitchen door swing open. Lizzy shut her eyes and made sure not to make a sound, even as her hands shuck. She heard metal steps slowly moving around the room. Once or twice, this was joined by a cupboard being open.

And god, they were close to her. So close. If she made a sound now, they would hear her and she would be utterly fucked! Lizzy bit her tongue gently and waited. Waited for them to leave, and for the clock to strike six.

They didn't say anything. They must have known she was here though. Why else would they be here for so long. And so close to her cupboard.

Was… Was Lizzy going to be caught? Was her luck up?

_'Ding-dong, ding-dong…'_

It wasn't.

Lizzy held a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She made it. Just like she anticipated. She just had to wait a few more minutes, and then she would get out and grab her things and sleep in for a bit before heading for her parents and delicious Thanksgiving dinner.

It was a couple minutes before Lizzy was satisfied and she pressed against the cupboard door to go out.

But it didn't budge.

"What?" Lizzy frowned and pressed harder. "That can't be right. Do these things automatically lock? I don't think so…"

"Ah-hahaha."

"BB?!" Lizzy slammed her palm against the door. "What did you do, you laughing bastard?!"

"I just put something over the handles!" BB said, before laughing again. "You picked a lame hiding place."

"Well ha-ha, you got a fucking laugh. Now let me out!"

"Nope!" BB said quite cheerfully.

"Excuse me?!" Lizzy questioned, almost digging her nails into the door.

"I'm not letting you out. You're mean!" BB said rather childishly before laughing again. "Ah-hahaha! See you later!"

Lizzy faintly heard BB walk away and leave her trapped. If it had been any other work day, Lizzy wouldn't have been as worried since someone would come eventually and get her out. But since the pizzeria was closed today, she was stuck here. Unless…

Lizzy routed through her pockets, and thanked whatever deity was up above because she had her phone with her, and it had enough bars to make a call. Early as it was, Lizzy could only think of one person who could come here today and rescue her. She just had to hope Phil was still in town, or at least not too far away. She didn't want to bother him, but she didn't have Davidson's home or cell number and Phil was the only other person who would likely have keys to this place.

Lizzy quickly dialled Phil's number

"Come on, please," Lizzy mumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. She almost sighed in relief as she heard the phone call being accepted.

"H-hello…?" Phil's groggy voice asked. "Who is it?"

"Phil, it's Lizzy. I kinda need your help."

"Ar-are you okay?" He sounded a little more awake now, and Lizzy could hear him sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, I… Um, not really I… I'm kinda stuck in one of the kitchen cupboards," Lizzy explained sheepishly. "Think you could help me out? If you're not too busy?"

"… How the heck did that happen?"

"The story's your reward if you rescue me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter being late. I had some internet troubles due to the weather in Ireland. Hopefully this won't happen again too soon.<strong>


	37. Toby Part 1

Lizzy wondered if being locked in the cupboard was somehow BB's revenge for those couple times she locked him in the supply closet. Likely was, but it wouldn't deter her from doing it again. In fact, it would be the first thing to do when she came back in tomorrow.

But god it was boring in here. At least she had her phone with her to play around with. Like on her current game of chess.

"Hmm… I think…" Lizzy looked at all the pieces before moving her white rook so the black king was cornered by that, and her queen. "Hmp. Try and beat that? I've won," Lizzy said, grinning to herself. Assured of her victory.

'Stalemate'

Lizzy's mouth gapped a bit at the words on the screen.

"Stale… Fuck that! That wasn't a stalemate, that was a fucking check and I was gonna win, you sore loser ass piece of tech!" Lizzy held the screen right in front of her face and continued to glare. "Why? Why do you always do this? I nearly win, and you pull that stale-shit-mate card! Can't stand to be beaten by Lizzy, can you? Stupid-."

"Liz? You still here?" Lizzy nearly dropped her phone as she heard Phil call her name out, but immediately banged on the cupboard door.

"Here! In here! Get me out!"

"Don't worry, on my way."

Lizzy waited patiently as she heard Phil reach her door and remove whatever it was that was keeping the door closed. The door was soon opened and Phil stood back to give her room.

"Hope I didn't keep you too long waiting," he said as Lizzy pulled herself out and got on her feet.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Lizzy brushed herself off, before reaching into the cupboard to take out her bat. "Thanks for coming. I know I kinda woke you up early, but you're the only person whose number I had that I figured would be able to get in."

"It's no problem. The important thing is that you're okay," Phil told her. "So do you think you could explain to me what exactly happened?"

"Where do I start?" Lizzy clicked her tongue as she folded her arms. "Shadow Man kept me from winding the music box, Marilyn got out. I got freaked out so I locked both doors, power eventually went out so I went to hide here and after the bell went, BB did whatever he did to lock the door." Lizzy paused. "What did he use?"

"There were two ladles through the handles," Phil answered. "I guess this doesn't improve relations with him?"

"Hell no," Lizzy scoffed. "Just make me want to kill him, if that was possible."

"What's stopping you?" Lizzy looked at Phil and saw he was mostly joking, though he didn't seem to be entirely surprised by any possibility of Lizzy getting more violent with the animatronics.

"Need the job. Pretty sure I'd be fired if I removed his head or something like that." Lizzy gave Phil a brief smile and hugged him. "Thanks again for coming. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"I know, but I feel better doing so anyway. Besides, it'd be kinda lame to be stuck here on Thanksgiving," Phil said with a faint chuckle. "So do you need a lift home, or…?"

"No, I can drive myself," said Lizzy. "I'll be sure to sleep as soon as I get to my place. I'm not holding you back from something, am I?"

"No, I'm not due at my mom's place until half three."

"Right, good. Er, you can go now if you want. I just have to grab my things and I'll lock up."

"No, I can wait until you're ready."

"Alright then," Lizzy nodded and went to go to the security office. She wasn't long and was quick to grab her things, so she was quickly back out into the dining room where Phil was sitting down at one of the tables, holding a sheet of paper in one hand and laughing quietly to himself.

"Something funny?"

Phil looked up at Lizzy and grinned as he held the sheet up for her to have a look at. She recognised it as the page she put on Bonnie's back.

"So would want to hop into Bonnie's 'wonderland'?" asked Phil before he burst into some more laughing.

"Freddy of course. He's Freddy's bitch after all," Lizzy replied, smiling contently up at Bonnie. "Freddy's own fuck toy."

"What does that make Chica then?" Lizzy thought about this for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows in thought as she tried to come up with a story.

"… She's the third wheel. Simple as that. Though I suppose she makes a shrine to either Freddy or Bonnie, or perhaps both, as she has an unrequited love for one or the other. Or both."

"Huh, I see." Phil stood up and offered the sheet out to her. "You want it back?"

"Meh, you can keep it if you want. I don't really want to keep it." Phil shrugged and folded the paper up before putting it into his pocket.

"I'll keep it. Might give me a good laugh later. So ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's get out of here," Lizzy said before walking towards the front door. Reaching the door, she looked up at Phil and paused as she noticed the way his hair curled up in random directions when it wasn't brushed. "Huh. Your hair looks pretty good unbrushed," she noted as she reached up and twirl a piece of his hair around her fingers.

"Maybe I should try it for the next date," Phil suggested playfully.

"Couldn't hurt," Lizzy replied, giving a small grin back as she kissed his cheek and opened the door up. "After you?"

"Thanks." Phil walked through the door and Lizzy followed after him. She turned around and was about to shut the door when something caught her eye.

She thought she saw something near the archway leading the bathroom hall. It… It wasn't the Marionette, was it?

Oh who was Lizzy kidding? It was, she just knew it. Who else could be walking about right now after six? The Marionette didn't see her kiss Phil's cheek, did he? A kiss on the cheek isn't normally a big deal, yes. But given the Marionette was unhealthily obsessed with her, he would probably take such a simple action as though he and Lizzy were dating but the Marionette walked in on her and Phil fucking.

Lizzy shut the door, none too gently, and quickly locked it shut before pressing her forehead against the door. Phil… Phil would be okay, wouldn't he? The Marionette wouldn't dare move while there were so many children about, and Phil left before Freddy's closed. Marionette couldn't have an opportunity to even leave his box let alone go anywhere near Phil.

Phil would be alright during his work shift. Wouldn't he?

"Liz? You okay?"

Lizzy looked behind to Phil as he looked at her with a concerned frown on his face. She contemplated lying. If the Marionette wasn't going to come out when children were around and people in general were witnesses. There was no need to make Phil worried after all. But yet there was always that sense of uncertainty that would trail her if she didn't tell Phil and he continued to work here.

"Are you okay? You look a bit freaked out."

"I'm okay, just a bit…" Lizzy sighed and rubbed her face. "Look, I wasn't sure whether to say it or not 'cause my mind may have been playing tricks or something, but I thought I saw the Marionette before I shut the door."

"That puppet? Why…?" Phil trailed off, a small realization showing on his face. "Oh… Well, are you sure you saw him?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not," Lizzy mumbled. "I can't help but wonder if I'm actually losing it."

"And I'm guessing trying to convince you to give the job up would be pointless," said Phil.

"I guess you could say I'm stuck in now, and don't plan to leave 'til I have enough cash," Lizzy said back with a half-hearted shrug before clearing her throat and changing the subject.

"So, are you still up for Sunday?"

"Yeah. I got something planned for my half," Phil responded as he gave a small grin. "I'm hoping you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." Lizzy pecked his lips. "Now I have to go and sleep. And happy Thanksgiving, Phil."

"You too, Liz. Do you want me to give you a lift home? I could just a taxi back here for my car," Phil offered. Lizzy shuck her head however.

"No, I can drive back myself, thanks."

Sleep felt well deserved when Lizzy arrived back at her apartment and got in bed. And when she got up later to have a late breakfast, the jam on her toast tasted sweeter in her mind. Perhaps the knowledge of knowing she had no work tonight made her a bit more at ease.

Then there was the Thanksgiving dinner with her parents to look forward to. Lizzy felt as rested as could be as she drove to her parents' home, and didn't even stop smiling. Even if it was a small one.

Reaching the house and parking in the driveway, Lizzy pressed her head against the wheel and closed her eyes.

"Just forget about that place. Enjoy yourself. You're with family," she told herself quietly before taking her head off the wheel and getting out. After retrieving her bag from the back, she walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Lizzy waited patiently, but hoped they would be fast to answer the door. It was too cold to be out here for long.

"Lizzy?!" he mother opened the door, beaming at her before bringing her into a hug. "Good to see you, sweetie."

"You too, mom," said Lizzy as she returned the hug and stepped inside with her. "So where's dad?"

"He's in the kitchen helping cutting the carrots, for me," her mother said. "Want something to drink?"

"You sure you don't want me to help you with the cooking?"

"Don't worry about that right now. You're probably still a bit tired from work," she said as she took Lizzy's coat off for her. "Now how about you take your bag upstairs and come back down, and I'll have some tea ready for you."

"Sounds good," Lizzy nodded and went upstairs to her old room while her mother went back to the kitchen.

Lizzy's room was just as she remembered seeing it last. The walls were a shade of pale blue and it looked fairly empty since Lizzy had taken most of her possessions with her when she moved out. The only things that remained were a couple photos on the desk of her teens and her highschool graduation. There was also a medal and small trophy for spot next to them. Dumping her bag on the floor, Lizzy stretched her arms up and cracked her neck. It felt a bit odd being in her old room, but it was pleasant.

_Knock knock._

Lizzy looked to her door and saw her father there with a grin.

'So how's bambi?'

"I'm good, dad," Lizzy said as she signed back. "How about yourself?"

'I've been good. Just glad to have you home now.'

"Aren't you supposed to be helping mom with cooking?"

'You're mother can miss me for a few minutes,' was his response before he brought Lizzy into a tight hug. He then pulled back and kissed her forehead. 'You're definitely doing fine though, yeah?'

"Definitely dad," answered Lizzy. "How's dinner coming along anyway?"

'It smells delicious as usual,' he replied back. He looked at her for a moment and then asked, 'are you still tired from work?'

"Just a little. No biggie, dad." He looked at her for a moment before he said,

'Maybe you should take a nap for a moment. We'll get you when dinner is ready.'

"I don't want to-."

'Don't worry about it,' he insisted. 'Just rest and look forward to dinner. Okay?'

"… Alright then," Lizzy agreed. "Just, uh… Call me, okay?"

"Can do, bambi."

Thanksgiving dinner had been perfect as far as Lizzy was concerned. The turkey was delicious, the gravy was perfect. All of the food in general was perfect. When asked what she was thankful for, Lizzy had said she was just thankful to be alive. In a joking in tone of course. The wine her father picked out was good as well, and Lizzy had enjoyed the freshly cooked hot brownies with vanilla ice cream that had been served for desert.

A perfect, normal night. Just what Lizzy needed.

_Lizzy was outside the diner again. There was some crying._

_Lizzy looked at the steps of the diner and saw a little boy crying. Was that Toby? If so, then this was the day…_

_"Mom… Mom…" Toby was sniffling in-between his mumbled request for his mother that would never come, as he sat on the steps to the pizzeria. Seeing a vaguely familiar car pull in close to Toby, Lizzy felt uncomfortable. She could do nothing but watch as a young man she already knew and hated stepped out._

_"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" Leon asked as he bent down in front of the boy. Toby went wide eyed and tried to back away, falling off the steps and onto the ground._

_"Hey, careful there," Leon said as he took a firm hold of Toby's shoulder. "Now what's wrong?" Toby was trembling a bit, sniffling here and there but answered,_

_"M-mom's gone… Accident… Da-dad's supposed to come…"_

_"Accident?" Leon furrowed his brows for a moment before they rose again. "Oh. That accident. I think I passed it sometime ago. Where's your sister?"_

_"N-not here!" Toby rose his voice a bit at that, trying to back away a little._

_"Calm down," Leon told him in a calming tone. "I'm not here for Emma. I saw you crying and wondered what was wrong. Where's your dad?"_

_"H-he's supposed to p-pick me up."_

_"Oh?" Leon's eyes glanced up to look at the windows and door. It looked as though an idea had just come to his mind, and he wanted to check that… That no one was watching… "Thing is though, he got held up in traffic trying to get to your mother."_

_"What?" Toby's eyes were watering a bit._

_"Yeah. I saw his car going after the ambulance. Maybe they were going to a hospital."_

_"Hospital?"_

_"Yeah, just ten minutes before I drove here," Leon nodded. "You're dad has a green car, doesn't he?"_

_"Um… Yeah…"_

_"Well, maybe your mom isn't gone? They might have made a mistake at first, realised it and are now bringing her to hospital to make her good as new! Like it never happened."_

_"Re-really?" Toby asked, now looking quite hopeful. Leon chuckled and patted his head._

_"Sure. I wouldn't raise your hopes like if it weren't true. Now dry those tears." He raised a piece of his keyboard tie (which Lizzy now noticed he was wearing. Did he wear that no matter what else he worse, or where he was going?) and wiped away Toby's remaining tears. "Look, I know I haven't been great towards Emma, and she clearly… loves you. A lot." Leon swallowed thickly there before he continued. "But, I could give you a lift to the hospital so you can see her if you like? Maybe we could even get some ice cream on the way over as a little pick-me-up."_

_Toby bit his lower lip, looking uncertain on what to do._

_"I'm not sure… Dad might be upset. So might mom…"_

_"You can tell them that you were really upset and couldn't wait for them," Leon assured him. "Just get in the car, and I'll take you to your mother." Toby looked to the diner behind him for a moment before giving a small nod of his head._

_"Um… Okay."_

_Lizzy shut her eyes, not wanting to look as Toby followed Leon to his car. Allowing the older one to open the door of the backseat up for him before going inside, and allowing Leon to shut the door._

_SLAM!_


	38. Toby part 2

_Seeing the darkness after the echoes the slamming door, Lizzy expected to wake up. But the black lasted moments longer before she heard a car move to a stop. Was this vision continuing? Why, what more was there to see?_

_Lizzy thought about it more. An idea came to mind, and as colour soon returned (setting her in some dense woods, and not too far away from a rather dilapidated looking building that from the signs on either side of the two rotten looking doors indicated that it used to be some public bathroom), Lizzy saw Leon's car parked and looked as Leon and Toby got out of the car._

_"Why are we stopping here?" Toby asked._

_"It's… a shortcut. To this new ice cream place. The road to it is backed up, so it'll be quicker for us to go through this way," Leon explained. "In fact, could you wait inside that old building for me for a quick moment? I think I left my wallet in the car."_

_"Uh, okay…" Toby sounded a little uncertain, but he went ahead anyway. Leon kept an eye on him for a few moments longer, slowly undoing the buckle of his belt before pulling it off his pants. He stretched it and gave a satisfied nod before he muttered something a disturbed Lizzy just about caught._

_"May god forgive my sin. But the little bastard doesn't deserve Emma's love like I do." He looked back up to Toby before take a few quiet steps after Toby, looking ready for something._

_But then he was quick on his legs and ran towards Toby, belt outstretched. Toby must have heard the sudden running since he turned around, but it was too late for him to do anything such as duck or run._

_Leon wrapped the belt around Toby's neck, tightening his grip on it harshly as Toby gave out a high pitched gasp from the pain he felt. Leon had his teeth gritted as Toby grasped at the belt and started kicking his feet against the ground._

_Leon started muttering as he started to drag Toby into the old building as Lizzy shut her eyes tightly. She didn't need to see anymore. Nor did she need to hear anymore, so she was a little bit thankful that she didn't hear any sounds from the building. Not ones loud enough to reach her ears at least._

_If she could have, she would have interfered right away. Punch Leon in the face, steal his keys and grab Toby and drive the hell away from this place and go to the proper authorities. Since there was nothing she could do, Lizzy could only wait for it to be over. It was one thing to read in newspapers about harm done to children. To read books or watch TV shows that had scenes where kids were harmed, or at least hinted to have been hurt. That was why it was easier to live in fiction. The ones causing harm were guaranteed to be caught most of the time. But this had happened and…_

_Lizzy wasn't sure she could quite stomach watching it in its entirety._

_… Just let it be over already._

_How long did she keep them shut for? Lizzy couldn't exactly tell. But eventually she dared to open her eyes up to see what was happening._

_Lizzy found herself inside the bathroom, except the sky outside seemed to be darker now. Looking down at the ground, Lizzy just shut her eyes tightly for a moment before forcing them open to look at the… body, on the floor._

_Darks bruises and red marks of a belt having been pressed against his neck were still present even after what was perhaps hours after the murder. There might have been strangulation by Leon's own hands, which may have had some explanation for the small pool of nearly dried blood around the head. And under wide, bloodshot eyes there were tear stain and a partly gapped mouth._

_Lizzy looked elsewhere, to a grey wall with yellow flecks of paint still holding on to the surface. The closest she had ever come to seeing a dead body before was the odd dead rabbit, bird and one time a cat on the road which had all been victims of cars. But seeing a person… Especially a child…_

_It was strange in a way. This was her mother's brother, so this did make him her uncle. Maybe they wouldn't have been blood related since she was adopted, but he was still family in a way._

_What type of uncle would he have been like? If he was alive and with them? Goofy? Lovable? Act like a dad, act like a friend? Would he have been stern and strict, or friendly and dot on her? Maybe even spoil her?_

_"… Sorry I can't do anything for you now, kiddo," Lizzy said shakily. Though she couldn't quite tell if she spoke the apology to Toby, or if she was trying to help herself somehow. Surely it would end now. What else was there to be seen?_

_Suddenly she felt a belt wrap around her own throat and while she reached up to grab at it as she gasped for air, a foot kicked the back of her knees which she was forced to fall onto. Lizzy tried to pry the belt away from her throat, at most all she could succeed was her nails accidently digging into her neck and throat deep enough to cause light bleeding._

_The foot pressed against her back, pushing her face down into the stone ground, forehead pressed against the blood-stained floor and arms scrapping against the floor._

_"Just won't die, will you~?" asked that dry, raspy voice before chuckling. "After all this time? Aren't you interesting?" The belt tightened more as Lizzy struggled._

_"I have a feeling we'll be having fun like this for a long time~."_

Lizzy shot up in bed, taking quick but short breaths. Her breathing was quite rapid. But after several breaths she managed to get it under control and was able to relax. She was safe. In her parents' home. Fitting and relaxing for her. She was safe with her family. She had her family. She didn't need to worry.

"Damn it," Lizzy mumbled as she rubbed her face. She was not supposed to be thinking about that type of stuff, and now she has to dream it? Fucking bullshit.

Lizzy pulled the sheets off her bed and got out. She was feeling a bit hungry and a couple slices of toast were starting to sound good about now.

Lizzy left her room and went downstairs. She noticed a light on in the living room was still on. Perhaps one of her parents forgot to turn it off? Or maybe one of them came down?

Deciding to look inside herself, Lizzy was a bit surprised to see her mother inside the room. She seemed lost in her thoughts and didn't seem to notice Lizzy was there. She contemplated going, but decided it might be best to talk to her.

"Hey, mom?" she looked up and gave a small smile as Lizzy came in.

"Oh, hello, Lizzy. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Lizzy answered as she sat down in another armchair. "Woke up and felt hungry so I came down. Saw the light was on so I figured you or dad left it on. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just… I'm just thinking. That's all. I woke up, and decided to come downstairs for a bit."

Lizzy gave a small nod during the brief moment of silence before her mother decided to continue.

"I'm happy you appreciate your life."

"Huh?"

"When you said you were happy to be alive at dinner," her mother filled in. "I know you were saying it jokingly, but I feel like you were also a bit serious. It makes me happy."

"Um… Thanks, I guess," replied Lizzy. Uncertain how else to respond. Her mother wasn't starting to wonder about her job, was she?

"I never told you this, but I had a brother once," her mother told her, her face becoming more melancholy and solemn.

"Really?" Lizzy asked, trying to sound surprised as possible. "But, I thought you and dad were both only children?"

"It hurts to talk about it sometimes," she sighed. "He's gone now. Gone when he was only seven years old. He was…" She swallowed thickly and shut her eyes. "He was murdered by a boy who lived close to us. He… He wasn't pleasant," she explained a bit stiffly. "He had delusions about me and him. Said Toby was in the way, or something along those lines."

"… Does dad know?" Lizzy asked. He was the own that confirmed Toby was her mother's brother, but it felt like it was a question expected from her.

"Yes, yes he does." She sighed and rubbed her tired looking eyes. "To be honest, I sometimes still have dreams about Toby. Not as much as I used to. But sometimes when I think of that diner he loved, Fredbear's…" She gave a dry chuckle as she shuck her head. "I figured it was connected to that pizzeria you're working at. The pirate, Foxy, was always Toby's favourite. I'm surprised I didn't see Foxy there when we visited to be honest."

"He's decommissioned because of technical stuff," Lizzy told her. She may not have liked the damn fox, but she wouldn't let that Bite of '87 ruin her mother's happier memories of the fox if it really was her brother's favourites.

"A shame," she said. "Some of his stories were fairly engrossing at times. But I suppose in the forties years since, these things are bound to happen."

"Yeah… Sure. Um, if it's okay with you, could I ask a question about… The murderer? Just one question" Lizzy sat up straighter. She would only ask one question and nothing else. No need to make her mother very uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Her mother looked at her with a raised brow but seemed willing to answer. Lizzy cleared her throat and asked,

"Well, I was just wondering where he is now? If that's okay with you to answer?" 'I hope he's in agony.'

"Prison. Last I heard he was still alive." There was an unnatural sneer on her face as she said that. Looking as though some had been forced to eat unbearably sour food dipped in piss. "That was about seven years ago."

"That would have been… 2007, yeah?" Lizzy asked, wanting to make sure.

"It would have been, yes." Her mother looked at her questioningly. "Why are you asking?"

"I want to go kick his ass for you."

"Better than what your father said," her mother replied with a little humour in her voice. "He said he wanted to go over and kidnap the bastard, tie him to a stake and give me a torch to burn him alive with."

Lizzy had to admire some of her father's creativity.

"I'm going to bed now," her mother murmured as she stood up from her armchair. "Just going to get something to drink first. Do you want me get something for you to eat? You did say you were hungry."

"No, it's fine. I'm just having toast."

"I'll just put them in the toaster for you at least," her mother told her as she left the room. Lizzy watched as she left before one more question came to mind.

"Hey, uh… One more question."

"And that would be?" Her mother looked back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to know if you've been coming down here every time you have those dreams of your brother," Lizzy asked her. Her mother looked at her a moment longer in silence before responding.

"Sometimes, it's easier to think alone in silence. I love your father, but sometimes you just want your own space to think things out. Do you understand?"

"Totally."

"Good," her mother nodded before smiling. "Now I'll just get something to drink and put toast on before I go back upstairs. You be sure to head back to bed after you finish eating, okay? We don't want you to be tired before you head back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure mom. Thanks. Good night."

Lizzy sat alone in the room now. Thinking to herself for a few moments.

Leon was still alive. At least, he has been in 2007.

Since Lizzy was certain that any 'shadow version' of any animatronic that may arise was the Shadow Man in a different form, and that Fritz guy had said he had seen a Shadow Toy Bonnie in '87, that ruled Leon out as having any connection to that thing. It had been a brief idea lingering in her mind that Leon could have been him. It was just a mild one, but Leon may as well be completely out of the picture now.

What was the Shadow Man? What did she know about him? Or it?

The ghost children she had seen seemed afraid of him. He couldn't have been their murderer though since the ghost had apparently been around since at least before '87 at least.

He could change forms, but there would always be covered in shadows. Was it on purpose? To stand out from the other animatronics? Or were shadows all the being knew?

He was also capable of mind fuckery, and had managed to get into her dreams once. Maybe twice if that's who was strangling her in her most recent one.

Lizzy frowned as she recalled all of her other dreams where she had been murdered. Had they been committed by Shadow Man as well? If so, why does he do it?

Lizzy drummed her fingers on the armchair in thought and consideration. Maybe she should see if she could find anyone else connected to the original diner. Her mother would just find it suspicious if she started asking question so she was out. Maybe Mr. Davidson would be able to shed some light. True, he could be unreliable but he was working at Freddy's longer that Phil had been, so he may know more about the diner. Maybe not worked there, but he could have heard a detail or two in the first pizzeria.

If not, she could always try the internet and see how reliable it would be.

Lizzy's thoughts were cut off as she faintly heard a pop from the toaster from the kitchen. She stood up and went to get her toast.

She was starving at this stage.


	39. Return on Friday

Lizzy woke up well rested in her bed, though she still remembered the talk with her mother last night. And that memory led to recalling the dream she had where she witnessed Toby's murder. Those thoughts kept her from getting out of bed right away. That and who honestly found it easy to leave a cosy and warm bed in the morning when you had to drive somewhere (even if it was to your own home) or go to work?

Her father though had come in around twelve though to wake her up. He already had breakfast made for them since Lizzy's mother was still in bed. She wanted to be alone for a bit and sleep in apparently. Lizzy could understand why. Lizzy knew her mother left out some details. Like that Leon had been abusive towards her. Lizzy wasn't certain if her father knew. But there wasn't really much else she could do. Trying to ask more would only make her mother ask why Lizzy was so curious, and she would rather not drag her family into her own problems.

While her father wasn't as good a cook as his wife, the food was still edible and not half bad. Lizzy also enjoyed the time with her father as well so it was a nice way to end her time here with her parents.

"Tell mom I said thanks again for dinner, okay?" Lizzy asked after hugging her father at the front door. She had her coat on and bag with her, ready to get in her car and leave until next time she visited.

'Of course I will,' her father signed back with an assuring look on his face. 'Sorry she's still in bed. She said she wanted to sleep in for a bit, and I figured this was one of those moments where it's best just to let her lie down.'

"That's okay, it's no problem. She deserves it anyway."

'Well you just focus on making it home in one piece, okay bambi?'

"I always do, dad." Lizzy smiled and kissed her dad's cheek and gave another hug, although briefer than the previous one. "Love you, dad."

'Love you two, Lizzy. Have a good trip, and I hope your work goes well tonight.'

Lizzy hadn't done much when she got home. She just rested on her bed for a bit and played on her Nintendo 3DS to finish the final boss of her 'Legend of Zelda' game. Which was a success Lizzy would be proud to say.

Other than that, she just waited, and waited and played some music as she waited for the time to past. She just had to get past this Friday night, and the weakened would be here. Plus there was the date with Phil to look forward to, so that was some motivation to make it through the night once her shift started.

But there was still the Marionette to worry about. Maybe Lizzy was wrong and he really didn't see her and Phil together. She hadn't actually seen anything guaranteeing that the Marionette had been there. Who was to say that there was anything there to begin with? It could very well have just been one of her milder hallucinations. They tended to occur at odd times.

It was a bit of wistful thinking though. No matter how much reason Lizzy could come up with to try and put her mind at ease, those negative thoughts kept climbing up. Like zombies crawling out of the ground from both good and crappy horror movies. Only difference was that if her concerns had some ground, there would possibly be more blood involved if a wrong step was made.

Lizzy would probably find out tonight though. Then she would see how concerned she should be, if not for herself then for Phil.

When she arrived at work, her nervousness revealed itself to her by how her hand was shaking as she tried to get the key in the keyhole of the entrance door, and on the first try missed the hole and only hitting the side of it. Why did she have to be so damn anxious?

"Damn key," she muttered as she tried forcing the key in again. Actually succeeding this time.

Pushing the door open, Lizzy peered inside at first to have a look around. No sign of anyone. The animatronics were still on stage. It was twenty to eleven. Those concerns about the Marionette had kept from her arriving earlier and kept her from thinking of creative ways to mess with the animatronics. She wasn't really in the mood to do so anyway. Except for perhaps putting her usual alarm system on Foxy. Other than that, she just began to make her way quietly to the office so she could begin waiting until midnight.

"Lizbeth…?" Lizzy stopped just as she was about to enter the west hallway. The Marionette's voice currently had an edge in its tone, and seemed to be a bit more demanding than questioning. Reluctantly, she turned around to look at him.

"Yes? What do you want, Marilyn?" Lizzy questioned. She kept her voice even, and keep herself from just instantly backing away. The Marionette was only a few steps away from her. Still enough for him to grab her with his arms. Trying to get away from him now was a bit pointless, especially when she could just get it all over with now. Even with her bat at hand, some of her confidence did waver.

"I wanted to ask you something, dear," the Marionette responded as he stepped closer. "It's a rather important question that needs answering. Now."

"Spit it out already then."

"What exactly is your relationship with the day guard?" Lizzy narrowed her eyes at the Marionette. Several things to respond with floated in her mind, having been thought of before she came here for her work shift. But she knew the exact one she wanted to say.

"We like to hang out sometimes in between shifts," she told him, shifting away from the west hall entrance and slowly backing away. She wouldn't outright say what she and Phil were, but she wouldn't say anything to deny it completely either. The Marionette was following her movements. "We find good company with each other which is more than I can say for any of you." Lizzy was slowly moving backwards so she was heading in the bathroom hall direction. From there, she would go into the game room, and to the prize counter. She would wind the music box there, and hopefully the Marionette would become distracted by it long enough for Lizzy to run back to the office.

She could run there now, and keep the doors shut. At least until midnight. But the Marionette might feel like staying by her doors all night. At least her idea had the Marionette far from her office. Far from it, if you forgot about the vent for one moment.

"Better company than me, then?" asked the Marionette. Lizzy didn't trust the tone, and for a moment she wondered if this would be a good time to lie. But no. Lizzy would not give the Marionette any possibility of thinking anything could exist between him and her.

"Yes. Very much so," Lizzy told him after a small snort. "Unlike you, he isn't trying to murder me for no good reason."

"You really shouldn't make it sound like I'm so vile, dear," was the Marionette's response, still following Lizzy as she backed away from him. "I could just let you die like all those other filthy night guards. But instead I try to give you redemption through a new life-."

"Redemption?!" Was the Marionette seriously calling it that?! "Redemption for what? Choosing to be a night guard?!"

"A night guard's a night guard," Marionette scoffed. "But you'll understand if you just stop resisting me-."

"Fuck you!" Lizzy snapped as she stepped into the bathroom hall. "Why the hell do you even want me anyway you creep?!"

"You're putting up more of a struggle, more feisty, than most guards. I like it~. It amuses me. Plus…" The Marionette tried to reach out to touch her cheek but Lizzy just ducked his arm and backed into the game room. The Marionette still following regardless. "Your eyes are a most wonderful shades of green~. I already have a dress planned out for you." Marionette held his hands up, fingers pinched together as though holding an invisible dress in front of her. "A pretty shade of royal blue to go with your hair, eyes and skin tone. I considered shoes, but I don't think they'll be much needed when you're my doll. Eheheh~…" He gave a mad little giggle and held his arms out and began moving in a small circle as though dancing with an unseen being.

"We're perfect together! We're meant for each other! And when you're my doll, we'll dance to the music box, and dance on the blood that pools on the floor as the last drops fall from your body~. Your old organs crushed under us and their delightful fresh smell clinging to the air!"

"I didn't realise how much of an organ fetish you possibly had," Lizzy muttered, holding back a gag as she perfectly imagined (much to her distaste) the mental image the Marionette painted out for her. The damn thing had too much free time to imagine and picture these things. With extra emphases on 'much'.

"And no one will ever be in our way… Even if I have to-."

"Don't even think of touching a hair on Phil," Lizzy snapped, eyes narrowed again. "This entire thing and your unjust vendetta against night guards, is between me and the rest of you pricks!"

"No need to be so presumptuous," he scoffed. "Day guards are alright. But, if he was standing between our love-."

"There is nothing between you and me!" Lizzy spat as they reached the prize counter. "So Phil isn't a barrier between anything!" 'It's more like you're the barrier!' "So don't you dare go near him or I am going to tie you up like a scarecrow, cover your entire being in bird see and stick you in some sort of bird preserve and let all the birds peck at you to get their damn food!" Lizzy threatened as she reached out on the table for the music box crank. Hopefully the music box would make the creeper calm the hell down. Or at least calm down from his current level.

"Oh, but you're such a good doll~. Winding up my music box for me~."

Lizzy scowled but stayed silent as she moved the music box's crank. Oh, how she just wanted to smash the thing in front of him. Just to spite him! Lizzy checked her watch. Ten minutes until midnight. She really needed to get to her office now. But, perhaps she could use this opportunity to ask the Marionette a question.

"I have another question," Lizzy said. "Or do you just want your damn music?"

"Ask away, Lizbeth~."

"You and those other fucks would have been here for a long time, correct?" Lizzy let go of the music box crank, having cranked it to the very end.

"Hmp. If that's your way of putting it, yes." He sounded mildly annoyed but Lizzy continued.

"So do you remember anyone called Toby Mathews?"

One of the things Lizzy hated about the Marionette was how he could only ever smile. Emotion could only be told though his voice. Not entirely helpful when he was just staring back at you in utter silence. At least with the other animatronics you could indicate their emotions depending on the angle their eyelids and eyebrows were at (except for Bonnie, the eyebrow-less one). With the Marionette, the constant smile just seemed like it was at the very least doing a mild taunt no matter what the murderous puppet in front of Lizzy was feeling.

"Lizbeth, you do realise that in all the years we've been here, that there have been many children here. Yes?" the Marionette eventually spoke up. Albeit in a somewhat dry tone. "Toby is a fairly common name now and then, and while I can't say I recall hearing any surnames, Mathews sounds common as well."

"So none of them stood out in the forty years since the diner? What about the incident of the boy who went missing?" Lizzy pressed.

"Missing…? Diner…? I wasn't then. I don't remember the diner." Lizzy was certain she caught a trace of uncertainty in his voice, so she decided to continue on.

"You sure you don't remember? It was 'Fredbear's Family Diner'. The place where your fucked up friends started off at," Lizzy told him. He looked at her but he didn't respond. Lizzy checked her watch, hoping he would hurry up and give a response.

"Well?" Lizzy asked, in a slightly irritated tone. "Can you tell me something or not?"

"… He got the puppet imported from Europe…" the Marionette droned, almost in a dreamlike state. "Belgium, I think. He drew up the design, set the details of what he planned for it to do and sent it to them. A bit pricier than he expected…"

"Marilyn?" Lizzy asked, frowning slightly. "What the hell… Wait…"

Something like this happened to Chica on Halloween, and BB from what Jeremy said. Something about her choice of words triggered something. Was it the name of the diner that did it? Might have been.

"… Of course you would think it's 'cute'." Marionette went on, like someone had said something to him. "… It just looks creepy to me... He's had those ideas since he was a kid. Starting with Fredbear. But this puppet was too, apparently and... Hard to imagine a child coming up with it."

Lizzy would have stayed longer. Wanting to know what the Marionette was talking about. But it was two minutes until midnight and staying outside of the office where possible death awaited her was not exactly worth knowing what the Marionette's trance was about.

So she sprinted from the counter, moving around the Marionette, and went directly towards her office. Running through the bathroom hall and running into the east hall.

Either completely oblivious or outright ignoring the posters of crying children she passed doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this isn't really going to interest most of you, but I just felt like sharing some great news. Despite my paranoia and fear over them, I got my Christmas exam results yesterday from college and I passed everything with four out of six honour grades :D <strong>

**Combining that with seeing how much most of you like this story and have been staying with it since November when I put up the first chapter, it just makes me feel so happy I could hug the entire world and giggle insanely in bed, thinking of more ways to continue being the malicious writer you love no matter what :3**

**Also, I've decided that you can ask Phil on the Ask account now. And thank you again for the asks you've been giving.**

**Also, I've made a change to the twelfth chapter in regards to how long it took for the children to disappear. It's now been cut down to a week.**


	40. Phil's Surprise

_Lizzy had heard sniffling when she found herself in some public bathroom. It looked like it might have been cleaned recently, though there was some edge of grime between the tiles on the walls that that were such a pale shade of pink that the colour was nearly non-existent under the light from above. That was a fairly good indicator that this was the women's bathroom if the lack of urinals and female sniffling was any indicator. The latter of which had Lizzy's full attention. The question of whether this was this was the diner or the first pizzeria could wait._

_Lizzy looked into each of the stalls before looking at the last door. The sniffles were definitely behind that door, but the small red below the handle was a no-brainer indicator that it was locked. But Lizzy didn't think that would stop her. And it's not like she could be seen or heard so looking like an idiot was a fear that held no presence here._

_Lizzy walked towards the door, and was happy to find herself able to walk through like a ghost. Which she kind of was in these things, when you thought about it. Just simply an invisible, intangible spectator to events that happened long ago._

_Inside the bathroom stall there was a young woman in her late teens sitting on the toilet, her hands to her face as she tried to lessen her small sobs. She had auburn hair tied into a side ponytail and when Lizzy caught a glimpse of her face when she took her hands away briefly, Lizzy thought that she could have been pretty good looking. The only reason 'could have been' was put in was because of how red and blotchy her face looked from the crying. How long had she been crying for?_

_Lizzy looked down the young woman's knee length skirt, and saw a pregnancy test resting over her knees. Looking down at it, Lizzy spotted a plus sign, which she guessed was meant to confirm that this girl was pregnant. Though, this may not have been the best type of news the girl was hoping for._

_"Hilary?" A voice spoke up as the bathroom door could be heard opening. "Are you nearly…?" Lizzy used the brief pause to try and see if she could remember the owner of the voice, and from the memories of other dreams she was fairly certain it was that woman named Angela._

_"Hilary? Are you okay?"_

_Hilary looked up in a quick panic and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the tears off her face and away from her brown eyes._

_"I-I'm fine! Really, I just... Didn't keep track of time. Don't worry about me, Angela," Hilary said, trying to sound assuring. But she was doing a bad job at it. Angela probably wasn't too convinced either as she then said in a stern but caring tone,_

_"Hilary, it's just you and me right now. I don't know when your father or brother will be back, or any of the others so it's best if you just tell me what's wrong," Angela paused, waiting for a response. Hilary didn't say anything immediately, so Angela continued on with another question. "Does this have to do with that Joshua boy you were seeing?"_

_Hilary shut her eyes tightly, and appeared to be trying her best not to break down again. After a moment, she nodded quickly and just barely choked out,_

_"Y-yes, it does."_

_"Can you unlock the door so we can talk about it? Please?"_

_Hilary sniffed once or twice before grabbing the pregnancy test off her knees. She looked over the test and seemed to be thinking over some things to herself. Occasionally glancing to the stall door in front of her. Eventually, she took a deep breath, stood up and unlocked the door. Lizzy stepped out as well to get a better look at the scene before her, though not before fully seeing Angela's face for the first time._

_There were many freckles over Angelas's cheeks and over her nose, and her warm eyes were a little droopy. Lizzy spotted the same orange hairclips in her hair, holding some locks back from her face on either side, as she did last time she spotted the older woman in her dreams. They were probably a common accessory for her to wear._

_"Hilary, please. What's wrong?" she asked as she put a hand on her shoulder, before noticing the pregnancy test in Hilary's hands. Her eyes widened and it looked like she would say something before stopping herself, just long enough to think of what to say exactly. "Is… Are you…?" Angela asked her. Hilary inhaled and gave a shaky nod._

_"I… I only found out a while before you came in."_

_"So no one else knows," Angela muttered to herself, her concerned look returning. "And… And it's definitely Joshua's?"_

_"Of course!" Hilary replied in indignation, narrowing her eyes furiously. "You're not trying to suggest…?"_

_"I'm not!" Angela cut across, a little sharper than she had perhaps intended. She cleared her throat and continued. "I just meant wanted to check. That was it." Hilary frowned and glanced down._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"_

_"Don't worry. You're stressed. It's only naturally," Angela replied. "Now do you have any idea roughly how far you might be?"_

_"About a month, maybe," Hilary answered dryly. "That was the last I saw him. Before he left me. Perhaps he's found another girl's heart to toy with." Hilary frowned and glanced to the door leading back out into the diner, looking quite nervous as well. "Angela, I'm scared. Dad's going to kill me!"_

_"He won't kill you," Angela said, but she couldn't hide the look of worry on her face. "He… I'm sure Teddy will understand…"_

_"Oh, god he'll murder me," Hilary clasped her hands together over her mouth for a moment, before letting go. "He'll murder me on the spot!"_

_"I doubt Jack will let that happen," Angela told her. "And I'm certain Jack will definitely not 'kill you'."_

_"I know that. But there's still dad to worry about! He hasn't exactly…" Hilary briefly bit her lower lip. "He hasn't been the same since that poor boy was lured away and murdered. Less customers are coming in. He's been starting to drink, and combining that bill with the money he spent paying for the funeral to save face we'll soon be losing money. Not to mention the loans-."_

_"Don't worry about that," Angela told her, squeezing Hilary's shoulder. "I can still be here for you no matter what. So will your brother, and Felix. The others would feel the same, surely. The past has already left us and all we can do is hope the next train will be more comfortable. Worrying won't achieve anything in the end after all."_

_"I… You're right." Hilary gave a small nod. "I still have all of you, and this baby will have the love it deserves. Father or none!"_

_"So you'll definitely keep it?"_

_"I don't think I could have the heart to do anything else," Hilary replied. "It's scary, but it's my fear to hold."_

_"And to be helped with." Angela added in, giving a kind smile for a moment. "Look. How about I get you a glass of water and we'll sit down and discuss how to tell this to your brother before going to your father?"_

_"I could use something to drink. I'm parched." Angela nodded and patted Hilary's shoulder before turning to leave._

_"Then don't deny your body's basic need, Hilary."_

_Lizzy watched as Hilary exited the bathroom, leaving Hilary alone for the moment. Hilary glanced down at her abdomen and rested her hand over it. She sighed and looked upwards._

_"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, mom," she said quietly. "I… I really thought he loved me. Joshua. I guess I was just stupid." Hilary looked down at her abdomen and frowned. "I can't lie, baby. If I was stronger, I possibly would have considered giving you away after being born. But you might be the one good thing that comes from all this. I'm a bit younger than I expected to be pregnant at." Hilary tightened her lips._

_"But… I'll make sure to be good mother. I won't let this happen to you if you're a girl. If you're a boy, I'll be sure to instil it into you how to treat a woman." Hilary glanced at her reflection and frowned briefly before she turned on a tap and splashed water onto her face._

_"Everything will be okay," she muttered after washing her face. "We'll be fine. Hopefully."_

Lizzy's alarm rang out, and her eyes shot open. She laid in bed on her side for a few moments, thinking over the dream before finally reaching out to turn that damn alarm off and rolling onto her bed and thinking over the dream.

She knew now that Hilary was definitely pregnant after Toby was murdered. From what Lizzy could remember from the articles she had read, Hilary's daughter Mallory was nine when she was murdered and after doing some small math in her head, Lizzy was certain that Mallory was born 1978. Probably in January at least so she would have been conceived in May of 1977. Though, it could have been April too if Hilary had gone past her due date.

What did Hilary's father do when he found out? Was he understanding, or was he as furious as Hilary feared. The questions of 'what happened then?' followed both of those paths, so guessing really felt a bit pointless.

Lizzy checked the time. It was noon. Lizzy briefly tried to recall the day, and found herself smiling a bit as Sunday came to mind. She and Phil had another date tonight. Something she was quite optimistic about. Perhaps the strongest feeling of optimism Lizzy had felt in a long time. She already had a bowling lane bucked for her and Phil for about two hours at seven, and Phil said that his half of the date would be ready for them when they got to… wherever they were going. He was still keeping it a surprise.

Yes. Tonight's date was surely to be a successful one just as the previous two were.

_Crash!_

"Ha! Beat that," Lizzy told Phil as she knocked down all but three pins. The bowling alley wasn't too old. At least in comparison to some of the other buildings in town such as Freddy's. Only ten years old at most. Most of the floor and walls were wooden, with carpet only around the entrance door and tiles around the snack bar. The neon lights that decorated some of the walls varied from being tasteful and gaudy, and the smell in the air was a mixture of varnish and popcorn. It wasn't amazingly busy tonight, though there were other groups at their own lanes.

Phil clicked his tongue as he looked up at their scores on the screen above their lane as the pins were reset. It was neck and neck between the two of them, though Lizzy was a little closer to victory than Phil was. Of course that didn't mean he had no chance though.

"I think I could," Phil said as he picked up his bowling ball and took his spot. He stared at the pins in absolute focus, and licked his lips. After taking a deep breath, he moved and swung the ball low and released it to the ground, watching it eagerly as it headed straight for its targets.

It had gone straight in the beginning, but then it curved a little. Just enough so that when it met the pins with a crashing sound, one was remaining. Standing tall and proud, and acting like a middle finger towards Phil.

"Damn it…"

"Hey, no worries," Lizzy said as she patted Phil's back. "You're still ahead of me until I take my turn."

"You're sure you'll be at my heels again?"

"That's kinda how ours scores have been going. One of us at the other's heels, ready to kick them down, and step over them."

"That's a friendly image."

"I don't believe 'saint' is in my resume."

Lizzy took up her ball to take her turn. She didn't take as long as Phil, instead looking at the pins and keeping her aim steady and straight as she let the ball go. It stayed straight and collided with the pins, and all but two came down.

"Still just behind me," Phil stated quite cheerfully. "I'm starting to think I might just win. How long do we have left?"

"Uh…" Lizzy checked her watch. "Twenty minutes. Still plenty of time to take the crown of Bowling Champ!"

"I could say that too," Phil said as he went to get his ball while Lizzy sat down. "But this has been pretty fun. It's been a while since I've bowled. So I'm pretty glad you chose this spot for the first half of our date."

_Crash!_

I'm glad too," said Lizzy as she went up to take her turn. "And when was the last time you went bowling?"

"College. My school had a bowling club and I usually didn't have anything else going on Wednesday nights, so I figured why not."

"Why not, indeed."

_Crash!_

"So, are you going to tell me what you have in mind for later? Or am I only going to find out when we get there?" asked Lizzy as Phil went up.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

"A hint wouldn't hurt."

Phil paused a moment, but soon let his ball go speeding down the lane.

"I might give a hint before we leave."

"I guess that's the best I can expect," Lizzy murmured as she looked back up to their scores. She had been back in the leading spot, though it quickly changed after Phil took his go. "So do you want to eat at the snack bar before we leave? Or do you want to go straight to your mystery destination?"

"Er, snack bar," Phil answered as he sat next to Lizzy. "Unless you want to stop somewhere else on the way."

"Nah, this place is okay."

In the end, Phil had ended up winning with Lizzy so close behind him. But fun was had and Lizzy bought them a burger each since she had been the loser while Phil returned their bowling shoes. They had taken their time with their meals since they weren't exactly in a real rush, but Lizzy was still eager to see what Phil had in mind for them.

"So, do I get that hint now?" asked Lizzy as she got into Phil's car with him. Phil gave a brief hum before saying,

"The shoes were helpful. That's all I'll say." Lizzy raised a brow at the odd hint. She couldn't exactly say it made too much sense. Did he mean her shoe size, when he brought them back? It only got stranger when Phil opened the glove box and took out a sash and some ear muffs.

"Put these on, please."

"You really want to surprise me, huh?" Lizzy said as she took them and began putting the sash over her eyes. Tightly to block all vision. "I guess I could understand the sash, but the earmuffs?"

"Just a precaution," Phil told her. "You don't have to put them on now. Just wait until I say so."

"Alright," Lizzy agreed and leaned back in her seat. "Let's go, then."

The drive hadn't been too long, and wasn't exactly quiet since she and Phil were still talking and the radio was on. Already playing some Christmas songs even though there was another week until December would come.

"So, I meant to ask earlier. How exactly was your Thanksgiving?" Lizzy asked Phil.

"Alright. Me, mom and a couple relatives who came over had a good time," he told her. "Can't say it was too exciting. But it was relaxing. Something we both needed I think. How about you?"

"It was good," Lizzy replied, giving a small shrug. "Apart from a messed up dream, it was all enjoyable."

"Is it okay to ask what the dream was about?"

"I… Don't really want to talk about it."

"That's okay. But I'm always here to listen if you ever feel like talking." The car slowed down until it came to a complete stop. "Okay, here we are."

"Can I take off the blindfold?"

"No. Just keep it on and put the earmuffs on. Trust me, you'll like this. Well, I hope you do at least. Just hold onto my hand when we get out. Just so you don't bump into anything."

Lizzy put the earmuffs on and let herself out. Carefully making sure she didn't hit her head on the car door frame or something. She could hear some music, but the muffs muffled (to state the obvious) it so she couldn't really make it out clearly. Feeling Phil's hand grab hers, Lizzy allowed him to lead her to wherever they were going. They had gone inside some building since the coldness outside soon vanished, and she was led up a little more before being sat down on a bench. Phil pulled one of the muffs back. Lizzy could hear the music a little more clearly, and some laughter. But Phil was quick to speak before putting it back down.

"I'll be back in a sec. Just getting us some new shoes."

Lizzy waited patiently in her seat for Phil. She felt she had a small idea what Phil may have had in mind, but wanted to wait until she had the sash off. Soon though, she felt the muffs get taken off and the sash tugged off and was met with the grinning face of Phil as he held up two pairs of skates.

"Surprise," he said cheerfully. "I know it normal opens to the public the second week of December, but I was able to get us early access tickets for the ice rink!"

"That's great!" Lizzy returned Phil's grin with one of her own, and accepted pair of skates handed to her and began to tug her shoes off to get the skates on. "I can't remember the last time I did that."

"Then we did something for the other that that person hasn't done in a while. A fair trade," Phil told her as he winked and sat down on the bench with her. The pair were fairly quick to get their skates off and put their shoes away before they went down the hallway where the ice rink was.

Since this was early access, there weren't too many people here. Mostly couples, though a few people with kids could be seen here and there. A few oversized cut-out snowflakes were hanging above, along with fake icicles hanging downwards. There were streamers hanging here and there in white and various pale shades of blue. The lighting was dim, and music was echoing out.

"We haven't started, and I'm already glad we're here," said Lizzy as she and Phil got on the ice. Not perfectly though since a few seconds on it, and Lizzy nearly flew onto her back. Grabbing Phil's arm had saved her from that, and Phil had to keep himself from being pulled down (as well as help keep Lizzy steady) by grabbing onto a railing.

"Hehe, Guess I'm a bit rusty," Lizzy said sheepishly.

"No worries," Phil told her before grinning once more. "I'm Captain Phil Ellis, remember? There's nothing I can't do!"

"Except not being an adorable dork?" Lizzy retorted as she allowed Phil to wrap an arm around her waist.

"You said I'm adorable, so I'll let it slide. Now, shall we skate?"

"Why not," Lizzy agreed, before letting Phil lead them across the ice. She was a little behind as she waited for her long lost skating legs to return, but was soon able to stay right alongside Phil. At times even ahead of him.

That didn't stop small accidents happening though.

"Damn it!" Lizzy cursed after stumbling onto the ice again, and began to shakily get back on her feet. She had probably gone a bit too fast too soon.

"Need a hand?" Phil asked her as he bent down by her side.

"Just this once," Lizzy told him as she and Phil slowly stood back up together. "You're pretty good at this. You skate often?"

"My mom really likes skating," Phil explained. "She was a figure skater when she was in school. So whenever this place is open, she always liked to come here and took me with her to learn."

"Wow. Must run in the family then, eh?"

"Hehe, I can't say I would be able to match my mom's talent," Phil chuckled as they stood fully up. "She still has some footage of her competitions. I've seen some of them, and there is no way I could ever be at the same level like her."

"Must have been pretty talented then."

Lizzy and Phil smiled at each other for a moment. Enjoying the peace, and fun. Then Lizzy decided to break the moment of silence.

"You know, Phil… I've really enjoyed our outgoings together."

"Me too, Liz. A lot," Phil nodded. "I feel bad for saying this considering what you go through most nights, but I'm glad you came to Freddy's."

"You're perhaps the only good thing there, in my opinion. Besides the cash," Lizzy added with a little humour. "But seriously, I think I really want to continue being lose like this."

"So then, we're together?" Phil asked. He was goofily grinning, but there was some nervousness in that grin. Like he didn't want to put his hopes up too high.

"Well I think I'd rather like calling you boyfriend," Lizzy told him before leaning in to give him a brief kiss against his lips. Pulling back, she added, "And being called your girlfriend is definitely something I like."

"Good to know then," Phil said before pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Because I was thinking of suggesting whatever song comes up next be our song."

"Hmm, not a bad idea I suppose. That or at least our dating song. Not our main theme," Lizzy told him.

"Dating song could work too," Phil agreed, as the pair started to skate again. His arm around her shoulder. "Main theme can come later. But let's see what comes up."

The current song was slowly coming to an end. There was a few seconds of silence before the next song came up.

'_Michelle, ma belle. These are words that go together well. My Michelle_'

"'Michelle' by the Beatles?" Phil looked to Lizzy, waiting for her opinion.

"I always found the song catchy," Lizzy said. "But let's make it our dating theme for the moment."

"Agreed." Phil grinned and nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "Ma belle~." Lizzy laughed and playfully tried to push him off.

"Hey, quit it… Michelle~." Phil stopped.

"… Why am I Michelle?"

"If I'm the 'ma belle', you have to the Michelle." Phil looked at her, a little amused.

"And this isn't your way of trying to say you wear the pants in this relationship?" Lizzy gave a playful smirk and kissed his nose.

"I'll leave it to your interpretation~."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews, they are all appreciated :)<strong>

**I've made an edit to chapter twenty-five since I made a slight error in regards to the ages of Felix and Angela, who should be in the age gap of late forties-early thirties rather than the previous one I had given.**

**In regards the question about the ask account, I'm referring to the Ask. FM account for Lizzy (and Phil too now, I guess) that I started up around late November/early December, just for a bit of fun. You should be able to find it by typing the link ask. Fm/LizzytheNightGuard (without the spaces) if you want to ask Lizzy or Phil something, or just read questions already answered.**

**Also, I've been thinking of maybe looking around and seeing what voices would suit the characters in my story. Would anyone be interested if I made a list and put it in an author's note in the future? Found a couple voices on Tumblr I liked. Not sure how well I'll get the links to work on this site, but I'll figure something out.**


	41. A Rainy Night

The first week of December was about as chilly as could be expected. There was actually some heavy rain when Lizzy had driven to the pizzeria. Even with a coat on and despite parking close to the entrance door as close as she could, Lizzy felt soaked as a rat when she came inside.

"Damn rain," Lizzy muttered as she tried to wipe the rain clinging to her face. Grumbling a bit, she took off her coat. Completely wet and dropping some rain droplets onto the floor, little care that the janitor had just cleaned not too long ago. Ready to be dirtied again by shoes trailing in dirt and perhaps small stones that were caught in crevices of soles.

Lizzy glanced to the curtains of Pirates Cove. She would have to remember to get the tape playing again. It was a guaranteed alarm system for Foxy, and would hardly let her down unless she forgot the batteries again. Something she couldn't afford to make a mistake about again. It just wasn't an option.

But for a moment, since Lizzy doubted anyone would find out or that a few drops wold cause any serious harm, Lizzy casually strolled over to the Cove and after getting on it she put her coat over Foxy's head.

"Be my coat stand for a moment," she simply said before walking away. "And you're not getting a tip from me either! That's what you get for constantly trying to catch and murder me, Captain Cunt."

Lizzy went into her office and grabbed the tape recorder from her bag after setting it on the swivel…

Lizzy stopped and looked at the chair. Instead of the normal swivel one she was so accustomed to since she started here, it was just a plain wooden chair. Thinking on it, Lizzy faintly recalled a wooden chair in either the supply closet or the Parts and Services room. Lizzy didn't know whether to take this seriously, or to berate herself for wanting to make a big deal out of something so trivial. There was still some curiosity though about why this chair was here.

Looking to the phone, she saw that there was a message waiting to be played. More than likely from Phil. If not him, then it could have been Mr. Davidson but he usually called her during the day if he had a request or news or something like that so Phil was the only one who could have done it.

Checking her time, Lizzy saw she still had a little less then fifteen minutes. Thinking it over, Lizzy didn't think there would be any harm starting the tape recorder a bit earlier in Foxy. The worst it could do was that the moment midnight came around, Foxy would immediately come running to either of her doors.

After grabbing some tape, Lizzy walked out the west hall, but her walking slowed as she came closer to the end. She saw her coat, dropped carelessly to the floor. She looked to the Cove and slowly walked in front of it. The curtains were partly parted. Probably a result from her coat just being thrown out with little regard. Perhaps against better judgement though, Lizzy opened the curtains a little more. Foxy appeared to be in the same position Lizzy had left him in just roughly two minutes ago or so.

But… Did hid eye seem a little more open than when he was usually inactive?

Lizzy was a bit wary about putting in the tape. At first. But she soon found herself chuckling before smirking at Foxy.

"You must be pissed, huh? Unable to do anything to me because Freddy will probably be pissed off at you breaking rules or something, eh?" Lizzy slowly moved closer. Multitasking by trying to look at what she was by taping the tape inside Foxy's suit, as well as keeping an eye on his hand, hook and jaw. She certainly didn't want to be bitten again. That done and after pressing play, she quickly moved back and snatched her coat off the ground.

"Don't know why you're so upset though. Not like you do anything these days except attempted murder. Like what you did in '87 to Jeremy. He's still alive by the way." Lizzy glanced away briefly as she took another step back. "Maybe that should be your new job? A coat stand. You'd probably fuck that job up too though. Try to bite a coat off a person."

Lizzy stayed a moment longer. Only looking away to glance at the main stage and behind her. The moment of silence was a little unnerving. She could actually hear the faint hum (even if not clearly from where she was now) of the lights in her office. It was rather soothing in a way, when she was in her office. Complete silence with nothing to hear but her own insults, doors slamming and the animatronics again and again coming for her (plus the tape she put in Foxy now playing)… It would have just been a little maddening.

"Hard to believe you're still around, really," Lizzy muttered as she made her leave. "That Mangle thing might have nearly bit a kid's arm or something, but you deserved to be scrapped more than that thing," she muttered under her breath as she entered her office. Hanging her still damp coat on the back of her chair, Lizzy looked down at the phone and pressed the play button.

"_Hi, Liz. Phil here,_" Phil's voice sounded out, and Lizzy relaxed. But when he gave a tiny groan, like he had hit something, Lizzy listened more closely. In case there was… Something else with him that wasn't speaking but could still be heard. "_Sorry if I sound a bit off. My head still hurts. I had a bit of an accident earlier._" Accident? Lizzy was a bit troubled by that. An accident could be anything here. Anything. With murderers in plain sight, accidents wasn't exactly a word to be used lightly here in Lizzy's eyes.

"_I was just sitting in my chair, next thing I know I've fallen over and hit my head on the edge of the desk. The chair just collapsed._" Lizzy looked over her desk, trying to find any indication of a head hitting it. Looking at the edge right in front of her, Lizzy thought she saw pin drop specks of red having turned to a brownish colour. It also looked like there could have been a little more blood, but someone wiped it off. It made no difference though. Blood of any amount was not the type of thing she really wanted to see right now.

"_I'm okay. Just a bit of a cut on my forehead. A small one. Pretty close to my hair actually, so I could pretty much hide it with my hair once I take the bandage off. Probably in two days times, I think. I only got back from going to the doctor. The boss wasn't too keen, but one of the waitresses thought it'd be best in case it needed stitches. It doesn't by the way._

"_Not too sure how it actually happened though. They looked the chair over and saw some loose screws. One's missing too I think. Not entirely surprising I guess. It's been here for a while after all. They're getting a new chair though. Won't be here until next week so you'll have to make do with the wooden chair. It's not too bad. But I'm bringing in a cushion to put on it tomorrow during my shift so if you do find it a bit hard to sit on, you'll only have to bare it one night._"

"Thanks, Phil," Lizzy mumbled, but her mind was more focused on the chair. She already had a culprit in mind. Possibly two. She could only really ask one of them since between the two, they were the lesser of two evils in regards to who was more likely to attempt murder on her first. Noticing it was nearly time, Lizzy started winding up the music box.

"_Hope your night's a smooth one, Liz._" When he said that, Phil said it a bit more softly. "_I'll call you tomorrow sometime. Just leave a message here before you leave letting me know when you think you'll be awake. Okay? Talk to you soon._"

The call ended, leaving Lizzy in silence before the power switched to the generator. But she just sat in her chair in silence. She didn't even say anything as she went to shut the door as Foxy came barrelling down the hallway, and started pounding mercilessly at the metal barrier.

It was one thing for those animatronics to come after Lizzy while she was here. She could handle it. It put a strain on her mind most of the time, but Lizzy just assured herself that since she's been staying alive since September that she could continue to do so.

But. Going after anyone besides her, whether to do harm or just mess with Lizzy… Well. That was an entirely different matter. One that Lizzy couldn't just ignore. Again and again she's had to say it. This entire game of cat and mouse was between her and them, them and her. Going after anyone else, especially people she knew directly and liked was just a low blow.

The Marionette probably wouldn't have any problems with it if it was indeed him though. After all, he was apparently 'in love' or some other shit with her. Wouldn't he do 'anything' to keep any potential 'obstacles' away from the two of them?

God, it was all so nauseating. But the Marionette was the most likely candidate, and would probably have an easier time holding a screwdriver then say… Freddy, or Chica. It seemed only logical that he would be the one to mess with the swivel chair in the hopes that it would cause Phil harm. Lizzy could actually imagine the damn puppet hiding in the vent, watching in glee like a sadistic child as the chair collapsed with Phil. He would probably even happy to see some blood, the high only ruined when Phil turned out to be perfectly fine.

The children and workers being around would prevent him from leaving, so the Marionette could have done it before the workers came in to get everything ready.

Then there was the other possible suspect.

Phil had admitted sometimes seeing Shadow Man. Could that thing have possibly done something? Phil only saw that thing, but it never came before Phil physically or harmed him. Could it be that it may have decided to go after Phil to mess with Lizzy? Or maybe it knew Phil's dad and wanted to mess around just because he could.

Did any of the animatronics know they had murdered Phil's dad here about twenty or so years ago? That his son was here? How would they react to that if they didn't know and found out?

They'd probably think Phil was just as 'bad' as his father apparently was. Not considering how if Phil was messed up, there would have been the possibility it would be their own fault. At least indirectly.

They never brought Phil up in conversation though, so chances were that there was no strong resemblance between the two. That or they just never felt like mentioning it. Either scenario could have worked in all honesty.

Lizzy tensed as she heard that deep laughter. Her mind had jumped to Freddy, but she managed to remind herself that it came from Shadow Man. Him or him possessing Golden Freddy. Could the Golden Freddy poster have been up now? Just waiting for her camera to turn to it just so that he could get inside?

Shaking her head, she held up her tablet and flicked through some screens. No one was on the stage, and she just caught Foxy heading back inside Pirate's Cove so she checked the lights outside, and cringed as she saw Chica outside the west hall. That door would have to remain shut for a little longer. Sighing, Lizzy went back to checking her cameras.

"Stop staring with your mouth open, Chica. Men are going to think you're the cum bucket, not Bonnie, and that you're eager for it."

Five minutes until six.

Five minutes until six, and she was at 1% power. Lizzy felt the sweat rolling down the back of her neck as she clasped her hands together under her chin. Freddy was at her left door, and Foxy at her right. BB had tried getting in, but Lizzy through him out into the east hall moments before Foxy came running down.

Time was short for everyone. They had just as much a chance of catching her and getting Lizzy to Parts and Services before six, though Lizzy didn't think there would be too much time to actually stuff her completely.

… Has anyone ever been halfway stuffed in a suit, but then six came along?

Lizzy wrinkled her nose as she tried to picture it. At least half the body stuffed with blood and perhaps even a little gut and bone sticking out here and there in gaps. It seemed worse than being stuffed completely in a way. Hopefully though, she would never have anything to compare those two in real life.

Slapping her knees, Lizzy jumped up from her chair and grabbed her bat. Going out through the vent was perhaps her best option for the moment. The music box was still going, and would hopefully last until six. Plus, it gave her an opportunity to confront the Marionette about what happened.

"Seeya tomorrow, fuckers," Lizzy muttered before she went to crawl through the vent. The metal of the vent seemed a bit colder than usual, though Lizzy put that off to the weather today. Hopefully it should have cleared up by now. Either that or it will before she leaves, or will have at the very least lessened down to nothing more but a drizzle or shower.

Reaching the game room, Lizzy stayed low for a moment and looked around where she could. It was dark, the power having gone out while she was in the vent. It didn't seem like anyone was around, and was quiet except for the sound of the music box as well as the faint sounds of the other animatronics moving outside. But she should be safe here for another few minutes.

Just got to wind that music box.

"Lizbeth~. What a pleasant surprise~." Lizzy didn't respond to the Marionette, nor did she even glance at him. She just grabbed the crank and started tugging it.

"I'm so glad you're-."

"Cut the crap," Lizzy cut across sharply, still looking at the music box alone. "I heard something interesting earlier. Apparently the chair normally in the office broke."

"I didn't realise chairs were your secret passion and interest." Lizzy didn't attempt repressing her snort at the Marionette's dry comment.

"Actually, it's more of the fact that it broke when Phil sat down on it-."

"Perhaps he gained weight?"

"Sat down on it," Lizzy repeated. "And it fell apart. Screws were loose in it and one was missing."

"Incidents like that can't be uncommon."

Lizzy finished winding the music box, and glared at the Marionette. He had his arms folded on the edge of his box, and that constant smile just seemed more taunting than usual.

"In a horrible place like this, I believe accidents can sometimes be done on purpose. Especially by a delusional sociopath!"

"Why must you constantly try to wound me, Lizbeth?" He held a hand over his chest. "All I'm doing is protecting our lo-."

"There is NO love!" Lizzy spat out harshly. "What Phil and I do when we're together is our own business, not yours! So kindly just piss off!"

The Marionette grasped the edges of the box and stood up. Lizzy's fear begged her to run, but for Phil's sake, she couldn't just leave without trying to do something to keep him safe. The Marionette didn't directly deny doing something to the chair, so chances were that he likely did do something to it.

"I really don't like your rudeness," he said shortly. "It's very unbecoming of a pretty doll."

"I ain't no doll! If anything, I'm an action figure," Lizzy countered. "And even if I was a doll, I wouldn't be yours. Nuh-uh. No way, dip-shit. But you're all trying to kill me. Not Phil. So leave the guy alone and don't try anything else on him."

"You're… This worried for him? And at most he just had a minor cut to his head?" The Marionette was definitely displeased but this, and a twinge of jealously could be faintly made out. But Lizzy was more focused on the anger aspect.

"A cut today, likely more tomorrow," said Lizzy. "I don't want to take any chances."

"… He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?!" Lizzy wanted to chuckle a bit. To her, that could have been some dark humour had the situation been different. "Every one of you is a goddamn murderer, trying to kill me what some other fuckup did! What the hell makes you think we would work together, even if we could ignore the fact that it would be blatant… Whatever the word for object loving is! Even if you are sentient!"

"Because you're mine!" he snapped, grabbing Lizzy's shoulders, and holding his face directly in front of hers. The tips were nearly digging into her back. "You will die here, in the end! Either stuffed in a suit or becoming my doll! As much as I love that music box and how you wind it, you can't always keep an eye on it!" The Marionette stopped after the mini-rant and started chuckling darkly. "Eheheh… I hope by then you're mad~. A maddened look would suit those green eyes~."

Lizzy scowled and grabbed his hands, and tugged them off her. A bit of her shirt was ripped at the back because of his fingers, and a tiny stinging sensation on the right of her back suggested that one may have scratched he back. But Lizzy didn't care.

"Just stay the fuck away from Phil," Lizzy hissed as she backed away. The chimes for six rang out, recorded children's voices cheered on. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'd be charged for arson, I'd set this whole place on fire with all of you in it!"

"Oh, Lizbeth~. What makes you think I wouldn't drag you into the flames with me? Or Phil for that matter?"

* * *

><p><strong>In regards to guest reviewer bobby's question, as long as you acknowledge that the idea originally came from me including my original characters like Lizzy, Phil or Shadow Man etc. (if you feel you need to use them for certain scenes, want to include them in the story as either a minor or main character, or just for a cameo), and don't just copy-paste anything from the story, I have no problems with it you writing your own fanfic using my AU. It's all okay. If you want to copy very small things, like the little songs I made up to go with Freddy and Foxy's little tunes, then please ask me first before adding. Plus, I would also like to see what you do so I would also like a link so I could see what you do. I'd very much like to see it :3 If you need to ask me any questions regarding my interpretation of the game, feel free to pm me here, or on my Devianart account. <strong>

**Also, who else saw the trailer for FNAF3? Probably most of you at this point. I might do chapter in the parody story of everyone reacting to it. It'll probably be interesting :3 Either way, it looks good. Can't wait for the release!**


	42. The Diner's Opening

Lizzy wasn't surprised by Mr. Davidson's expression when he came in this morning. She was usually gone once six came around, and Lizzy hadn't bothered waiting here for him since September. But there she was. Just getting off the floor where she had been sitting down on, leaning against the office door as she chewed on her lemon gum. The thing Lizzy needed to talk to him about was a bit too important to just leave it until later, so she stood at his door in impatient waiting. Fortunately for her though, the boss came a little earlier today.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here? You're not normally here at this time."

"I know, but there was something I needed to talk to you about. It's kinda important," Lizzy told her boss as she stepped to the side to allow him to unlock his office.

"What is it then? Finally quitting?" he asked as he unlocked the door and stepped into his office, Lizzy following inside with him and closed the door behind her.

"No, no. I'm still here, ready to tell you how much I dislike you and how much those animatronics are the bastard children of Satan. Speaking of which, the reason I'm here. I heard about Phil's accident."

"Did you see him yesterday?"

"No, I just got a message from him last night," said Lizzy. Remembering the call, the straight look Lizzy faltered briefly. "He's definitely okay, right?"

"It was just a cut. No serious injury." Mr. Davidson looked at her after putting his briefcase down and throwing his keys on the table, a bit of a questioning look on his face before asking, "Is there anything else?"

"What I was going to ask if there was anything you could do to seal that vent up," Lizzy told him. "Maybe do something to keep the Marionette from getting out of its box."

"… Why the sudden request?" he asked slowly. "I would have thought you'd ask for something like that earlier. Around when you first started."

"It's not really for my sake. I can… Put up, with the puppet and BB for the most part," Lizzy said, though she didn't sound too convinced in her own choice of words. At least in regards to the Marionette. "It's just that I'm pretty sure that the Marionette may have been the one behind the chair breaking."

Mr. Davidson gave her a rather nonplussed look. He then slowly shuck his head.

"Lizzy, I know you're on hostile terms with the animatronics, but trying to blame them for the smaller things isn't going to accomplish anything."

"The Marionette didn't deny it when I confronted him about it!" Lizzy snapped. "He just tried to dance around it!"

"And let's say he did," Mr. Davidson folded his arms as he looked at her sternly. "Why the hell would he do that? What's… happened to previous night guards is one thing. But to just go and try to harm a day guard? What's the point in that?"

"What's the point in killing night guards?" Lizzy retorted back sharply. "And that puppet could easily have gotten out before anyone arrived to unscrew those chair screws."

Mr. Davidson looked thoughtful, and he did seem to be considering the possibility at least. That was something Lizzy took as a good sign.

"I… I suppose that's… possible," Mr. Davidson said slowly. "But at best the evidence is circumstantial. Even if he did do it, he definitely wouldn't admit it to any member of staff."

Lizzy clenched her fists as they shuck. It took so much will power to not scream at him to just forget the staff and do something. But there had to be something to make him see…

Lizzy's eyes widened a bit as the most obvious solution came to mind.

"The cameras!"

"Excuse me?"

"The cameras," Lizzy repeated. "I know they're all stuck at only one angle of location and there's none in the security office, but the one at the prize counter would definitely have caught the Marionette leaving his box, yeah?" Mr. Davidson emitted a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lizzy's moment of confidence left her. Was there something else she didn't know.

"Lizzy," Mr. Davidson sighed. "We can't check past footage. Back in '87 when… When those things started trying to put night guards into suits, the owner demanded that a timer be set on the camera footage collected during a twenty-four hour cycle."

"Timer? What timer?"

"I never mentioned it in the beginning since I never expected anyone to stay this long. But every day at nine in the morning, the camera footage gathered in the previous twenty-four hours is automatically deleted."

Lizzy's heart dropped. The footage was just erased. No back up? No anything? But… But that meant that it would also erase evidence of any night guards being stuffed into suits. Like nothing at all happened during the night. Not even any evidence of those things being alive.

There was a clean-up crew to clean up evidence, a delay to put up a missing person report, and all camera footage automatically deleted itself.

The owner really took steps to make sure he didn't get in trouble. His priorities were certainly skewed in a way that favoured himself.

"We can still check the footage beforehand if we need to. But only through the cameras that have been looked through on the tablet during guard shifts."

"Saves!" Lizzy snapped. "Can't you just look through them and save any of the fucking footage?!"

"Mr. Horton demanded that any possibility of that be disabled permanently," Mr. Davidson explained with a small cringe. "I think you can understand why."

"Yeah, so he can save his own damn ass," Lizzy muttered, glaring a little.

"That would sum it up," Mr. Davidson muttered under his breath, but not before glancing over Lizzy's shoulders. Possibly a bit nervous over the possibility that this Horton guy (who was his boss) could have suddenly appeared like Aladdin's genie.

"So that's it. There's nothing you can do to seal up the vents?" Lizzy questioned, her glare not lessening.

"I'm sorry, but no. Even if we did put a grate up, they would pretty much take it down again." It was a no brainer who he meant. It seemed pretty obvious that the animatronics were the ones behind the grate being removed.

"But… Try not to worry about Phil," the Manager told her. "The animatronics never attack the day guards. Phil should be alright for the most part."

"Is that what they thought before the Bite?" Lizzy demanded. Mr. Davidson tightened his lips for a moment. He looked away for a moment and said,

"Jeremy… That was different. He was doing his job, and getting that child out of Parts and Services. Foxy… I can't say I fully understand them."

"Then why the hell did Foxy get a stage?"

"There was a miscommunication with the builders and people patching the animatronics up," he explained. "It was only sorted out about halfway through. We thought we could bring Foxy back someday anyway so we decided to just leave him there and forget about just leave him in Parts and Services."

_Knock, knock._

The door opened and one of the staff members came inside. One of the cooks, a middle-aged man with greying hair with a short haircut except for his moustache which looked fairly thick.

"Mr. Davidson, there's an officer outside." Mr. Davidson looked startled and looked to Lizzy, as though trying to ask if she said anything about what happened here at night. Lizzy shook her head however. She didn't say a word about this place to anyone.

"What does he want?"

"He says it's about your son."

"Allan?" The Manager frowned, concern lacing his eyes. "What…? Sorry, Lizzy this is important. I'll be back after this."

"Go ahead," Lizzy sighed, waving her hand dismissively. At least the guy had some sense of morality and was concerned about his son. Both the cook and Mr Davidson left (the latter rushing a bit more than the former), leaving Lizzy alone in the room.

Lizzy looked at some of the pictures and newspaper and framed clippings on the walls. She hadn't taken a good look at them before, so she may as well now.

The first few she looked at weren't really too interesting. The articles just focused on the accomplishments and positives that ever happened at the pizzeria. No mention of the obvious events of '87. Pretty typical, really. Lizzy moved around the desk to look at the rest. They were all pretty much the same, and the old posters were just as interesting.

But then one article caught her eye, because of two things that made it stand out. The some of the edges of it looked burned. Had it been in a fire at some point of its existence? The second thing was the heading of it.

'**New Diner opens!**'

Lizzy looked at it again before reading what was left of the aged paper.

'**Happy times for Belle Reve! A new family diner opened yesterday called 'Fredbear's Family Diner', and was well received by the public. Especially the children who were enchanted by the diner's mascot and namesake, Fredbear.**

'**When asked for opinions about the diner, one recurring mention was Fredbear himself. While a complete animatronic according to the creator (Theodore Sweeney), he is able to roam freely and interact with the children. When asked for an opinion regarding how Mr. Sweeney did it, the Manager (Felix Pechman), "I couldn't say much, other than -"**'

The rest of the article was burned off there. But there was still a photo with the article to look at.

The greyscale photo looked to have been taken inside the diner itself. A man who looked to be in his forties (presumably Theodore himself) was sitting in a boot with two children, a boy and a girl. He wasn't too bad looking to be honest. He had a strong jaw and his hair had some slight curls in it as some stubble covered his cheeks and chin. He was giving a very charming smile towards the camera, and could very well have been a charismatic man. Though that was a guess.

Theodore was ruffling the hair of the boy around his mid-teens at least sitting across from him. The boy's hair was shorter, and looked like it could have been darker than his father's. Unlike the man messing with his hair, his jaw was softer looking and he didn't have any sign of facial hair.

The girl looked younger. Maybe around ten or eleven. She was smiling brightly and was holding onto a plushie that looked like Golden Freddy, or rather Fredbear, as she waved to the camera. But something about her face seemed familiar.

Lizzy furrowed her brow for a moment before it clicked. IF that man was Theodore Sweeney, then…

Lizzy looked below the photo for the picture details.

'**Owner, Theodore Sweeney, with his children Jack and Hilary Sweeney**'

"Interested in something?" Lizzy jumped, very startled by the voice of Mr. Davidson as he entered the office. He looked less worried than earlier, so his son was possibly okay. Lizzy cleared her throat before pointing to the article.

"Y-yeah. This article about the opening of the diner."

"Ah, yes that." Mr. Davidson gave a wistful sigh. "It was one of the paper articles that was still able to be kept from the original diner. I put it up because I felt having a piece of history close to me as I work."

"And, when exactly did the diner open?"

"1969. Opened for eight years before they had to close. Bank problems. I think the owner took out loans to create the animatronics, land and building as wasn't able to pay it all back," Mr. Davidson explained to her. "It must have been a small fortune though. The money spent on the animatronics would have been a lot."

"Really?" Mr. Davidson gave a low chuckle. "Their suits are one thing. But their endoskeletons… They were truly anachronistic."

"Anachronistic?" Lizzy frowned a little. She heard the word somewhere before but it was escaping her for a moment. Where did she hear it?

… Oh yeah! It was from the 'Professor Layton' game 'Azran Legacy', because of the Azran's technology despite being millions of years old!

"So, they were considered ahead of their time?"

"Trust me when I say that when it came to animatronics, Theodore Sweeney was a genius. I don't know how he did it, but he did. Of course, those type of endoskeletons are common now-a-days, but back than it was a different story." Lizzy looked back to the article, focusing on the photo of the Sweeney family.

"Where is he now?" Lizzy asked after a moment. "Has the owner ever tried contacting him?"

"No one knows to be honest," Mr. Davidson admitted. "He just… Vanished around the time. None of the old workers could be contacted either. I guess he just wanted to forget about it all. He was really close to the animatronics from what I heard." Lizzy found that a little hard to believe since she remembered reading something about Theodore pissing on one of the animatronics, and even saw some evidence to it in a dream.

"Then where's the diner exactly?" Lizzy looked back to her boss. "I might like to check it out." She was a bit surprised when Mr. Davidson snorted. "Something I should now?"

"Well, if you did find the area I wouldn't expect to find much," he told her. "The place burned down around the same time Mr. Sweeney left. Some think he did it for the insurance or it was his way of getting back at the bank. All the animatronics were outside too so some people think he may have intended to drive off with them and had gone to get something to carry them before firemen and police arrived."

"They think he caused the fire?" Lizzy was rather surprised by this. After everything that happened, the guy just torched the place.

"Him or his son, Jack," Mr. Davidson replied. "They weren't on good terms around then apparently. At least, that's what I heard. I'm not sure why though. Jack may have done it as revenge towards him, or towards the bank."

Lizzy clicked her tongue in thought.

"Or, maybe that's what someone wanted everyone to think. Maybe they knew about everything, knew how valuable the animatronics would probably be and decided to steal and sell them."

"Any scenario is possible," Mr. Davidson said as he grabbed his keys off the desk. "But could you please leave now? I have to go to the hospital to check on my son. He was in a car accident. It's not too serious, but his leg is bent rather badly."

"Oh, sure," Lizzy began walking out of the office before calling over her shoulder, "Hope your son gets better."

"Thank you," the Manager called back.

After grabbing her things from the security office, Lizzy walked outside, and looked around for a moment. Phil wasn't here yet. There was no sign of his car. As much as Lizzy would have liked to wait for Phil and talk with him, she was tired and needed to get home and sleep.

She sighed and got into her car, and drove off. Making a mental note to call Phil as soon as she woke up later.

Lizzy woke up groggily around half two. Just fifteen minutes before she was expecting a call from Phil. She decided to just lay in bed and wait for him to call. Just as a sign that he was definitely okay.

'_Upside, inside-_'

Once she finally got a call, Lizzy didn't give her phone a chance the finish the first lyric. She just snatched her phone and accepted it.

"Hey, Phil. How's it going?"

"Good, good. Just had some lunch. Didn't wake you up too early, did I?" asked Phil.

"No, no. I woke up not too long ago," Lizzy told him. "How's your head?"

"It's okay. I'll probably leave the bandage on until tomorrow though. Just in case."

"Fair enough, I guess. Hey, this might sound a bit odd, but could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you check the prize counter camera for me real quick?" Lizzy asked him.

"Um… Okay, sure," Phil answered, sounding a bit uncertain. There was silence for a moment as Phil did as Lizzy asked, before he spoke again. "Nothing much to say. Just some kids about and everything looks in place."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Is there something you were expecting?"

"Not really, I just… Wanted to check you were definitely okay, is all."

"Well, I'm definitely okay. Thanks for the concern," said Phil. "Hey, do you want to meet up after my shift and have dinner together?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Lizzy agreed, smiling to herself contently. That idea did sound good. She definitely needed something to take her mind off of the Marionette.

"I'll see you then?"

"See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>To answer a question by NyanNyan-suru, it's a little of both. I have the basic storyline planned out in my head, although what exactly will happen in the ending is still a work in progress for some parts. There are plenty of things I have planned for future chapters, but when an idea suddenly comes to me or when I see a suggestion I like, I take it all into consideration and see if I can fit it into the story and where.<strong>


	43. Hectic Night part 1

Mr. Davidson had a habit of holding back details. That was something Lizzy was certainly likely to agree with, no matter what. The evidence had certainly showed from time to time. There could have been something he 'forgot' to mention. Lizzy wasn't certain Phil would know. The diner was years before he was born, and by the time Phil actually got his job at the pizzeria there wasn't likely anyone to offer insight.

So, when she got back around half eight that evening from her dinner with Phil, Lizzy decided to go onto her laptop and start searching. To try and find some more information about the Fredbear diner. But no matter what she googled or what she typed in, only one article kept coming up. Again, and again.

'**Fredbear Diner in Ashes**'

'**Fredbear Family Diner ended in flames last night. Around 4:30 am last night, the alarm was raised. Police have not given exact details of what exactly the cause is, but are treating circumstances as suspicious.**

'**Furthermore, all seven of the diner's star animatronics were found outside along with car tracks. Police suspect there may have been an attempted robbery, but are still looking for more evidence. Workers and owner have yet to be contacted.**'

The article itself was dated August 20th, 1977. While the article stated the alarm was raised around half-four, that didn't entirely answer when the fire started, not to mention the fire would have likely swallowed up anything that could have explained what happened. Lizzy stared at the screen, frustrated at not being to get any more details.

Or… Maybe there was something more to this. The Marionette claimed not to have any memory of the diner. In a dream of Lizzy's, Chica mentioned not having any memories of the diner after asking Freddy if he could recall anything. He probably didn't if Lizzy were to guess. Would it be too presumptuous to assume that was the same for all of the animatronics? Maybe, but it couldn't hurt to put it in the maybe list until she fully knew. But Lizzy was certain something must have happened before or during that fire that would result in no memories of the diner.

1987 may have been when those children were murdered, and where the Bite occurred. But the diner seemed to be the real key to understand what was happening.

Lizzy tried searching for something new. The only other new thing was a small article about some children who had set up a small memorial close to the diner for the diner, showing their sadness that the animatronics that they had grown so attached to would no longer be around. There was actually a picture of it. Just a simple wooden sign planted into the ground with a bunch of daisies and dandelions in small bundles in front of it with a daisy chain on the sign. There were also a couple plushies of each animatronic in front of it, and two sets of candles. On the sign itself, written in white paint with a white flower in one corner and a sun in the opposite one, all of it clearly done by children, read,

'**We'll miss Fredbear, Freddy and the gang, and love you.**'

"Damn it," Lizzy muttered to herself. Why did those things have to be so lovable to the kids? It just made the whole thing more depressing for fucks sake.

Lizzy shut her laptop and rubbed her temples. Why did a job that usually paid around minimum wage have to be so frustrating? The worst she should have to be dealing with is boredom. But no. Apparently animatronics with sentience that want to stuff you in a suit or to be their girlfriend is a much better substitute.

How joyful.

There was no encounter with the Marionette when Lizzy had come in for her shift. So Lizzy felt that it was a reasonable to start to her night there. Even if it was before her shift.

She sat in the chair and twiddled her thumbs together as she thought. She already had the tape recorder inside Foxy, so that was taken care of. But her mind was on other things. She was thinking to herself whether or not to try and ask the animatronics if they had any recollection of the diner, and if anyone was likely to give her a satisfactory answer of sorts it would be Freddy. He was the leader of sorts. He seemed to be the most intelligent. Except for perhaps the Marionette.

Well… If she was going to find out, she would probably need Freddy to come to her.

Lizzy checked the time. One minute to midnight. Not taking her eyes off the watch, Lizzy stood up and walked into the east hall (grabbing her bat on the way, of course), though staying just outside her door. She kept a steady eye on the time, and it was only just after the 30 second mark that Lizzy then yelled out to Freddy.

"FREDDY!" Lizzy yelled, followed by banging her bat against the wall with no care. "DELORES! GET YOUR FAT FUZZY ASS OVER HERE! I GOT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

'_Ding-dong, ding…_'

Lizzy quickly went back inside her office, and shut the door behind her before she winded up the music box. That part completed, she picked up her tablet and checked on Pirates Cove. Foxy was peeking out through the curtains, glaring towards the camera. Lizzy flicked to the stage and saw only Chica there, so Lizzy shut her other door. Just in case there were any attempts of surprise attack during her and Freddy's little conversation.

"This must be important," Freddy's voice emitted from behind the window. "Usually you're yelling at us to go away with gratuitous vulgarity. But I suppose I shouldn't raise mine or anyone else's hopes that you're giving up then?"

"Please," Lizzy scoffed, putting the tablet down on the table. "If I gave up, I would just quit."

"Shame," Freddy mused. "I know Chica's quite eager to cleanse your mouth and Bonnie wants you in a suit already."

"What about the Marionette?" Lizzy asked, folding her arms and raising a brow towards the window. With both doors down, she wasn't going to turn on the hallway light. No need to waste any more power than necessary.

"If I were to be honest, I think he's lowered his standards. I don't exactly know what he sees in you."

Lizzy couldn't stop herself from shooting a dirty look in Freddy's direction. While she certainly didn't appreciate the Marionette's advances, that wasn't going to stop her from feeling insulted by Freddy's words. Even if he was just saying it to annoy her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Lizzy muttered. "But I want to ask you something. It's pretty important."

"What is it then?"

"The Fredbear diner," Lizzy cut to the chase. "Do you, or any of your friends have any memories of it?"

"Our memories only go back as far as around… '86 or '87 I believe. And if what I've heard is correct, the diner burned down in 1977? So no. None of us would remember."

It was more or less what Lizzy expected, so she wasn't entirely shocked by the answer. Maybe a little disappointed, but that was it. Thinking up of another question, Lizzy asked,

"What about Golden Freddy?"

"What about him," Freddy asked, him being said in a darker tone.

"That!" Lizzy pointed to him briefly. "That there. You said his name like it was killing you last time you mentioned him. Why? He's harmed me as much as the rest of you have. Aren't you two on the same side?"

"No!" Freddy said sharply, slamming a hand against the window. The light of the room illuminating it a little in the darkness. "That suit is just that. A suit. Empty. Except for…"

"The murderer from '87?" Lizzy filled in when Freddy stopped speaking.

"Yes. Him."

Lizzy nibbled on her lower lip lightly, thinking some details out in her head.

"What the Shadow Man?"

"Who?"

Lizzy was surprised by Freddy's question. Surely one of the animatronics would have seen that thing somewhere around the pizzeria at some point. It could have just been Lizzy's choice of words so she said,

"A black… man, shaped thing? White dots around its eyes, some white teeth showing?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. No such thing resides in the pizzeria," Freddy said in a 'that's final' sort of tone.

"I saw two of the kids' ghost running from him," Lizzy insisted. She then saw two of Freddy's hands pressed against the glass.

"Why were you looking at the children?" he asked in a low voice. Lizzy could already guess what he was thinking.

"Oh my fucking… For god's sake, I don't hurt kids, or kill them!" Lizzy exasperated. "Just because I'm a night guard, that doesn't mean I'm like the douchebag that did that."

"Hmp. So you say."

"Stupid, fuck-rat," Lizzy muttered. It was an understatement to simply say she was annoyed by these accusations that she would somehow hurt a kid. "Look, don't go off on a tangent on me. I already hated math in high school. But if kids ran away from him, then they obviously think he's a threat, right?" Lizzy went to wind the music box again as she waited for Freddy's answer.

"I… I admit that the children have mentioned sensing their killer here but as far as we're concerned, he's stuck in Golden Freddy and can only come out when you night guards look at his poster."

"… They sense their killer here?" Lizzy's eyes were wide open as a startling realisation came to mind. But first she had to ask one more question.

"The killer… Do you know his name?" asked Lizzy tentatively.

"Of course we do! It was the night guard, Erik Cawthon! We…" One of Freddy's hands slid down the glass. His voice took on a more sombre tone. "We saw it happen. Right in front of us."

"You… You did?"

"Yes, we… We don't know why, but every night when it happened, we couldn't move. We just could only watch and listen as he… He… He used the yellow suit. Talked to children... He convinced each of them to sneak back to the pizzeria on different nights during the week where the 'friendly' night guard would let them in to see a wonderful party. He had a knife and… They were still alive when they were… were… STUFFED," Freddy forced out, almost sounding pained from the word. "… Inside of us. But even after that, we couldn't move. The Marionette tried to help, to open us up so we could try and make things right, but he couldn't and the night after, that man returned and removed the bodies from us and just dumped them into a bag like they were rubbish. Just took them away, and…"

Freddy couldn't go on, but Lizzy heard all she needed to know. She couldn't deny feelings of sympathy. She couldn't force herself to. They may have been enemies, but Lizzy was still willing to say one thing.

"I… I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Freddy spat.

"No, seriously, I am," Lizzy insisted. "You may be a bunch of bastards, but I know you still care for kids despite that so what you saw was something you didn't deserve to see."

"Stop acting, as though you care," said Freddy coldly. "They may have caught and executed him, but-."

"Is it hard to believe I'm trying to sympathise with you," Lizzy shot back, staring sternly towards the window. "I'll admit I can be a bitch at times towards all of you, even with justification. But that doesn't mean I'd lie about something so serious-."

"Stop pretending!"

_BANG! BANG!_

Lizzy jumped back from the window as Freddy banged on it. Freddy always seemed slow to anger, so with his voice raised (even if not to the same shouting level Foxy or even Bonnie would sometimes use towards her), it was quite startling, and even a bit frightening. But Lizzy tried to not let that part show.

"All of you night guards are the same! Trying to get close to a place where you can harm innocent lives!"

"Will you calm the fuck down, Delores?!" Lizzy snapped back. "You've actually helped me solve something!"

"I didn't help you solve anything!" Freddy retorted. "You asked questions, I answered. I didn't have to, but I did. You didn't solve any long lost mystery, I'm certain the papers would have told you about that Cawthon monster!"

"Because it wasn't him!"

Lizzy's heart was pounding fast, almost painfully as her body gently shuck. After Freddy's rant, it was a bit uncomfortable for there to be utter silence apart from the music box.

"… Excuse me?" Freddy asked coldly. "Could you care to repeat that?"

"Just hear me out, that's all I ask," Lizzy told him. "Look, I've been looking into all of this. I've talked to some of the previous night guards, and one of them mentioned seeing the Shadow Man. Under a different form, but I'm certain it's him none-the-less. Now, you said that the killer is likely inhabiting the Golden Freddy suit now. Right? Now, I've seen both the Shadow Man and Golden Freddy together. Laughing in unison. So the Shadow Man is possessing Golden Freddy. The suit of the killer. You say Erik was executed, yes?"

"We heard a staff member mention it, and good riddance to him!"

"And he would have been," Lizzy agreed. "He was sentenced on death row, with some year's imprisonment. I think it was eight or nine."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Shadow Man was around, since at least 1987," Lizzy told him. "He's the one the children are afraid of. How could it have been Cawthon? How could Shadow Man be Cawthon if he wasn't executed until the nineties at least?"

"We SAW him with our eyes!"

"We maybe you're mistaken," Lizzy told him. "The trauma could have affected your memory-."

_BANG!_

"There's nothing."

_BANG!_

"Wrong with."

_BANG!_

"Our memories! Stop your lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Lizzy told him. Why was Freddy being so stubborn? "Why are you so damn intent on thinking that I'm-?"

"Because we know that it's the truth!" Freddy cut across sharply. "You deserve to die! You deserve to be stuffed in a suit, and shown to all the night guards that this is what happens when you come here, acting as though you care or just want a DAMN PAYCHECK!"

Lizzy was startled by both Freddy's light swear, and his raising voice. He was usually so calm, no matter what insult she hurled at him. She must have broken his mind, or something.

"What is wrong with you?!" he went on, his vice not as high as it had been previously. "You keep coming, you mess with us, thwart our attempts to put you in your suit! Why won't you just die?!"

She didn't respond. Freddy's outburst had stunned her enough to keep Lizzy from coming up with a proper retort. Freddy didn't add anything else on. They just stared through the glass in silence, only broken when Lizzy looked away to wind up the music box once more.

"… You can make up as many lies as you wish to, Lizbeth," Freddy finally said. He sounded calmer now. Back to his usual self. "But we know better than to trust a word from you, or any other night guard that ties to claim their innocent. Now I know we don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell us that… horrible lie again."

Lizzy didn't even nod. But Freddy didn't appear to be even waiting for an answer for as soon as he finished his sense, he could be heard walking off. Leaving Lizzy alone.

"Wow…" Lizzy nearly jumped but looked behind her to the west window where she heard Bonnie's voice coming from. "He's never yelled at a night guard before. Freddy must really find you... un_–bear-_able."

Lizzy didn't even bother yelling herself. Instead choosing to open her east door until she was forced to shut it again.

"If there was ever a worse time for one of your shit ass puns, it was now, BonBon."


	44. Hectic Night part 2

They were all insane. Lizzy pretty much knew that from the first moment they actually spoke to her, when they described how much and how they wanted to kill her before stuffing her into a suit. But the way Freddy was so insistent to believe that night guards were the same as the murderer… There was something clearly not right with them in the head. Or circuits… Or, whatever.

"Lizzy? Hey, Lizzy?"

"Go away, BonBon," Lizzy said dryly, not in the mood to look up at him as she flicked through cameras. The purple rabbit was outside the east door (obviously closed, and currently the left door was able to be left open for the time being), and didn't seem ready to leave Lizzy in peace yet.

"Come on, do you really carrot about my jokes?" asked Bonnie. The tone he used sounded like it was suitable for a pout, but he was probably grinning at his damn pun.

"As long as you tell those crappy puns, the only carrots you deserve are rotten ones. That have been left to stink in a field. For years."

"You're just jealous 'cause you're not funny like I am."

"I'd rather not be comedian if your jokes are the type that's expected," Lizzy snorted.

"Hey, I'm not saying I'm absolutely perfect. Some of my puns can be a bit… cheesy," Bonnie sniggered. "My jokes are gold-."

"Ring-ring, ring-ring," Lizzy said in a high pitch tone, before grabbing the phone receiver and holding it to her ear. "Hello? Huh? Really?" Lizzy said in faux-surprise before looking to the east window. "That was the gold expert. He wanted me to tell you that the gold you have is fool's gold, i.e. not real," Lizzy said as she slammed the receiver back down. "Don't feel too bad. Lots of shit headed idiots make the same mistake."

"You won't be so confident once the doors open and the powers gone~," Bonnie said playfully. "We'll catch you off-guard then!"

Lizzy didn't bother suppressing her groan. Why puns? Just… Just why? Bonnie however continued on in a happy tone.

"Once that happens, I'm going to make sure I drag you out by your hair so hard that it end up ripping off. Pulling off some of your scalp with it!" he continued on cheerfully. "Then I'll push you into a suit. First I'll shove the legs on so you can't run~." The cheerfulness continued, but started to have a darker edge to it. "Then the arms will shoved on. I'll push the torso halfway closed on you, just so some of the parts are digging into your flesh, just inches away from your organs~."

Bonnie broke into a little mad laugh, and Lizzy couldn't help but feel some nervousness as Bonnie went on in his description.

"Then I'll shove the head right down! After that, I'll wait. And just seconds before it's six, I'll shove the torso closed completely on you! Just so you live long enough to hear the chimes before you finally die!"

"And hear the recording of the children cheering," Lizzy said coldly. "You really want to add some dramatics to it all, huh?"

"What's the name of that day guard? Phil, right?" Bonnie asked. Lizzy simply stared. Not entirely sure whether responding was advisable or not. But then there was a need to know why he was suddenly bringing Phil into this.

"What about Phil? Why bring him up?"

"You two seem like friends, right? I thought he might like having his name put on your suit in your blood. Or on the wall in the security office. Or Parts and Services. It could work anywhere really. Plus, he kind of looks a bit like his dad. Except without the glasses and sideburns."

"You can remember Phil's dad?" asked Lizzy, frowning a little. That could be a good or bad thing.

"Yeah, we remember him," Bonnie admitted. He actually spoke of it in a bit of a fond tone. "Last time he was alive, he was making a recording for the guard after him. Mike… Something. But I remember his scream when Foxy got him. Swung his hook at his face, and cut his cheek right through it like paper! Freddy was kind of annoyed Foxy went in after the power went out, but hey, we got him in the end. Samuel tried crawling away, But Foxy stuck his hook in his leg, and dragged him out as he cried. Asked us to let him go because of his wife and kid. Pretty pathetic, right?"

"'Pathetic?!" Lizzy was seething at how Bonnie was speaking so lowly of Phil's dad. It wasn't exactly ideal to hear some of the gruesome details of the last moments of life of one's boyfriend's father. "You're the ones who attacked him without justification!"

"He was a night guard. That's all the justification needed."

Lizzy shut her eyes tightly for a moment. That 'reason' was really biting away at her nerves. But she thought her next choice of words out and said,

"You should really just get back to Freddy, Bonnie. I know how much rabbits like to fuck. Is your master not able to give it to you all the time? All that pent up frustration is probably used as extra energy to go to my doors a lot, but honestly, it's healthy to keep it pent up all the time. Everyone has needs. Have you thought about just jacking it, or getting some 'toys'?" Lizzy asked, using an innocent tone as she lightly smirked out the window. "I could pick up a dildo up for from a store if you like?"

"Lizzy, you're just being a-!"

"Sadly, however," Lizzy interrupted, a little louder. Her smirk turning into a grin. "They will not be able to perform your great fantasy, Bonnie. Even if you convinced a group to rub them over you, they cannot actually cover you in love juices. It will not be your circle jerk dream."

_BANG!_

Bonnie banged his hands against the window but nothing was said. After another moment of silence, Lizzy turned on the lights and saw that Bonnie was gone.

"Poor, crap rabbit." Lizzy tut-tutted as she opened the east door. "He's so determined to have that fantasy come to life."

Lizzy winded up the music box again and began checking through the cameras. Freddy and BB were in the game room, Chica was in Parts and Services (something that had caught Lizzy a bit off-guard but didn't make a major fuss over) and Bonnie had just entered into the bathroom hall. Marionette was obviously still in his box, so Lizzy didn't bother to check the camera on him.

"_Du-da dum-dum, da-dum dum-dum, didily du du didily. Dum-dum didily dum-dum, didily dum-dum dum-dum._"

"Foxy's singing." Lizzy frowned, something slowly occurring to her. "Foxy's… singing…" she repeated quietly. But yet, she couldn't hear even a trace of the tape recorder. She had it on high volume, she was sure of that. She was so focused on the tablet and insulting Bonnie with her masterful sass that she hadn't noticed the lack of 'Booty Man'.

Did the batteries die? Were they simply dying and as such lowered the volume?

Asking these things wouldn't solve anything!

Lizzy quickly flicked to Pirate's Cove.

The curtains were closed. Shouldn't that have eased her?

No.

Because Shadow Man was there. White teeth curled up into a shit eating grin against the blackness of his form. He raised one arm, pointing a finger downwards. Lizzy focused on the direction he was pointing towards. On the floor just in front of the Cove's stage was… Something, broken? Like it was stepped on but what was it…

Lizzy's mouth gapped.

"No… No!"

Lizzy shot up on instinct, dropping the tablet on the floor (she would just have to hope it didn't break) and rushed to the west door to shut it. Of course though, that was just the door she was used to the pirate fox coming to so she had turned around to shut the east door as well.

Halfway to it though, the screaming red bastard himself appeared in the doorway. Bat at the desk, Lizzy was currently defenceless as Foxy ran towards her. Hook out to swing at her face. Lizzy ducked, just barely, and side-stepped towards her desk as Foxy slammed into the shut door. She grabbed her bat just as Foxy turned to glare at her and as he made another move to attack her, Lizzy kicked the chair in front of him. He only stumbled a bit, but it gave enough time for Lizzy to back out into the east hall.

She backed away so quickly that her back hit the wall behind her, and looked to her right. As long as she was careful and didn't get close to the others, Lizzy was confident she could outrun the fox!

"AAAAAA!"

Lizzy ran out of the way, avoiding a hook in her skull, and bolted down the hallway. She could hear Foxy behind her, quickly gaining speed. Who would have thought an animatronic could run so fast? Who would even find it necessary to programme that in? It seemed a bit arbitrary considering he was supposed to be a kid's entertainer.

"Get back here! Don't ye want to give ol' Foxy a hug?" she heard Foxy ask from behind, the mocking unmistakeable. Lizzy would have said back Foxy should hug himself to off himself off and save Lizzy the bother.

She turned a sharp left as she entered the dining room (thankfully still void of the other animatronics. Even Shadow Man was gone), and repeated the action to continue down the west hall. For a moment she could have sworn she felt the hook an inch away from her arm, but Lizzy pushed herself foreword regardless.

The door was close. Lizzy saw BB just pulling himself out of the vent, and growled. No way was he getting the power cut off for her. No way!

Lizzy practically threw herself into the room, and slammed the door button shut. Pulling one foot in quickly just before the door could slam down on it and crush the bones inside.

Lizzy rushed around and grabbed BB before he grab onto the cover for the fuses he wanted to remove, and shoved him out the other door which she then shut.

"Ha! It's not lunch for you yet, Mr. Fox!" Lizzy laughed and went to wind the music box again, while Foxy banged on her door in anger. "You come off as a sadistic bitch, and I've heard somewhere that some sadists like to be masochists time to time. So here's some advice. Take that hook off your arm and shove it up your own ass! Who knows? Maybe you'll hit that special spot first time round if you aim carefully. It could perfectly balance out the pleasure and pain."

"I'll kill you!" Foxy yelled, banging some more. "I'll kill you and stick this hook inside ye, and pull out your intestines before your very eyes if it's the last thing I do!"

"Just my intestines? What about the rest of my organs? Don't they deserve some love?" Lizzy questioned with a taunting pout. Foxy continued his yelling and banged even harder. Lizzy rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the tablet and looked it over. It was okay. Nothing was broken, or cracked even. What was the thing made of exactly? Management must have been anticipated something like it being dropped.

Because equipment that can be replaced (even if expensive) is more valuable than human life. Truly, this business had their priorities in the right direction.

"I'll cut your skin right off-no," Foxy interrupted himself. After just silent second, he let out an insane giggle. "I'll get a peeling knife to peel away at the skin and flesh of your hands until their nothing but bone! Then we'll move on to your feet, and then I'll stab both your eyes out! Right in the pupil!" The mad captain banged on the door some more as Lizzy pulled the chair back upright and sat down. "I'll cut it down to one if you open. This. Door!"

"God damn, will you just piss off you cunt?" Lizzy snapped. "Here's some advice. Get a fucking life!"

"Oh, I'll get a life," Foxy harshly snarled before slamming against the door again. "I'll take it straight from you!" An awful screeching sound then followed, as Foxy dragged his hook's tip down the window glass. "It'd be best to just let me in, ye wench."

"No thanks. This wench's booty is not up for grabs tonight," Lizzy muttered as she went to look through the Pirates Cove camera again. Shadow Man was gone, but the broken tape recorder was still on the ground. Proof that one of Lizzy's defences few defences was gone. It was a bitter lose. It had taken some time and luck to find that recorder, and Lizzy doubted she would just be able to find another one to buy in the morning.

The Shadow Man was obviously involved in the destruction of it. But why? If Shadow Man was the true murderer of '87, and possessed Golden Freddy (a suit apparently despised by the animatronics, or at least Freddy), why would it get the tape recorder out of Foxy? Other than to get her killed of course. And if Freddy denied the existence of Shadow Man, would the other animatronics be the same?

Lizzy turned her head towards the west window, and considered it. Foxy probably would, but it didn't hurt to try at least. So, while she checked BB was gone and unlocked the east door, Lizzy asked the fox,

"Hey, Foxy. Here's a question. Ever see or hear of the Shadow Man?"

"I'm not in the mood for your little make believes!"

Lizzy sighed. She guessed she would just have to take it as a no. Foxy was perhaps the most hot-headed out of all those bots, and if Lizzy couldn't try to talk about that thing with Freddy there was a better chance of Lizzy eating a knife than trying to discuss Shadow Man with the deranged fox.

Chica probably wouldn't have listened either, nor Bonnie. The same could be said for BB and Marionette, so Lizzy couldn't see her expectations heightening. She briefly wondered if perhaps this was somehow karma for everything she did to the animatronics, but it was quickly followed by her snorting at the thought. If they're willing to murder people, knowing they have children (the ones they were supposedly murdering night guards for) and begging for their lives… It made everything she did to them minor in comparison. At least she wasn't trying to murder them! Or, shut them down. And they actually deserved it, unlike her and any other poor soul that had the misfortune of coming here for night shift.

The night continued on. It was mainly Foxy, Bonnie and BB that came for her office. Lizzy last spotted Freddy at the girl's bathroom (a bit… weird, for someone who acted like a murderous gentleman. What was the term for that? Affably evil or something?), and Chica was nowhere to be seen at the moment. A bit worrying, but Lizzy didn't see her in either hallway so Lizzy wanted to presume that she was in the kitchen but silent for the moment Lizzy had looked in there.

Lizzy flicked to the Pirates Cove camera. The moment she spotted the parted curtains and bare stage, Lizzy swiftly pushed the button. Shutting the door just seconds before Foxy slammed into it. Lizzy let out a sigh of relief. She would have to start paying a bit more close attention to Foxy now. No tape recorder to act like an alarm only spelled potential doom for her if she wasn't careful.

She rewound the music box once more. She wouldn't let that Marionette come and get her. Lizzy grabbed the tablet and looked through the cameras real quick. Foxy was just getting back to the Cove. It was a little strange since he usually stayed a little longer, but Lizzy wouldn't complain as she opened the door. Less banging on her door meant some of her power was safe for the time being.

However, checking the camera for the west hall, Lizzy was quick to shut the door again as Bonnie left the cameras vision, heading towards her door.

"Denied again, bitch!" Lizzy smirked. She waited for the whiny response, but none came much to her surprise. Another moment or so with nothing said, Lizzy turned the hall light on. Bonnie wasn't there.

Turning the light back off, Lizzy's finger then hovered over the door button. Bonnie could have been in a blind spot to her eyes, but keeping the doors shut when she wasn't certain an animatronic was outside was just a waste of power.

Just thinking it out wouldn't make it any better, so tightening her grip on her baseball bat once she grabbed it, Lizzy pressed the open button and quickly poked her head outside.

The hallway was empty. Lizzy was a bit conflicted about this since usually she would have to deal with at least one corny, despicable pun. She shouldn't be complain, sure. But she couldn't just pretend that-.

"AAAAA!"

Lizzy pulled her head back in as she saw Foxy run into the hall, and slammed the door shut.

"Fucking fox," Lizzy muttered as she stepped back. The sudden screech of Foxy had been a little unexpected, but the shock had washed away rather quickly. She rubbed her throat a bit, lightly grimacing. She hadn't realised how parched she was. It felt like her throat was a fucking desert.

"Crap, I'm thirsty. I so deserve Pepsi after all of this. Maybe some booze when I wake up later. Even if it's not five, it's bound to be somewhere."

Lizzy then noticed something strange. There was no banging at her door. Wasn't Foxy supposed to bang on her door or something? Lizzy turned the hall light on and looked through the window. There was no sign of Foxy strangely enough. Had he gone back to the Cove already? It seemed a bit unlikely but…

"Hey, silly Lizzy~!" Bonnie's head peaked out from the window edge. He almost appeared to be grinning at her. "Close call with Foxy? I guess he didn't get you… _hook_, line and sinker." He sniggered a bit as Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"There was no close call, now piss off somewhere else. Preferably onto Freddy," Lizzy scowled as she turned the light back off.

"Hmp. But I have to tell you something~," Bonnie said in a sing-song voice. Lizzy rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her tablet. She allowed herself to be distracted too much and she needed to check-.

"AAAAA!"

Lizzy felled back, her heart not ready for a yellow screaming bird in her face. Her head hit the metal door hard, causing some pain to come through.

"F-fuck…"

"Now haven't we already talked about this?" As Chica reached down to grab her, Lizzy tried crawling away as fast as she could. Preferably towards the vent. But Chica happily grabbed one of the night guard's legs, before stepping on Lizzy's bat and forcing Lizzy to let go by tugging her arm away from it. "Swearing isn't a very nice thing to do, especially here!" Chica tut-tutted and let go of Lizzy's leg only to grab both her arms and hold her up against her chest, into a very unwelcomed hug.

"I thought we taught you a lesson weeks ago. But you just won't learn, will you," Chica chided as she walked out of the office with Lizzy. Said girl was panicking, and kicking against the damn animatronic. Damn it, the thing with Bonnie and Foxy was probably just a distraction. Just enough for Chica to moved past the east hall camera with Lizzy noticing, and then long enough to get her in the office quietly as possible before Lizzy could have a chance to shut the door.

Bonnie could be heard laughing when they were briefly in the dining room, before they went inside the kitchen. In there, Chica didn't do anything right away. She was probably waiting for Bonnie. And speak of the devil, Chica and Lizzy weren't in there long before an overjoyed Bonnie came in.

"Lizzy gonna get a new lesson?"

"Yes she is," Chica answered, before giving the furious blonde to Bonnie to hold onto, before she went to look in some drawers.

"Well, you can't say you didn't have this coming," Bonnie said cheerfully. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters~."

"Found it~!" Chica said happily before turning to face Bonnie and Lizzy again. This time holding a… a, pizza cutter?

"Wh-what are you holding that for?" Lizzy already had a clue, and was struggling to get out of Bonnie's grip. Chica gave a sweet, gentle… Almost, loving laugh as she held the pizza cutter up a little.

"Did you forget silly? We never did get around to cutting your tongue out when we cleaned your mouth out. I think now is a good time to try it though~."

* * *

><p><strong>First off all, I want to give a shout out to ersay123, because they did a picture of Lizzy and I have to say it is more or less how I imagined her :D It can be found here on Deviantart, fav. med8g6k4s (No spaces) and I've looked at some of their other artwork, and I have to say that I like their style :3**

**Also, one to bobby43rocks. With my permission, they've started their own story using my type of AU. It's set in a different pizzeria, and there's only one chapter so far. But I think it has potential and could be worthwhile from what they've told me for their idea. It's called 'a new job'.**

**If anyone else wants to do fanart or fanfiction based on my au or characters or some other form of fanwork, feel free to do so and if it's not too much trouble, give me a link please. I'd love to see what you do :3 All I ask is that you don't claim my characters or ideas are yours. Or try to profit off of them in some shape or form. That is all.**

**Also, over 56000 views?! I don't know if that's a lot compared to other fanfics, but thanks a lot! Oh, cookies for all!**


	45. Hectic Night part 3

Lizzy was certain that if it wasn't being stuffed into a suit or the likely blood loss from having her tongue removed (presumably violently as humanly… Animatronic-ly, possible) by a demented overgrown chicken wielding a pizza cutter as an oversized bunny held onto her that would kill Lizzy, it would possibly be from the mini-panic attack currently going on inside of her head. Such a death when just said in words sounded like it would belong to some sort of comedy movie or parody. Real life however was a different story altogether.

And a lot more terrifying.

"You know what we should do when we cut that tongue out, Chica?" Bonnie spoke up, sounding a little excited.

"What, Bonnie?" Chica asked, not looking away from the currently struggling night guard. The gleam in her eyes matched only by the one currently on the pizza cutter she was still holding.

"Maybe we should use it to make Lizzy lick herself," Bonnie suggested. "Or, maybe we could make her eat it! Put it on a pizza. Oh no! Let's leave it in a box as a present for the day guard? No! Her parents! We'll make the Manager mail it to them! I'd think they'd like it. Although…" Bonnie continued on. "Lizzy has been here a while. Why not keep her tongue as a trophy?"

"They're all good ideas," Chica agreed happily. "But let's just focus on getting that tongue out first. Then we'll clean her mouth again-."

"Then stuff her in a suit!" Bonnie interrupted, sounding quite eager. Chica seemed a little annoyed at the interruption but didn't speak up about it. Lizzy was trying to get herself out of Bonnie's hold, but damn fuck-bunny had a firm grip. Maybe her legs…

That's it! She could still move her legs!

Lizzy looked at the pizza cutter, waiting for Chica to get closer. Her heart was racing since if she didn't act on time, this whole thing would be messed up and she would be left tonge-less, and unable to give her comebacks.

Chica started to raise the pizza cutter, and was about to raise her other arm to reach out to Lizzy. But Lizzy shot one foot out, the sole hitting straight into Chica's face. It didn't come without some pain (Lizzy was kicking metal, for craps sake), but the intended effect was there. It hardly did damage to her (apart from a slight scuff mark. Lizzy would probably have to clear that up after six), but it caught Chica off-guard enough to step back and loosen her hold on the cutter. Lizzy swung her leg out, kicking the pizza cutter out of Chica's hold before she could tighten it again, and it hit into a wall just an inch above the floor before falling there. Not much, but it would buy Lizzy time. Maybe if she kept them talking that would help.

The glare Chica gave her wasn't unexpected, and the Lizzy wouldn't deny herself that she felt incredibly smug by it.

"That was VERY rude, Lizzy," Chica hissed. "You're always making things difficult to the last, aren't you?"

"For you, darling," Lizzy mocked. "I would come back as a ghost and make things difficult for you forever. Or until this place closes in the far future, or you get scrapped. Whatever comes first really. Personally, I hope it's scrapping! I want to volunteer and help break you apart-Agh!" Bonnie tightened his arms around Lizzy, almost crushing her arms into her ribs painfully. But Lizzy couldn't just stop so picked up where she left off. Even if it was spoken a little quicker and at a slightly higher pitch.

"Help break you apart and donate your heads to an animal shelter so that they can be used as feeding bowels or waste buckets! That or put popcorn in them to eat from your heads!"

If the animatronics could move their jaw in other ways than up and down, Chica probably would have been gritting her teeth hard enough for there to be teeth shavings falling to the floor.

"Lizzy, you can't keep avoiding your death forever."

"I know that." Chica looked a bit surprised, but then Lizzy went on. "I'm gonna die as a cool and sexy old lady. Or whatever an old lady equivalent of a milf is."

"You arrogant-!"

"It's called confidence, bitch," Lizzy cut in. "Deal with it."

"Oh, I'll deal with it," Chica gave her a dark look. "I'm going to get that pizza cutter and not only am I going to cut your tongue out…" Chica slowly looked more and more happy. "I'm going to cut it out piece by piece. Small as possible. We're not letting your life end peacefully!" Chica began giggling along with Bonnie. "Then you're going to regret how you wasted your life here!"

"… I don't regret it."

Lizzy was shocked as she heard Bonnie speak, in that monotone voice. His grip was beginning to loosen. Lizzy must have been blessed before coming here tonight, to have had such luck that Chica would inadvertently trigger the trance.

"Bonnie?" Chica seemed as surprised as Lizzy. "What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"… I'm kinda sad it's all over, but hey. It was fun while it lasted," Bonnie went on, not responding to Chica. "There's not too much to regret. Except… You know." Chica was looking at Bonnie in concern, and was unaware for the moment of how much Bonnie's hold on Lizzy was loosening. Lizzy did her best to wiggle, and was slowly freeing herself. Reaching closer and closer to the ground.

"… I got the song I wrote ready. It's small, but I didn't want it too long. I think … Think she'll say yes? I hope so."

_T_hump.

After a lot of wiggling, Lizzy's feet hit the floor and she immediately bolted for the door. Completely ignoring Chica's indignant cry as she reached the door and forced her way outside. Turning around briefly, Lizzy caught a glimpse of blackness behind Chica. Shadow Man perhaps? Maybe, but Lizzy was more interest in getting away from the room so quickly ran down the east hall for the security office. The west door was likely still shut and ate up some of her limited power. Plus the music box was likely to be dangerously near its end. But Lizzy was certain she could make it through the night.

She was near the door. So close-

_Slam!_

Lizzy's nose hit cold metal, and she stepped back rubbing it.

"Ow… What-?"

"Hi~!"

Lizzy looked up sharply to see BB (standing on her chair) looking at her through the window, grinning wickedly as he waved at her.

"Balloon Boy, let me in you little shit!"

"Nope!" BB said cheerfully. "I don't wanna! You have to stay out and play, Miss Mean Guard!"

"Bitch Boy!" Lizzy hissed. There goes her luck now.

There was still the vent though. Maybe she could crawl through that and get inside? It was the only other way she would be in that office unless BB decided to stop acting like a brat. But would it be worth it? BB obviously wasn't going to wind the music box, leaving her very vulnerable to the Marionette. Going into the game room now felt like a death sentence waiting to happen.

Was there any other place she could call safe and-.

"AAAAAA!"

Lizzy sharply looked to the entrance of the east hall. Foxy was running towards her fast. BB was laughing, his hands pressed against the glass like this was some sort of zoo and he was seeing an amazing animal on display.

It seemed like escape was impossible. But Lizzy had a plan. It was stupid, but better than nothing.

Inhaling deeply, Lizzy ran straight for the Foxy, waiting for just the right moment to make her movement. It was so fast, but Lizzy was going to do her best to survive with the nothing she had right now.

Just a foot away from Foxy, Lizzy pressed her back against the wall, and shoved Foxy against the wall right across from her before his mind could completely comprehend what she did. It could only delay him for a second or two, so Lizzy immediately ran again. Into the dining room. Just too steps in, and Bonnie was already stepping in out of nowhere to grab her. Trance must have worn off.

"Gotcha!"

In truth however, Lizzy managed to get out of his arms reach as well. But not without falling and banging the left side of her waist against a table edge. But she ignored the moment of pain and ran in the direction of the one room she possible had some degree of safety in. Even after what happened there on Halloween.

Parts and Services.

She almost slammed the door open running inside, but definitely slammed it shut. Hoping the power was still on, Lizzy reached around to find the string to pull to turn the lights on. The generator wouldn't last much longer, but with no flashlight to help Lizzy would have to make do with the power left in the building until it went out.

Finally feeling it brush against her finger tips, Lizzy tugged it sharply. Wincing briefly at the sudden amount of light that came. Her eyes having already gotten used to the dim lighting and darkness of the pizzeria.

Darkness Lizzy was wishing for again as she yelled out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Lizzy's backed back in the door, breathing heavily and trying to calm down. Was she overreacting? Was she panicking too much? She knew this was what happened if you were caught, but to see a real life example… With such a horrid smell that it made Lizzy want to puke…

A Freddy suit was sat on the table. Head lowered and an eyeball hanging out of one socket carelessly. A green one. Like… Like her own. There was some blood seeping through suit crevices, and a couple teeth with some light blood stains could be seen inside the mouth of the suit. There were one or two teeth on the floor in front of it. One even had a piece of gum attached.

"H-how… How did this happen?" Lizzy managed to ask herself. No one had gotten inside. She didn't see any people on the cameras. Fuck, she would have heard god damn screaming if someone had been killed. Plus, that suit wasn't there when Lizzy last checked the camera for this room, so what was going on?

_Creak…_

Lizzy froze. The slow, sickening creak sounded out again. Lizzy looked at the suit, its head raising up slowly to look at her. There was a slimy sound too. Organs and flesh being forcibly shifted about, perhaps? The smell only got worse as Lizzy found herself slowly sliding down the door as she looked at the horror before her.

"Wh-what is going on?" Lizzy asked herself weakly. "Why is this happening?"

"Isn't… Obvious?"

Lizzy stared at the suit. A woman's voice coming from it. Choked and pained, but yet held a malicious tone to it. Strangely enough it sounded very familiar.

"It's… me… It's… You…" The voice seemed to try and sound playful, but the agony seemed to be stronger than to allow that to happen.

"Me…? What do you mean by that?" Lizzy demanded, forcing herself to stand up a little more, but he knees would not go up straight.

"I… Am… You. … You… Become… Me…"

Lizzy's mouth felt dry. She's had some messed up visions and hallucinations, but this was just plain frightening. A vision of her possible faith if she ever screwed up big time.

The hallucination began making a sound. Chuckling?

"They… Will… Get… You. … No… Escape…" said the voice as the power went out. But Lizzy was too absorbed in the sight in front of her to fully notice.

"You're not real," Lizzy muttered harshly as she shut her eyes tightly. "You're… You're just a hallucination, you're not real!"

"_Lizzy… Lizzy… Don't you want to die? We're half, crazy. Over for blood, from you…_" Lizzy tried to ignore Chica's eerie singing (that… kinda sounded like her own version of that song 'Daisy Daisy', or whatever it was) outside in the dining room. She tried to ignore everything that was happening right now. It was perhaps the only thing she could do right now. "_It won't be painless in the end… It's the dead that you will befriend. But you'll look sweet, not on your seat. But in a suit picked just for you~._"

"You're not real," Lizzy muttered to the hallucination as Chica could be heard humming. "You're just in my head! You're…" Lizzy opened her eyes, but kept them onto the floor. "You're just the Shadow Man."

"… Hahaha… Hahaha…" The Shadow Man's slow, deep laughter rang out and Lizzy dared to look back up. There the Shadow Man stood, in front of the table. The suit that supposedly held her dead body was gone. Nothing but a hallucination caused by Shadow Man. His teeth curled up into a smile. Lizzy was in a rock and a hard place now. Death by this thing or death by the animatronics. Neither was really better or worse than the other.

Lizzy stared at him. Waiting for something to happen. Anything really. The suspense wasn't doing any favours. But that damn living shadow just stared at her. Maybe gloating in its mind.

Lizzy blinked. Just one blink, and his hands were around her throat.

She gasped, and immediately tried kicking at her assailant. But he just pulled her towards himself before slamming the back of her head into the door behind her.

"You just won't die!" Shadow Man's raspy voice cackled. "No die, no dying at all! Maybe I should be making a better effort? Oh, but you're so fun! Fun is always welcomed!"

He sniggered as he tightened his hold on her throat further. Choking her. Lizzy clasped at his hands and did her best to try and pull them off of her throat.

"_Lizzy, Lizzy. Isn't this so fun?_" sang Shadow Man, mimicking the singing Chica had been doing earlier. "_But you can't keep, living on, hun. You can only last so long. Your bells shall soon, go ding-dong. For all it's a treat. Ever so sweet. To see a guard in a suit~!_"

Lizzy was gasping painfully, her legs starting to flail. The Shadow Man's toothy grin seemed to widen as he looked down at her. She started to feel tears well up in her eyes, and a lightheaded feeling was starting to occur, even as she managed to loosen the grip just a bit.

Was… Was she actually going to die this time?

The Shadow Man laughed harder now. Maybe… Maybe this was it. She was going to die now. Be stuffed into a suit and tossed away to hide the evidence.

'_Ding-dong, ding-dong…_'

Lizzy nearly laughed as the bells sounded out and Shadow Man's smile began to turn into a frown. Reluctance clear, he let go of Lizzy's throat and backed away.

"… You really just won't die," he muttered, walking back into the shadows of the room. Vanishing and leaving Lizzy alone completely.

It was several minutes before Lizzy stood up, and a few more before she finally opened the door and looked outside. All the animatronics were on stage. It was safe to leave.

Lizzy stepped outside and was about to head to her office to pick her things up since the door was likely open now, but stopped. She still had to clean the scuff mark off Chica.

Lizzy went to the stage and pulled herself onto it. Walking over to Chica, Lizzy looked at her beak. A little dirt, but nothing Lizzy couldn't handle.

Lizzy looked Chica dead in the eyes as she took a tissue out of her pocket and spat in it. She slowly grinned and began wiping the beak. Stopping only to spit again in the tissue. She stopped only when it was shiny clean, and pocketed the tissue to throw in a bin later.

"You deserve worse," Lizzy told her before she left the stage for the office, to begin another trip home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews, favs, follows etc.. You're all great :D<strong>

**Also, I feel I need to explain last chapter the scene before Chica caught Lizzy. What Foxy and Bonnie were doing was just simply distracting Lizzy, keeping her on her toes for only the hall they were running down and back out of. Just long enough for her not to look at the tablet (so not to see Chica on the camera) and to not notice her when she snuck into the office.**


	46. After the Hectic Night

Sitting at her kitchen table, Lizzy looked at the tape recorder remains with an uncertain look. Shadow Man, she decided, was a douchebag who wanted her dead. That, and found it fun to mess with her and make things difficult. Rubbing spit on Chica's beak had been perhaps the only good thing she could think of that happened all night.

She groaned her rubbed her face. Her sleep earlier had not been the best. She didn't even sleep too long. Fell asleep around… quarter to seven, and woke up at half-nine. Far from a full, peaceful sleep. It didn't exactly help that it was Thursday, and she still had tonight and tomorrow to deal with. If Lizzy had been doing a shift on Saturday night, she would have just called the boss up to let him know it wasn't happening. As for the job itself, she still needed the money.

Getting some alcohol and just downing it all seemed like sweet temptation the more Lizzy was thinking about it. The only thing that kept her from giving in was that she didn't want to pass out, end up late for work (a rather dangerous thing to do) and have a hangover during work. Goddamn screeching would have been the anti-aspirin.

Her phone buzzed, signalling a text. Lizzy sighed and picked it up. Her face brightened a little when she saw it was Phil.

**Hey, Liz. Call me when you're wide awake, if you can.**

Lizzy quickly dialled Phil's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Phil. How are you?" Lizzy asked happily. A call from Phil was a good pick-me-up she needed. "Your head okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Nothing too bad," Phil told her. "Everything okay with you?"

"Just a… Bit tired, Lizzy answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just wanted to check is all. I didn't actually expect you to answer. I just sent that message because I wanted to ask you something, but I was afraid I'd forget so I thought I'd send that text so you'd remind me."

"You figured I would remind you of something?" Lizzy asked, raising a brow. "Like what?"

"Well, I already figured you were spending Christmas with your parents, so I was wondering if you wanted to spend New Year's together," Phil said. "I know it's a bit… early yet, but I thought it was better now than later. I understand if you want to spend New Year's with your parents too."

Lizzy thought it over for a moment. True, she had set plans to be with her mother and father for Christmas. But they didn't have anything set in stone for New Year's. Plus, she and Phil could start off the New Year quite well together. She would just need to do a little shopping for something.

"Well, I'm open to spending New Year's with you," said Lizzy, lightly grinning.

"Great." Phil sounded happy. "We'll go over what we'll do later, okay? Maybe get together on Saturday after my shift?"

"Perfect," Lizzy agreed. "See you then, babe?" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah. See yay then, Liz."

_Lizzy found it dark when she opened her eyes. Or were they still closed but her mind thought they were open? She could feel them blink, so she was in a dark room. The only thing she could figure out other than that was that her hands were tied behind her back and that she was standing. She tapped her foot against the surface, and Lizzy was almost certain that she was standing on something wooden. A table? A chair?_

_A spot light shun down on Lizzy. The sudden intensity forcing her eyes shut for a short moment before Lizzy eased them open. Looking down, Lizzy saw she was standing on a chair. She also found a noose hanging around her neck._

_"Oh crap," she muttered, and looked around her. But the light only shun down on Lizzy on the chair, and about two or three inches away from the chair. Beyond that, there was only the complete blackness. Happily hiding any threats from Lizzy's._

_The temperature of this place was rather cold, and Lizzy's arms were shaking a little from the cold. Even as Lizzy tried to tense them to stop._

_She looked around again. Still nothing new to see. There wasn't any sound either, apart from Lizzy's breathing. If it hadn't been for that, there would have been absolute silence. More silence than a person would have been used to._

_"What's going to happen?" Lizzy scowled. "Come on? Just get your lame ass out here and show me how much of a fucking prick you-..." Lizzy felt her mouth go on, but stopped when she realised she couldn't talk now._

_'Damn it all,' she said in her mind. Lizzy started tapping her foot against the chair again. With the noose around her neck, trying anything major would probably work against her favour since she had yet to know what would happen or if there was anyone here._

_Shutting her eyes, the young woman thought to herself all the most calming things she could think of._

_Games. Baby pandas. Home. Dad, Mom. Phil…_

_"Hahaha…"_

_Lizzy's eyes shot open at the laughter. Across from her stood he, the Shadow Man. With his entire being other than his white dot eyes and toothy smile black and blending into the surrounding darkness, it gave a sort of illusion in which the entire blackness was a part of him. That the Shadow Man surrounded Lizzy, which would have made any chance of escape impossible. Even if Lizzy managed to get out of the noose._

_Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But was running into a completely darkened unfamiliar area really wise to do when with something that clearly had an interest in killing you?_

_Lizzy tightened her mouth shut and waited. Waited for the Shadow Man to do something. To get something over with._

_But he just stared. Stared and stared. Was he waiting for something? Did he expect Lizzy to try and sass him? Since he was likely the reason she couldn't talk now, it felt a bit idiotic of him to do so._

_Eventually though, the Shadow Man opened his mouth._

_"You're a real piece of work. Four months you've now been working? Hahaha… You really are a stupid woman." Lizzy glared at the man as he walked closer. He stopped as he was halfway out of the shadows and looked at her._

_"Have to admit, you are pretty entertaining," he continued. "Usually I'm just scaring those little brats hanging around. You know, I just have to be outside a room, and they'll hide. And their little guardians can't do anything about it." He sniggered a little, shaking his head. "Really stupid, aren't they? You know it's true. But I digress._

_"You actually react back. Not many do that. A welcome change. It almost makes it a shame that you'll have to be stuffed into a suit eventually. Almost. But…" he said slowly, smiling widening more (if that was possible). "Maybe you'll join the fun here? If the Marionette really wants a doll so bad, why not surrender? At least you can keep most of your looks then. But maybe, you want to hear some more about how your little sweetheart's daddy died?"_

_'Piss off, you donkey cunt!' Lizzy mouthed, glaring darkly. The Shadow Man didn't appeared phased though. Like she hadn't just cursed him._

_"Oh, you really bring in something to piss the majority off. Don't you?" His teeth were closed together again, and Lizzy could hear him click his tongue. "There's only one thing that's keeping my patience for the most part. Do you know what that is?"_

_Apprehension was the first feeling to course through Lizzy's body as she saw the Shadow Man's foot raise from the darkness, and press against the chair she stood on. He stayed silently, but his grin was enough to give the Cheshire Cat (the 'American McGee's Alice' version one) a run for its money, and kicked the chair away._

_The fall was brief. Cut short only when the rough rope rubbed and tightened around her throat. Lizzy's legs flailed in mid-air as she gagged, the Shadow Man still in his spot. Grinning in glee._

_"I can just come here whenever I feel like it!" he said happily. "And you can't do anything about it. I'll come here whenever I feel like it, and murder you again and again! Not as satisfying as doing it in reality, but better than nothing. Right?"_

_"Fugh… Fugh, uu…" Lizzy couldn't get her words out. This may have been a dream, but it still hurt. Her limbs, her lungs… She was in pain like tiny,greedy hands were shot into her and snatching away air from her. The Shadow Man chucked and gripped onto one of her legs._

_"Want it to end now?" he asked, voice tauntingly sweet. "Want your neck to just snap already?"_

_Lizzy couldn't give a clear response._

_"I didn't hear no~," Shadow Man said. "So I guess that means you want to stay there longer?"_

_Lizzy was gagging, some spit leaving the corner of her mouth as hot tears leaked from her eyes. She weakly tried to kick Shadow Man away, but he just casually pushed her away. Making Lizzy gently swing in the noose, but tightening it as well._

_"Just relax and enjoy yourself! After all… It's me."_

Lizzy's eyes shot open. She was staring at her ceiling. She was alive. She was in her bed. Lips were dry, but that was the least of her worries.

She looked to her clock to check the time. Quarter to four. At least her second attempt at sleep was better than her first. Even if it… Ended up with that dream.

Lizzy stood up from her bed and went to her window, to look out at the street below and the weather. According to the forecast, it was supposed to snow today. So far all there was were some grey clouds. It seemed the town wasn't taking any chances since there was also frost predicated, as truck with a gritter go by.

If the roads were bad, would that be a good enough excuse to not go to work besides the murderous animatronics? Maybe, but would she risk being docked a day's pay? Not really something she wanted after what happened just hours ago. It would be hard to imagine that those animatronics were now singing those corny little songs with to kiddies.

Did those children's' ghosts watch? Even if they couldn't be seen, that didn't mean they weren't watching. And where would the Shadow Man be hiding? Probably in Parts and Services. A room Lizzy wasn't quite eager to back into anytime soon.

There were probably bruises on her neck again from the strangulation. From last night, not the dream. But nothing some ice couldn't make go away quicker.

Lizzy was just at her fridge to get said ice when her phone rang out. She looked at it on the table. She didn't normally get calls this early. Should she be at least a little concerned? She walked to the tablet and picked her phone and checked the ID. She could only grimace as she recognised the number and answered the call. Better get it over with now.

"Hello?" Lizzy said in a monotone voice.

"Lizzy, hi. I'm not waking you up too early, am I?" Mr. Davidson's asked. Lizzy shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"N-no, no… I, can't sleep. Is there something you need?"

"Ah, yes. As I'm sure you know, it's another three weeks until Christmas."

"Really? Had no fucking clue." After her sarcastic remark, Lizzy briefly made a note to get presents for her parents and Phil soon before all the good stuff was taken.

"And I'm sure you've guessed that we still need the Christmas decorations collected." Lizzy narrowed her eyes a little, having a good sense where this conversation was leading.

"Yeah…?"

"I need you to go pick up the Christmas decorations on Saturday for us. From the old pizzeria location. Did Phil mention it?"

"Y-yeah. Said it's the storage place for the business's stuff," Lizzy answered as she gave a small nod, but uncertain as to what to feel about this. She supposed it gave her a good enough excuse to go into that place. Lizzy wasn't sure what she would find but at least no one could say she never looked in the old pizzeria to begin with.

"Good, good," Mr. Davidson said. "Anytime on Saturday for you to do it is mostly fine. But we would need you back here around seven at least so we can be ready to start decorating as soon as the costumers leave. But you need to come here before the pizzeria to get the van."

"Er, sure," Lizzy agreed. "But what van? I can just put the stuff in my car, couldn't I?"

"Yes, but there's four Christmas trees," Mr. Davidson explained. "I doubt you can put all of them PLUS the boxes into one car."

"I suppose when you put it like that…" Lizzy admitted. Personally, four seemed a bit excessive. But if they were spacing them out between the different rooms the kids would be in, than it seemed reasonable enough. And it was for a bunch of kids at the end of the day. No harm keeping their spirits high as they wait for a fat man to break into their homes and accept their sacrificial offerings of cookies and milk and/or alcohol so that he wouldn't give them presents and not coal for displeasing their gift giver.

"You shouldn't have too much difficulty with the trees," the Manager went on. "They won't be too tall or heavy so you shouldn't have any trouble carrying them for a short time. Just be careful not to break anything."

"Sure. Got it. What room will I find the stuff in?" asked Lizzy as she glanced around the room for a pen and paper to write it down.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll tell you on Saturday. So just… Just make it through the rest of the week. Okay?" It was almost painful how badly Mr. Davidson as trying to sound cheerful, to cover the truth that just saying 'make it through the rest if the week' was different from actually trying it night after night.

"Alright."

"Good. See you then."

Lizzy hung up then and blew some air. Would she find anything interesting in the old venue? Given the current procedure for any 'accidents' involving the animatronics, Lizzy wouldn't have been entirely surprised if they had taken the precaution of destroying evidence of any sort back the first pizzeria when it was forced to close.

Small things could have easily been left behind. Though it was hard to imagine anything important being small enough then to have some significance. Lizzy was pretty sure that anything like memory sticks weren't around in 1987, so she doubted she would find anything like that laying around. Even then, the likelihood of finding such carelessly left evidence actually made Lizzy want to laugh at the whole thing as she got some ice.

She knew of one hell first hand. She supposed she may as well see that other one first hand too, and not it dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>To the guest reviewer repeating their review. Please stop. I have seen your review, and I'm sorry I haven't responded to it. I do appreciate it, but I have my ideas. There is a basic storyline in my head from start to finish. It's been there since chapter one, and I don't want to spoil them by telling you why you need to stop. Just… Try to enjoy the story if you're enjoying it, and be patient. Answers will be found eventually.<strong>


End file.
